


Холодный Синтез Горячих Голов

by Lala_Sara



Series: Dip (Dip Dip) (Считалочка) [10]
Category: Red Dwarf, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Flash (TV 2014), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multiverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 108,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: Листи-таки довызывался КтулХа.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Любителям Харриско можно читать часть с Харриско отдельно. В начале каждой главы просто пропускайте Сопротивленскую часть до названия главы. В основном эта часть Считалочки почти сплошное Харриско, 90 процентов.  
> Предупреждение для Харриско части - 4 сезона нет, неканонные допельгангеры (включая два канонных персонажа, которые оказываются допельгангерами еще двух), неканонное использование способностей и прочее прочее... Но почти нет никаких кроссоверов, поэтому можно читать только со знанием Arrowverse (почему не только The Flash потому что там еще Рори Риган).  
> Говоря о Рори, хочу выразить признательность Moyra_OKey за ценные указания по еврейской культуре и языку.

Я проснулся от грохота. Я бы, разумеется, повернулся на другой бок и попытался заснуть снова, если бы помимо грохота не почувствовал панику мужа через кольцо. Грохот каким-то образом угрожал Арнольду, а значит, и мне самому. Так что пришлось открыть глаза.

\- Ты-таки его довызывался, - обвинил меня муж и кинул в меня сумкой.

\- Эвакуация? - задал я риторический вопрос. - Почему нет хотя бы лиловой тревоги? - удивился я полной темноте и отсутствию соответствующих панике звуковых эффектов.

\- Потому что мы не хотим привлечь к лагерю внимание. Поэтому же мы не включаем свет. Ты прослушал все, что я говорил тебе по поводу правил эвакуации, да? А если бы я был на задании, передовой или уже убит? Кто бы тебя разбудил?

\- Кто разбудил тебя?

\- Цепочное оповещение, соседи информируют друг друга.

\- Значит, меня бы разбудил сосед, - отрезал я. Бесят меня его аргументы типа "Как бы ты прожил без меня". Я знаю, что плохо, я помню.

\- Ого, - присвистнул я, выйдя из палатки, при виде того, что вызывало грохот.

\- Полетим на Диком Огне. Если Арн, конечно, еще не слинял на нем со страху в одиночку, - проворчал Арнольд, выходя следом.

\- Что это? - задал я, подозреваю, риторический, вопрос. Рост вцепившихся друг в друга существ определить было довольно трудно за неимением ориентиров, но, судя по землетрясению, которое те вызывали, он был немаленький.

\- Тебе лучше знать, ты же его вызвал, - проворчал муж, придавая мне нужное направление пинками, так как обе руки у него были заняты сумками.

\- Ка-Ха? Больше похоже на Ктул-Ха.

\- С чего ты взял, что это не одно и то же? Если собрать достаточно много Кахов... Не забывай, что часть из них - драконы.

\- Ага, от них - эти крылья, - показал я на силуэт кожистых крыльев у одного из существ. У второго крылья больше напоминали птичьи.

\- И, полагаю, часть была...

\- Осьминогами?

\- Почему нет...

\- А кто с ним дерется?

\- Не знаю, но он отвлекает Ктулха от нас, что уже хорошо.

\- Похоже на...

\- Ангела? Хм.

\- А что, светится, с крыльями, с... саксофоном?

\- Да нет, это какое-то оружие.

"Ангел" как раз дубасил "Ктулха" по голове своим "оружием", подозрительно похожим на саксофон.

\- О, смотри, еще один, - ахнул я, так как тот появился буквально из воздуха. Возможно, из портала?

\- С мечом? С огненным мечом?

\- Ну это-то точно ангел.

Мы, к сожалению, не увидели окончания драки, хотя результат двое на одного было несложно предугадать. Арн Джуниор и еще несколько пассажиров ждали нас в уже почти опустевшем гараже.

\- Весь транспорт делает несколько рейсов, - сообщил Джуниор. - Я уже отвез на новое место Дэбби, вы опаздываете.

\- Дэйв проспал, - выдал меня Арнольд, за что получил тычок в спину. - Что, никого из родственничков? У них есть транспорт получше? Мы с Холли сейчас обидимся.

\- В смысле, король с королевой и принцесса со своими? - хмыкнул кто-то из пассажиров, которого я знал как Чак. - Они потом сами доберутся.

\- Да, кто, думаешь, дает убежать нам? - хмыкнул другой, которого я знал как "Весельчак Ы' по попойкам. - Как говорится, капитан покидает корабль последним. Если вообще...

\- Окстись! - шикнул на него Чак, косясь на грохот за стеной гаража.

\- То есть, это они? - догадался я. - Это что, что-то вроде гигантских роботов?

Ы хотел что-то сказать, но Чак его толкнул, забираясь в Дикий Огонь.

\- Ну, что-то вроде, - проворчал Ы, потирая ушиб.

\- Фьюжан это, - сказал Джуниор, когда мы прибыли на место, и пассажиры вышли.

\- Что? - уже забыл о вопросе Арнольд.

\- Это типа Легиона, как мы предложили? -  догадался я.

\- Их еще даже не должны были испытывать, - удивился Арнольд. - Почему они такие большие?

\- Я тоже не сразу догадался, - признался Джуниор. - Но до первого рейса мимо проходили Лора, Джо и Крис. Я предложил их подвезти, но они отказались. И потом появился этот, с мечом. А еще... Говорят, король хорошо играет на саксофоне...

\- Меня больше смущает, почему всякие знают об этом больше, чем мы, - поделился муж.

\- Эй! - обиделся Джуниор.

\- Да не ты, эти...

\- Потому что работают в главном ангаре, где наверняка проводились испытания, судя по размерам легионов. Они бы только туда влезли, - объяснил я. Оба Арнольда, как обычно, были не в курсе, чем занимаются люди ниже их в иерархии.

\- Ладно, мне надо сделать еще одну ходку, - намекнул на то, чтобы мы выметались из катера, Джуниор. - Если, конечно, кое-кто не хочет меня заменить?

Арнольд сделал вид, что не понял намека, и мы вышли.

Когда королевская семейка явилась, мы уже почти достроили новый лагерь. Делов было не много - только проверить и обновить палатки и распаковать сумки. Система эвакуации, которую я, чтобы там Арн не говорил, знал хорошо, состояла в том, чтобы разбить палаточные городки по всем подходящим планетам и измерениям, и оставить там приличные запасы. При эвакуации случайным образом выбирался один из городков, посылали разведчика, и если он не обнаруживал засады, все перебирались туда только с личными вещами, так как все остальное уже было на месте. В случае засады просто выбирался другой городок.

Таким образом штаб-квартира не могла остаться под открытым небом - у нее всегда было несколько вариантов, которые периодически проверялись. Также то, что все перемещения производились строго через Промежуток, уменьшало возможность того, что их новое местопребывание обнаружат. Да и было куда экономичней - на весь лагерь полноценных ключей или двигателей не напасешься, и гораздо легче было убедиться в том, что у всех есть одноразовые ключи и инструкции маршрутов по Промежутку.

\- Ну и куда мы намылились? - остановил я мужа, который увидел возвращающихся родственников и тут же засобирался. - Все? - Арнольд кивнул. - Целы? - Арнольд кивнул. - Какие еще у тебя к ним вопросы?

\- Почему они нам ничего не сказали? Что делают легионы.

\- В смысле тебе? В отличие от тебя, я ничего подобного от них не ожидал.

\- ...

\- Слушай, у них же есть другие дети?

\- Что?

\- Ну... У всей этой семейки... включая Крис.

\- Ты на что намекаешь?

\- На то, что ты не единственный в очереди за вниманием. Мы с тобой теперь на самом деле в одном положении. Перед нами стоят их общие легитимные дети в неизвестном количестве. Ты уверен, что ни одного из них нет в лагере? Если это действительно так, надолго ли?

\- Ты на что намекаешь?! - повторился Арнольд.

\- Я не намекаю, я говорю - пора начать привыкать к своему положению и перестать фамильярничать с ними. Тут они боссы, а не родственники.

\- О, они наконец и твои боссы? Ты первый раз это признал. Я, между прочим, фамильярничал с ними, как ты выразился, еще до того, как узнал о родстве. Почему я внезапно должен прекращать?

\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы они разбили тебе сердце, вот и все, - пожал я плечами.

\- Какая трогательная забота, - фыркнул Арнольд, но остался.

\- Они не могли так быстро найти и разобраться в технологии Легиона, - поделился я подозрениями. - Да и на легион это было не похоже. Это не та технология.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, это был не результат нашего совета?

\- Нет, конечно, почему ты решил, что такая простая мысль создать слитие не параллельных двойников ни разу не пришла им самим в голову до нас?

\- Но...

\- Ты думаешь, подобное было только в нашем мире?

\- Но...

\- Мы с тобой не настолько важны, нас никто не позовет на финальную битву, мы буквально ни на что не годимся, Арн. Даже с обязанностью таксиста может справиться Джуниор.

\- Ты просто обиделся, вот оно что! - лицо Арнольда просветлело. - На самом деле это ты, кто ожидал от них внимания. Ох, Висти, Висти...

\- И вовсе я не обиделся, вот еще... Подумаешь, велика важность, всяких Ктулхов разгонять...

\- Которого ты сам и вызвал. Неудивительно, что тебя не позвали, ты же только проблемы приносишь, за тобой все время что-то разгребать надо, - глумился надо мной Арнольд, довольно похоже имитируя королеву. - А еще наноКрис до сих пор тебя не признала. Конечно, до меня только что дошло. Но ты-то не мог не заметить этого сразу. Лора признает меня, несмотря на то, что она не мой... биологический? Как это называется?.. отец, но та Крис... Она тебя так и не заметила. Тебя биологическая-то мать с трудом признает. Да, мы в одном положении, но не совсем. И вместо того, чтобы признать ненормальность своего, ты приуменьшаешь значимость моего. Умно, но, к сожалению для тебя, я все эти ходы знаю, я в эти игры играл, когда ты еще под столом в коробке лежал.

Попался. Да, с этим в само-отвращение выиграть сложно... Последнее время я все больше стал задумываться о таких вещах, которые меня еще недавно не трогали совершенно. Возможно, я обратил внимание на это, потому что наконец перестал воспринимать Крис как объект желания? Она моя мать, черт побери. Любая из них. Но нановерсия со мной ни разу не заговорила. Когда я смотрю на Арнольда и Лору, на их отношения... Меня зависть берет. У меня такого нет даже с моей биологической матерью.

\- Я могу ошибаться, но... - Арнольд подсел ко мне на кровать. - Но, мне кажется, ты просто ее напугал своим инцестом. С ней у тебя ничего не было, и для нее ты в первую очередь сын. Она боится, что если она к тебе подойдет, ты... будешь неприлично себя вести, и это ее пугает.

\- Но я не...

\- Ну вот и скажи ей это. Знаешь... - разоткровенничался муж, прижимаясь ко мне все ближе. - Я, когда только сюда, ну, в смысле, в Сопротивление, попал, тоже... Лора была практически единственным, кто со мной разговаривал не в приказном порядке. Я... - он замялся. - Ну, ты понимаешь... Я ничего не делал, но... Думаю, по мне это было заметно. Мне кажется, она не говорила мне, кто она такая, поэтому - она боялась, что если она скажет, мне будет... Неловко. Она была со мной добра, когда мне было одиноко, потому что знала, кто я, а я... Подумал кое-что другое. Ты же знаешь, какой это для меня афродизиак.

\- Думаешь, Лора рассказывала это Крис? Поэтому та так насторожена со мной?

\- Возможно. Поговори с ней.

\- Мы что-то прям совсем ролями поменялись сегодня, - хмыкнул я. - А как же "Нет общения - нет ссоры"?

\- Ты дурно на меня влияешь. Я на тебя, очевидно, тоже. Второе меня не особенно радует.

\- Ну, с кем поведешься...

Разумеется, волновать его тем, что это больше похоже на депрессию, чем на то, что там у него, я не стал. Идиот всегда забывает, что это именно меня надо было все время развлекать, чтобы я не спился. Зачем, он думает, Холли его вообще первоначально включил?

Ладно, когда я выпинывал его в асы, я сам об этом забыл. Чуть не скопытился в первую же неделю. И не только в тоске по нему конкретно, но чисто в целом. Тоска-то по нему первоначально началась с того, что оказалось, что, несмотря на то, что я не остался в полном одиночестве, технически, а впоследствии и приобрел кое-кого, кто всегда являлся для меня, я думал, приоритетом... В общем, единственный, кто мог действительно отвлечь меня, был только он. Собственно, так я дальше и отвлекался, думая о нем. Хотя о том, что я банально влюблен, я понял только, когда Крис отвлекла меня ложью о том, что ее Дэйв - гей. Впрочем, как выяснилось, это была не совсем ложь...

В общем, Арнольд всегда оберегал меня от скуки и депрессий. А теперь я за ним замужем, и думаю о том, как бы огородить мужа от разбитого сердца, и это вызывает во мне депрессию. Потому что неважно, какие у меня причины не доверять прочности чувств наших с ним родителей, они от этого прочнее не станут. Он слишком чувствителен к чужим проявлениям чувств по отношению к нему, но совершенно не умеет их видеть. С одной стороны, к счастью, потому что он не обращает внимание на мелочи, но с другой проклятие, потому что слишком тяжело воспринимает потери - каждый раз они для него как гром с ясного неба. Поэтому же он редко меняет свое мнение об отношении окружающих - он не меняется сам и не замечает перемен в окружении. Я удивлен, как быстро он принял перемены в отношении к нему во мне - до того, как это сделал я сам даже в полной мере.

С другой стороны, это для меня тогда прошли месяцы, для него прошло столетие. И куча наших с ним параллельных двойников, часть из которых... Э, погодите, "раньше, чем я"? Да даже если не принимать в расчет эти сто лет, этот смегхэд увиливал, притворяясь своим клоном, почти год! Все время об этом забываю. Какашка макаки.

Ладно, с Крис действительно надо было поговорить. Что там насчет того эха будущего с молодоженами? Смег, зачем это было вообще? Не слишком хороший получится разговор - "Я определенно больше не чувствую к тебе ничего сексуального, честно-честно. Но давай притворяться, что мы поженились, для меня прошлого, по единственной причине, чтобы он мог дрочить на это следующие пять лет." Смег. Правда, зачем это все было нужно? Ну не случилось же это на самом деле в каком-то из вариантов... В том, где она осталась на Карлике, вместо того, чтобы сбежать в Сопротивление? В том, где Арнольд не пошел в Сопротивление и погиб, как все асы? Если бы он не наткнулся на Сопротивление, не было бы его, не было бы возможности уйти у нее... Но тогда бы мы все погибли при вирусе-хамелеоиде. Не думаю, что мы бы успели с ней пожениться до этого, учитывая, что я бы сидел на бриге. Или ее присутствие могло нас от этого спасти? Если вспомнить, в нашей реальности никто не выяснял, куда она делась, или никто не связал ее пропажу с нашим явлением. Если у параллельной Крис были какие-то проблемы с идентификацией, мы не знали, а ведь это должно было связать два события.

Я провалился в сон, все еще думая о возможных сценариях, и мне приснилась куча параллельных жизней, но утром я, к сожалению, не смог вспомнить ни одну.

 

**Бессмысленные ритуалы**

Я знал, что оговорка про конвент Гарри Поттера еще будет мне стоить... Рамон, конечно, тут же прискочил шушукаться с Джесси, стоило мне отойти от нее на пять минут. После того, как она очнулась, я в очередной раз поклялся, что не отойду от дочери больше ни на шаг, но здравый смысл говорил, что если бы меня от нее не оттащили до этого, она бы до сих пор была в коме, так как без меня Берри бы, возможно, так и не вернулся из спидфорса и, в свою очередь, не вернул ее саму в сознание. Так что мне пришлось оттаскивать себя от нее за шкирку.

Меня до сих пор жгла совесть за то, что я чуть было не убил Берри, но хорошо помогало то, что он вернулся, и со скоростью, ради чего это все и затевалось. С собственной совестью я всегда договорюсь, мне не впервой, но что мне делать с Рамоном? Этот тип никогда не был сговорчив, ни в одной известной мне ипостаси. О чем он, я был уверен, и шептался сейчас с Джесси - о том, что мне известны другие его ипостаси. Ну... Одна... Факт, который я не собирался раскрывать никому, в особенности самому Рамону, но, конечно, забыл предупредить об этом своем намерении дочь.

Я шумно прокашлялся, входя в нашу с Джесси комнату. Они оба моментально замолчали, гадая, сколько я успел услышать.

\- Тебе не кажется, что спать со взрослой дочерью в одной комнате слегка... ненормально? - поерзал Рамон демонстративно задницей по моей кровати, на которой сидел, вместо приветствия.

\- Сиско! - прошипела дочь с другой кровати с наигранным ужасом. - Все нормально, пап, - уверила она меня с таким же наигранным энтузиазмом. - Мне самой не хочется спать одной.

\- Тем не менее, что-то мне подсказывает, что Рамон не свои собственные мысли озвучивает, - вздохнул я наполовину раздраженно, наполовину облегчено. Возможно, разговор шел вовсе не о Франсиско, возможно Джесси действительно просто хотела немножко уединения, но боялась попросить сама... На самом деле я не услышал практически ничего из их разговора - мой слух, как и зрение, не из самых острых.

\- К сведению, я правда считаю, что это ненормально, - Рамон встал и махнул Джесси рукой на прощание.

Проходя мимо меня, он добавил:

\- Не бойся, мы все знаем, почему ты это делаешь. Потому же, почему ты даже спишь с пульсовым ружьем, - тронул он пальцем висящее у меня на плече ружье. - Когда-то я тоже думал, что бессмысленные ритуалы помогут мне перестать бояться.

\- Это типа обзывания меня "Гарри"? - кинул я ему вслед, но он не ответил. - Спасибо, ты не сократил его как свое, а то был бы я сейчас "Сон"... - почему эта задница выводила меня из себя так легко?

\- Я пойду посмотрю, есть ли по соседству свободные комнаты... - наконец сказал я Джесси после паузы.

\- Это не обяза...

\- Прости, - перебил я ее. - Я не подумал, что у тебя может быть свое мнение на подобную планировку, - обвел я рукой комнату. - Мой страх заставил меня забыть, что ты давно уже не младенец. Конечно, ты имеешь право на личное пространство. И собственные "бессмысленные ритуалы".

\- Когда мама умерла...

\- Твой "бессмысленный ритуал" был спускаться ночью в студию и засыпать среди ее исследований. Ты каким-то чутьем всегда выбирала именно ее бумаги и эксперименты...

\- Запах...

\- О... Да, запах - триггер памяти.

\- От твоих всегда разило одеколоном, который меня раздражал. Я не спускалась в студию, чтобы побыть среди ее вещей, пап, я не по ее запаху скучала. Я спускалась, чтобы побыть среди ее разума. Чтобы понять его. Она оставила столько проектов, и я хотела всех их осуществить. Если я ее продолжение, я должна продолжить то, что она начала.

\- Какие "бессмысленные ритуалы" у тебя сейчас, после..? - разговоры о Тесс, даже когда Джесси говорила о ней, были слишком утомительны для таких, уже утомительных и без этого, дней. Джесси-то была в коме, а вот я не спал уже вторые сутки.

\- Я бы хотела хотя бы иногда не пытаться быть сильной для тебя.

\- Я не...

\- Я знаю, что ты не просишь, но я это все равно делаю, что тут поделаешь. Очевидно, я вся в тебя. Я бы хотела, чтобы ты тоже хотя бы иногда не пытался быть сильным для меня. Потому что возможно я - прошу. Но также я знаю, как это изматывает.

Ну, это было прямое "Отвали"...

\- Берри остается дежурить, так что... Если что, у тебя есть кнопка паники. Он будет рядом раньше, чем был бы я даже с соседней койки. Я пойду поищу себе какой-нибудь другой "бессмысленный ритуал". Не дожидайся меня, ложись спать.

Так я оказался на улице, потому что никаких свободных комнат по соседству, разумеется не было, мы с Рамоном, кажется, успели захламить все. А забредя в его мастерскую, я оказался среди его разума, и его незавершенные проекты напомнили о том, что дома меня ждут незавершенные проекты Франсиско, а этот бессмысленный ритуал был пока под строгим запретом. Сначала нужно выжить, прежде чем оплакивать. О чем я решил давно, еще с его ухода. Его смерть только все финализировала.

Садясь в минивэн, я хотел поехать в ближайший отель, даже не подумав о том, какие это может вызвать проблемы, если ночной портье меня узнает, но отвлекся по дороге на угадывание бессмысленных ритуалов Рамона - должны же были быть какие-то для защиты сердца от спидстеровской руки. Возможно, он тоже повсюду таскает с собой оружие, как я, или делает кевларовые подкладки своим футболкам. Достаточно бессмысленно, но я не видел этому доказательств - несмотря на разницу в стиле, оба Франсиско Рамона предпочитали одежду, в которой ничего не спрячешь. Хотя Франсиско Рамон, которого я знал до этого, пробовал и то, и это. Первые несколько месяцев у него была такая паранойя, что он боялся собственной тени. Потом, незадолго до того, как Зум его завербовал, он перегорел. Невозможно постоянно чего-то бояться, у тебя есть только два выхода - либо ты перегоришь и перестанешь бояться, принимая страх, или горе, - чувствуются они одинаково, - за новую норму, либо прекращаешь это все сам, на своих условиях, не дожидаясь, пока это сделают за тебя.

Только оказавшись у знакомого дома, я понял, что на автомате сделал именно то, что запретил себе делать. Интересно, какова вероятность того, что Рамон живет в той же квартире? Наверняка нулевая, так что почему бы и не подняться на этаж?.. В темноте дом выглядел практически таким же, хотя мне всегда будет не хватать эстетики моего мира, здесь редко вспоминают, что такое слово вообще существует.

\- Когда я говорил, чтобы ты не жил в одной комнате со своей дочерью, я не предлагал переселиться ко мне, знаешь ли, - пропустил меня в квартиру, несмотря на свое ворчание, сонный Рамон в пижамных штанах и мятой футболке. Я даже не заметил, как нажал на звонок. Когда это успело превратиться в автоматизм? Я был у Франсиско от силы раз десять за все пять лет. Содержимое квартиры, впрочем, разительно отличалось - Франсиско ни за что бы не захламил так свое жилище. Впрочем, что я знаю? Возможно, он показывал мне Потемкинские деревни - я никогда не был у него без предварительной договоренности. Какие-то детали, разумеется, должны совпадать, как я уже выяснил. Оба Франсиско Рамона были собратьями-гиками, хотя у Франсиско был более темный вкус, чем у нас с Рамоном вместе взятых. Но палочка с конвента тут точно должна быть, вопрос какая, Рамон не производил впечатления мегаломаниака.

\- Тем не менее это справедливо. Ты лишил меня аккомодации - ты мне ее предоставляешь, - бросил я деланно зло. Рамон даже не спросил, откуда я знаю его адрес. Как бы он не выяснил, что никто из команды мне его не давал. Впрочем, у этой Земли тоже есть свой нексус, и Рамону вряд ли пришло в голову себя оттуда удалить, как Франсиско после своего окончательного ухода из СТАРЛабс. Я не возражал - лишние ассоциации с Зумом компании были не нужны. И Рамон не догадался искать свое лицо в криминальной хронике...

\- Ладно, ладно. Кушетка вся твоя, располагайся, только не будь таким хером при этом.

Пока Рамон ходил за бельем и подушкой, я разглядывал найденный в серванте гиковский алтарь. Там, где у Франсиско были фигурки суперзлодеев, у Рамона конечно были супергерои.

\- Мм. Гриффиндор, - нашел я уголок Гарри Поттера. Палочка действительно была другой, как и галстук, а также вместо маски Пожирателя Смерти был снитч, интересно, рабочий, как палочка?

\- Мм. Слизерин, полагаю?

\- Равенкло, - поправил я Рамона.

\- Не ты, Реверб, - кинул вместе с подушкой тот.

Когда я подавился и пробормотал, как я надеялся, невинное "Что?", он бросил:

\- Ты серьезно думал, что никто не узнает? Или что никому до этого дела нет? Впрочем, что я удивляюсь, ты даже не собирался нам говорить, что Зум похитил твою дочь. Мне нужно было отвайбить тебя тогда еще раз. Для профилактики.

\- Мое знакомство с Франсиско и раньше не имело значения, а теперь, после его смерти, и подавно.

\- Ну, не знаю, по-моему, это важная информация, что ты лично знал моего допельгангера. Информация, которую я лично точно хотел бы знать. Заранее.

\- Что бы эта информация дала? Вы бы не доверяли мне еще больше, потому что он был правой рукой Зума?

\- Что дала информация о Джесси? Мы ее спасли. Но сейчас, конечно, поздняк метаться, Реверб уже мертв.

\- Если бы ты знал, что он на меня когда-то работал, что бы это изменило?

\- Не знаю, может, вместо того чтобы тупо на него пялиться, я попробовал бы его самого переманить на нашу сторону? Возможно, он бы не попытался тогда убить Берри, и Зум в свою очередь не убил его за это. Факт в том, что мы никогда теперь не узнаем, да же? Не знаю, о чем говорить с человеком, который ничего о себе не рассказывает, даже если это в его собственных интересах. Что еще ты не говоришь? Мне привязать тебя к стулу и вайбить до тех пор, пока я все не узнаю?

Рамон сделал несколько шагов в мою сторону, как будто собирался исполнить угрозу.

\- Это ведь он перекинул тебя на нашу сторону, ведь так? - вместо обещанного рукоприкладства спросил Рамон, остановившись в десяти сантиметрах от меня. - Когда ты только что к нам пришел. Я месяцами думал, что тебя принес Зум, я даже не удивился, когда ты попытался украсть скорость у Берри, я это ожидал. Ты не мог пройти сквозь портал один, без спидстера, ты бы потерялся в бреши. По сути, я думал, что ты то, чем оказался Джей - шпионом Зума. Но Реверб тоже умел переносить людей через бреши, ведь так? Соединить оба конца, сделать проход прямым и коротким... Значит, и я это умею... Я подозревал... Только пока не знаю как... Но если бы я знал, что это был не Зум, а Реверб, я бы... Я бы больше тебе доверял, идиот!

\- Почему? Ты усиленно игнорируешь факт того, что Реверб - правая рука Зума. - "был", - поправил я себя.

\- Потому что ты знал его до этого, до того, как он им стал. И Реверб вообще-то был против Зума...

\- Только потому что тот мешал его собственным планам захвата мультиверса. К тому же я знал его шапочно, он был для меня всего лишь одним из сотрудников...

\- Гораздо больше, по словам Джесси.

Я проскрипел зубами. Дочь! Что именно о наших с Франсиско отношениях она знала? Каких слухов она успела наслушаться? Надо срочно с ней поговорить, объяснить... Почему я не подумал о том, что она могла не сказать мне, услышав о нас от кого-то другого? Особенно если думала, что я сплю с подчиненным чуть ли не ее возраста. Но я должен был просчитать возможность появления подобных слухов и должен был пресечь любые...

\- Между нами ничего не было! - выпалил я внезапно для себя. - Технически, - пробормотал я себе под нос.

\- Эм... Это хорошо, конечно, спасибо, что ты мне это сообщил, - нахмурился Рамон удивленно. - Не знаю, правда, зачем... Но Джесси сказала о том, что Реверб... Франсиско... Он входил в небольшую компанию сотрудников, которых ты... выносил. Вроде Генри Хьюитта. Те, с кем ты не был таким хером все время.

\- О... - это было неловко... - Да, Франсиско - исключительный сотрудник, - "был", - поправил я себя.

\- Я, по всей видимости, дурак по сравнению с твоим Франсиско, - взмахнул Рамон руками.

\- Ты ждешь, что я буду это отрицать? - спросил я после тяжелой паузы. - И он не мой, - буркнул я себе под нос.

\- Я понятия не имею, чего я все еще жду, - пожал Рамон плечами. - В общем, еще Джесси рассказала про то, что именно Реверб ее похитил, не сам Зум. И потом навещал ее в логове. Хм. Очевидно, он тогда задался задачей убедить ее, что ты забыл о ней, как, по его словам, ты забыл о нем. Цитирую: "Я думал, что он придет хотя бы за тобой."

Что? Я первый раз об этом слышал. Я знал о том, что именно он ее похитил, было достаточно свидетелей, чтобы опознать его вибрационный удар, разваливший здание, потому что, в отличие от Черной Сирены, его способности были беззвучными, и брешь, в которой они оба исчезли - к тому времени я уже несколько раз видел на моих скрытых камерах, как он открывал бреши для Зума. Но то, что он приходил к ней и настраивал ее против меня? Почему Джесси не рассказала об этом мне? Почему она рассказала это... человеку с его лицом? Это - ее "бессмысленный ритуал"?

\- Хм... Это как-то связано с тем, насколько "между вами ничего не было"? - подозрительно спросил Рамон, расставив воздушные кавычки.

\- Ммм, - промычал я, сам только что поняв, что это означало.

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что ты его... бросил?

\- Отверг, - поправил его я. - Нельзя бросить кого-то, с кем ты не был.

\- Окей... - Рамон на секунду съежился, переваривая информацию. - Если что, я не... Тебе не стоит от меня шарахаться из-за... Я не собираюсь к тебе приставать... - заверил он меня, краснея.

\- Спасибо, что сообщил, - передразнил я его.

\- Спокойной ночи, - Рамон резко ушел, не поднимая головы, в свою спальню и закрылся в ней.

Очнулся я днем, учитывая, что спать мы ложились под утро. Было благословением не помнить сна. Ничем хорошим ни эта комната, ни вчерашний разговор, ни близость Рамона не могли для меня кончиться во сне. Обычно самые жуткие, самые живые кошмары снятся именно после слишком длинного дня. Парадокс - на чем больше ты откладываешь сон из-за страха кошмаров, тем сильнее обычно последующий кошмар. Но я не помнил в этот раз ничего, включая кошмары. Что было дареной лошадью, которой я не стал заглядывать в зубы.

\- Я думал, ты сбежишь с утра пораньше, - почесал одну голую ступню другой Рамон, стоя на кухне. - Не ожидал, что ты будешь делать нам завтрак.

\- Кто сказал, что это наш завтрак? Я готовил только на себя.

\- Целую кастрюлю?

\- Я много ем.

\- Не настолько много. Ты не спидстер. К счастью. Ты просто хер, - Рамон наложил себе тарелку равиоли, не обращая внимания на мой интенсивный взгляд.

Впрочем, я сомневался в том, что смогу действительно съесть даже одну порцию найденных в морозилке неизвестной даты изготовления продуктов, и готовил только, чтобы отвлечь себя от побега. Конечно, мой первый импульс действительно был бежать, Рамон прав. Но, позвонив Джесси - к счастью, у Рамона была наземная линия (мы еще не решили проблему с сотовой связью и людьми из не местного измерения, хотя, скорее всего это разрешится вместе с задачей калибровки очков, чтобы Рамон мог вайбить на других Землях), я отчего-то решил остаться, как последний мазохист.

\- Ну, рассказывай тогда, кулинар, - приказал Рамон, зевнув и легко пнув меня босой ногой в щиколотку. - Как Франсиско дошел до жизни - и смерти - такой.

Я поковырял в тарелке, решая, оттягивать ли время, пытаясь есть несъедобное, или честно сбежать в Биг Белли Бургер. Говорить не хотелось. Я вчера уже исчерпал количество слов, не являющихся научными терминами, на месяц вперед...

\- В чем смысл? В чем смысл того, что ты узнаешь о своем допельгангере больше, чем ты уже знаешь? - решил я еще раз попробовать убедить Рамона.

\- Еще раз объясняю - для херов вроде тебя, - если бы я знал, что у тебя такая же личная история с моим допельгангером, что и у меня с твоим, я бы тебя больше понимал. Но ты как будто задался целью казаться таким невыносимым хером.

-  С чего ты решил, что я только кажусь?

\- С того, что я не чужд самоанализа и знаю, что я тоже был с тобой задницей, - посмотрел на меня Рамон осуждающе и объяснил после долгой паузы. - Это мой собственный бессмысленный ритуал. Очевидно, и твой тоже, потому что ты особенно херов именно со мной.

\- Не заметил... По-моему, я херов со всеми одинаково. Люди меня вообще в принципе раздражают, - честно ответил я. - Не понимаю, с чего ты решил, что ты такой уникальный. Только потому что твой допельгангер запал на меня? Велика честь, можно подумать, он был единственным... - затараторил я нервно, понимая, что меня выводят на чистую воду. Можно подвести меня к чистой воде, но нельзя заставить ее пить!

Рамон пнул меня еще раз, на сей раз больно.

\- Ауч!

\- Если ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы продолжать быть хером, я не имею причин сдерживать свое желание быть задницей, - спокойно объяснил он, скрестив руки на груди и держа ногу на весу как оружие.

\- Та мы еще парочка, - вздохнул я, и меня накрыло тихой истерикой. - Хер и задница.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - нахмурился Рамон.

Я показал на пальцах.

Рамона пробила та же истерика, только громко. Гораздо громче, чем мог позволить себе я.

\- Это еще хорошо, - между приступами смеха просипел Рамон, - что мы выяснили, что мы не хотим друг друга... того, - повторил он ту же фигуру на пальцах.

\- Говори за себя, - не переставая улыбаться, ляпнул я.

Рамон, поняв, что я сказал, съежился, как вчера, и опустил голову. Какая же я все-таки свинья...

\- Я не тебя имею в виду, - пошел на попятную я. - Франсиско... Я... Я отказался от него не из-за отсутствия желания.

\- Тогда почему? - буркнул Рамон, насупившись.

Я хохотнул от неожиданности.

\- Разве не очевидно? Мужчина, подчиненный, - начал я загибать пальцы, - младше чуть ли не на треть, у меня дочь, репутация... Честно сказать, он не был первой и вряд ли будет последней неподходящей партией. Даже если бы я ее искал.

\- Все должно быть идеально, разумеется... - протянул Рамон, как будто обиделся за своего допельгангера. Меня кольнуло воспоминание - Франсиско устроил целую драму из моего простого "нет", как будто мой ответ был настолько неожиданным. - Я понимаю, почему он похитил твою дочь, если ты ему так объяснял... Не то чтобы я это оправдываю, - спохватился он.

\- Я ему не объяснял.

\- Еще хуже. Ну что ж, по крайней мере я больше ему не завидую - и с ним ты был тем еще хером. Но Генри Хьюитт меня до сих пор бесит. Что есть у него, чего нет у меня?

\- Еще три докторских? - предположил я. На самом деле разница была всего в одну, но...

\- Когда-нибудь я получу еще штук пять, будешь знать...

\- Я буду очень этого ждать, Рамон. Нам пора, - засобирался я.

-Эй, а почему Реверб думал, что ты придешь за ним к Зуму? - спросил Рамон уже в минивэне.

\- Потому что он меня туда звал.

\- О. Серьезно? Он пытался переманить тебя на темную сторону теми же печеньками?

\- Несмотря на то, что у Франсиско был определенный кинк на злодеев, Зума он панически боялся, и вхождение в его шайку не было особо добровольным. Думаю, он просто хотел иметь там знакомых людей, для буфера. Он нашел Реймонда, насколько я понял. Рональд Реймонд работал с нами над постройкой ускорителя и помог направить взрыв вниз, ценой своей жизни, как мы поначалу думали. Насколько я понял, дальнейшую историю Дезсторма ты знаешь.

\- Да, только ваш Ронни козел, который держал профессора Стайна взаперти. Это ты сделал ему сплайсер?

\- Нет, полагаю, это работа Фран... Реверба. Поэтому Дезсторм работал на него.

\- Косу Данте, полагаю, тоже сделал Реверб... Сходится... Значит, если бы я попытался переманить Реверба на свою сторону, присоединился к нему против Зума, как Ронни, но на своих условиях...

\- Он все равно был бы мертв. Только тогда мертв бы был и ты тоже, - разозлился я.

\- А если бы ты присоединился к нему, когда он тебя просил? Вы бы пошли против Зума вместе...

\- Мы оба были бы мертвы, гораздо раньше.

-А если я проверю?

\- Что? - недопонял я.

\- Эм... Я сам не знаю... Иногда мне кажется, что я могу... Ты знал о всех способностях Реверба?..

\- О части, которая развивалась на моих глазах. Потом я только догадывался по слухам, которые ходили о нем на улице.

\- Мне нужен список.

\- Хорошо.

\- Очки он тоже сам себе сделал?

\- Первые - моя работа. Те, что ты с него снял - его модификация. Я сделал ему очки, чтобы подавить его способности, он... У него были неконтролируемые вайбы будущего, все кошмары, которые вытворял Зум. Модифицированные очки - наоборот, для концентрации способностей, как твои, но лучше. Как я сказал, он был блестящий инженер.

\- У него были вайбы этого мира?

\- Откуда, думаешь, я знал про вашего Флаша, который уже победил одного злобного спидстера, а значит, мог помочь в борьбе с Зумом?

\- Значит, ты знал о Реверс Флаше...

\- О том, что он притворялся моим допельгангером? Нет. Окей. Ситуация такая, - решил я взять этот допрос под свой контроль. - Никто не знал - кроме Зума, который с помощью Реверба научился их использовать, - куда ведут бреши. Мы их каталогизировали, - как ты знаешь, они были разбросаны по всей планете, но то, что одна из них оказалась у меня в подвале, было, лично для меня, очень подозрительным. Моя теория состояла в том, что они, или хотя бы одна из них, ведут в логово Зума. Да, я сказал "логово", так короче, - опустил я торжествующий палец Рамона. - Но ни один мой зонд не вернулся. Да, я научился открывать свежеиспользованные бреши, примерно час-два они оставались достаточно податливыми, чтобы можно было разбудить их направленным пучком ионов. То, что Реверб использовал брешь при похищении Джесси, косвенно подтверждало мою теорию, так что я собрался пойти в брешь сам.

\- Несмотря на то, что ты не знал ни где окажешься, ни окажешься ли вообще где-то? Это... нереально круто, - прошептал он уважительно.

\- Скорее глупо, - возразил я. - И отчаянно. После того, как Зум перенес через одну из брешей Централ Сити, которые были не в моем подвале, Короля Акулу, я направился было к ней... Когда из бреши, находящейся в моем подвале, вышел Реверб. Мы... поговорили.

\- Поговорили? - с сомнением протянул Рамон.

\- Не умничай, - пнул я Рамона в щиколотку.

\- Окей, я это заслужил, - потер он ногу.

Я уже парковался на пустой стоянке СТАРЛабс, поэтому быстро закруглился.

\- Он сказал, что если я хочу победить Зума, мне понадобится другой Флаш. И объяснил, где его достать.

\- И ты ему поверил?

\- Какая разница. Если бы он меня отправил в логово Зума, я бы увидел дочь, если в другой мир - возможно, там действительно был более успешный Флаш.

\- Наш Флаш, разумеется, был нужен Зуму для того, чтобы украсть у него скорость... Значит, Реверб просто выполнял поручение Зума, а не помогал тебе. Но он чуть не убил Берри, когда мы были на вашей Земле.

\- Если он хотел избавиться от Зума, ему вряд ли было на руку, чтобы тот стал еще могущественней, украв скорость нашего Флаша. Логичный для него выход - убить Берри. И просто ждать, когда Зум умрет сам от Велосити-Шесть.

\- Все равно не дает мне покоя смерть Реверба, - поежился Рамон. - Он не сопротивлялся. Если он хотел убить Зума, почему он даже не попытался это сделать? Что ему было терять? Ему почти удалось убить Берри. Да и... Если он умел создавать бреши - он мог попытаться хотя бы сбежать. Не то чтобы тот его не догнал бы, но... Если бы у меня были хоть какие-то способности тогда... Я бы не...

Рамон схватился за сердце, как всегда, когда вспоминал о любимой манере спидстеров убивать, в частности, его самого. Зум убил человека с его лицом на его глазах таким же способом, как Реверс Флаш когда-то его самого. Это не могло быть приятным опытом. Я вспомнил все ужасы, которые Франсиско рассказывал о Зуме еще до того, как тот их совершил. Большинство этих предсказанных ужасов еще не исполнилось, возможно, потому что они были в первоначальном таймлайне, и Зум от них устал, но смерть Франсиско уже догнала. Я подозревал, что он не стал сопротивляться, потому что знал, что это бесполезно... В своем вайбе своей смерти он еще как сопротивлялся... Если бы у меня не было Джесси... Кто знает, насколько хватило бы моего собственного желания жить... Перед самым уходом Франсиско показал мою смерть. От рук Зума, разумеется. Это все еще может случиться... "Мы все ходячие трупы," - сказал он тогда с жуткой улыбкой. "Мы - мертвецы."

Мы уже были в лифте, когда я признался:

\- Когда ты вернулся один тогда... На моей Земле... Когда Зум унес Аллена.  Несколько секунд я думал, что ты - он, что Зум убил тебя и послал Франсиско, потому что понял, что я не собираюсь выполнять условия нашего... "контракта" без дальнейшего нажима. В эти несколько секунд... Я никогда не чувствовал себя более амбивалентно.

\- Несмотря на все... все это время?

\- Всегда... - прошептал я цитату из Гарри Поттера с преувеличенной серьезностью.

\- Пошли, - подтолкнул меня к открывшейся двери лифта Рамон, - Северус. Не думал, что окажусь на месте Гарри Поттера... Напоминать такому херу мертвую любовь всей его жизни пополам с главным обидчиком тяжко.

\- Ты был на конвенте как Гарри Поттер, - не став напоминать ему, что ситуация абсолютно взаимная, заметил я. - Остались фото-документы сего преображения?

\- Щас, разбежался, стану я показывать тебе свои косплеи, не заслужил. Чью палочку сделал Реверб?

\- Бузинную.

\- Почему я не удивлен... Кольцо всевластья он не носил? Список, - напомнил он мне, и мы окунулись в хаос кортекса - очевидно, пошла новая волна метахьюманов с моей Земли, которая к вечеру превратилась в цунами.

Аллен, впрочем, успешно забил ими трубу, даже не вспотев. Спидстеры вообще потеют?

Внезапно явилась Сноу. Стоило ли верить ее рассказу о том, что Зум просто взял и отпустил ее? Хм...

Берри задал нам с Рамоном задачу нейтрализовать всех людей с моей Земли сразу, чтобы ему не бегать за каждым отдельно, да и с оружием массового поражения был шанс задеть самого Зума.

Как всегда, когда что-то касается Зума, я не мог избавиться от собственной паранойи, поэтому наблюдал за подозрительно себя ведущей Сноу, пока Рамон бегал за консультантом к нашему проекту. Зачем нам нужен какой-то консультант вообще, кстати?

\- Всегда рад поработать с командой Флаш!

Особенно Хартли Ратавэй, - закатил я демонстративно глаза. Знаем мы, с кем именно он любит тут работать... Прошлый раз у меня по крайней мере была причина сбежать.

Мы стали выяснять разницу в частоте разных Земель, используя меня в качестве подопытного животного. Джесси я от греха подальше отослал за усилителем, который нам по любому понадобится, как только мы выясним нужную частоту и как ее доставить до всех находящихся в городе мет с моей Земли.

\- Прости заранее за все неудобства. Я бы предпочел какой-нибудь более приятный способ, но увы, - сказал Ратавэй, источая патоку.

\- Поверь, я тоже, - проворчал я, садясь в кресло с собранной им установкой в подголовнике.

\- Будет поначалу просто щекотно, - предупредил он, поправляя установку вокруг моей головы.

Было... странно. Вибрация была практически незаметной, но у меня заныла старая пломба, которую уже давно надо было заменить.

\- Аппарат увеличивает естественную вибрацию объекта, простите, в данном случае субъекта, и таким образом мы можем ее измерить. Вот - частота человека с нашей Земли, а это - твоя, - показал Ратавэй график. - Она определенно другая.

\- Мм, - согласился Рамон. - Более хаотичная, - помахал он руками.

\- По-моему, она просто выше, - заметил я, соскочив с кресла посмотреть на монитор.

\- Мм, - не согласился Рамон. - По-моему, так только кажется, потому что она более... - опять замахал руками Рамон.

\- Осталось найти частоту, которая повергнет эту в хаос, - кивнул Ратавэй.

\- Ты хотел сказать: еще больший хаос, - заметил Рамон, посасывая твиззлер.

\- Можно подумать, твоя - воплощение порядка, - огрызнулся я, и был сбит с ног обратно в кресло Ратавэеем, который встал надо мной между ног и, наклонившись поправить установку вокруг моей головы, прошептал театральным шепотом:

\- Я могу найти и более приятные частоты. Вибрацией можно успокоить, заставить засмеяться, довести до оргазма, - дыхнул он мне прямо в лицо.

Ну вот, начинается, - вздохнул я про себя.

\- У меня есть все эти установки в моих перчатках, если что, - помахал он голой рукой, так как его звуковые перчатки валялись в углу в сумке, с которой он пришел.

\- Это было неловко... - прошипел Рамон мне сзади в затылок. - Если что, мы всегда можем дождаться Джесси и поэкспериментировать на ней...

\- Нет! - как всегда желание защитить дочь пересилило собственный инстинкт самосохранения.

Я был так рад, когда через час, после серии разных ощущений, включая унижение и отвращение продолжавшимися сексуальными эскападами Ратавэя в моем направлении, я наконец почувствовал, как будто умираю, - что означало, что этот чертов сеанс закончен, - что почти радостно заорал от боли.

\- Если это тебя успокоит, он со всеми так, - хохотнул Рамон, когда мне дали время очухаться, и я пошел отмокать в туалет, а Рамон пошел со мной за компанию.

\- Я что-то не видел, чтобы он приставал к тебе.

"Слава всем мирам" - добавил я про себя.

\- Очевидно, я не в его вкусе.

\- Очевидно, я в нем.

\- Забавно, я раньше не... Но теперь, зная, что тебе и мальчики нравятся... - хитро улыбнулся Рамон.

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь, - прошипел я, покраснев. - Он не в моем вкусе.

\- Ага...

\- Рамон!

\- Что? Я просто...

\- Не смей!

\- Как хочешь. Наше дело предложить, - предложил Рамон мне один из своих твиззлеров. Я отказался. - А твой Хартли, с твоей Земли, он не был среди тех неподходящих партий, что на тебя вешались? - как бы между прочим заметил он.

Я возмущенно подавился.

\- Я там с ним не знаком лично, поэтому не знаю о его отношении ко мне, а если ты спрашиваешь о моих собственных желаниях, то их нет.

\- М... Точно?

\- Точно!

\- Точно-точно?

\- Стопроцентно, Рамон. Я не шучу.

\- Окей, я с ним поговорю, - заверил Рамон.

\- Что? Зачем?

Но тот уже ускакал из туалета.

Черт, не мог сам справиться с каким-то мальчишкой, спрятался за спину Рамона, герой, - отругал я себя. Не убыло бы с меня.

Когда, вернувшись в лабораторию, я не увидел там ни Рамона, ни Ратавэя, я забеспокоился.

\- Эй... - нашел я Рамона сидящим на полу в коридоре. - Где...

\- Ушел.

\- Слава богу, - облегченно вздохнул я и сел рядом.

\- Мы поругались.

\- Из-за меня?

\- Нет. Да. Из-за доктора Веллса. Хартли сказал мне кое-то... Что мне не хотелось знать.

Только тут я заметил, что его игривое настроение сменилось на угрюмое. И он был в явном замешательстве.

-  Я никогда не воспринимал его так, доктора Веллса... Думал... Я думал, что никогда... Хартли сказал, что спал с ним, - выпалил он. - Я не знал... Может, он врет? Есть шанс, что он врет? Зачем ему врать... Он ревновал его ко мне. Он думал, что я с ним тоже... Он думал, что тот бросит... бросил его ради меня. Я никогда не... Я не думал... Сейчас он тоже думает, что я... с тобой. Поэтому типа ты к нему так... Не потому что он не в твоем вкусе, а потому что я типа опять тебя отбил. Что за детский сад...

\- Мне не нужно было тебе давать с ним говорить на эту тему, - прервал я этот поток сознания. Рамон опять выглядел маленьким и жалким. - Это моя проблема, Рамон, я не должен был перекладывать ее на тебя.

\- Почему я тогда почувствовал ревность, когда узнал? - Перебил он меня. - Первая моя мысль была "почему не я?". Почему не со мной? Почему он спал не со мной? Он сам сказал мне, что любит, но я поверил, что как сына, я тоже думал, что любил его как отца, но... Но он спал с Хартли! Хартли - моего возраста! И абсолютно того же статуса! Это же был единственный аргумент, разница в возрасте и статусе. Но вместо... Вместо всего, что я мог в это время почувствовать, я почувствовал себя преданным. Не потому что он спал с Хартли, хотя и это тоже, а потому что он не спал со мной! И у него нет на это оправдания, потому что мы с Хартли для него ничем не различались!

\- Ты думал, что он недоступен... Поэтому не позволял себе думать о нем в таком качестве. Мы все так делаем. Отрицаем желание что-то делать, пока не осознаем, что мы это потенциально можем желать. Нам всем нужно разрешение. Или стимул. Или... - я потерял мысль.

Почему моя собственная первая мысль была "почему не я?"... Я тоже не позволял себе?.. Означает ли, что теперь можно? Я посмотрел на знакомый профиль. Я всегда пытался акцентировать свое внимание на разнице между ними, но в них было столько много похожего. И разница почти всегда - в пользу Рамона...

\- С другой стороны, представь, насколько тяжелее было бы откровение о том, кто он на самом деле, если бы между вами действительно что-то было. Вспомни, как было плохо Хартли, а его он даже не убивал, - не особо помог я.

\- Но дело не в нем, разумеется, у него всего лишь свой собственный вкус, как у тебя, только наоборот, Хартли ему нравился, а я нет. Все дело во мне. Я был влюблен в него. Иначе откуда во мне столько ревности? Я до сих пор не могу его ненавидеть. А говорят, что от любви до ненависти - один шаг. Вранье.

\- Наши Земли же во многом похожи отношениями, да? - спросил Рамон после паузы. - Берри у вас там с Айрис, Кэйтлин с Ронни...

Ты и я, - не произнесли мы оба.

\- Если бы отношения не были похожи, не было бы и допельгангеров, - объяснил я. Твои родители влюбились друг в друга, как и родители Реверба. Мои - как родители твоего Веллса. И так из поколение в поколение. Разумеется, и нынешнее поколение не исключение.

Кроме Джесси, - подумал я. С этим Веллсом и Тесс Реверс Флаш убил и местную Джесси. Она здесь так и не родилась.

\- Он никогда не был тобой.

\- Что? - не понял я.

\- Эобард. Он никогда не был Веллсом. То есть, я знал это, мозгами, но... До чувств не доходило. Я продолжал думать о нем как... И о тебе как о нем...

\- И дошло что, - хмыкнул я, -  только после того, как выяснилось, что у нас с ним разные вкусы?

\- Я никогда об этом не думал. Я не знаю почему. Настоящий Гаррисон Веллс этой Земли... Я видел его труп. Я нашел его труп... Я... - Рамон закрыл рот руками, как будто его тошнило.

\- Ты в порядке? - забеспокоился я и тронул его за плечо. Я не знал об этой части этой истории. Значит, так они узнали, что Эобард - самозванец? Сейчас Рамон впервые видит тот труп не как улику, а как останки живого человека, которого он... Которого он мог полюбить. Кто мог полюбить его.

\- Да, я.. Я никогда не... Настоящий Веллс, он... Каким он был? Каким бы он был со мной?

\- Он был бы добрым и щедрым, - начал утешать его я, как когда-то рассказывал импровизированные сказки маленькой Джесс. - Он бы видел в тебе потенциал и никогда не позволял тебе сомневаться в себе. Он был бы внимательным и чутким. Он бы... Он бы любил тебя, - моя рука на плече Рамона переползла на его противоположное плечо, так что он теперь почти лежал у меня на груди. "Я люблю тебя," - не произнес я.

\- Ты говоришь мне то, что я хочу слышать ведь, да? - ткнулся он мне в грудь носом. Я осторожно обернул его второй рукой и не ответил.

\- Тина МакГи говорит, что он после подмены полностью изменился, - прошептал он, шмыгая носом.

\- С ней - возможно, ему нужно было от нее отдалиться, так как она слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы не заметить провалы в памяти. Но без вас всех, тебя, Кэйтлин, Берри, он бы не смог осуществить то, ради чего он и влез в эту шкуру. Он вел себя с тобой также, как вел бы себя с тобой настоящий Веллс из его таймлайна. Поэтому все, что было в нем хорошего, было от Веллса, было посмертной маской Веллса. Было его завещанием. Представлением Эобарда о Веллсе. А Ратавэй был случайной ошибкой, слабостью, которую он себе позволил, а потом отказал в ней себе ради своей задачи.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я должен приписать все хорошее настоящему Веллсу, а все плохое - Эобарду?

\- Именно.

\- Это читерство, - мотнул головой Рамон.

\- Ты не пробовал вайбить первоначальный таймлайн, до того, как Реверс Флаш пришел из будущего и заменил моего допельгангера? - предложил я, уткнувшись в макушку Рамона. Запах его волос был совсем другим, не как у Франсиско, и это было одуряюще прекрасно.

\- Я никогда об этом не думал... Я думал, это твердая петля. Надо попробовать.

Я почувствовал, как Рамон напрягся под моими руками, а потом через несколько секунд полностью расслабился, как будто выдохся.

\- Что ты увидел? - прошептал я ему в волосы.

\- Мертвые птицы, сегодня какой-то фестиваль мертвых птиц, тьфу.

\- Что?

\- Да я ни с того ни с сего вайбю каких-то дохлых птиц весь день. Выходит, что даже если я хочу что-то конкретное увидеть, все едино получаются дохлые птицы. Попробую как-нибудь в другой раз.

\- Так ты, значит, его не любишь? Ага... Я вижу... - раздалось над нами возмущенное.

Черт, как Ратавэй смог к нам так тихо подкрасться?

Рамон вырвался из моих рук и подскочил.

\- Это не то что ты ду... - попытался отрицать он, но его опущенный взгляд упал на меня, все еще сидящего на полу.

\- Знаешь что, Хартли, это то, что ты думаешь, - твердо сказал он, приосанившись. - Я пытался тебя не обидеть, но да, мы любим друг друга. И Веллс - я любил и его тоже. Ну, пока он не оказался злобным спидстером. Я посто не хотел тыкать тебе этим в лицо.

\- Следующий раз просто будь честен, - вздохнул Ратавэй.

\- Что, никакой драмы? - удивился Рамон.

\- Какую драму тебе надо? - пожал Ратавэй плечами. - Никто не выбирает, кого ему любить. Меня возмущала только ложь.

Я не стал ему раскрывать, что то, что он только что услышал, тоже не совсем правда. Правда ведь? - я посмотрел снизу вверх на Рамона.

\- Ах да, что я вернулся-то, я придумал, что вам нужно сделать, - всплеснул руками Ратавэй и, посмотрев на свою руку, пробормотал "И еще перчатки забыл". - С какой скоростью, говоришь, сейчас Берри может бежать? Хватит, чтобы создать поле отражения?

Идея Ратавэя была на удивление здравой, также как на удивление мудрым оказался он сам. Моя оценка его выросла от раздражения до уважения за один - буквально - присест.

\- Надеюсь, ты понял, что я это... для Хартли сказал, - сказал Сиско, когда Хартли удалился после того, как помог Рамону сварганить наушники для меня и Джесси, а Джесси приехала с усилителем и грузчиками. - Ну это... Про любовь.

Разумеется... С чего я решил, что существует какая-то надежда... Окей, в эту игру можно играть вдвоем. Хер я или не хер...

\- Мм, - промычал я согласно. - Замечательный молодой человек, этот Ратавэй. Хартли, - поправился я, зная, что это больше всего выбесит Рамона, потому что я до сих пор отказывался называть по имени его самого. - Я сейчас подумываю над тем, что ты сказал. Про неподходящую партию. Вернее, возможно, сейчас как раз подходящую? Конечно, то, что ты сказал ему про "нашу любовь", - я расставил воздушные кавычки, - будет проблемой, но, думаю, мне удастся его убедить, что это только твое мнение.

\- Что? - раскрыл рот Рамон.

\- Между нами, по вполне понятным причинам, ничего не может быть, а Хартли... заинтересованный субъект, - объяснил я.

\- Понятным? Кому?.. Но он же не в твоем вкусе?

\- Ну, измерение измерению рознь. Вполне очевидно, что разные измерения, разные характеры, разное отношение. Ты был влюблен в Веллса, но не испытываешь тех же чувств ко мне. Почему я должен ограничивать себя только потому, что был влюблен в твоего допельгангера.

Рамон потерял дар речи. Но когда он наконец захлопнул рот и попытался что-то сказать, мое сердце ушло в пятки - я переборщил же, да? Он сейчас примет это за чистую монету?

Рамона прервал грузчик, который требовал подписать накладную. Когда грузчик ушел, появилась Джесси, и при ней никто из нас не осмелился продолжить разговор. Вместо этого, когда начала подтягиваться вся команда, Рамон таким же ловким движением, что и Ратавэй до него, уронил меня в кресло, поправил аппарат на моей голове, демонстративно чересчур близко стоя между моими ногами, и потом с садистским удовольствием давал мне короткие, но болезненные вспышки частоты, которой мы намеревались завалить всех мет с моей Земли одним махом.

Когда все было почти готово, и оставалось только запустить Берри, Рамон решил рискнуть своей и Сноу жизнью ради одного здания. Разумеется. Это бы еще ничего, но он решил сделать это под личиной Реверба.

\- "Я раздроблю тебе всю нервную систему и не вспотею." Как, похож? - проконсультировался он у меня, пока мы ждали, когда Сноу закончит гораздо более сложное преображение в Киллер Фрост.

\- Губы, - выделил я особо возмутившую меня деталь.

\- Что? - покраснел Рамон.

\- Глаза, полагаю, под очками не видно будет, только не снимай их, а губы... У тебя слишком красные... - я вошел в его личное пространство, как будто присматриваясь к ему. - Губы.

\- Сейчас принесу основу, - вызвалась помочь Джесси. Черт, я забыл, что она тут. Надеюсь, это не выглядело чересчур очевидным... - Правда, она у меня светлая.

\- Да неси какая есть, там темно будет.

\- У меня дежавю, - признался я, придвинувшись еще ближе после того как убедился в том, что Джесси ушла.

\- Значит, мы квиты. Так будут какие-то советы по поводу голоса?

\- Говори так, как будто ты меня действительно любишь, но все равно тебе придется похитить мою дочь, - прошептал я практически в его губы.

\- Однозначно квиты, - пискнул он, кусая губы и отстраняясь.

\- Осторожней там, - бросил я деланно безразлично.

Не дай мне потерять тебя второй раз... - не произнес я, потому что я сам не знал, кому я хотел это сказать, и меня это бесило.

Когда я пришел в себя после катастрофы с наушниками, которые должны были нас защищать, но не защитили, Рамон, уже не в косплее, сидел у моей кровати. Я поискал глазами Джесси.

\- С ней все в порядке, просто я ее сменил, - быстро сообщил Рамон. - От близости к усилителю тебя слишком сильно шарахнуло. Все остальные уже очухались давно. Но Кэйт говорит, что никаких осложнений нет.

\- Чьи это были наушники? - просипел я.

\- Тебе нельзя волноваться.

\- Чьи? - переспросил я более зло.

\- Даже я сейчас не смогу сказать, были ли это те, что сделал я, или Хартли.

\- Знаешь, если бы он не сделал больно Джесси, мне было бы все равно.

\- Это с такой же вероятностью мог бы быть я, и ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не специально. Во всяком случае, если бы я сделал это специально, на дефектных наушниках было бы крупными буквами написано "Для Гарри". Даже если это был Хартли, с чего ты решил, что он-то сделал это специально?

\- А ты купился на "никакой драмы"?

\- Эй. Ты про свою будущую подходящую партию говоришь, между прочим.

\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я сказал это для тебя. Ну, про партию...

\- Ну и хер же ты, - ткнул меня в бок Рамон. - Я чуть было не купился.

\- Эй, хватит меня сегодня пытать уже.

\- Так что... Что это означает? Для нас? - неуверенно спросил Рамон, подползая ближе. - Я тут пока сидел мучился виной... Ну и ты, когда без сознания, такой милый. В основном потому что не говоришь и вещами не кидаешься. Но вот ты очнулся, и меня уже мучают сомнения.

\- Меня все время мучают сомнения. Надо мне, наверное, тоже понаблюдать за тобой, когда ты в отрубе и не мелешь ерунды.

Рамон, несмотря на мое ворчание, уже дополз до моей руки и взял ее в свои.

\- Гомофобия нехорошо, особенно интернализированная; ты мне не босс, мы еле коллеги; - начал он загибать пальцы на моей руке. - Стивен Фрай и Эллиот Спенсер; Джесси меня обожает; тут у тебя репутация убийцы, так что это только ее улучшит.

\- Что?

\- Я на твои аргументы отвечаю, идиот.

\- Какие? О, - я вспомнил - те, что я привел против связи с Франсиско. - Ты не он.

\- Очень на это надеюсь.

\- Для тебя мне следует составить свой список аргументов.

\- Аргументы "за" там будут?

\- А ты их заслужил?

С хитрющей мордой Рамон развернул мою руку, которую он все еще держал в своих, и поцеловал пульс на запястье.

\- Окей. Это определенно заслуживает пункта "за", - согласился я.

Рамон двинулся выше, и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону моей ладони.

\- И это, - внезапно охрип я.

\- Тут еще минимум пять пунктов, - показал Рамон на пальцы глазами, загнул и поцеловал один.

\- Мм. Ты можешь не продолжать, я их уже записал.

Он разочарованно вздохнул и сплел наши пальцы.

\- У тебя тоже есть определенные преимущества по сравнению с сам знаешь кем.

\- Серьезно? - не поверил я.

\- Ага. Во-первых, ты не убийца.

\- Помимо того, что я убил Черепаху.

\- Помимо этого, разумеется.

\- Разумеется!

\- Во-вторых, ты тот, за кого себя выдаешь.

\- Помимо того, что здесь я выдаю себя за местного доктора Веллса. Вернее, пытаюсь это скрыть.

\- Помимо этого, разумеется.

\- Разумеется!

\- В-третьих... - Рамон задумался, подставив наши переплетенные руки себе под подбородок. Он практически уже лежал рядом на койке.

\- В-третьих, я люблю тебя не как сына, - прошептал я, беря его лицо другой рукой.

\- Это определенно достойно пункта "за", - наклонился он надо мной с улыбкой и поцеловал.

Его губы еще пахли тональником. Я поцеловал в ответ.

Память, разбуженная запахом, услужливо предоставила мне все до единого случая, когда я делал это с теми же губами, но на другом человеке.

\- Нет, - распутал я наши руки осторожно и скатился с койки. - Нет. Это... неправильно.

\- Я думал, это я тут вайбю во время поцелуев... Обычно... - нахмурился Рамон, не вставая с того полулежачего положения, в котором я его оставил. - Что ты видел? Реверба, наверняка...

\- Ты понимаешь, - констатировал я.

\- Мм, - подтвердил он. - Вы...

\- Только целовались, - уточнил я.

\- Мне повезло, - наконец повернул он на меня голову. - Для меня это был первый раз.

\- Эм... И как?

\- Чувак, если бы я еще успел разобрать, прежде чем ты начал паниковать!

\- Мы не можем, - отрицательно мотнул я головой.

\- Вы не были вместе. Технически. И, если честно, он был той еще жопой.

\- Эй, о мертвых или хорошо, или ничего! - прикрикнул я на него, уже увидев идущих к нам Джесси со Сноу.

\- Хорошо, я дам тебе положенный срок на оплакивание и все такое, - слез он с койки сам. - Но это, - показал он между нами, - имеет срок годности. Не затягивай, а то найдутся пошустрее покупатели.

Я истерично фыркнул. Флиртовать оба Рамона учились по одним и тем же источникам, не иначе. Что нисколько не помогало ситуации.

\- Пап! - кинулась на меня дочь.

\- Эй, мистер, я еще не давала разрешение вставать! - Сноу посадила меня обратно на койку и отчитала Рамона - Ты чего нас не позвал, когда он очнулся?

\- Мы обсуждали его наказание за дефектные наушники, - ответил за него я.

\- Только не наказывай его оставлением без ужина, Айрис позвала нас всех в дом Вестов на ужин, - попросила Джесси.

\- Я накажу его тем, что не пойду на ужин сам, - буркнул я.

\- И правильно, тебе нужно отдыхать, - согласилась Сноу. - Но обещай, что поешь что-нибудь.

\- Я принесу остатки с ужина, - осторожно предложила Джесси, выясняя таким образом, можно ли ей пойти туда без меня.

Я кивнул.

Так я проспал и смерть Генри Аллена, и вайб Рамона об уничтожении моего мира - те самые дохлые птицы...

После того, как мы проверили, что мой мир еще цел, значит вайб был возможного будущего, мы похоронили старшего Аллена и попытались понять, что нам со всем этим делать. Зум теперь мог сам создавать бреши одним взмахом руки, что подтвердило мою теорию о том, что спидстеры - младенческая стадия того, чем были Реверб и Вайб. Когда-нибудь их будет больше чем два, и им придется все-таки дать нарицательное имя, и надеюсь, это будет не "вибратор", хотя с Рамона станется. Назовем их условно вайберами. Оба типа мет, и спидстеры, и вайберы работают на вибрациях, только спидстеру, чтобы достигнуть того, что Рамон может, если сильно захочет, без разгона (Сноу наконец сообщила мне, что Рамон смог совершить вибрационный удар, пока их убивала Черная Сирена, но до контроля этой способности ему еще далеко), нужно достигнуть невероятно большой скорости. С другой стороны, вайбер не может быстро бегать. Поэтому же Рамон может входить в спидфорс - по той же причине, что и спидстер - потому что это источник и его силы. Спидфорс тоже нужно будет переименовать когда-нибудь, потому что он не песочница для одних спидстеров, есть еще и вайберы. По сути то, что спидстеры называют спидфорсом - это промежуточное пространство между любыми реальностями: разными мирами, разными временами, разными таймлайнами. Бреши проходят именно через него, куда бы они не вели.

Разумеется, из-за этого связующего полотна можно, не сходя с места, уничтожить весь мультиверс, и Зум понял, как. Говоря о росте амбиций. Мне нужно будет серьезно поговорить на эту тему с местной Кристиной МакГи. Разрабатывать определенные технологии при наличии спидстеров и еще бог знает кого - очень безответственно. Теперь всегда нужно учитывать мета-фактор, не послужит ли какая технология инструментом глобальной катастрофы в сочетании с мета-способностями. Мои СТАРЛабс приняли подобною резолюцию сразу после появления Зума.

Перед тем как мы, устранив Аллена из уравнения, потому что в данной ситуации он сам был таким инструментом, осуществили свой план устранения Зума, дочь дала мне свое благословение. Она не сказала, кто, она думает, конкретно делает меня счастливым из команды Флаш, но я подозревал, что мне скоро придется с ней говорить по этому поводу. Аргумент против любых отношений под кодовым названием "у меня дочь" подразумевал именно этот сценарий - я не знаю, как я смогу сказать ей, что я нашел замену ее матери, и тем более что это - мальчик чуть старше ее. То, что она дала разрешение, не говорит о том, что ей это нравится. Я слишком хорошо ее знаю - это была всего лишь наглая манипуляция, ультиматум - либо Рамон, либо она. Конечно она знала, что никаких шансов на то, что я отпущу ее домой, а сам останусь здесь ради кого угодно, не было.

Но я все еще лелеял надежду, что мне не придется выбирать между Джесси и Рамоном. Я уже сделал раз этот выбор не в пользу Франсиско, и чем это кончилось? Мне в очередной раз пришлось напомнить себе, что выбор похитить Джесси был на совести Франсиско и Зума, а не моей. Возможно, мой отказ от Франсиско и повлиял на его решение, но это не было моей виной. Мы все можем отвечать только за свои собственные решения. Мы все должны отвечать за свои собственные решения. Включая его.

Разумеется, Берри не согласился с тем, как мы справились с задачей... Не знаю, насколько он понимал, что рискует всем мультиверсом, когда согласился на условия Зума... Есть ли между этими двумя спидстерами разница? Или ее не было, как между Зумом и Джеем Гарриком? Быть героем и играть в героя - в чем разница? Понимает ли хоть один спидстер, насколько близко они подходят к определению "бог", и чем нам всем, смертным, это грозит? Мы не возражали Берри, кто из-за желания вернуть старшего Веста, которого мы потеряли, кто из-за вины, кто - из-за страха...

Один неверный шаг, и эта Земля рисковала остаться единственным миром в пустоте. Учитывая бесконечность мультиверса, эту ошибку наверняка уже кто-то должен был совершить... Наверняка мультиверс давно уже выглядит как швейцарский сыр, с расползающимися дырами пустоты... Нам просто повезло, что мы не оказались в центре такой дыры... После того, как все кончилось, и рэйфы времени забрали Зума, я смотрел на небо и представлял, что видимые нам звезды давно погасли, а вокруг нас только пустота, населенная фотонными призраками.

С Зумом, впрочем, было покончено, и мне нужно было делать выбор. Который, возможно, повлияет на выбор Рамона. В нем, правда, еще сидел страх "стать как Реверб", и возможно, мне стоило сказать Франсиско спасибо хотя бы за это. Вайберы обладают таким же, если не большим, чем спидстеры, потенциалом стать богами. Если я стану косвенной причиной такого же по своей катастрофичности события, что нам только что удалось чудом избежать... Не знаю, смогу ли я тогда договориться со своей совестью.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, - впустил я себя в квартиру Рамона.

\- Что, закончил список?

\- Я отдал его тебе на прошлой неделе, - не понял я.

\- Да не список способностей Реверба. Список твоих аргументов против наших отношений. Ты же о них пришел поговорить?

Я кивнул.

\- Я слушаю, - скрестил он руки на груди. У нас не было времени на разговоры, но, очевидно, у Рамона возникло ощущение, что я его избегаю намеренно. Возможно, он даже прав.

\- Кстати о списке твоих потенциальных возможностей... Помнишь пункт первый?

\- "Все, что может спидстер"? Да, очень странный пункт. Я не умею быстро бегать.

\- Но ты не мог уже не заметить, что вы работаете с одними и теми же способностями.

\- Ну предположим... Какое это отношение имеет к нашим отношениям?

\- Ты уверен, что Реверб умер?

\- От такого не выздоравливают. Поверь, я знаю, - заверил меня Рамон, схватившись за сердце.

\- Но ты проверил его пульс?

\- Я... пнул его пару раз...

\- Когда ты его косплеил для Черной Сирены, я подумал, что это действительно могло произойти. Он действительно мог инсценировать свою смерть. Сирена поверила. Франсиско запросто мог предвидеть все обстоятельства собственной смерти и быть к этому готовым.

\- Да господи, как?!

\- Без обид, но у него было куда больше времени на развитие своих способностей и куда больше необходимости их развивать. И он-то знал, что он может все, что может Зум. Включая фазирование. Ты сам сказал, что это было странно, что он не сопротивлялся. Что, если он фазировался сам в тот момент? Ему не нужно было сопротивляться, достаточно было фазировать свое сердце, пока в нем была рука Зума.

\- Черт... - Рамон упал на кушетку, пораженный. - Это ведь реально может сработать - спидстер не может убить спидстера таким образом, и, если мы можем все, что могут спидстеры, - он посмотрел на свою руку и, по всей видимости, попытался фазировать. - Я однозначно хочу эту способность. Ай да Реверб, ай да сукин сын... А он тогда ведь, получается, единственный, чьи ритуалы были не настолько бессмысленные...

\- Я хочу хотя бы попытаться выяснить, жив он или мертв. Возможно, он жив, и ему нужна моя помощь.

\- Или твоя помощь нужна твоему миру, учитывая, что без Зума теперь он там главный злодей.

\- Я должен дать ему презумпцию невиновности, я не знаю ничего о событиях с его стороны. Когда взорвался ускоритель... Он практически сразу начал вайбить будущее - Зума, все ужасы, что тот творил. Любой бы сошел с ума.

\- Кстати, я долго думал, почему у него способности появились раньше, вернее почему я так долго тормозил. Моим триггером был изменившийся таймлайн. Когда появился Джей?

\- Тогда же, когда и остальные мета.

\- Но это был ремнант Зума. Как он сделал ремнанта? Он пришел из будущего и остался в прошлом, как Зум, а местного, прошлого, уговорил стать Джеем Гарриком. Он изменил этим таймлайн. И в прошлом таймлайне было гораздо больше кошмаров - кто знает, сколько Зум прожил в нем и что вытворял, прежде чем ему наскучило, и он решил поиграть с самим собой в догонялки.

\- Вот почему часть вайбов Реверба так и не осуществилась - не потому что они были предотвращены, а потому что это были вайбы другого таймлайна, а не будущего. Логично, - кивнул я. Я уже подозревал о триггере, так я вычислил в свое время, что у Рамона есть способности, но было приятно видеть, что до Рамона это доходит самостоятельно.

\- Одно "но", Гарри, если бы Реверб был жив, я бы моментально свайбил его с очков.  Я иногда вайбил с них его прошлое, ничего интересного, в основном как он погонял Киллер Фрост и Дезсторм, плюс еще несколько мет, которых я не знаю. Но никогда не настоящее или будущее. Я могу, конечно, попытаться... Возможно то, что я не допускал этой возможности...

Рамон взял очки из сумки - очевидно, что он не расставался с ними.

\- Нет, ничего, прости, только статика, - попытавшись вайбить пару минут, сказал он.

\- Как показал Зум, вайб можно блокировать. Еще один пункт в совместные способности вайберов и достаточно хорошо разогнавшихся спидстеров.

\- Да. Если Реверб не хочет, чтобы его нашли... Я могу попытаться бросить зов...

\- Не, я сам разберусь. Транслировать можно и без твоих замечательных способностей.

\- О. Я, значит, уже не нужен? - шутливо обиделся Рамон.

\- Трансляция всегда легче, чем прием, не принимай на свой счет. Но если серьезно... Ты уже понял, что я возвращаюсь на свою Землю. Мы оба знали, что это когда-нибудь произойдет. Мое место там, как твое здесь. Возможно, там же и тот, с кем я на самом деле должен быть.

\- О. Вот это о чем... - съежился Рамон. - "Всегда"...

\- Ты не он.

\- Конечно...

\- И, что гораздо важнее, я не он.

\- Мы уже выяснили, что ты не Эобард. Я не знал другого тебя, ты не можешь сказать, что ты чем-то от него отличаешься... Или что мне важны эти отличия...

\- Все, что я тебе сказал, каким он бы был... настоящий Веллс твоей Земли. Тебе нужен он. Тебе нужен такой человек. Кто сможет любить тебя так, как ты того заслуживаешь. Я не он. Я просто хер, помнишь? Когда-нибудь ты его найдешь, такого человека. Но это не я. Я никогда таким не был, даже с Тесс. Тесс не нужен был такой человек, ей не нужен был кто-то, кто бы о ней заботился. Я не умею заботиться. Я не знаю, как.

\- Говорит самый лучший родитель из тех, кого я знаю, и я включаю в них Джо, между прочим.

\- Ты не мой сын!

\- А мне, значит, нужен отец?

\- У тебя массивные проблемы в этом отношении, да. Мне периодически хочется врезать твоему отцу за то, что он тебя ими наградил.

\- Видишь, ты заботишься обо мне! - подскочил ко мне Рамон. - И не переводи разговор на Веллса. Может твой Франсиско и жив, и у тебя еще есть с ним шанс, но мой ты давно умер, и никто не в силах его воскресить. Я пробовал вайбить первоначальный таймлайн, я ничего не вижу. Я никогда не знал его, я влюбился в обман, ты первый реальный Гаррисон Веллс, которого я знаю. Ты! - ударил он меня в грудь.

Я смел ближайшую полку и пнул сервант со злости.

\- Эй! Мои вещи! - возмутился Рамон.

\- А, кто заметит разницу? - пожал я плечами, разглядывая разбросанные вещи с полки, которые присоединились к разбросанным вещам, которые уже находились на полу до меня.

\- Я замечу! Это называется творческий беспорядок, между прочим, я прекрасно знаю, где что находится... находилось, спасибо огромное. Называть меня неряхой, вот еще... - Рамон начал поднимать вещи обратно на полку.

\- Я пойду...

\- Да, конечно, преврати мою жизнь в хаос и сбеги, что еще от тебя ожидать? - проворчал Рамон.

\- Я не хотел...

\- Это как нужно не хотеть, чтоб так постараться, - всплеснул он руками.

\- Все было лучше, когда ты не знал о том, что ты был влюблен в Веллса.

\- Конечно лучше, я был несчастен и даже не знал почему, но конечно же все было лучше! - сыронизировал Рамон.

\- Мне лучше уйти.

\- Ты уже второй раз собираешься, но почему-то все еще тут.

\- Я... Джесси хочет домой. Я не могу ее бросить. Мне нужно идти.

\- А. Настоящая причина! - триумфально поднял палец Рамон и плюхнулся обратно на кушетку. - Первая, в которую я верю.

\- Она всегда будет на первом месте...- жалко оправдался я.

\- Не бойся, я не Реверб, я ее из-за этого не похищу и не отдам злобному спидстеру. Видишь, насколько я лучше его? Цени, - показал он себе на щеку.

Я, как завороженный, забрался с ногами на кушетку и поцеловал его в подставленную щеку. Которая очень быстро было заменена на губы.

\- Это не означает, что остальные причины не реальные, - уточнил я на всякий случай, оторвавшись.

\- Разберемся, - махнул он рукой и притянул меня ей еще ближе. - В кровати, кстати, было бы удобней.

\- Рамон... - возразил я.

\- Сиско, когда ты научишься называть меня Сиско? - стянул он с меня толстовку.

\- Когда ты научишься называть меня Гаррисон, - огрызнулся я.

\- Ни за что. К тому же Хартли зовет тебя Гаррисон. Не, не так, "Гаррисон", - спародировал он Хартли вполне похоже, и я поморщился.

\- Эй, - ткнул Рамон мне пальцем прямо в шрам на груди. - побольше уважения к коллеге, если бы не он, мы бы до сих пор ходили вокруг друг друга кругами.

\- Уверен, что мы бы и без него справились, - фыркнул я, перехватывая его руку. - Но я понимаю сантимент, я до сих пор не знаю, как ненавидеть Джея, учитывая, что он спас мне жизнь - я показал на шрам.

\- Хорошо хоть ты не был в него влюблен. Чего нельзя сказать о Кэйтлин, - погрустнел Рамон.

\- Она сильная женщина, она выживет.

\- Я знаю. Я сейчас думал о том, что мне-то повезло, я нашел тебя.

\- Ты меня не находил, я случайно мимо проходил.

\- Может, ей тоже попробовать с допельгангером?

\- Золомон? Хм... Уверен, что это хорошая идея?

\- Если она сможет понять, что она всегда должна была влюбиться именно в него, а Джей был ошибкой.

\- Мм, - согласился я. Мы оба знали, что на самом деле говорим о себе, а не о Сноу.

\- Значит, уходишь? Когда?

\- Завтра. Я вернусь, как только смогу уговорить Джесс вернуться, или буду уверен в том, что с ней все будет в порядке и без меня. Так что ты вайби нас иногда, потому что у нас нет другого средства возвращения.

\- Я буду вайбить тебя каждый день, - пообещал Рамон.

\- Это звучит несколько зловеще, теперь я буду чувствовать себя как под стеклом - никогда не знаешь, когда за тобой подглядывают, - снял я с него футболку.

\- Да-да, особенно в душе. Я та еще задница, - улыбнулся Рамон и начал стаскивать с меня пуловер.

\- Не отвечаю за то, что ты там увидишь, потому что тоже не обещаю, что перестану быть хером.

\- Ну, как недавно выяснилось, я иногда не прочь херов... Кстати о них...

\- В кровати удобней?

\- Мм, - согласился Сиско.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](http://fav.me/dbexvrc)


	2. Chapter 2

\- Можно с тобой поговорить?

Утром я стоял у главного ангара, карауля Крис. Арнольд еще спал, и его сны чесались у меня в затылке.

\- Конечно, - пожала она плечами.

\- Это был легион?

\- Не совсем, - призналась она. - Не та технология. Ту мы еще не...

\- Она вам и не нужна. Никогда не была нужна.

\- Дэйв, - она покачала головой. - Все нужно. Все технологии.

\- Но... Легион не такой большой...

\- И поэтому бесполезен в подобной драке, да. Но зато он умный. Фьюжаны же... Скажем так, для драки они очень даже подходят, ты сам видел, но сливаться так каждый раз для того, чтобы подумать? Легион будет идеален для мозговых штурмов. Так что не переживай, что твою идею никто не оценил.

\- Окей, - пожал плечами я. С первой половиной разговора вроде бы покончено. Вопрос, как начать вторую?

Подошли Лора и Джо. Ну, при них вторую половину лучше и не начинать...

\- Будете тренироваться? - спросил я. - Для фьюжана?

\- Да, вчера было конечно ничего, но над дизайном можно еще поработать, - ответила Лора.

\- Они сказали, он сам устаканится, чем больше мы это делаем, - успокоил ее Джо.

\- Кто? - удивился я. Нет, правда, не с потолка же им прилетела эта технология.

\- Вы. Другие вы с Арни, - сообщила Лора.

\- Там были и другие, но там точно были вы, - объяснила Крис. - Это был мой первый поход в другой мир, между прочим.

\- Эй, а мой мир что, не считается? - обиделся Джо.

\- Твой я не считаю, он как продолжение этого. В смысле штаба. К тому же он скучный! А твои друзья - дебилы!

\- Эй! - обиделся еще больше Джо. - Хотя... Дебилы - не то слово...

\- Они называют себя кристальными самоцветами, - пояснила Лора.

\- Друзья Джо?

Все трое рассмеялись.

\- Нет, те, кто владеют этой технологией.

\- А... Кристальные самоцветы... Это что, вроде названия группы?

\- Ну, что-то вроде, - хихикнула Крис.

\- Ладно, нам пора, - заторопил их Джо.

\- И как... Что именно вы делаете? - ляпнул я. Уж если бы это был не секрет, они бы тебя сами пригласили, идиот. Но то, что те, другие Листи и Римси тоже владели этой технологией, прибавило мне наглости.

\- Танцуем, - продемонстрировали они сложной фигурой на троих и, смеясь, вбежали в ангар.

Да, так они тебе и рассказали... Был бы это не секрет, они бы тебя сами позвали, - повторил я про себя. - Идиот.

А все-таки, что это за кристальные самоцветы? Не танцевальный коллектив же, правда что...

\- Кремниевая разумная форма жизни, - был ответ Холли.

\- То есть, они реально самоцветы? - не поверил я. - Но среди них были мы с Арни...

\- В одном из миров вы с Арни - роботы, и что?

\- Ну, мы периодически голограммы...

\- Нет, голограмма начинает как человек, а там вы роботы, вас создали, с нуля.

\- Как Крайтона? Это значит, что где-то Крайтон - человек?

\- Где-то и я - человек... К сожалению, не здесь, и у меня нет ног, чтобы не выслушивать твоих глупых вопросов.

\- Зато у меня есть, - отобрала у меня Дебби часы с Холли и ушла.

\- Если мы с тобой есть в том мире, где они научились этим фьюжанам, то у нас тоже есть потенциал научиться? - теоретизировал я Арнольду.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- Нам определенно надо это сделать. Вдруг следующий раз кого-то из них не будет? Кто будет отбивать атаку?

\- Три поколения... - проворчал незлобно муж. - Прям прослезиться... Ладно, я попрошу бабушку. Лоре я уже как бы намекнул, что мы не прочь помочь... Но, видимо, решение за бабушкой, как обычно.

\- Ты называешь ее бабушкой? - удивился я. Обычно он боялся королевы до заикания даже поле того, как узнал, кто она ему.

\- Не в глаза, не бойся. Я не настолько фамильярен, как ты думаешь.

Бабушка, а мне - двоюродная бабушка - решила положительно, и нас допустили до тренировок. Вернее, сначала нам выдали по кристаллу, который мы всегда должны были носить при себе.

\- Ну вы в курсе, что это сценарий очередной катастрофы? - предупредил я их. - Если вам вскорости придется вытаскивать нас из еще одной задницы, я вас предупреждал.

\- Не бойся, с помощью этого кристалла ты никуда не попадешь. Это всего лишь твой силиконовый клон, - объяснили мне.

Клонов моих мне только не хватало для полного набора, - проворчал я, но послушно надел кулон на шею. Только после этого я заметил, что такие же кулоны носит и вся семейка - только у нас это были овальные камешки, а у старшего и среднего поколения ромбики и капельки соответственно.

\- Танец - это способ гармонизации, - встретил нас в главном ангаре тренер в одном трико. Нам сказали спортивная форма, и я ожидал вовсе не этого. Не того, что наши родители вовсе не шутили.

\- Танец? - возмутился я. - Танец?

\- Да, молодой человек, танец - это способ синхронизации партнеров. Без которой невозможно создать фьюжан. Синтез происходит только в единении, а единения можно добиться только через гармонизацию.

\- Простите, сэр, - прокашлялся Арни в кулак, подняв вторую руку в воздух, как на уроке. До этого он с сочувствием поглядывал на мою испуганную моду, так что, думаю, вопрос был специально для меня.

\- Да?

\- А почему танец, сэр? Почему, к примеру, не спарринг?

\- Вы правы, что спарринг иногда используют для синхронизации. Но у него есть один недостаток. Вы синхронизируетесь для того, чтобы вступить в бой с общим противником. Согласитесь, что было бы странно перед этим вступать в бой друг с другом. Это создало бы ненужный психический конфуз. Конечно, спарринг - это дружеский бой, но тем не менее бой. Танец имеет абсолютно все характеристики спарринга, кроме этой. Танец - это гармонизация через музыку. Через пару занятий вы почувствуете, что во время танца даже ваши сердца синхронизируются под ритм музыки.

\- А еще, что вам хочется умереть от боли, - добавил он зловещим голосом после паузы, в течении которой он оглядывал нас с Арни - новичков - снисходительным взглядом. - Но это хорошо, это означает, что вы не филонили на занятиях. Пот, мышечная боль - все это признаки того, что в настоящем бою вам будет легко, так как вам тяжело в учении. Пот и боль - хорошо! Но о спазмах и головокружениях докладывать мне. Это, наоборот, говорит о том, что вы делаете что-то не то, и мне надлежит вас поправить, пока не поздно.

\- Я не буду танцевать! - процедил я свозь зубы, когда нас расставили по парам (тройке в случае среднего поколения) и приказали импровизировать.

Арни проворчал на это что-то, что потонуло во внезапно грянувшей музыке.

\- Я не... - повторил я, но муж всплеснул руками и засмеялся. - Эй, это не смешно! Я не Кот, ты это прекрасно знаешь!

\- Ну и кому после этого медведь на ухо наступил? - заржал еще больше Арнольд и стал выписывать дурацкие пируэты с глупой улыбкой на морде.

\- Музыка тут не при чем! Я танцевать не умею, играть я умею.

\- Нет, мой дорогой, играть ты как раз не умеешь, а вот танцевать вполне да.

\- Где и когда ты видел меня танцующим?

\- На Основании, - пропел он. - Когда ты диджействовал.

\- Ты был на...

\- И не раз! Слушай, ты прекрасно чувствуешь ритм, расслабься и танцуй!

\- Это не называется танец, я прыгал!

\- Это абсолютно называется танец, и он называется пого, - продемонстрировал он.

\- Что?

\- Его панки танцуют.

\- Панки танцуют?

\- Неважно, главное, чтобы ты расслабился и начал танцевать, на нас уже смотрят!

Я подпрыгнул для пробы. Было не слишком сложно. Арни выписывал такие кренделя и выглядел при этом так по-идиотски, что на его фоне бояться конфуза было глупо. Я подпрыгнул еще. И еще. Вскоре я вспомнил, как делал это на Основании. С воспоминанием вернулось ощущение. Это была единственная замена крэку. Когда я был диджеем, я чувствовал себя также, как под ним. Могущественным. Свободным. Легким. Непобедимым. Любимым. Любящим. Любящим себя. Только эйфория крэка или диджейного пульта могла отогнать мою ненависть к себе. И любовь, еще была любовь. Я открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть того, кто любил меня...

{

Себя? Да, себя. Ведь я любила себя. Странно, но там не было зеркала, как я собиралась себя увидеть?

Страшный удар обрушился на мою голову. Только с пола, подняв глаза, я поняла, что не удар обрушился на меня, а я на потолок. Как он оказался так близко? Потирая больную голову, я осмотрелась вокруг. Да нет, все нормально, все вокруг такого же роста, как и я, значит, это ангар съежился? Он нас не раздавит?

\- Эй, с почином, - подошла к нам девушка в светло зеленом и подала руку, на тыльной стороне ладони которой сверкал голубой кабошон в виде капли. - Ты в замешательстве, но это скоро пройдет. Первый раз всегда так.

Я встала с ее помощью, потирая ушибленную макушку.

\- У меня получилось только после трех дней занятий, а ты просто феноменальна - с первого же захода! - похвалила она меня за непонятно что - за то, что я врезалась головой в потолок?

Другая девушка, в бирюзовом, с длинными фиолетовыми волосами, тоже подошла и вежливо представилась:

\- Габриель. Приятно познакомиться. Это Мишель, - кивнула она на девушку в зеленом. - Как зовут тебя?

Я задумалась. Это странно - задуматься, когда у тебя спрашивают твое имя. Разве ты не должна знать свое имя назубок? Ведь тебя звали им всю твою жизнь с рождения. Но... Я не помнила. Я не помнила, чтобы меня звали. Хоть как-то. Хоть кто-то...

\- Эй, тихо, тихо! - забеспокоилась Мишель. - Все в порядке, с тобой все в порядке!

Но ничего не было в порядке. Какой во мне смысл, если я даже имени своего не помню и умею только потолок головой долбить! Никчемное, никчемное животное! Ненавижу, ненавижу!..

}

Меня вытошнило на пол, на котором я снова очутился. Когда я вытер глаза от слез, увидел, что ангар снова расширился. Рядом сел Арнольд и даванул меня по плечу.

\- Эй! Больно! - взвился я.

\- Следующий раз думай о себе, а не о Крэйге, дубина! - пояснил муж.

\- Что?

\- Ты думал о Крэйге, когда мы слились, и наша с ним общая ненависть к себе разорвала слияние, стоило только на него подуть.

\- Слияние?

\- Мы только что были фьюжаном, а ты что подумал?

Наконец до меня дошло...

\- Эй, но это ты сказал мне думать о Крэйге! - возмутился я.

\- А тебя кто просил меня слушать? - огрызнулся Арнольд. - Слушай, во время синтеза мы должны друг друга дополнять - как в жизни. Твой оптимизм уменьшает мою горечь. У Крэйга... У Крэйга со мной получилась бы совсем другая динамика, и я не подумал о Крисе. Так что... Думай о себе. Пожалуйста. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь танцевать, но... Это не "Значит, ты умеешь танцевать?", нас никто не оценивает. Тут другое важно. И ты слышал, что сказала Мишель - мы феноменальны!

\- Видимо, только потому что ты думал о Крэйге - сменил он свое мнение, когда мы безуспешно пробовали слиться еще раз, и еще, и еще...

Что было странно, так как я чувствовал, что во мне ненависти к себе сейчас ничуть не меньше, чем в Крэйге. Но, разумеется, я не стал говорить этого мужу.

 

**Что найдется в Нужнике**

Я серьезно думал, что больше никогда не увижу эту семейку, но вот Гарри стоит за соседним пультом, как когда-то, а Джесси нарезает круги, как будто всегда это делала.

После того, как и Джесси, и Кэйтлин сбежали от нас, Гарри резко повернулся и прошипел комически угрожающе:

\- Я знаю, что ты Реверс Флаш.

\- Чего?

\- Эобард Тоун! - обвиняющее выставил он на меня палец. Было понятно, что он шутит, но мне все равно сделалось не по себе. Может, потому что я не ожидал от него таких шуток.

\- Гарри, если бы я им был, меня бы стерла из реальности смерть Эдди. И с чего ему носить мою жалкую шкурку, если у него была в распоряжении шкура твоего допельгангера.

\- Ну откуда я знаю, Берри опять напортачил с таймлайном, а мне даже никто не говорит основные моменты. Ну хорошо, по крайней мере это было также, как и в моем таймлайне, и, как я посмотрю, Эдди Тоун тут был таким же идиотом и покончил с собой вместо того, чтобы сделать вазектомию.

\- Задним умом мы все крепки... - проворчал я. - С чего ты вообще решил, что это я?

\- Потому что я тебя не узнаю.

\- Ты тоже, знаешь, ведешь себя странно, но я списываю это на шок от того, что Джесси спидстер. Почему Джесси стала именно спидстером, кстати? Не оттого же, что взрыв черной материи, под которой она попала, был специально для Берри. Если бы это так работало, мы бы тут все были поголовно спидстерами, потому что доктор Веллс подстроил взрыв специально для Берри и в первый раз. Но у Берри оба раза было два катализатора помимо черной материи - молния и химикаты. Что послужило катализаторами Джесси?

\- А какие катализаторы были у тебя, Рамон?

\- Не знаю... Вроде ничего не было. Мало того, я даже под взрыв-то не попал, я был по другую сторону люка...

\- Нахождение в такой близи от эпицентра взрыва черной материи, несмотря на то, что тебе казалось, что он тебя не задел, должно быть, позволяет самому ученику выбирать свой дом. "Не хочу в Слизерин, хочу в Гриффиндор". Больше вопрос, что с Джесси это было скорее желание Волли, чем ее самой... Но вообще-то я подумываю на то, что это Берри ее заразил, когда выводил ее из комы. Эх, столько потенциала... - вздохнул Гарри. - Ты знал, что она умнее нас с Тесс вместе взятых? Вундеркинд. Мы прозвали ее Быстрой отнюдь не за скорость ног. Для спидстера быстрый ум - большое преимущество, конечно, но жаль, что теперь этот быстрый ум будет тратиться на заурядную задачу преставления ног, - показал он двумя пальцами.

\- Ты поэтому не хочешь, чтобы она пользовалась своими способностями?

\- В том числе. Кстати, что это было насчет "последнего человека, у которого можно просить, чтобы он отговаривал пользоваться способностями"? А как же твой страх стать таким как Реверб? Рассказал бы об этом. С кем ты там себя сравниваешь в этом случае? Дарт Вейдером или Кайло Реном?

\- Арх, не говори мне про Кайло. Кому пришла в голову идея сделать ситха с подростковым синдромом? Темная сторона — это не гормональный сбой. Дарт Эмо и Дарт Гот. Фу.

\- Кстати, о Ревербе. Я так и не нашел его тело, как и тело Дезсторма. Хотя у Дезорма по идее должно быть два - почему он не распался, когда умер? Или он мог еще взорваться в момент смерти. Спасибо, конечно, что он этого не сделал тебе в лицо. Но что-то с их смертью точно было не то. Хотя я также не нашел никаких доказательств того, что кто-то из них жив, так что... Кстати, как фазирование?

\- Что? - я до сих пор переваривал его заявление о том, что он ищет тело Реверба. Не слишком некрофилично?

\- Спрашиваю, как фазирвание продвигается?

\- У Джесси? Думаешь, пора?

\- Нет, не у Джесси, и нет, не пора, что, если она застрянет? У тебя. Как фазирование продвигается у тебя?

\- О, а если застряну я, невелика потеря?..

\- Ты не застрянешь. Так ты уже пробовал? Я думаю, должно хорошо пойти после вибрационного удара. Уж его-то ты освоил за эти три месяца? Чем-то же ты занимался таким важным, что ни разу даже не спроецировался ко мне... к нам? - подошел Гарри ко мне.

\- Ну, как бы... Не совсем. Я подумал о Хартли и сделал перчатки. Это не читерство, они мне только помогают, как и очки. Дают контроль.

\- Мм. А у тебя тоже там есть те самые установки, в перчатках? - толкнул меня Гарри плечом в плечо.

\- Что?

\- Успокоить, заставить засмеяться... довести до оргазма, - окончательно вошел он в мое личное пространство.

\- Фу, Гарри, какого фига? - отшатнулся я.

\- О, - застыл он. - Черт. Эм... Когда ты говоришь "подумал о Хартли", что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Его перчатки, конечно, которые остались у меня. Что имеешь в виду ты?

\- Нет, я имею в виду... Вы все еще друзья?

\- Фу. С чего бы это? Все еще? Только не говори, что в предыдущем таймлайне я хожу к Хартли в Айрон Хайтс каждую среду.

\- Айрон Хайтс? Почему Хартли сидит в Айрон Хайтс?

\- Потому что он меня чуть не убил?..

\- Когда?

\- Когда пытался отомстить Веллсу за свое увольнение. Ты о чем?

Гарри аж посерел.

\- Знаешь что, я не хочу ничего знать про предыдущий таймлайн, хорошо? - предупредил я его. - Я даже, когда отказывался от предложения Берри рассказать, тебя процитировал: "А в чем смысл?", так что ты должен меня понять.

\- Ну ты же умный, Рамон, почему ты повторяешь за мной всякую чушь? - проныл Гарри весьма нехарактерно для себя, впрочем, все его поведение с самого прихода было вне характера. По крайней мере такого, какой был в моем таймлайне. - Я говорил это, потому что был трус!

\- Эм... - это было не слишком хорошее направление разговора, да же? Пьян он, что ли? Я решил сменить тему. - Что ты там сказал насчет фазирования?

\- Я хоть список потенциальных твоих способностей давал?

\- Да. Там нет фазирования.

\- Первый пункт: "Все, что может спидстер". Ну, помимо быстро бегать. Все, что может спидстер с помощью вибрации, тут у вас абсолютно одинаковые способности, вайбер.

\- Окей. Не знаю, зачем оно, но я попробую.

Гарри, став очень серьезным и, если мне не показалось, грустным, опять вошел в мое личное пространство и тронул двумя пальцами мою грудь.

\- Если фазировать сердце в момент, когда в нем будет рука спидстера...

\- О, - дошло до меня. А ведь и правда. - Это может сработать. Да, я определенно хочу такие способности, спасибо.

\- Хорошо. Только храни это в тайне. Даже саму возможность. Знаешь, почему мертва Киллер Фрост? Потому что Зум знал, что она может остановить его фазирование своим холодом. Поэтому он убил ее другим способом. Впрочем, ему было достаточно попробовать, даже если бы он не знал до этого. Но если спидстер не будет знать, что ты тоже умеешь фазироваться, ты можешь притвориться, что он тебя убил, потому что фазировать сердце можно незаметно, и он никогда не узнает.

\- Ты думаешь, что Реверб?..

\- Меня не Реверб интересует, а ты! Обещаешь, что не скажешь никому, особенно спидстеру? Даже Берри. Я обещаю, что не скажу Джесси. Ну так, на всякий случай.

\- Хорошо.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Гарри. - Я знал, что что-то не то, когда ты ни разу не заглянул. Ты обещал хотя бы проецироваться.

\- В шутку?

\- Если бы в Джесси не активировался спидстер... Я уже подумывал сделать из спидстера себя, чтобы попасть сюда.

\- Ага, чтобы я умер от разрыва сердца. Тебе бы даже не надо было совать в него руку.

\- Я думал, ты уже умер. Даже не представляешь, как я рад, что ты жив.

\- Эм... Спасибо? Я тоже рад, что ты жив. Вы. Оба. Мы закончили с неловким моментом? Джесси возвращается.

Что же там произошло в его таймлайне? Он отчего-то чересчур добрый внезапно. Жуткий, но добрый. И не так как Эобард в маске Веллса, наоборот. Тот был добрый наружу, жуткий внутри, а Гарри сейчас жуткий наружу, но добрый внутри. В итоге все равно жуть, но... Приятней.

\- Можешь встретить меня через пятнадцать минут у таймволта? - попросил он после того, когда Джесси наконец окончательно сдалась на день.

\- Окей. Зачем?

\- Есть одна мысль. Попробуем синхронизироваться. Хотя бы прийти к общему знаменателю...

\- Я же уже сказал, я не хочу знать, что было в том таймлайне.

\- Есть определенные вещи, которые тебе надо знать. Как про фазирование.

\- Ну да, это была полезная информация, - согласился я.

\- К тому же, я не собираюсь ничего тебе рассказывать. Захвати очки.

\- О... Ты хочешь, чтобы я свайбил тот таймлайн?

\- Если я расскажу, ты мне не поверишь. К тому же я при много чем не присутствовал.

\- Окей...

Я ждал у таймволта, ходя мимо скрытой двери туда-сюда.

\- Каждый раз я ожидаю, что тут окажется то, что мне больше всего необходимо, - объяснил я, когда Гарри пришел. В этот раз это была квартира Данте, и в ней сам Данте...

\- Франсиско тоже сравнивал его с Выручай-Комнатой, - кивнул Гарри, открывая стену - за ней, разумеется, не было никакого Данте. - Собственно, в моем СТАРЛабс она так и называется, официально. Учитывая, что она там в основном склад, название очень подходящее.

\- Если бы я учился в Хогвартсе, я бы называл эту комнату Нужник. И отвечает функции, и обычно именно так и выглядит. Потому что в склад ее превратил Поттер, а до этого единственные, кто бегали туда-сюда мимо нее по коридору, сильно в чем-то нуждаясь, были ученики, которые по какой-то причине не могли пойти в общий туалет.

\- Меня тоже травили в школе, - моментально понял меня Гарри.

\- Тебя? - попытался я это представить.

\- Тебя это так удивляет?

\- За язык, полагаю?

\- Язык был всего лишь защитной реакцией. Следствием, а не причиной. Я был типичным нердом. В то время, когда еще даже слова такого не было. Зато были слова похуже...

\- Педик, например?

\- Например. Потому что слова бисексуал тоже еще не было.

\- Сейчас оно тоже не так чтобы появилось... - вздохнул я.

\- Я тебе объясню в общих чертах, что, по моему мнению, тебе нужно свайбить, и ты скажешь, хочешь ты это делать или нет, - объяснил мне Гарри.

\- О? Я думал, ты меня даже спрашивать не будешь, - удивился я.

\- Почему? - удивился он.

\- Ну... Обычно ты не спрашиваешь.

\- Когда это я заставлял тебя что-то делать? - возмутился Гарри.

\- Ну, не заставлял... Убеждал. Но... Обычно, если тебе что-то в голову втемяшится, тебя чужое мнение не интересует.

\- Потому что обычно я прав.

\- Ага... Скажи это Берри, которого ты буквально расщепил на атомы.

\- Но мы же вытащили его из спидфорса? Скорость он получил обратно? Мы бы без его скорости не справились? В чем проблема тогда? Я был прав? Прав.

\- А, ну тебя...

\- Слушай. Я не могу заставить тебя ничего делать, но есть несколько моментов, которые в данных условиях будет трудно повторить. Из-за Хартли, к примеру. В моем таймлайне он не пытался тебя убить, вы остались друзьями.

\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты не отсюда, и, наверное, не знаешь, но мы никогда не были с ним друзьями, соответственно, не могли ими остаться.

\- Думаю, этот флашбак как раз должен объяснить и это тоже, почему вы никогда не были...

\- То есть, ты считаешь, что мне край нужно понять, почему эта крыса меня так ненавидела? Нет, спасибо, обойдусь как-нибудь без этого сакраментального факта, - отказался я.

\- Это касается и вашего Веллса... Эобарда... Веллобарда...

\- Все равно нет, спасибо, - я только начал забывать о нем, мне не нужно бередить старую рану.

\- Я понимаю, что ты мне не доверяешь, но... Может, ты доверишься самому себе? Когда я - тогда - сказал, что было бы лучше, чтобы ты не знал, - видишь, я тоже сомневался, что это так необходимо, - ты ответил, что это не так. Цитирую: "До этого я чувствовал себя несчастным, и даже не знал почему."

Я прекрасно знаю, почему я чувствую себя несчастным, спасибо огромное. У меня брат погиб, а мой так называемый лучший друг отказался изменить ради него таймлайн. Зато он изменил его ради собственных родителей, и хоть бы в результате хоть один правда выжил, нет, он только наделал кучу изменений в чужих жизнях, вроде того, которое мне сейчас предлагают отвайбить непонятно по какой причине!

\- То есть ты это ради меня делаешь? - протянул я с сомнением.

\- А ради кого?

\- Мм... Это как-то связано с Джесси? Я не против, ты только скажи. Если это нужно ради Джесси, я готов.

\- Эм...

\- Окей. Я так и думал. Значит это в твоих каких-то собственных злодейских интересах. Джесси я еще могу простить. Не раз прощал. Но тут, что бы это ни было... Зачем тебе нужно, чтобы мы с Хартли были друзьями? Давай я ответ на этот вопрос отвайбю, - надел я очки. - Это тебя устроит?

Гарри отскочил, как ужаленный.

\- У. Злодейские, однозначно, - подтвердил я.

\- Нет, я... Да, я признаю, у меня свой интерес в том, чтобы ты это вспомнил. Но это не означат, что для тебя это не важно. Мало того, я не хочу, чтобы ты вайбил... то, что важно мне. Это... Это будет... неподобающе, - покраснел он.

\- Фу, переспал ты с Хартли, что ли?

\- Нет! - покраснел еще больше Гарри. - Не с ним!

Тут до меня дошло. Не с Хартли он переспал, конечно, со мной. Все сходится, идиотская шутка про перчатки - хотя она больше достойна Хартли, так что тот тоже однозначно приложил к этому руку - в перчатке. Свел нас видимо каким-то образом, не иначе. То, как Гарри внезапно стал таким добреньким и заботливым. Его обида на то, что я даже не "перезвонил". Все сходится. Классический случай.

\- Что, серьезно? - все, что я мог произнести вслух.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты это так узнал. И вообще узнал. Я понимаю, что это не... - не смог он договорить мысль.

\- Зачем ты тогда меня.. - оказался я таким же косноязычным, помахивая очками в воздухе.

\- Потому что это не про меня, а про Веллса. Эобарда... Ты понял. Веллобарда.

\- И Хартли?

\- И Хартли.

\- Это про то, что они были любовниками, что ли?

Гарри сглотнул и кивнул.

\- Все вот это только ради этого? Потому что ты думал, что я не знаю? Ты думаешь, Хартли не рассказал этого мне во всех подробностях, только потому что мы не были друзьями? Щас. Не то, чтобы я хотел это слышать, но в Айрон Хайтсе у него появилось хобби рассылать скрытые звуковые послания кому ни попадя, которые пока найдешь, успеешь выслушать.

\- И твое отношение к Веллсу... Эобарду... Оно как-то после этого изменилось? - спросил Гарри.

\- В смысле, стал ли я его ненавидеть еще больше? Знаешь... - я подумал, чем я это могу проиллюстрировать. - Когда Берри притащил Эобарда - из его собственного прошлого, который никогда не был еще Веллсом, не знал меня и Берри... Я пошел в трубу типа выяснять, как он запихал костюм в кольцо. Чушь, повод, о котором я тут же забыл. На самом деле я просто хотел какого-то чувства завершения. Почему люди устраивают поминки. Только мне они никогда не помогали... - Я вспомнил поминки Данте.

\- Что ты чувствовал, когда разговаривал с ним? - помог мне продолжить рассказ Гарри, когда я понял, что застрял.

\- Злость. Ничего. Ничего, кроме злости.

\- А что ты хотел почувствовать?

\- Триумф. Вру. Это то, что я делал вид, что хотел. Я хотел понять. Понять, что именно я чувствую.

\- Если бы ты смог поговорить с ним сейчас? Что бы ты ему сказал?

\- Спасибо, что у меня была возможность увидеть его в его натуральном виде. Что теперь все, что он сделал плохого, я могу и буду ассоциировать с его настоящим лицом, а все хорошее - с лицом настоящего Веллса, которого я никогда даже не знал, но чью смерть до сих пор оплакиваю.

\- Ты из моего таймлайна назвал это читерством, - улыбнулся грустно Гарри.

\- Читерство - это что-то легкое, а это трудно, особенно учитывая, что мне также тяжело ассоциировать доктора Веллса с тобой, как не ассоциировать с ним Эобарда.

\- Тот ты был гораздо легче на подъем, если он считал это легким, - вздохнул Гарри.

\- По-моему, он был легко соблазняемым, если умудрился с тобой переспать. Что еще он сказал?

\- Ты можешь свайбить, - протянул он руку.

\- Нет, спасибо. Дело не в том, Гарри, что я отрицаю притяжение, - я помахал рукой между нами. - Поверь мне, я более чем осознаю его. Но то, что я был влюблен в моего Гаррисона Веллса - или какое-то его факсимиле, созданное Эобардом, - не означает, что я влюблен во всех Веллсов подряд. Особенно в тебя. Не знаю, что произошло между нами в твоем таймлайне, но я этому не доверяю. Ни тебе, ни мне. В лучшем случае мы оба только думали, что забыли Веллса и Франсиско, в худшем - использовали друг друга сознательно.

\- Я не забыл Франсиско, - сказал он тихо. - Также, как я не забыл Тесс.

О черт... Да, попробуй не забыть следующий раз, балда, что разговариваешь не с ровесником, а с пятидесятилетним вдовцом со взрослой дочерью... Его багаж тебе даже не снился.

\- Все, что я могу сказать, это то, что ты делаешь меня счастливым, - продолжил Гарри. Нет, Гаррисон Веллс. - А я почти забыл это чувство. В моем возрасте от такого не отворачиваются - шансы, что я встречу еще кого-то, кто будет делать меня счастливым, помимо моей дочери, приближены к нулю. Эти-то, что я встречу тебя, были один к миллиону. Заметь, я отвернулся от шанса с Франсиско. Он не делал меня счастливым. С ним все было... как патока - сладко, но липко. И с неприятным привкусом. Но несмотря... Или благодаря? Как бы то ни было, то, что развивалось все это время между нами, каким бы оно ни было из-за наших багажей, из-за Реверба и Веллобарда, из-за моего страха за Джесси... Несмотря на всю злость и желчь, которую мы друг на друга вылили за то, что совершили наши допельгангеры... Я чувствую, что ты - тот самый. Единственный. Не только среди Франсиско Рамонов, но и среди всех населений всех Земель.

Мьерда.

\- Одно но, - добавил он после паузы. - Теперь ты - не ты. Ты всего лишь еще одна версия, которую я еле узнаю. Я потерял своего Рамона... - Гарри тяжело сглотнул. Я сглотнул следом. Мьерда... Мьерда добле... - Я больше тебя этим не побеспокою, - сказал он в заключение и вышел. Таймволт запечатался за ним.

\- Эм... Ты же не сможешь сам выйти? - вернулся он через минуту, когда я уже успел безуспешно провести пару раз рукой по стене и немного попаниковать, и вывел меня из комнаты. - Берри надо настроить таймволт на всех членов команды. Я это хотел ему сказать еще когда Джесси и Волли из нее сбежали не вовремя и попали под взрыв черной материи, - затараторил он как ни в чем ни бывало, как будто только что не оставил в этой чертовой комнате все свои кишки. Я чувствовал себя убийцей, которому убийство сошло с рук.

Я задержался после дежурства в мастерской, слушая, как Веллсы устраиваются на ночь в своей старой комнате, которую мы так и не удосужились ни демонтировать, ни прибрать за три месяца.

Он будет в порядке, ведь так? - пытался я себя успокоить. У него есть сейчас, о чем беспокоиться и без меня. У меня есть, о чем беспокоиться, без него. Правда была в том, что я не раз думал их навестить на Земле-2. Когда умер Данте, а Берри отказался его возвращать... Я потерял не только брата, но и лучшего друга. Была только Кэйтлин, но я боялся нагружать ее своими проблемами, ей хватало своих. Так что я частенько думал о том, чтобы бросить все и завалиться к Гарри... Но я так этого и не сделал. Каждый раз я придумывал себе оправдания, которые, чем больше времени проходило, тем жестче становились. Я медленно, но верно уговорил себя в том, что я не хочу его видеть.

А теперь получается, что по каким-то странным законам переплетения миров и таймлайнов, я не мог сделать этого физически. Все эти три месяца тут был Флашпойнт. Если брешь, связываемая два мира, была в прошлом таймлайне до Флашпойнта, и теперь в этом таймлайне - после... Значит, если бы Гарри и Джесси попытались попасть на Землю-1 в то время, как здесь был Флашпойнт, они бы попали в него, или, учитывая, что во Флашпойнте, скорее всего, бреши не было, просто не смогли пройти? Куда бы попал я в те месяцы, которых на самом деле не было, если бы попытался пройти через нее на Землю-2? Возможно, то, что я не мог себя заставить это сделать, было потому что я действительно не мог этого сделать? И чувствовал это, как вайбер, поэтому даже не пытался?

Сиско из того таймлайна - куда он делся? Куда делся Гарри, который был тут до этого? Куда он ушел? Нет ли сейчас где-то мира, в котором Сиско сейчас плачет в мастерской, из-за того, что вернувшийся Гарри - не его Гарри, потому что тот не помнит, как любит его? Можно ли нас поменять? Или мы не так уж отличаемся друг от друга? Я вытер слезы и нашарил очки.

Я нашел его практически сразу. Только он не плакал в мастерской, он в нее заходил. И это было не настоящее, это было его прошлое, по которому он плакал. Это его Гарри сидел в мастерской, ковыряясь в "железной маске", которую мы сняли с Джея Гаррика, настоящего Джея Гаррика.

\- Подай отвертку, - потребовал Гарри, протягивая руку, не глядя.

\- Тебе обязательно с головкой от Филлипса, или любая подойдет?

Гарри только пожал плечами. Получив отвертку, он начал выкручивать глушитель, технологию которого пытался вскрыть.

\- Интересно, если бы я не вошел, ты бы сам за отверткой встал? - спросил Сиско с издевкой.

\- Мы этого, увы, никогда не узнаем, потому что ты здесь.

\- Сдается мне, ты сидел ждал, пока я не приду, потому что не хотел поднять свою ленивую задницу. Ты даже внешнюю оболочку еще не снял до конца, а ковыряешься тут один уже полчаса.

\- Поцелуй мою отвертку, Рамон, - огрызнулся Гарри, подняв указанную отвертку головкой вверх вместо среднего пальца, не отрывая глаза от проекта.

Сиско наклонился, обвил рукой плечи Гарри и быстро чмокнул отвертку, а потом макушку лохматой головы.

\- Технически она моя, потому что это я ее тебе дал, - прошептал он в ухо Гарри.

\- О? Серьезно? Мне за нее аренду платить, только потому что ты ее подал?

\- Ага, - втиснулся Сиско между столешницей и коленками Гарри и уткнулся ухом ему в грудь.

\- Серьезно? В чем?

\- Мм... Не знаю, а что у тебя есть? - осмотрел Сиско стол.

\- Глушитель. Одна штука, - представил Гарри две половинки, которые он пытался отделить от внешней оболочки.

\- Джей разрезал его напополам, что тут можно понять?

\- То, что это, хоть и имеет какую-то схожесть с твоей технологией, все же не она.

\- Это я сразу понял, но чего я не могу понять, как может быть другая?  На чем еще может быть основан глушитель мета-способностей?

\- Если только это не глушитель всех мета-способностей.

\- А чего еще?

\- Способностей конкретно спидстеров. И потенциально вайберов. Мне кажется, я узнаю компоненты из первых очков, которые я делал для Реверба, но конструкция совершенно незнакомая.

\- Тебе только кажется?

\- Ты прав, - бросил Гарри отвертку. - Ничего не разобрать.

Он снял свои очки, помассировал себе переносицу и наконец посмотрел на Сиско.

\- Я останусь, если ты меня попросишь. Никуда Джесс не денется, останется со мной, - сказал он.

\- Нет, иди. Джесс на первом месте, мы же договорились. Это я никуда не денусь. Я буду здесь, когда ты вернешься. Я обещаю.

Я вырвал себя из вайба, когда они начали целоваться. В руках у меня был незнакомый механизм, который я, очевидно, подобрал со стола, пока пытался сосредоточиться на вайбе.

Я разгреб трехмесячные завалы на столе и нашел остатки "железной маски". Рядом были две половинки глушителя. Присмотревшись к механизму, который оказался у меня в руках, я понял, что это прототип этого самого глушителя.

В комнате Веллсов было уже тихо, но еще горел свет. Я осторожно постучался.

\- Сиско! - очевидно, воспользовавшись скоростью, оказалась у двери за полсекунды Джесси.

\- Привет. Гарри еще не спит?

\- Да, Рамон? - раздалось усталое с его койки.

\- Можно тебя на пару минут? Это насчет того глушителя, что был в маске Джея, помнишь? - сообщил я ему, чтобы он не подумал, что я по личному делу.

Набросив худик на майку, он вышел в коридор. Он выглядел помятым и постаревшим.

\- Да?

\- Ты сказал, что видел там компоненты первых очков Реверба. Узнаешь что-то тут? - подал я ему прототип. - Маску же сделал тоже Реверб. Твои первые очки для него, моя... наша с ним технология БУТСа, - все вместе, в фьюжане.

\- Ты повторил технологию?

\- Не я. Мой Гарри. Которого я, в отличие от твоего Сиско, не прервал, когда он пытался это сделать. Мой Гарри вскрыл технологию и собрал прототип. Перед тем, как ушел и исчез навсегда. Я понимаю, что ты думаешь, что твоего Сиско больше не существует. Также, как не существует моего Гарри. Но мой Гарри сделал это, - отобрал я у него прототип и потряс им. - Ты этого не делал, ведь так?

\- Нет... - Гарри не понимал, куда я клоню.

\- Когда я пытался свайбить другого Сиско, того, которого ты потерял... Я хотел тебе его вернуть... - только, сказав это вслух, я понял, насколько странно это звучит. Гарри посмотрел на меня с удивлением. - Я навайбил это. Этот момент из твоего таймлайна. Там, где ты не делал прототип. Я свайбил этот момент с прототипа. Ты понимаешь? Я свайбил с него таймлайн, в котором его не существует! Моего Гарри больше не существует, потому что он - это ты. И твой Сиско - это тоже я! Разница с памятью - это только разница с памятью. Если у тебя будет амнезия, это не будет означать, что ты стал кем-то другим!

\- Что это меняет, Рамон? Какая разница, мой Сиско умер или просто считает, что нам нельзя быть вместе. Первое, если честно, было менее болезненным. Первое не трясло бы перед моим носом морковку надежды. Я устал, Рамон. И не только физически. Если это все, я пойду спать.

Я уронил прототип, громко звякнувший о пол, и притянул Гарри за уши. Поцелуй был кое-каким, я был даже не уверен, что попал куда надо, пока Гарри не ответил на него. Он поймал мое лицо в свои руки, и все встало на свои места. Ровно на секунду. Потом все разлетелось вдребезги.

Я не сразу понял, что это вайб. Лицо Гарри было искажено болью, в уголке рта была кровь. Вместо меня Флаш, Берри в костюме Флаша, держал его на руках. "Скажи Сиско, пожалуйста, скажи ему..." - прошептал Гарри, и его голос стал практически неслышным, когда Берри наклонился к нему, чтобы расслышать, что тот говорит, и я не разобрал главную часть. "Ты ему скажешь, за меня?" - еще раз попросил Гарри. "Да," - пообещал Берри. "Хорошо. Теперь, иди останови Савитара," - подмигнул Гарри, закрыл глаза, и его голова неестественно откинулась. Осознание того, что он умер, тоже пришло не сразу, только после того, как я вышел из вайба и понял, что этого еще не случилось.

\- Вы там закончили? - услышали мы хихиканье Джесси за дверью.

\- Черт, Джесси! - выдохнул с ужасом Гарри. - Она, видимо, выглянула, когда ты уронил прототип.

Пока он пытался объясниться с дочерью, я пытался прийти в себя, что у меня не сильно получалось. Реальность расплывалась, сливалась с той, что была в вайбе.

\- Если что, кнопка паники...

\- Папа, я сама спидстер!

\- Начинающий! Обязательно позови Берри, если что-то случится! Я серьезно!

\- Да-да, идите уже, - вытолкала Гарри за дверь Джесси.

\- Эм... - произнес Гарри неуверенно. - Тебя подвести?

Я кивнул. Я пошел только, когда почувствовал его руку на своей пояснице. Обычно вайбы давали хоть какую-то полезную информацию, чтобы их можно было предотвратить... Я пытался вспомнить, но ничего полезного не вспоминалось. Было имя - Савитар. Берри был Флашем. Они были ночью под открытым небом, под Гарри был асфальт. От чего он умер? Кровь, где еще была кровь кроме уголка рта? Грудь. Чуть ниже. Его застрелили? Гарри уже когда-то чуть не умер, когда его застрелила Пэтти Спивот. Всего лишь за то, что приняла его за Веллобарда. Меня не было рядом, я узнал про это задним числом, и у меня тогда не было никаких предупреждающих вайбов. Что, если бы он тогда умер, как Данте? Почему мои способности так меня подводят? Зачем они еще нужны, если не специально для таких случаев?

Я проверил, жив ли Гарри сейчас, и не смог понять на взгляд. Гарри вел минивэн. Его профиль был неестественным, что-то в повороте головы. Откинутая безвольно голова.... Бледность кожи... Кровь в уголке губ... Я протянул руку, чтобы пощупать пульс на шее, но она провалилась насквозь. Я посмотрел вниз, оказалось, что я так и не поднял руку, только подумал об этом... Нет, если Гарри упомянул этого Савитара, значит, его убил он. Кем бы он ни был... Это была единственная зацепка. Возможно, мне удастся повторить вайб с очками и увидеть больше подробностей...

\- Где ключ? - спросил меня Гарри. Оказалось, мы уже стояли у двери в мою квартиру.

Я вынул ключ, и Гарри, открыв дверь, подтолкнул меня в проем.

\- Мне лучше уйти, - сказал он, не перешагивая порога сам. - Но сначала мне бы хотелось убедиться в том, что с тобой все в порядке.

Со мной? - подумал я удивленно. Это не со мной, а с тобой!.. - попытался я закричать, но, кажется, забыл, как работают голосовые связки. Гарри выглядел неживым. У него изо рта сочилась кровь. Я ее не видел, но знал, что она там есть. Я понял, что если не сделаю чего-нибудь, потеряю его, он уйдет, и так как я не знал, когда то, что произошло в вайбе, произойдет, я мог потерять его навсегда. Я схватил его за шею - на сей раз мне удалось поднять руки на самом деле, - и еще раз поцеловал, ожидая железный вкус на губах. Я хотел, чтобы вернулся вайб, чтобы я мог заметить больше подробностей. Но вайб не шел. Очки, я забыл очки в СТАРЛабс. Если поцелуй больше не помогает... И я не знаю, могу ли я напугаться сильней, чем я уже напуган. Надо что-то серьезней. Серьезней одного поцелуя. Моя рука нашарила ширинку Гарри.

\- Рамон, - оторвал меня от себя Гарри. - Ты явно не в себе. Ты не произнес ни слова по дороге, а теперь это. Ты хочешь сравнять счет? Типа я видел тебя голым, а ты меня нет? Что? Рамон?

Слова. Да, нужно произносить слова, иначе ему надоест, и он уйдет.

\- Останься, - прохрипел я наконец. Процесс произнесения слов казался незнакомым.

\- Зачем, Рамон? Чтобы ты меня использовал?

Я кивнул - не то чтобы это была неправда. Я должен увидеть тот вайб еще раз, мне нужно понять, что там происходит, чтобы предотвратить это. Это может произойти в любой момент, нужно спешить... Почему я сразу не подумал про очки? Возвращаться опасно, это может произойти по дороге...

\- Рамон, нет! - прикрикнул на меня Гарри и встряхнул. Это вывело меня из тумана. Я огляделся. Мы все еще были в прихожей, но дверь была закрыта.

\- О черт, это же плохой вайб? - спросил Гарри, у которого наконец перестала сочиться кровь изо рта. - Какой я дурак, прости, - засуетился он. - Слишком погрузился в жалость к себе, - объяснил он с кривой улыбкой, усаживая меня на кушетку. - Может... Может, ты не хочешь, чтобы я... Позвать кого-нибудь другого? Берри?

Я яростно помотал головой. Мысль о Флаше и Гарри в одной сцене была невыносима.

\- Сноу?

Я отмахнулся.

\- Я сейчас чая принесу, - решил Гарри.

\- Кофе, - говорить все еще было немного непривычно, хотя ощущение чуждости своего тела наконец ушло.

\- Точно? Ты потом заснуть не сможешь. Хотя, видимо, на это ты и надеешься... Франсиско тоже почти не спал - постоянно красные глаза, как у кролика... - болтовня Гарри с кухни немного успокаивала. - Носил черные очки на работе. Собственно, почему я сделал ему очки, а не что-то другое. В свое оправдание - он совсем не так реагировал на плохие вайбы. Впрочем, а когда у него были хорошие?.. Он... становился вспыльчивым. Буйным иногда даже, если это было что-то особенно... И я, кстати, не думал, что у тебя вообще будет реакция - когда у тебя был вайб об уничтожении моего мира, мне сказали, ты вел себя абсолютно нормально. Испуганно, но...

Гарри замолчал. Видимо, задумался над тем, что же за вайб я видел, который был хуже уничтожения целого мира. Ну, в том мире, хоть он и его, не было самого Гарри - по всей видимости, я представлял его в моем мире, в безопасности...

Когда Гарри пришел с кофе, я уже почти успокоился.

\- Иногда поговорить помогает, - подтащил он столик ближе ко мне и поставил на него кофе. - Хотя, что я знаю, у вас разные реакции с Франсиско, как я уже упомянул.

\- Не нависай надо мной, - произнес я после паузы, и Гарри наконец сел на другой конец кушетки.

\- Если не хочешь, не говори.

\- Не хочу, - буркнул я.

\- Окей.

\- Но если я не расскажу кому-нибудь... Он осуществится. Потому что у меня не хватает... Я не знаю, как его предотвратить одному, - снова запаниковал я.

\- Понятно.

После того, как Гарри понял, насколько этот вайб для меня страшный, я не знал, хочу ли, чтобы он узнал, что он был про него. Я чувствовал, что скорее сам умру, чем допущу то, что в нем увидел, но был еще не полностью уверен, что чувствую к Гарри то, что тот чувствует ко мне, а он наверняка решит после этого, что именно так я и чувствую. И чувствовал ли он сам это теперь, после того, как понял, что я - всего лишь версия? Вряд ли я смог убедить его своим примером с глушителем. Я точно знал, что я - все еще я, несмотря на некоторые несоответствия, но не знал, как передать это знание ему.

\- Может, Джо? - предложил Гарри. - Он полицейский. Вайб - что-то вроде места преступления, нужно собрать улики, понять мотивы...

\- По большей части мне нужно войти в этот вайб еще раз, осмотреться. Я... Мне было несколько не до этого первый раз.

\- Понятно, шок. Что бы ты там не увидел...

\- Поэтому... Поэтому я пытался... Я плохо соображал, поэтому не спросил разрешения... Мы очки забыли. У меня не было другого способа.

\- Что? - не понял Гарри.

\- С Ревербом ты тоже использовал только страх? Или там с самого начала было что-то другое?

\- А... Это... - замялся Гарри. - У нас задачей было остановить вайбы, а не наоборот, если помнишь...

\- Точно.

\- Но я тебя понял.

\- Это подождет до утра.

\- Я могу позвонить Берри, он принесет очки.

\- Нет! - мысль о Флаше в одной сцене с Гарри до сих пор была ужасающей. Надо было, впрочем, к этому привыкать. Я не мог держать их все время вдали друг от друга, да и как, если Берри мог быть где угодно в любой момент... Если только...

\- Вы с Джесси собираетесь домой? - спросил я.

\- Эм... Я думал, мы еще немного побудем... Но, если я так тебя раздражаю, то, конечно...

Я промолчал.

\- Мне лучше уйти, - засобирался Гарри.

\- Нет! - подскочил я.

\- Да определись уже! - закричал он, пнув столик.

Смотря на разливающееся по ковру кофе, я понял, что без того, чтобы сказать ему, что я видел, не обойтись. Вопрос, как это сделать без излишней драматизации.

\- Давай, ты хотя бы сам за собой убирать будешь, - спокойно зашел я на кухню и швырнул принесенную оттуда тряпку к его ногам.

\- А кто-то тут вообще убирает? - послушно опустился он на колени.

Пока Гарри спускал пар, с остервенением убираясь у меня в квартире, далеко сверх ущерба, причиненного им самим, я безуспешно продумывал стратегию.

\- Хватит, сядь, - наконец надоело мне смотреть на то, как он уничтожает мой творческий беспорядок. - Я скажу, что видел в вайбе, только оставь мою квартиру в покое. Что ты ее пытаешься разгромить, что прибрать, результат одинаковый.

\- Окей... - попытался я начать, когда Гарри сходил помыл руки и сел на другую сторону кушетки. - Там было много ужасов, - решил я обобщить. - Один из которых - твоя смерть.

\- Много ужасов - это "все умерли, включая тебя", или "со всеми происходили всякие нелетальные ужасы, но ты умрешь"?

\- Второе.

\- О. Окей. Начни со всех остальных ужасов.

\- Почему? Я думал, ты захочешь узнать про свою... - запаниковал я.

\- Потому что так будет больше улик. Если ты видел много ужасов, то по ним мы составим общую картинку, чтобы в том числе предотвратить мою смерть.

Мьерда, об этом я не подумал. Что мне теперь, придумывать все эти ужасы? Черт...

\- Окей, не было там никаких других ужасов, только твоя смерть, - сдался я.

-О. Ты только из-за этого...

\- Давай только без этого, - предупредил я его. - То, что я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, не означает, что я...

\- Влюблен в меня? - триумфально улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Какая тебе разница, я все равно всего лишь версия, - огрызнулся я.

\- Да нет, твой аргумент с прототипом глушителя был вполне убедительным. Особенно учитывая, что у тебя есть уникальная возможность отвайбить все, что происходило с тобой в той версии.

\- Не хочу я ничего вайбить, - буркнул я. - И вообще, чего ты такой радостный? Ты можешь скопытиться в любой момент, - ага, желательно поскорей...

\- Знаешь, когда я понял, что влюблен в тебя? - мечтательно улыбнулся Гарри. - Когда Берри приволок Реверс Флаша, и тебя чуть не разнесло парадоксом. Нет ничего более раскрывающего глаза, чем смертельная опасность. Я чувствовал такую панику только по отношению к пяти людям в моей жизни, включая тебя.

Хм... Все, что я помнил о той ситуации в связи с Гарри, это то, что он отказался мне покупать Трипл Триплс с Биг Белли Бургера. Надо будет потом свайбить разницу таймлайнов.

\- Я не такой бесчувственный хер как ты, я бы так же переживал из-за любого, - насупился я.

У меня не было вайба смерти Данте, я ничего не мог поделать, мои способности меня подвели. Поэтому я был так зол на Берри, за то, что он не захотел помочь своими способностями мне в тот раз, когда мои способности не сработали, столько работая до этого на него. Так что это тоже влияло на мое состояние. Я не смог спасти Данте, но я спасу Гарри. Если бы на его месте был кто угодно другой, моя реакция была бы такой же. Возможно, исключая сексуальные домогательства...

\- Как хочешь, - пожал Гарри плечами.

\- В любом случае, это ничего между нами не меняет. Я не... Я не кинусь тебе в объятия или что...

Он только продолжал лыбиться самодовольно, что вызывало во мне желание сделать именно это. Господи, я же действительно люблю этого заносчивого хера... Мне хотелось заползти под стол от стыда. Смотри, - сказал я себе, - он там даже любезно прибрался для тебя.

\- Хорошо. Рассказывай. Так как я там "скопычусь"? - Наконец перестал торжествовать Гарри.

\- На руках у Берри.

\- Он несет меня куда-то?

\- Нет, ты буквально умираешь у него на руках.

\- Но он в костюме Флаша?

\- В костюме. Но он держит тебя вот так, - я показал, повалив Гарри на кушетку и свои коленки. Гарри предусмотрительно не стал улыбаться, хотя на пару секунд прикрыл глаза, собираясь, поэтому у меня не достало злости тут же его после этого оттуда скинуть.

\- Очевидно, что меня убили, а он опоздал это предотвратить, - предположил он. - Нужно всего лишь рассчитать так, чтобы он успел. Где мы?

\- Ночь, под открытым небом, асфальт. Больше я ничего не видел, потому что, вполне понятно, не оглядывался по сторонам.

На меня опять начал находить туман. Воспоминание вайба было таким сильным, что я думал, что снова в него провалюсь, но этого не случилось.

\- Звуки? - спросил Гарри.

\- Только твои слова. "Скажи Сиско...", дальше не разобрать, "Скажи ему за меня." Очевидно, что ты просишь его сказать, что любишь меня, или еще что-нибудь такое, - отмахнулся я.

\- Серьезно?

\- Что?

\- Ты меня вообще видел? Чем поможет признание в любви, особенно если я его уже сделал. Нет, это однозначно было послание тебе, на случай если ты свайбишь мою смерть заранее. Обязательно прислушайся, что я там говорю.

Я фыркнул. Ну-ну... С чего тогда надо было его так шептать?

\- Я попробую следующий раз, в этот не разобрал. Потом - самая главная зацепка, и вот это вполне может быть послание, если тебе так хочется. Ты говоришь: "А теперь иди поймай Савитара" и подмигиваешь. И... все, ты умираешь, - эту часть мне не хотелось вспоминать вовсе. Лицо Гарри опять начало приобретать черты мертвеца, так что я помог ему подняться и отвернулся.

\- Савитара?

\- Первый раз слышу, - пожал я плечами.

\- Хорошо, на что еще нужен нексус.

\- Что?

\- Нексус. У вас оно как-то по-другому называется. Какая-то сеть.

\- Интернет, что ли? Да, это у нас есть. Нексус. Хм. Кстати, почему я в этом вашем нексусе не нашел Реверба?

\- Реверба ты как раз бы нашел без проблем, во всех криминальных хрониках, но он стер из нексуса свое настоящее имя. Насколько понимаю, стандартная процедура для всех приспешников Зума. Был у них какой-то мета-хакер, который умел стирать цифровой отпечаток.

Я вынул из-за кушетки старенький лэптоп.

\- Ноль результатов поиска по слову "Савитар", - констатировал я.

\- Может, оно пишется как-то не так? - заглянул Гарри мне через плечо, оказавшись совсем рядом.

\- Что тут можно изменить?

\- Ну, к примеру, окончание, по примеру "театер-театр", - набил он "Савитр", положив мне на плечо свой подбородок.

\- Индийская мифология? - увидел я результаты поиска. - Нам точно не это.

\- Ну не знаю, - сдался Гарри, обвив меня руками и поцеловав в плечо.

\- Гарри, - закрыл я глаза от накатывающего раздражения на собственную щепетильность. Не знаю, как насчет других чувств, но хотел я его безумно.

\- Мм?

\- Руки.

Он тут же убрал и их, и подбородок, а я тут же пожалел об этом.

\- Извини.

\- Нам нужно какие-то правила обозначить, - предложил я. - Например, никакого физического контакта без необходимости...

\- Ты настолько жесток с умирающим человеком? - фальшиво возмущенно воскликнул Гарри.

\- Отвянь, - вздохнул я устало. - Я спать пойду. Завтра я попробую свайбить это еще раз, и спросим у всех остальных насчет Савитара. Если ты, конечно, до утра доживешь.

\- Ты уверен, что всем остальным обязательно знать про этот вайб?

\- Почему им не надо про него знать? - удивился я.

\- Это не первый вайб с моей смертью, про который я знаю. Я никому не сказал про прошлый - до сих пор жив. Не хочу сглазить.

\- Реверб видел, как ты умираешь? Зум?

\- Мм.

\- Реверб это предотвратил?

\- Не знаю. Учитывая, что большая часть вайбов у него была с прошлого таймлайна, может, это было всего лишь это... Он рассказал мне про него только, когда окончательно уходил к Зуму, так что я даже не знаю, как давно он у него был до этого.

\- Уходил к Зуму? Это когда он звал тебя с собой?

\- Мм.

\- Это была угроза? "Если не будешь на него работать, умрешь", типа того?

\- Ну именно так он и уходил... Если бы он отказался, Зум бы его убил. Хотя, думаю, сначала бы он убил всех близких, потому что Франсиско был довольно ценный, как мета и как инженер, так что Зум бы приложил дополнительные усилия.

\- Нет, я это понял. Я имею в виду Реверб звал тебя с собой и случайно упомянул про вайб с твоей смертью? Разве это не было предупреждение?

\- Не думаю, это скорее было объяснение, почему он это делает. "Мы тут все трупы, вне зависимости." Под конец он на всех смотрел как на трупы. Даже на себя. Со мной он... Мы в СТАРЛабс еще пытались сопротивляться. Последний бастион и все такое... А он перестал в это верить. Я его не виню. Окей, я его виню, это было его решение. Но... Я его понимаю. Я пережил подобное, когда Джесси была у Зума. Ты помнишь, что я тоже не выдержал этот тест на отлично.

\- Видел бы ты меня, когда Снарт с Рори похитили меня с Данте... Все мы не герои, когда дело касается людей, которых мы любим. Только он это не ради них сделал - он бросил тебя, несмотря на то, что ты был в смертельной опасности, он похитил Джесси, пусть и для Зума, но кто подал тому эту идею?

Мое отношение к Ревербу уже достаточно изменилось с тех пор, как я узнал, что он был почти таким же, как я сам, до получения сил - блестящим инженером, работающим в СТАРЛабс (хотя представляю я его больше эдаким Хартли Ратавэем, нежели мной - более заносчивым и более жеманным), но до сих пор я иногда забываю, насколько обстановка его становления как меты была темнее, чем моя. Да, конечно, я увидел, как предают и убивают меня, но попробуй представь, что помимо этого ты видишь, как убивают всех, кого ты любишь, кого ты знаешь, как происходят массовые убийства незнакомых людей, как единственный "герой" используется в качестве концовки для шутки. И ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Даже попытка обогнать и возглавить после такого не кажется такой уж сумасшедшей. Но я также прав насчет выбора. Если он сделал это ради Гарри, и благодаря этому Гарри жив... Это одно. Но другое, если он решил подольше сохранить свою собственную шкуру. Я вот лучше сам сдохну.

\- Хорошо, мы пока никому не скажем, сначала я посмотрю на вайб поближе. Спокойной ночи. Я серьезно. Чтоб никаких кошмаров... нам обоим, - пожелал я.

\- Мне здесь не снятся кошмары, - заметил Гарри, устраиваясь на кушетке.

\- На Земле-один?

Гарри улыбнулся.

\- В твоей квартире.

\- О... - удивился я. - Ну, пусть и дальше... Спокойной ночи.

К сожалению, мне это не помогло, мне приснилось, что вся команда Флаш стала как в статрековском зеркальном мире - все злодеи, бород только не хватало. Берри, Кэйтлин, даже Джо и Айрис. И они все коллективно убили Гарри. А я стоял в параличе и ничего не мог сделать.

\- Не. Я как в параличе - не могу повернуться, ничего. Меня там даже нет, но угол зрения все тот же. И такой же узкий, - после того, как я разогнал туман кофе, отчитался я на следующий день уже в СТАРЛабс.

Вторичный вайб ничего не дал. У меня было ощущение, что я смотрю запись. Обычно в вайбах я имел почти полную свободу передвижения, даже если это был вайб из моего собственного тела, а не "сверху", как здесь.

\- Ты уже хоть раз пытался послать вайб? Франсиско умел передавать вайб через прикосновение, если очень хотел. Собственно... Он не рассказал мне про вайб с моей смертью, он мне его показал, - признался Гарри.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я его тебе показал?

\- Мм. Вдруг я замечу что-то...

Я попробовал, у меня не получилось, хотя я очень старался... Ну, или просто приятно проводил время, так как мы постепенно увеличивали интенсивность прикосновений... Но в конце концов мне пришлось провести черту между экспериментом и порнографией, и Гарри принялся вместо этого ковыряться в шлеме, который мы использовали для того, чтобы послать меня в спидфорс за Берри, утверждая, что сможет модифицировать его под совместный поход в вайб. Если найдет еще один.

\- Что меня навело еще на одну мысль, кстати, - мы доделывали второй шлем, когда он вернулся к теме. - Что, если весь этот вайб - запись?

\- Что? - интересно, что, даже не видя вайб, Гарри пришел к тому же выводу, что и я.

\- Что, если это направленно посланный вайб? Ты еще не принимал ничьи вайбы?

\- Чьи? Реверб вроде ничего...

\- Ну, уверен, в мультиверсе не одни вы с Ревербом. Или, что тоже вполне может быть, это твой собственный вайб, из будущего...

\- Я оставил себе послание из будущего? - мысль меня развеселила, только что он утверждал, что он сам оставил мне послание из будущего на пороге собственной смерти. Ну да, а иначе зачем было подмигивать? Это однозначно был знак.

\- Ну это я так, к примеру. Почему бы и нет, - отмахнулся Гарри.

\- Окей... - это однозначно запись, - сделали мы оба вывод, когда совместный поход в вайб кончился все той же картинкой, и ни одному из нас не удалось даже повернуть голову.

\- Ничего не заметил, что не заметил я? - спросил я.

\- Эм... У меня слегка другая прическа?

\- Давай ты никогда не будешь брить виски и никогда не умрешь?

\- Договорились.

\- Ты расслышал шепот? Что-то про то, что я дал тебе силу?

\- "Это потребовало силы, и он дал ее мне," - процитировал Гарри.

\- Звучит, как будто я тебя намеренно послал на смерть, - поежился я.

\- Нет, звучит как признание в любви, ты был прав.

\- Ты социопат, ты это знаешь? - фыркнул я.

\- Пока мы тут, - остановил Гарри мою руку, когда я начал снимать шлем. - Поводи меня по какому-нибудь другому вайбу. Для чего-то же я работал полдня.

\- Арх... - после заново пережитой смерти Гарри я был не в настроении. На сей раз туман длился всего секунды, потому что я уже знал, что происходит, но у меня внезапно разболелась голова. Возможно, из-за этого его нового аппарата, кстати, поэтому не хотелось использовать его еще раз.

\- Ну, последняя просьба умирающего, - поцеловал он мою руку.

\- Ты уже почувствовал силу, которую я тебя дал, и готов кинуться грудью на амбразуру? - подозрительно спросил я.

\- Я всегда готов. Джесси будет в порядке, с такой семьей как эта. Я знаю, вы ее не бросите.

\- Ты серьезно не боишься умереть?

\- Не бойся, я постараюсь этого не сделать. Ради тебя. Хотя, думаю, ты тоже выживешь.

\- О, серьезно?

\- Не измеряй всю свою ценность тем, сможешь ты предотвратить эту смерть или нет. Обещай мне, - сжал он мою руку.

\- Ты так хорошо меня знаешь, да? Ладно, давай тогда что-нибудь ценное нагуглим, - одел я шлем обратно.

\- На-что?

\- Знаешь, как я назвал то, откуда мне идут вайбы? Ну вот у спидстеров - спидфорс. А у меня - нексус. Я назвал его так до того, как узнал, что у вас так интернет называется.

\- Ты можешь вайбить по ключевым словам? - восхитился Гарри.

\- Будущее можно нагуглить! – возразил я Вильяму Гибсону. - Итак, Савитар, кто не спрятался, я не виноват!

Мы оказались в ночном зимнем лесу.

\- Сноу, - сказал Гарри. И он не имел в виду идущий снег.

\- Киллер Фрост! - босиком по снегу шла Кэйтлин в белой пижаме. Ее волосы были белыми, а губы черными. - Я думал... Кэйтлин сказала, что Зум ее убил.

\- Рамон, мы здесь не из-за нее, - повернул меня Гарри в противоположную сторону.

\- Ай! - воскликнул я. - Мы где, в Дьябло? - Существо было похоже на глубоководный ночной кошмар - мощный черный экзоскелет с голубым светом, пробивающимся изнутри.

\- Савитар, - тихо произнес Гарри.

\- Я ждал тебя, - сказал ночной кошмар. Я чуть не выпрыгнул из собственной шкуры.

\- Он не к тебе обращается, - прошептал Гарри мне в ухо одновременно с Савитаром, поэтому я не расслышал, что сказал тот.

\- Я пришел предложить тебе только то, что ты желаешь, - продолжил Савитар.

\- И что это? - спросила Киллер Фрост.

\- Спасение.

\- Ты хочешь меня излечить? Превратить меня обратно в Кэйтлин Сноу?

\- Нет. Я хочу убедиться в том, что Кэйтлин никогда не вернется.

\- С чего я должна тебе верить?

Савитар, вызвав у меня еще одно "ай", встал на колено и опустил голову. Его спина начала раскрываться, как шкура какого-то инопланетного членистоногого, и наконец из экзоскелета вышел человек.

\- Нет. Нет... - услышал я себя.

Очнулся я уже в реальном мире, с Гарри, шепчущем мне что-то успокаивающее, - я не мог разобрать слова, - и трущим мне руки, как будто мы действительно были в зимнем лесу, и я их отморозил.

\- Нет. Этого не может быть. Это явно какой-то не наш мир, я завайбил не наш мир, ведь так? - бормотал я.

\- Ты не знаешь всех обстоятельств. Это может быть что угодно, - согласился Гарри.

\- Что угодно, - повторил я за ним. Сегодняшний ночной кошмар сбывался. Кейтлин... И теперь Берри. Берри - Савитар. И Кэйтлин - Киллер Фрост.

Я увидел часы Гарри у него на запястье - он все еще стоял передо мной на колене, держа меня за руки. Я сидел в кресле, согнувшись, как будто пытался свернуться в позу зародыша.

\- У тебя мета-извещатель работает? - взял я его за запястье.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Он работает только на активных мета, да?

Он кивнул еще раз.

\- Поэтому то, что он не сработал тогда, ничего не значит. С тех пор, как вы вернулись, она пытается не остаться с тобой наедине или с другими не-мета, так?

\- Я все сделаю, Рамон. Я узнаю, есть ли у нее силы, и какие, если есть. Что насчет Берри?

\- Видел этот шрам?

\- Не показатель, - покачал головой Гарри. - Он мог у него появиться и после. Ты попробуешь по...гуглить еще?

\- Какой вопрос задавать?

\- Переход между Берри и Савитаром. Когда он им стал, при каких обстоятельствах.

\- Думаешь, есть четкая граница? Люди редко сходят с ума за один день.

\- Может, это вообще не наш Берри. Должны же быть миры, в которых он злодей.

\- Тогда что гуглить? Вопрос должен быть четкий, иначе каша вместо ответа. Тут я задавал вопрос - кто такой Савитар, которого ты имел в виду, когда умирал.

\- Возможно, меня убил не он...

\- Думаешь, поэтому там Киллер Фрост?

\- Не знаю. Рана была небольшая, может быть как пуля, так и сосулька.

\- Если это Кэйтлин, я не знаю, смогу ли я выбрать...

\- Никто тебя не просит выбирать. Не обязательно убивать моего убийцу, чтобы меня спасти.

\- Ай! - раздалось звонкое вместе с обдавшим нас ветром.

\- Черт, Джесси, - закрыл лицо руками Гарри.

Джесси стояла посреди комнаты и тоже закрывала лицо руками.

\- Вы дверь-то хоть бы закрывали, пап! - нервно хихикнула она из-под рук. - Там кризис, вас все ищут.

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь, - закричал Гарри, но Джесси и след уже простыл.

\- Ты что сказал ей про вчерашнее? - поинтересовался я.

\- Что ты не в себе, и мне нужно о тебе позаботиться. Что технически было правдой.

\- Какая техническая правда будет сейчас? Гарри, она вундеркинд, ты думаешь, она еще не догадалась?

\- О, она очень давно догадалась... Это не означает, что я не боюсь с ней об этом говорить.

\- Скажи ей правду, Гарри, - посоветовал я ему, вставая. - И не техническую, а настоящую. Не об этом, конечно, - обвел я руками шлемы. - А о нас.

\- Мне страшней говорить с ней о нас больше, чем о собственной возможной смерти.

\- Балда, - вздохнул я, закатив глаза, и мы пошли разруливать очередной кризис. Который был не таким уж и большим.

\- Ты собрался заменить себя другим Веллсом? - спросил я Гарри, когда мне удалось все-таки отправить Кэйтлин домой, и мы наконец остались одни.

\- Мм.

\- Ты думаешь, что это сработает?

\- Одно лицо, - пожал он плечами. - Тебе лучше пойти домой и выспаться, я буду писать код. Приглашение этому Веллсу.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что он тоже живой человек. И ты приглашаешь его на смерть.

\- Я уверен, к тому моменту ему ничего не будет угрожать, потому что ты разгадаешь эту загадку.

\- Мы, - подчеркнул я, - разгадаем эту загадку.

\- Если я останусь, ты будешь в постоянном напряжении из-за меня, тебе будет не до разгадывания загадок. На моей Земле нет Флаша. Соответственно, там я в полной безопасности.

\- Особенно, если твой допельгангер умрет за тебя.

\- Ты не знаешь, я ли это. Может, это всегда был мой допельгангер.

\- Ты подумал пригласить его как следствие, вайбы будущего так не работают, я вайбю только возможное будущее, а это означает, что оно должно быть кем-то хотя бы запланировано к этому времени. Вайб - следствие этих планов. Не наоборот!

\- Только это был не вайб возможного будущего, Рамон, это было послание. Наверняка тут другие законы. И из послания мы узнали, что, - он начал загибать пальцы, - ты пошлешь кого-то с моим лицом на верную смерть, что говорит о том, что у тебя не будет иного выхода; человека с моим лицом убьет банда, состоящая минимум из каких-то версий Берри и Кейтлин, и это будет не единственная их цель; наш Берри скорее всего успешно разберется с ними после смерти человека с моим лицом. Предупрежден - вооружен. Ты отправил послание именно с этим моментом, потому что это была твоя вина, что этот кто-то умер, и ты хочешь это исправить. Ты это исправишь.

Я подумал, что таким образом же можно исправить таймлайн без помощи Берри. Что, если я отправлю самому себе в прошлое вайб о смерти Данте? Это несправедливо, что вайба не было в первую очередь, так что это будет только правильно.

\- Рамон, ты должен составить список ключевых слов и вайбить их, пока у тебя не наберется достаточно материала на этот паззл. В этом я тебе помочь особо не могу. Поэтому я сделаю так, чтобы ты обо мне не сильно беспокоился, пока ты это делаешь.

\- Ты сказку про смерть и Самарру знаешь?

\- Хочешь сказать, что все равно будешь беспокоиться? - улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Как говорит Фелисити: Не умри, - взял я его за руку.

\- Я постараюсь, - поцеловал он мои пальцы.

\- Какой же ты все-таки красивый, - ляпнул я. - Когда не ведешь себя как хер, - добавил я, спохватившись.

\- Иди спать, у меня много работы, - отправил он меня с поцелуем в лоб. - И не вайбь по дороге!

Дома я попытался составить список уже известных ключевых слов, но заснул. Слава мирам, в этот раз кошмары обошли меня стороной, хотя сон был довольно странным - я был какой-то лиловой девочкой-оборотнем с роскошными, но практически белыми волосами. А Гарри тоже был женщиной, балериной, хотя и вполне обычного для него я-никогда-не-видел-солнце цвета, только русой, и мы жили на пляже в доме, расположенном на коленях полуразвалившееся колоссальной скульптуры какого-то многорукого шивы с маяком на голове.

Я даже выспался, хотя заторможенность так и не пропала, как будто у меня все еще был клок тумана в волосах, и он не давал мне соображать, сося потихоньку мой мозг через соломинку. Я также чувствовал себя первое время после смерти Данте.

\- Я поговорил с Джесси, - сообщил мне вместо приветствия Гарри на следующее утро.

\- Поздравляю.

\- Она хочет с тобой поговорить.

Мьерда...

\- Это плохо или хорошо? - не понял я.

\- Зная свою дочь, я бы сказал, чтобы ты ступал с осторожностью.

\- Она хочет мне сказать, что надерет мне задницу, если я разобью тебе сердце? Или уже будет надирать мне задницу, потому что ты ей сказал, что я разбиваю твое сердце?

\- Я сказал, что ты думаешь, но я полон надежд. Поэтому, в зависимости от ее вердикта, она либо будет тебя отпугивать, либо, наоборот, заманивать. В любом случае не верь ей. Но скажи потом, каков ее вердикт, потому что мне она могла солгать.

\- Что она сказала тебе?

\- Что одобряет, но прошлый раз это было пассивно-агрессивно, поэтому я не особенно уверен, что это искренне сейчас.

\- Привет, Быстроножка, - постучался я в открытую дверь их комнаты.

\- Сиско!

\- Ты хотела поговорить?

Она вздохнула и показала на кровать Гарри. Я сел. Джесси стала грустно серьезной, как когда-то, когда рассказывала мне о том, что сделал Реверб.

\- Я не знаю, какие у тебя сомнения насчет моего отца, и тебе не нужно о них со мной говорить, это не мое дело. Но... Если они как-то связаны со мной... Мне бы хотелось их развеять.

\- Джесси...

\- Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты забыл о Ревербе, я о нем не забуду. Дело не в этом. Я еще не в том состоянии, чтобы полностью это отпустить. И ты меня понимаешь. Возможно, что твои сомнения больше связаны именно с этим, с тем, что ты не можешь смотреть на моего отца и не видеть Реверс Флаша. Мы оба не можем не думать о тех, кто нас обидел, смотря на тех, кто не имел к этому никакого отношения, и это... несправедливо по отношению к ним, да. Но мы должны также думать и о себе самих.

Она посмотрела на меня. Я кивнул.

\- Но, смотря на папу... - Продолжила она. - На то, как он светится, смотря на тебя... Смотря на то, как он преодолел ту же самую трудность, что и у нас с тобой... И вышел из этого ни много ни мало счастливым... Он чувствует вину за то, что с ним это произошло, потому что знает, что мы с тобой еще не там, он думает, что нам это неприятно. Мы завидуем. Но... Не знаю, как ты, но я, смотря на это... Это означает, что у нас тоже есть надежда. Что у нас всех есть надежда. Меня, тебя, Кэйтлин, Берри. Всех, кто прошел через что-то подобное. Что свет в конце тоннеля есть. Что можно не просто забыть об этом, похоронить это, но преобразить это во что-то светлое. Поэтому... Несмотря на то, что я сама еще не в состоянии смотреть на тебя и не видеть кошмар... То, что папа смотрит на тебя и видит целый мир, как он когда-то смотрел на маму и смотрит на меня... Это придает мне сил. Поэтому я не хочу, чтобы это прекратилось.

Под конец у нас обоих текли слезы.

\- Я все еще завидую ему, - наконец улыбнулась она. - Но уже по-белому.

Я кивнул. Она раскрыла объятия приглашающе, и я подпрыгнул с койки, чтобы их принять.

\- Ты изумительная девушка, - сказал я ей искренне, обнимая.

\- Я знаю, - хихикнула она, отпуская меня.

\- А... - поднял я палец. - Вся в папу.

\- Ну, что она сказала? - нетерпеливо пританцовывая, потребовал Гарри, когда поймал меня в коридоре.

\- Все нормально, не переживай. Она искренне хочет, чтобы ты был счастлив. Поверь мне, - пожал я ему плечо. - Тебе не нужно бояться показать ей, как ты счастлив, это ее не обижает, наоборот, это придает ей сил. Говорит ей, что и для нее есть надежда.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, как будто с него свалилась целая гора.

\- Что совпадает с моим собственным ощущением, - заметил я. - Возможно, поэтому я не могу заставить себя отпустить тебя, несмотря на то, что вовсе не уверен, что когда-либо смогу ответить тебе полной взаимностью. Я тебя использую... Я ненавижу себя за это. Прости меня.

Я неожиданно для себя оказался в его объятиях, рыдающим.

\- Я счастлив, что ты не отпускаешь меня, - прошептал он мне в макушку. - Это говорит мне, что и у меня есть надежда. Даже если ты думаешь, что ее нет. Ты придаешь мне сил. Я не источник, я всего лишь отражение. Ты не меня используешь, это все ты сам. Я всего лишь отражаю все это тебе обратно. Я вижу тебя, даже когда ты не видишь себя сам.

Потом было послание всем Веллсам мультиверса, Берри, застрявший в зеркале, новый Веллс, ЭйчАр, прощание с Гарри...

Гарри плакал, прощаясь прошлый раз, в своем таймлайне? Возможно, плакал в нем и я... В этот раз у меня уже слез не оставалось, я, наверное, вырыдал на нем весь свой запас соли.

\- Не беспокойся об этом, окей? - Я не знал, действительно ли он ревновал к новому Веллсу, или его пробила совесть за то, что он подверг его жизнь опасности вместо себя, но мне хотелось его уверить. - Есть только один Гарри, - показал я указательный палец.

Мы обнялись, но вместо еще одного признания любви было послание. Разумеется, потому что "а я его вообще видел?".

\- Молекулярный замедлитель не работал, - прошептал он мне в ухо.

Черт, я совсем забыл про Киллер Фрост. Это все-таки была наша Кэйтлин. Или, по крайней мере, у нее те же способности. Боже мой, Кэйтлин... Гарри выполнил мою просьбу, он не только выяснил, мета ли она, но и какие у нее способности. Он наверняка решил воспользоваться предоставленным случаем и саботировал молекулярный замедлитель, чтобы посмотреть, не проявит ли Кэйтлин способности.

\- О, и еще одно, - повернулся Гарри ко всем уже на пороге бреши. - Пока меня не будет, никогда, ни за что...

Я шевельнул пальцем, и его засосало в брешь, поглотив вместе с ним его предупреждение. Мы же договорились никому ничего, пока у меня не будет больше сведений! - возмутился я про себя. У него все-таки совесть проснулась? Что он, интересно, хотел сказать-то? Что тут можно сказать? А, может это было что-то безобидное вроде "Не давайте Берри путешествовать во времени, нам всем по горлышко хватило", как будто кто-то в состоянии того остановить, если ему приспичит...


	3. Chapter 3

В конце концов у нас снова получилось. После того, как учитель танцев "слегка" подправил нам стиль. После того, как с нами поговорила Мишель, это тот ангел с огненным мечом, оказавшийся фьюжаном Крис, Лоры и Джо. После того, как мы сами успели десять раз поссориться и помириться... После того, как мне удалось хотя бы на время перестать чувствовать себя полным дерьмом. А главное, после вот этого разговора с Арни.

Не знаю, почему именно сейчас меня это так сильно стало задевать. Я всегда знал, что я никчемное дерьмо, но меня это никогда не смущало. Главное, чтобы человек был хороший, правда? И не то чтобы я разуверился в том, что я хороший человек, что бы это объяснило. И не то чтобы я стал особо никчемным - настолько важной шишкой, как последнее время, я никогда не был. Может, дело именно в этом?

Знаете, почему меня никогда не смущало то, что я не особо преуспел в жизни? Потому что чем меньше ты сам, тем меньше твоя ответственность. Может, теперь я просто боялся ответственности? Поэтому у меня не получался синтез? Ведь если у нас получится... Если у нас получится, это будет ответственность. И огромная. Та самая, о которой говорил с таким упоением Арнольд. И мне тупо страшно.

\- Я уж думал, мне тебя подменили, - с облегчением вздохнул муж, когда я наконец ему в этом признался. - С чего все-таки тебя за язык-то дернуло предложить стать фьюжаном в первую очередь? Я, конечно, очень хотел, но не думал, что захочешь ты, поэтому молчал. Даже Дэбби не хочет, а у нее побольше чувства ответственности, чем у тебя. Но потом ты толкнул речугу, насколько ты думаешь, нас тут не ценят, и... Я серьезно думал, что тебя подменили, я даже носил кольцо к Алексу, но он сказал, что все в порядке, и оно меня не обманывает.

\- Я не знаю... - промямлил я. - Я не знаю, что на меня нашло.

\- Хочешь, я скажу им, что мы не будем этого делать. Все равно у нас не получается. Ну, получилось раз, случайно, удача новичка, не считается. Мы даже не знали, как нас зовут, а Мишель сказала, что она моментально знала свое имя.

\- Нет.

Я вспомнил нас - ту минуту, когда мы были единым целым. Нет. Нет, именно это я хотел, вернуть то ощущение нашего первого поцелуя, когда нас так случайно вовремя слило во время атаки Баффи. Нет, именно это я хочу. Именно это я не хочу потерять. И если к этому прилагается ответственность - так тому и быть. Она не моя личная, она наша общая. И, как я знал, что Арн будет тянуть лямку, и меня за нее, когда мы были последними техниками на шахтерской посудине, так я знаю, что он не даст мне волынить и здесь.

\- Я правда хочу это сделать, - признался я. Не потому что я хочу защищать лагерь или что, ты прав, но чисто ради самого слияния. Если ради него придется защищать лагерь или что - ну, так тому и быть. А ответственность... Если я там вдруг, не знаю... просплю, ты ведь меня разбудишь? - попросил я его пообещать.

\- Когда-нибудь я этого не сделаю, будешь знать... - проворчал Арнольд.

\- Ты не выдержишь и пяти минут, - хихикнул я.

\- А, - махнул он рукой. - Ты прав, кого я обманываю.

На следующей тренировке у нас все получилось.

{

Я была так счастлива быть, что даже после нескольких часов не хотела перестать, поэтому Мишель меня подло защекотала до смерти. Она не хотела оставлять меня одну, но сама хотела разойтись вместе со всеми.

А, да, кстати, приятно познакомиться, меня зовут Ориель.

}

 

**Дай мне сил**

Я дал Кэйтлин возможность признаться самой, и она это сделала. Что бы ее не ждало в будущем, я не позволю ничего с ней случиться. Я потерял родного брата, я не потеряю еще и названную сестру. Ставки все увеличивались. Сначала Гарри, вернее теперь ЭйчАр, теперь еще и Кэйтлин. И что-то страшное случится с Берри. Тоже раздвоение личности? В буквальном смысле? - вспомнил я Зума и "Джея". Спидстеры... - вздохнул я.

Я пытался "гуглить", но ключевых слов пока было мало. После вайба от Кэйтлин с Вайбом против Киллер Фрост, я сосредоточился на этой части. Не погибнуть самому и не убить ее - тяжелая задача. Потребуется серьезная хореография. Самым "безобидным" был вариант, который возникал чаще всего в вариациях. Мы оба были живы, но я был без обоих рук, а значит, практически без способностей. Что для меня было хуже смерти, но я готов был пожертвовать и этим. Все-таки вывод напрашивался, что нужно было вмешательство третьего лица. Для этого нужно было изменять обстоятельства.

На какой-то раз, копаясь в вариациях, до меня дошло, что мы живем в петле. Таймлайн не просто изменился после Флашпойнта, он стал замкнутым на себе. Вариации слишком хорошо шли, но были слишком похожи друг на друга. Мы проживали это все уже не раз и не два... Каждый раз проигрывая.

После этого ощущение дежавю не покидало меня ни на день.

После того, как выяснилось, что смерть Данте была следствием изменения таймлайна - спасибо, Берри, я только начал снова тебе доверять, рановатенько - я, после попытки залить горечь алкоголем, пошел к брату на кладбище, думая о том, чтобы действительно послать себе в прошлое вайб о его смерти, чтобы у меня была возможность его спасти. Еще бы знать, как... В результате, после могилы Данте я оказался у могилы Веллса, на которой ни разу до этого не был. Мы похоронили останки настоящего Гаррисона в могиле, предназначавшейся Веллобарду, который официально значился пропавшим в черной дыре. Предполагаемо пустой, символический гроб был заполнен, причем подходящим телом.

\- Я никогда не думал о тебе, как о... отдельной личности, - признался я могиле. - Я даже здесь ни разу не был, только потому что воспринимал эту могилу как его, и боялся разговаривать с ним. Но ты был. Ты был настоящим. Ты был хорошим человеком. Ты был. А тебя даже никто не оплакал. Тесс умерла с тобой. Тина МакГи посчитала, что ты изменился... Может, теперь сюда приходит она? Может, мне поговорить с ней... Но она тоже не знает, были бы мы... Встретились ли бы мы вообще. Были бы мы... Друзьями. Любил ли бы ты меня. Хотя бы как сына... Я пытался вайбить первоначальный таймлайн, до Веллобарда. Ничего. Возможно, меня тогда не существовало вовсе, поэтому я не вижу тот таймлайн? И нет никакой нашей судьбы, был только Эобард. И Гарри... И я не имею права приходить и разговаривать с тобой. Ты не знал меня ни в одном таймлайне, тебе все равно... Видя, насколько ЭйчАр не похож на них... На тебя... Я в это верю. Тогда прости, пьяного дурака...

Прикосновение к надгробию выбросило меня в вайб. Вайб с погружением, самый ненавидимый мной тип, обычно закрепленный за снами и оргазмами. Но, опьянение вполне подойдет, очевидно.

\- Сильвия, - позвал я медсестру, входя в дом.

\- Мы здесь, мистер Рамон, - раздалось с заднего двора.

\- Как мы сегодня? Как физио? - прошел я туда.

\- Пол говорит, что лучше некуда, - Сильвия повернула кресло-коляску ко мне. - Функции импланта продолжают улучшаться. Кстати, его забрал после смены мистер Холт, просил напомнить вам о вашей с ним встрече в пятницу.

\- Да-да, помню, - отмахнулся я, проекты Кертиса редко были интересными или прибыльными, все мое внимание уже было сосредоточено на Гаррисоне. - А кто у нас сегодня в таком хорошем настроении!

Гаррисон весело улыбался, - имплант и правда прекрасно работал, мимика больше не была такой косой. Следующим будет возвращение контроля над руками, если все пойдет как надо. Голубые глаза запрыгали по виртуальной клавиатуре.

\- Я видел белку! - раздалась имитация его голоса из динамиков кресла, как обычно проставив ударение восклицания наугад: "я -видел- белку!". Когда они уже разберутся с этой проблемой? Мне их купить, чтобы они не ждали по полгода между версиями?

\- Если бы я знал, что одна белка может сделать тебя таким счастливым, я бы давно привез тебе целый зоопарк. Серьезно, надо это устроить. - Я надиктовал это на айвотч.

Погладив уже отрастающие вокруг импланта волосы Гаррисона, я вкатил его в дом и поставил около кушетки, на которую сел сам.

\- Расскажи про белку, - взял я его за руки. - Сильвия, спроси у Розы, когда ужин, - бросил я медсестре.

\- Белки запасают орехи, используя чанкинг, - сказали динамики.

\- Довольно примитивно, - пожал я плечами.

\- Для человека! - возмутился Гаррисон.

\- Пятнадцать минут, - передала Сильвия ответ с кухни.

\- Я хотел бы попробовать чанкинг, - попросил Гаррисон.

\- Сейчас поищу что-нибудь подходящее, - пообещал я, роясь в айтюнс на его системе в кресле. - Вот, пойдет? - Закачал я ему игру. Не наша, к сожалению, но Рамон Индастрис пока не выпускали ничего подобного. Я надиктовал это на айвотч.

\- Замечательно! - Поиграв с минуту, одобрил мой выбор Гаррисон и вернулся к игре.

Развивающие игры, надо постепенно увеличивать сложность. Нужно нанять педагога со специальностью в обучающих играх, Гаррисон уже перерос детский сад. Может, он никогда больше не станет гениальным физиком, но до обычного человека он дорастет быстро. Еще года два, и от последствий взрыва ускорителя останутся только воспоминания, если прогресс будет происходить с той же скоростью. Как только Гаррисон вернет контроль над руками, будем думать о ногах - я уже сделал предзаказ чипа у Палмерс Технолоджис.

На секунду я вспомнил с содроганием, каким был Гаррисон сразу после взрыва ускорителя - в коме, бледным и неподвижным, погребенным под трубками и растяжками. Потом, когда он из нее только вышел - беспомощным и хрупким, с бессмысленным взглядом и непроизвольными подергиваниями. Нет, мы прошли такой большой путь, мы уже на середине пути. Все сомнения о том, что мы его пройдем до конца, рассеялись.

\- Все у нас будет замечательно, - взял я правую руку Гаррисона в свои. Крупные обручальные кольца с брильянтами звякнули друг о друга, - мистер Гаррисон Рамон. Все будет замечательно.

\- Ужин готов, - сообщила Роза.

Небо. Я лежал лицом вверх и смотрел на облака.

\- Мьерда, - выругался я.

Это был оригинальный таймлайн или Флашпойнт? Я закрыл глаза и попытался понять. Ответ не шел.

\- Мьерда, - еще раз выругался я и сел, уставясь на надгробие, саркастически сообщавшее "Гаррисон Веллс 1963-2015" - Кажется, мне нужно надраться еще больше, пока воспоминания не перешли в долгосрочную память.

К сожалению, план не сработал, и я не забыл этот вайб.

А потом нас попытались захватить инопланетяне. Нехорошо с их стороны.

У нас был свой приглашенный инопланетянин, что было интересно. Кара Денверс под кодовым именем Супергерл. Арх. Тому, кто ее так назвал, не следует больше пытаться никого называть. Более общего и банального имени не придумаешь. А в шестьдесят она все еще будет герл? Хотя кто их, инопланетян, знает.

От Легенд ушла Кендра - под руку с очередным Картером, потому что предыдущий погиб. А между Картерами она побыла девушкой Рэя какое-то время... Мы с Палмером обменялись понимающими взглядами, пока я инспектировал его костюм.

Команда Стрелы обзавелась дополнительными членами в количестве не то трех, не то четырех человек, что было почти также интересно, несмотря на то, что ни один из них не был инопланетянином. Вроде бы... Они, правда, были еще совсем стажерами и особо в конфликте не участвовали, так что толклись вместе со мной и Фелисити в пещере. Рене Рамирес, Рори Риган и Кертис Холт. Да, тот самый Кертис Холт, из того вайба не то из прайм таймлайна, не то из Флашпойнта.

\- Он не гей, - заметил, как я пялюсь на Рори Кертис.

\- Чего? - не понял я. Пялился я, потому что боковым зрением мне казалось, что этот самый Рори Риган - Гарри. Не боковым иногда тоже. Но он был моего возраста или даже младше, с карими глазами в отличие от голубых всех знакомых мне Веллсов, и с симметричными ушами, хотя такими же оттопыренными. Но все остальное просто кричало мне "Веллс". Причем не ЭйчАр какой-нибудь, и даже не оригинальный, а именно Гарри... Решив, что я просто скучаю по Гарри, вот он мне везде и мерещится, я отложил вопрос "почему" и просто наслаждался видом.

\- Он мне сказал, - объяснил Кертис. - С другой стороны я... Но я замужем. Пока. Это не намек! Просто у нас проблемы... Ему не нравится, что я виджиланте. Опасная работа, все такое... Я в принципе его понимаю, он физиотерапевт, насмотрелся на травмы, которые мне грозят...

\- Пол, да? - сказал я, только чтобы заткнуть его.

\- Эм... Да. Откуда ты знаешь? А, ну да, вайбы...

\- Мм.

\- Это почище магических обносков будет, - восхитился Кертис. - Без обид, Рори.

\- Что? - подошел к нам Рори, услышав свое имя.

\- Мистер Рамон демонстрирует нам свои способности. Он знает имя моего мужа. Теперь ты спроси у него что-нибудь, что знаешь только ты.

\- Ты первый, Кертис, - отнекался Рори. - Имя твоего мужа знают все. Сам спроси что-нибудь, что знаешь только ты.

\- Дети, дети! - накричала на них Фелисити. - кончайте приставать к "мистеру Рамону", он вам не цирковой номер.

Я вздохнул с облегчением. Они заставили бы меня вайбить что попало, а у меня голова не помойка, я и так ее периодически перегружаю.

Но от случайных вайбов я все-таки не уберегся. Я давно научился контролировать вайбы при прикосновениях, но резкий всплеск адреналина все еще фактор риска. Мы напортачили с инопланетной техникой, я слегка обжегся и, дернувшись, чуть ли не упал в объятия Рори, стоявшего сзади и галантно меня подхватившего.

Он лежал один в палатке на животе, с карандашом между носом и губой, мурлыкая что-то про себя. Вокруг была куча бумаг и оборудования. В основном это были различного рода приемники и датчики, многие производили шум. Снаружи палатки свистел ветер, добавляя в какофонию.

\- Ловушка, - решил он, взяв карандаш и постукав им по расшифровке, лежавшей у него под носом. - Однозначно ловушка. И мы в нее не попадемся. С другой стороны, любопытно же, кто ее установил. Хм... Кому понадобилось, и главное для чего им понадобилось вылавливать всех Гаррисонов Веллсов мультиверса? Что мы им сделали? Что бы сделал папа на моем месте? Папа бы туда пошел. Но не в ловушку. Он бы нашел другой квицат хадерех в тот мир и разведал ловушку со стороны. Другой квицат хадерех... Хм...

Он стал копаться в настройках приемников и датчиков, а потом, проверяя результаты, триумфально закричал:

\- Ага! У них есть свеженький нэкев! Маленький, но мы пролезем. С таким свежим проблем не будет. Обратно из него вряд ли выйдешь, но... Рискнуть стоит. Даже ради того, чтобы просто побыть в чистом мире. Я уже не помню, когда я был в таком чистом мире... Когда папа был еще жив. Почему мы там не остались, я не помню? Ах да, он перестал быть чистым, - теперь он лежал на спине, мечтательно смотря в потолок палатки. - Только представь - люди кругом. Как муравьи. Снуют... - он уронил карандаш на грудь и заснул.

Вау. Это было не то, чего я ожидал. Ну, то есть "Вау, я так и знал!", но не ожидал, что окажусь прав.

\- Это была не ловушка, - сказал я Рори, отведя его в сторону. - Это было объявление о найме ученого, просто нам нужен был определенный типаж. И вакансия уже заполнена. Ну... Относительно, - ЭйчАр не был тем, что мы хотели, хотя, может, это и к лучшему...

\- Что? - сделал вид, что не понял, Рори.

\- Я знаю, что ты из другого мира, Веллс, - подчеркнул я фамилию. - Я случайно свайбил. Не бойся, как я уже сказал, мы хорошие, мы не едим Веллсов на завтрак, как некоторые про нас думают.

\- Разумеется, вы только скидываете их в черные дыры, - саркастически заметил Рори.

\- Он не так умер, и вообще не умер, а был стерт из реальности, и это был злобный Веллс, и вообще не Веллс, а злобный спидстер из будущего, который своровал его внешность. Слушай, поговори с ЭйчАром, он тебе скажет, что с этим объявлением. Он пришел к нам с Земли-19, по этому самому объявлению. С ним все в порядке, - "пока" - не сказал я, помня о возможности того, что я лажанусь, и он-таки погибнет. Ловушка, однозначно ловушка...

Рори согласился. Под давлением того, что иначе я расскажу команде Стрелы, что он самозванец. Конечно, сделали мы это уже после того, как разогнали всех инопланетян, и нас за это похвалили, потому что до этого нам было не особо до этого. Я также отдал Каре один из экстраполяторов, устройство, которое сочинил специально для Гарри, чтобы у нас была двусторонняя связь. Я слегка задержался в Стар Сити, и Рори показал, где он живет. Спасибо не прям в пещере, но его студия больше была похожа на автомастерскую, чем на квартиру, только вместо машин и запчастей там были...

\- Скульптуры из металлолома? - удивился я.

\- В постапокалиптических мирах сложно найти хобби... Зато металлолома, как и любого мусора, завались.

\- Понятно...

\- Разумеется, это еще и система охраны. В этой крошке, - показал он на дерево из труб, - тридцать шесть датчиков, в этой, - ажурная гирлянда из арматуры, - двадцать один.

\- Функциональность и эстетика. Одобряю, - кивнул я.

Мы сели на единственную мебель - большую аккуратно застеленную кровать. Ну спасибо он хотя бы не в палатке спит.

\- Приветствую тебя, Франческо, - раскланялся ЭйчАр по Скайпу. - Кто твой красивый юный друг, так похожий на меня в юности? Ах, юность... Помнится...

\- ЭйчАр! - прервал я его излияния. - Это Рори. Расскажи ему, как ты к нам попал и как тебе у нас. Правду.

\- О, это гостеприимная планета! И люди! Несмотря на то, что я попал сюда под ложным предлогом, они приняли меня и простили...

Я перестал слушать, сосредоточившись на реакциях Рори. Он был совсем не похож на Джесси. Должно быть, у него была другая мать. С черными как ночь глазами. И черными, как вороное крыло волосами... Хм... Потрогал я свои волосы. Потом вспомнил, сколько мне лет. Не. Не сходится.

\- Ну, убедился, что мы не злодеи? - спросил я, когда сеанс был закончен. - Допельгангер твоего папы у нас неплохо прижился.

\- Кто?

 - ЭйчАр, - махнул я на уже погасший экран.

\- Он совсем не похож на моего отца.

\- Но твой отец - Гаррисон Веллс?

\- Я - Гаррисон Веллс. Я был не в кусе, что ты...

\- Вайбы не всегда однозначны, - отрезал я. Больше его разочарования эффективностью моих способностей меня интересовало то, что это не сын Веллса, а сам Веллс. Сам. Черт черт черт. Мьерда.

\- Рори Риган - это всего лишь имя из списка жертв Хэвенрока, нэкев, через который я сюда пришел, - объяснил он. - Но Гаррисон Веллс - мое настоящее имя. Папу звали Майкл.

\- Но ты... молодой, - подозрительно спросил я.

\- Я как-то застрял в одном из некавим. Даже не знаю, в котором и в одном ли, потому что не во всех мирах еще есть календари. Просто в один момент понял, что где-то потерял несколько десятков лет. Но... Будущее забавное, особенно в чистом мире, я не жалуюсь.

\- Но глаза... и уши?

\- Я немного больше в папу, у нас мама ирландка, папа еврей. Можешь считать, что я не Гаррисон, а их полярный - полуидентичный, близнец, только меня также назвали. Я был также удивлен, как ты, поэтому прочитал все по генетике - как в чистом мире легко достаются знания! Эта ваша википедия! Мм. Я хочу остаться здесь жить, - сказал он походя тоном, по которому было ясно, что он не считает возможным остаться здесь жить. - Но вот тебе факты моей биографии. Родился я в 1963-ем, родители - Айлин и Майкл Веллсы. Все, как у всех трех Веллсов, что были здесь до меня, ведь так? Меня наоборот больше удивляет, что столько абсолютно идентичных друг с другом параллельных меня - это каковы шансы, что один и тот же сперматозоид и одна и та же яйцеклетка...  Но я все-таки он, несмотря на... - показал он на правое ухо, которое у него было, в отличие от других Веллсов, идеальной формы, хотя и слегка иной, чем у Гарри.

\- Я заметил еще до вайба, - признался я. - У тебя не только общие черты, но и пластика похожа, особенно одного из... Не ЭйчАра, ты его видел, он...

\- Поэтому ты на меня так смотришь? Интенсивно... Из-за того, что я похож на этого, который не умер, а был стерт из реальности?

\- Нет.

\- А. Гарри тогда.

\- Откуда?.. Да, точно, ты сказал трех... - я на пока оставил вопрос о том, откуда он столько про нас знает. - Да, его. Это он придумал заменить себя в его отсутствие. Это было его объявление.

\- И сейчас ты думаешь, что было бы лучше, если бы на него ответил я, а не ЭйчАр? - фыркнул он. - Я также вижу, как ты смотришь на него.

\- Я буду называть тебя Рори, потому что я исчерпал все варианты Гаррисона, - не ответил я. - Так что, некавим - это бреши? В Хэвенроке есть брешь?

\- Во всех городах, в которых был ядерный взрыв, есть некавим. Со временем они затягиваются, и их размер зависит от величины города, но да, именно так я хожу из мира в мир.

\- Ядерный взрыв около городской электросети... Логично.

\- Но ваша брешь - вы же ее как-то по-другому создали? Черная дыра?

\- Спидстер, - отмахнулся я. - Это было случайно. С другой стороны, вайбер вроде меня может создавать бреши когда, где, и куда захочет, - похвастался я. "Ну, или только учится," - не сказал я.

\- Это хорошо, вдруг я захочу отсюда уйти, не дожидаясь, пока этот мир перестанет быть чистым. Тот нэкев в Хэвенроке уже закрывается.

\- О. Чистый - это без ядерной войны, - догадался я.

\- Да, как у вас. Я редко нахожу такие чистые миры. С другой стороны, - увидев ужас на моем лице, успокоил меня Рори. - Для того, чтобы я попал в мир, он должен быть хоть немного грязным, так что... Это не показатель.

\- Эти твои... Магические обноски позволяют тебе находится в зонах радиации, так?

\- Да, они абсорбируют любое неблагоприятное воздействие.

-Мм.

\- Они у нас много поколений, еще моя бабка использовала их, чтобы уйти из своего мира, когда началась война. С тех пор мы путешествуем. Так как, как я уже упомянул, большинство миров, куда мы можем попасть, грязные, мы не остаемся в одном мире надолго, в основном из-за недостатка ресурсов. Когда-нибудь я передам обноски своему ребенку, как папа передал мне. Правда, тогда я умру... - Рори фыркнул на выражение моего лица, которое даже не знаю, что в тот момент выражало, настолько картинка подобной жизни была для меня дикой. - Я не знаю, почему я тебе все рассказываю.

\- Потому что иначе либо я все расскажу команде Стрелы, либо свайбю с тебя сам?

\- Нет, я имею в виду... Я с самого начала... Ты больше всего мне понравился из команды Флаш. Я был так рад, что ты к нам пришел наконец. Я уже думал, что бы такого сделать, чтобы Фелисити тебя вызвала, но тут внезапно Доминаторы. Я, правда, не думал, что этот мир останется чистым после них.

\- Часть миров была уничтожена ими?

\- Да, но тут даже не дошло до первых ядерных ударов. Хорошо иметь команду супергероев.

\- Конечно. Но... Ты только меня и видел из команды Флаш. И откуда ты знаешь про Гарри?

\- Я же сказал, что я за вами наблюдаю. Это как бы включает знание о всех членах команды.

\- Как?

\- У нас есть спутник... К примеру... Ну и у вас с охраной проблемы, вы в курсе? К вам может кто угодно войти и, скажем, оставить жучки... Я шучу, у Фелисити ваш компьютер на удаленке, она дала мне доступ. Включая к вашей системе охраны. У вас много камер слежения...

\- О. У тебя такие хорошие отношения с Фелисити и командой, - саркастически заметил я. - Тем не менее ты скрываешь от них то, что из другого мира. Кстати, как тебе удалось ее обдурить?

\- Это называется выживание. Когда ты приходишь в чужой мир, тебе нужно стать своим. Это даже не мой трюк был, я не хакер. И я очень боялся, что она его раскроет, она хороший хакер. Но хорошо, что хакер, у которого я взял трюк с подменой идентификации, тоже хороший хакер. Ну, еще помогло то, что этого хакера тоже звали Филисити.

\- Трюк, которым ты обманул Филисити - ее собственный, только из другого мира?

\- Легче всего обмануть самого себя - ты знаешь, куда ты будешь смотреть, а что пропустишь. Я как-то оказался в мире, в котором без нужной идентификации отправляли в печку. То, что людей становится меньше, не означает, что цена жизни повышается... Фелисити спасла меня. Здесь я нашел ее, чтобы понаблюдать за вашей ловушкой, пользуясь ее ресурсами. Но и ей я не мог открыться, потому что кто ж вас знает, может вы все заодно. А потом... Я боюсь, если я скажу сейчас, она мне не простит. Я позволил ей думать, что она убила мою семью. Пожалуйста, не говори ей.

\- Ладно, - согласился я. Вроде вреда особого от этого нет, хотя он меня слегка вывел из себя тем, что следил за нами. Но сам бы я как себя повел, если бы думал, что за мной охотятся? И не за одним мной, а за всеми мной во всех мирах. - Если ты вдруг сам захочешь им рассказать, и они внезапно тебя выгонят - ты всегда можешь перейти в команду Флаш. Я серьезно. Нам даже не нужны твои обноски. Вообще, я бы даже предпочел тебя без обносков, - "и вообще без одежды," - не сказал я. - Нам бы пригодились твои мозги. Как ты уже понял, с ЭйчАром нам в этом отношении не повезло.

\- Мозги! - притворно ужаснулся он, схватившись за голову.

\- Во скольких зомби-апокалипсисах ты был?

Рори показал раскрытую ладонь.

\- Серьезно, они существуют? Потом обязательно расскажешь. Но я имел в виду твой ум. Мозги Веллсов мы на завтрак тоже не едим.

\- Но я не ученый.

\- Ну, может у тебя не было формального обучения, но послание Гарри ты ведь сам расколол?

\- Это должно было быть тяжело?

\- Для настоящего Гаррисона Веллса - нет. Ну, исключая ЭйчАра... Он - особенный случай.

\- О, точно! - воскликнул Рори, хлопнув в ладоши. - Я понял! Ты - Мадрих! Ты же умеешь создавать некавим. Ты можешь делать квицат хадерех?

\- Это из "Дюны"?

\- Ты можешь провести кого-то через нэкев?

\- Да.

\- И по описанию ты похож. Смуглый, широконосый, с ослепительной улыбкой. Только гораздо младше. Но я младше всех остальных Гаррисонов Веллсов, так что всякое бывает. Точно. Мадрих. Ты кафиль моего героя. Как я кафиль твоих Веллсов.

\- Герой? И чем этот мой допельгангер прославился?

\- Он путешествует между мирами, как я, но использует свои собственные некавим. Он переправляет людей сквозь них. Много людей, целыми поселениями. Я не могу это делать, под обносками могут путешествовать максимум три человека, и то один должен быть ребенком. Так путешествовали мы, пока я не вырос. Потом мама умерла... И Мадрих может открывать некавим в местах, где есть люди, и им не нужны никакие обноски ни чтобы дойти до нэкев, ни чтобы пройти сквозь него. Он переправляет людей из ставшими небезопасными мест, или оттуда, где кончились ресурсы, в безопасные места с ресурсами. Возможно, даже в чистые миры! Когда-нибудь я его встречу. Я обязательно догоню его, - взгляд у Рори стал мечтательным. - Поэтому я не могу остаться надолго даже в таком чистом мире как ваш.

\- Как ты собрался его догнать?

\- Не знаю... - погрустнел он. - Обычно, когда я дохожу до места, где он пробил нэкев, его уже и след простыл. Его некавим очень быстро затягиваются.

\- У тебя есть датчик брешей?

\- Разумеется, как ты думаешь, я их нахожу, я не умею создавать собственные.

\- Я думаю, я могу со всем этим помочь, - задумался я. - Я могу сделать открывашку. Когда ты следующий раз не успеешь поймать его за хвост, она поможет тебе открыть его остывшую брешь. Это вообще-то была идея Гарри, так что... Считай, что ты до этого бы сам дошел когда-нибудь.

\- Я даже не знаю, как тебе сказать спасибо.

\- Простого "спасибо" достаточно.

\- Спасибо.

\- Но у меня есть одно условие. Ты не помчишься тут же вдогонку за своим чудесным Мадрихом. Ты останешься в этом, моем мире ровно столько, сколько понадобится для того, чтобы он тебе приелся. А я в обмен помимо открывашки добавлю вайб того, встретишь ли ты своего героя в конце концов или нет. Я тебе его покажу даже, наверное, если получится.

\- Я согласен.

\- Замечательно.

Я подал руки, и он взял их в свои.

Мы оба были в вайбе. Это была другая палатка. Больше тент, чем палатка. В ней напротив друг друга сидели Рори и довольно престарелая версия меня и пили чай, улыбаясь друг другу.

\- Ну, убедился? - вышел я из вайба - в нем почему-то было трудно удержаться. - Никуда он от тебя не денется.

\- Спасибо.

\- А все-таки, зачем ты хочешь его догнать? Знаешь, со своими героями лучше не встречаться, разочарование и все такое...

\- Ну, не все герои оказываются злобными спидстерами из будущего, - подмигнул Рори.

\- О, я понял, ты тоже хер еще тот, как Гарри, только зеленый еще, - проворчал я. - А то я думал, чего-то не хватает.

\- А я наконец понял, почему я на самом деле хочу встретиться с Мадрихом.

\- Чаи с ним распивать?

\- Нет, серьезно.

\- Только сейчас?

\- Да, я же не знал, какой он как человек, только как герой. Но я не про вайб. Я про тебя. Если Мадрих хотя бы на треть такой как ты... Мне кажется, я влюблен. Или болен лучевой болезнью, но я вчера проверялся, и вроде бы нет, но симптоматика похожа на ранних стадиях, мне папа говорил.

\- Тебя от меня тошнит? Как-то не особо похоже на симптоматику влюбленности, что знаю я - на опыте, - с сомнением протянул я. Хотя...

\- Я пошутил. Неудачная шутка?

\- Не. Не особо.

\- Я не шутил насчет влюбленности. Я уже давно за тобой наблюдаю... Если сложить то, что я чувствую по отношению к Мадриху и тебе... Я хочу стать спутником Мадриха. Во всех смыслах. Конечно, никогда не знаешь, не окажется ли он... ты прав... Да и невелики шансы, что мне удастся его завоевать, но...

На глазах у него выступили слезы.

Черт. Все-таки каждый я и каждый ты... Еще с Кендры меня раздражает подобный сюжет. Сложно самому состоять в подобных отношениях, когда ты знаешь, как это выглядит со стороны. Как это жутко больно со стороны. Как это несправедливо со стороны. И ты хочешь, очень хочешь, чтобы тот, кто в них состоит, тоже это чувствовал... Мне именно это мешает с Гарри? Потому что я-в-стороне нашептываю себе, как это больно, несправедливо и неправильно... И я не узнаю, как это на самом деле, пока я не заткну этого маленького ревнивого меня, до сих пор видящего в Гарри Картера и Кендру в себе.

В порыве заткнуть эту ревнивую сволочь, обиженную на то, что ему не дали поиграться с чужими игрушками, я назло ей поцеловал Рори. Когда он не ответил, я отпрянул.

\- Прости, прости, я... не то подумал.

\- Нет, - охрипшим голосом уверил меня Рори. - Все то. Я просто... Никогда...

\- О... Совсем?

Рори мотнул головой.

\- Ни с кем?

Еще один моток головой.

\- Диос мио!

Девственник. Совсем-совсем девственник. Вау. Впрочем, это неудивительно, учитывая, в каких условиях он вырос. У меня до сих пор в голове не укладывался тот ужас, который он воспринимает как норму. Мне жутко хотелось защитить его, если бы я еще знал, как.

\- Но я бы... хотел. Если... ты не против, - пробормотал покрасневший Рори.

\- Я очень даже за, если не против ты... Прости, я немного запаниковал. Ты точно хочешь первый раз со мной? Не дожидаясь своего Мадриха?

Кивок головой.

\- Тогда постарайся расслабиться. Я тебя не съем, - Рори поднял бровь неверяще. - Черт, я определенно слишком много протестую... Окей. Ты меня поймал. Я действительно большой любитель покушать Веллса, - шутливо признался я. - Гаррисоны Веллсы отличаются уникальными вкусовыми качествами, что тут сказать. Но я еще не вполне уверен, что ты - Веллс. Ты разрешишь мне себя просто продегустировать?

Рори улыбнулся всем лицом, как будто внутри у него зажглась рождественская елка - или скорее минора? - и кивнул.

Целую ночь я думал, что влюблен, и это будет вечно.

А потом я вернулся в Централ Сити, и там мне стало не продохнуть от собственной лжи и слабости.

Я купился на морковку Савитара. Даже прекрасно зная, что это обманка, расставаться с Данте было болезненно. Так играть с чужим чувством потери - я накажу тебя во имя Луны, Савитар. Когда доберусь до тебя. Хотя Берри хотелось вдарить уже сейчас, для профилактики, вдруг это поможет, и он не станет Савитаром?

Все вайбы о сопротвлении кончались плохо раньше, чем хотелось бы, поэтому я выбрал путь, при котором было меньше всего жертв. А он был в основном выстлан непротивлением.

Самое сложное было скрывать, что я знаю больше, чем делаю вид. Очень быстро начали копиться доказательства того, что Савитар - будущий Берри, и я отказался от идеи рассказать об этом еще хоть кому-то, потому что, если Савитар помнит все, что происходило с Берри, верить нельзя никому. Мне пришлось позволить Джею посоветовать Берри выкинуть камень в спидфорс, несмотря на то, что я знал, что это именно то, чего хочет Савитар.

Камень состоял из концентрированного спидфорса. Когда камень оказывался в реальности, в отличие от нереальности шредингеровской коробки, Савитар мог выйти из своей ловушки - спидфорса. А где, по-вашему, он еще мог находиться? В каком мире логичным было выкинуть камень обратно в спидфорс? Если это действительно был самый лучший вариант, почему этого не сделал тот, кто построил ловушку? Почему камень был спрятан здесь, в нереальной коробке? Может, потому что он тут и должен быть? Но вы правы, невозможно прятать его тут вечно, хрен с вами. К тому же кое-кто прибрал часть камня себе, и я нисколько ее не винил. Кэйтлин дала так нужное нам время.

Еще я постепенно начал забывать разницу между реальностью и вайбами. Что я знал, потому что это уже произошло, и что - потому что я видел это в вайбах? Приходилось быть предельно осторожным, чтобы не ляпнуть какой-нибудь анахронизм. Я "нагуглил" Джулиана, после того как мы выяснили, что он Алхеми, и узнал, что тот создаст лекарство для Кэйтлин. Рано или поздно... Что совпадало с запросом "лекарство для Кэйтлин". Так Джулиан остался в команде, несмотря на то, что своими херовыми манерами напоминал мне Хартли и Гарри одновременно. Я не о себе беспокоился, мне Джулиан всегда нравился, но остальные могли возражать.

Когда Берри принес из будущего картинку смерти Айрис, все встало на свои места. В жутком смысле. Савитар убивает в будущем Айрис. Чтобы сделать из Берри себя? Для чего еще? Это был довольно распространенный сюжет, я уже не говорю про то, что он очень даже совпадал с диалогом Савитара и Киллер Фрост из вайба в зимнем лесу. "Ты хочешь меня вылечить?" "Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты всегда оставалась холодной стервой, как я. Я нашел рецепт! Тебе всего лишь нужно убить любовь всей своей жизни."

Но потом как-то, задумавшись, я остался в вайбе убийства Айрис несколько дольше, чем всегда... И да, вот тогда все точно встало на свои места. На руках у Берри умирала не Айрис, а замаскированный под нее ЭйчАр. Сцена, которая начала преследовать Берри, оказывалась сценой, которая преследовала меня уже год. Судя по трансмогрификатору, который принес нам именно ЭйчАр, умереть всегда должен был он, а не Гарри. И послал я себе этот вайб не чтобы спасти его, а чтобы спасти Айрис. Потому что эта петля кончается не на смерти ЭйчАра, и даже не на поражении или победе Савитара, а на смерти Айрис, что создает из Берри Савитара. Айрис не должна умереть, и не только ради самой Айрис, но и ради того, чтобы не появилось монстра Савитара, который, отыграв собственное рождение, как пить дать примется за мультиверс.

Это означало, что моя задача - не дать умереть ЭйчАру (первоначально Гарри, и я до сих пор держал в уме эту перспективу), сменилась на дать умереть ЭйчАру. Потому что это был единственный путь из петли, устроенной Савитаром. Я возненавидел будущего себя за то, что он взвалил на меня это бремя. Но больше всего я возненавидел Гарри, потому что это в его ловушку попал ЭйчАр. Потому что Гарри не хотел рисковать собственной шкурой. Боже мой, как я раньше не замечал, какой он трус... Ладно, раньше он не проявлял трусости, поэтому я этого не замечал, но черт, тут он показал свою настоящую сущность. Было противно знать, что я серьезно думал, что я мог иметь к нему какие-то чувства... Кровь ЭйчАра будет на его руках. Также, как и на моих... В чем я виню его!

А потом появилась Джипси. И мне пришлось спасать от нее моего собственного закланного агнца. Чтобы отвлечься от того, что я спасаю ЭйчАра только для того чтобы убить его самому (нет, Джулиан, потеряв ЭйчАра, мы изменим будущее именно на то, что мы так усиленно пытаемся предотвратить, - пришлось промолчать мне), я влюбился. Говорят, что люди легко влюбляются друг в друга, если смотрят в лицо опасности вместе. Что можно сказать обо мне, если я влюбился, смотря в лицо опасности, и это было ее лицо? Если я не спасу ЭйчАра, мне хотя бы не придется смотреть в лицо своей неудаче? И невелика потеря. Я точно тогда хотел умереть, чтобы избежать решения, и это был забавный способ. Мы ходили по этой петле, наверное, миллионы раз, я чувствовал себя в Дне Сурка, где смерть - всего лишь момент перед следующим кругом. Пока я тренировался, я навайбил не меньше десятка своих смертей. Каждая смерть была для меня легче, чем предыдущая. Скоро я забуду, как это - бояться смерти.

Берри легко быть героем, он полагается на нас всех. На кого положиться мне? Он не будет на моей стороне. Никто не будет на моей стороне. Единственный, кто об этом знает... тот, кого я никогда не прощу. Когда Берри создал Флашпойнт, он не полагался ни на одного из нас. Видишь, как нехорошо ни с кем не обсуждать решения, которые затронут жизнь всех. Имею ли право теперь это делать я? Настолько ли мои мотивы лишены эгоизма, что моим действиям нужно дать зеленую улицу? Я выше критики только потому что готов пожертвовать другим человеком? Рискнуть собой? Что поставит цель выше всего остального? Почему бы просто не скользнуть в привычную петлю и не посмотреть, чем все это кончится? Стоит ли выход из петли смерти ЭйчАра? А слезы ребенка? Может, я просто не хочу лишиться рук, и все это чистый эгоизм? Единственный выход целым из битвы с Киллер Фрост будет, если Савитар ее прервет. Потому что ему нужны будут эти мои руки. Не как вайбера, как инженера. Единственный выход - если Айрис не умрет, и петля будет прервана.

Я не мог вайбить за пределы петли, кроме присланного самим собой вайба. Но вместо этого я знал Берри, а значит, и Савитара. Если Савитар почувствует, что исчезает из реальности, - а прошло слишком много кругов, и он не уйдет так легко как Эобард, слишком много его тут, свернутого, как змея, по петле, - он захочет в ней остаться. И для этого ему нужен я. Потому что Берри знает, что игрушки здесь делаю я. И он знает, что добиться моего послушания он сможет только, угрожая Кэйтлин, а не мне - даже не зная, что я могу фазироваться. Берри, я знаю тебя также, как знаешь меня ты. В эту игру можно играть вдвоем.

Когда пришла Джесси, с вестью о том, что Гродд забрал Гарри две недели назад, за несколько дней до того, как я перестал его вайбить каждый день, как обещал, и обиделся на него настолько, что не обратил внимание на то, что он сам не звонит по экстраполятору... Джесси тут не при чем. Я люблю Джесси. Даже если ненавижу Гарри. Конечно, я вызвался пойти его вызволять. Из-за Джесси. Только ради нее. Она не заслуживала остаться круглой сиротой только потому что ее отец хер ходячий.

\- Две недели? - уже в СТАРЛабс, после успешной спасательной миссии, вопрошал меня Гарри, пока Кэйтлин его осматривала. Не знаю, почему я вместе с остальными не разбрелся куда-нибудь, почему я остался там его выслушивать. Мне хотелось разорвать его на кусочки. Я ждал, пока у меня будет подходящая возможность? - Две недели? Ты позволил мне гнить там две недели? Ты что, вайбил и наслаждался видом? О, понимаю, это, видимо, забавно со стороны, Гарри-без-мозгов, ха-ха. Ты заставил Джесси прийти за тобой? Что происходит, Рамон? Джесси, она не знала, что со мной, две недели! Как ты мог?

\- О, должно быть, прикольно чувствовать, что все тебе что-то должны. Скажи спасибо, что я вообще пришел, из-за Джесси!

\- Серьезно? Ты заставил ее переживать за меня целых две недели! В добавку к тому, что она уже пережила?

\- Очевидно, ты сам должен был об этом подумать, прежде чем так подставляться.

\- Я не думал...

\- Карма сука, да же? - усмехнулся я. - Ты поймал в ловушку ЭйчАра, а потом Гродд поймал тебя в такую же ловушку, - прошипел я ему в лицо, когда Кэйтлин куда-то отошла.

\- Что?

\- О, ты, наверное, не заметил, что мне было абсолютно пофигу, что ты и Берри были в одном месте. Мм. Может потому что я знаю, когда и как умрет ЭйчАр?

\- У тебя получилось! Но, очевидно, не слишком получается вторая ступень плана, иначе почему ты на меня так зол...

\- О, у меня не получается, да, - согласился я. - Потому что ЭйчАр умрет вместо Айрис. У меня есть выбор - дать умерть Айрис, что замкнет эту петлю еще раз, создав Савитара, либо дать уметь ЭйчАру. Выбор не в пользу него, знаешь ли. Мне придется дать ему умереть!

\- О... Ты хочешь, чтобы я поменялся с ним местами? Если я умру вместо Айрис - и ЭйчАра, ты меня простишь? Это все равно должно было быть временное решение, с другим Веллсом...

\- Разумеется, это все исправит, - саркастически плюнул я и уже было собрался уходить, когда он спокойно так заметил:

\- Это поэтому ты предложил умереть? Там, в клетке? Потому что не знаешь, как сможешь принять решение, кому жить, а кому умереть, и лучше умереть самому? Рамон, ты не один. Тебе не нужно делать это одному. Ты мог прийти ко мне. Вместо этого ты решил на меня дуться.

\- Если я умру, - не поворачиваясь к нему лицом, процедил я. -Так тебе и надо.

\- О. Ты хочешь меня так наказать. Замечательно. Я лучше сам сдохну, Сиско, и ты прекрасно это знаешь.

\- Но разве не этого ты добивался сам? Чтобы я умер? - наконец повернулся я к нему, осознавая, почему же я был так на него зол на самом деле весь этот поход в джунгли. Просто гнев за ЭйчАра перешел в гнев за это, и я не заметил, насколько сместился вектор, потому что эмоция была все та же.

\- Что?

\- Ты не понимаешь, что ты моя слабость? Даже Гродд это знает, а он горилла!

\- Я не понимаю, при чем тут Эйч...

\- Гродд знал, что чтобы достать меня, ему нужно достать тебя! Ты поставил меня в это положение! Если бы я там умер, чтобы сохранить Централ Сити, ты бы был в этом виноват! Тогда бы ты осознал, что творишь. Потому что очевидно, что тебе плевать на собственную жизнь!

\- Ты... Ты ругаешь меня за то, что я рисковал своей жизнью, пойдя в город горилл, - наконец дошло до Гарри, и он расцвел. Его глупая улыбка до жути напомнила ЭйчАра, что было неуместно.

\- Нет! Я ругаю тебя за то, что ты не подумал о том, что мне приходится рисковать своей жизнью из-за твоих глупых решений!

\- Сиско, - Гарри встал с больничной койки и подошел ко мне. Я хотел уйти, отшатнуться, но мои ноги как будто приросли к полу. - Я тут, я живой. Ничего не случилось. И мы найдем выход из создавшегося положения с ЭйчАром. Вместе.

Гарри осторожно взял мою руку в свою. У меня как плотину прорвало. Я понял, что если у меня будет выбор между кем и чем и угодно, Айрис, ЭйчАром, своими руками, способностями, жизнью, петлей, Землей, мультивселенной... и Гарри... Гарри всегда выиграет. И это было страшное чувство.

\- Ты воняешь, - констатировал я, когда слезы кончились, и я обнаружил свое лицо на плече Гарри, а самого Гарри обратно на койке, что означало, что я стоял между его ногами.

Гарри слабо фыркнул:

\- Это ты мне говоришь.

\- Серьезно, тебе нужно принять душ.

\- Думаю, я сначала по... сплю... - как только я от него отодвинулся, Гарри свалился на кровать, улыбаясь, и тут же заснул. Я устроил его поудобней и отошел.

\- Ты волновался за него, - сказала Кэйтлин утверждающе, возвращаясь.

\- Не говори ему.

\- Думаю, он уже знает.

\- Все равно не говори.

\- Можно мне хотя бы тебе сказать?

\- Я знаю все, что ты хочешь сказать.

\- Я просто хочу убедиться в том, что ты действительно знаешь. Я знала. О твоей влюбленности в доктора Веллса.

\- Я знаю.

\- После Джея... Зума... Я понимаю, что ты чувствовал, когда Эобард... Он разбил тебе сердце. Но, возможно, Гарри... Или ЭйчАр... Возможно, кто-то из них - тот, кто тебе нужен?

\- Что ты сама тогда не бежишь к Хантеру Соломону с нашей Земли? - зло отрезал я.

\- Прости. Возможно, ты прав. Возможно, это будет только бессмысленно больно.

\- Это уже бессмысленно больно, - проворчал я, смотря на мирно спящего Гарри.

ЭйчАр нашел меня с новостями о Рори.

\- Он приходил, пока вас не было, и... У него проблемы с... гардеробом?

\- Обносками? - уточнил я.

\- Дааа... - протянул ЭйчАр неуверенно.

\- Понятно. Ему нужна была помощь? Где он сейчас?

\- Он сказал, что лучше всего ему мог бы помочь профессор Стайн.

\- Да, имеет смысл.

\- Поэтому он искал его адрес.

\- Вы его нашли?

\- Да. Но он очень переживал, что тебя нет.

\- Да, мне тоже жаль. Погоди, Стайна сейчас нет, он же с Легендами.

\- Я сделал плохо? - пискнул ЭйчАр.

\- Нет, нет, - уверил я его. - Я забыл, там же Лили. Лили ему поможет. Дочь профессора, - объяснил я. - Возможно, даже умней, чем ее отец.

ЭйчАр облегченно вздохнул.

\- Ты молодец, - захотелось мне похлопать его по голове. Кажется, я начинал привыкать к этому Скуби. Как неуместно.

На следующий день ЭйчАр устроил День Друзей, потому что конечно же он это сделал... Наверняка сам этот "праздник" и придумал.

А потом Гарри спас нас всех от Джипси под контролем Гродда. И мы поняли, что угроза Гродда никуда не делась. Он нашел себе другого вайбера, чтобы открыть брешь в Централ Сити.

\- И она случайно там была, рядом с городом горилл? - проворчал Гарри.

\- Она говорит, она там охотилась на беглеца со своей Земли, - пожал я плечами. - Собственно, чем она обычно занимается.

\- И поэтому ты ей веришь? Окей... Да, это то, чем она занимается. Но чем там занимался беглец? Он совершенно случайно оказался именно сейчас именно на моей Земле именно около города горилл? Ты понимаешь мизерность шансов подобного совпадения?

\- Что ты хочешь сказать?

\- Что я не люблю рояли в кустах, они меня раздражают.

\- Я ей верю. Если это устроил Гродд, как-то заманил ее этим беглецом, как меня тобой... Какая разница.

\- Возможно, ты прав. Только остается вопрос, откуда Гродд знал про нее и как ее можно заманить. И почему именно ее. Ну знаешь, учитывая, что, очевидно, ты ее знаешь настолько, что веришь безоговорочно.

\- Ревнуешь?

\- Было бы к чему... Я вообще даже за, тебе не помешает обмен опытом с другими вайберами.

\- Было бы к чему? - подавился я. Я женюсь на ней, решил я, посмотрим, будет ли тогда к чему ревновать.

\- Рамон, сконцентрируйся, как Гродд мог узнать и про меня, и про нее?

\- Ну, про нее он мог просканировать меня, пока мы были в городе горилл. Про тебя... Когда угодно, когда он был еще здесь.

\- Он узнал о том, что ты можешь открывать бреши, за пять секунд до того, как мы его скинули в одну из них. Не думаю, что он успел составить план по твоей поимке. К тому же, как он узнал, что я на своей Земле? Что-то тут не то, и мне это не нравится. Кто-то поставляет ему информацию. Информацию из твоей головы, так что я бы на твоем месте был осторожен. Гродд добрался до меня, до...

\- Джипси, - подказал я.

Гарри поморщился и проворчал:

\- Даже не знаю, то, что она сама не рома, делает ее кличку меньшим оскорблением или большим? Неважно. До кого доберется Гродд следующим?

Я тут же подумал о Рори. А было ли совпадением, что он приходил в СТАРЛабс именно пока нас не было?

\- Ты о ком-то подумал. Рамон!

\- Я... Я должен кое-куда позвонить...

\- Рамон!

Я дал Рори телефон, которым он мог пользоваться, так же как давно исправил свой собственный, чтобы тот не реагировал на чуждые вибрации людей с других Земель, поэтому я просто ему позвонил. Что надо было сделать еще вчера.

\- Сиско! - обрадовался Рори. - Вы уже вернулись? Все в порядке?

\- Да, мы вернулись, Гарри с нами.

\- Я рад.

\- Что у тебя за проблема с обносками?

\- Перегрузка. Мне пришлось сдержать целый ядерный взрыв.

\- Боже мой, Рори, ты в порядке?

\- Да, я проверился, я чист. Но оказалось, что обноски на такое не были рассчитаны. Они... умерли? Я больше их не чувствую. Соответственно, они не работают. Я думал, что профессор... Но Лили... Лили мне помогает.

\- Спроси, не было ли у него провалов в памяти в недавнем времени, - влез Гарри. Я отмахнулся.

\- Хорошо, - продолжил я разговор с Рори. - Слушай, даже если ты не сможешь реанимировать обноски... Как я уже говорил, команда Флаш примет тебя с распростертыми объятьями. По крайней мере я. И не беспокойся о Мадрихе - я сам тебя к нему доставлю, если что. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться ни о чем. Я понимаю, что для тебя это большая потеря, но знай, что ты не один.

\- Я знаю. Но я должен попытаться.

\- Конечно.

\- К тому же Лили... Она... У нас с ней бы получился умный ребенок, как думаешь?

Я подавился. А мальчик не теряет времени... Ну а что, я думал, он будет сидеть и страдать по мне? Сам-то тоже... Я вздохнул.

\- Не знаю, хорошая ли это идея ухаживать за девушкой, от которой зависят обноски.

\- Нет, конечно, я предложу ей только если мы их починим.

\- Понятно... Ну...

\- Провалы в памяти, - произнес одними губами Гарри.

\- Да, Рори, у тебя в последнее время не было... провалов в памяти? Ну, ты не терял время?

\- Я не был в нэкавим с Хэвенрока.

\- Нет, не в бреши, а... Ну, не оказывался ли ты в каком-то месте без знания о том, как ты туда попал, или что-то подобное?

\- А... Нет. Вроде. Что-то произошло?

\- У нас есть враг, Гродд - мета-горилла-телепат, и... Я боюсь, что он доберется до тебя.

\- Что ему от меня надо?

\- Не знаю.... В любом случае будь осторожен. Пусть Лили за тобой присматривает. Если он до тебя доберется, ты будешь вести себя странно, пусть тогда она мне позвонит, хорошо?

\- Я ей скажу.

\- Хорошо. Ну... До встречи.

\- До встречи, Сиско. Я часто о тебе думаю.

\- Я тоже... скучаю, - выдохнул я, больше для Гарри, нежели для Рори. На Гарри, правда, это не произвело никакого впечатления. Это, очевидно, тоже не достойно ревности, хер ты такой? Тебе рассказать, что я его девственности лишил? А? Будет тогда к чему ревновать? У, бесит! Черт, о чем я думаю? Тьфу.

Потом Джипси отказалась нам помогать, а Гарри делал вид, что копается в моем шлеме, потому что сдуру чуть не выдал, что я могу "гуглить", попутно рассказывая Волли, что умирает. Разумеется, это была всего лишь манипуляция, чтобы Волли не согласился с тем, чтобы Джесси осталась с ним, но на пять секунд я решил, что Гарри серьезно думает заменить ЭйчАра... Как только кончится эта катавасия с Гроддом, я самолично отведу его на Землю-2, даже если он решит остаться тут с Джесси, и закрою брешь с той стороны. Без Джесси он оттуда сам не выберется, и я хоть насчет этого буду спокоен.

А потом мы чуть не сделали ядерный "бум". И сколько у нас было шансов, что единственный план сработает? Если бы обноски Рори еще работали, у нас, разумеется, был бы еще один план. Каковы шансы, что то, что они перестали работать именно сейчас... Гарри прав, кто-то сканирует мой мозг и передает Гродду, причем то, что о Гарри он узнал, будучи еще на Земле-2, говорит о том, что это не сам Гродд, если тот за это время не научился телепатии через миры. У Гродда появился шпион, присосавшийся к моей голове, который умеет передавать мысли через миры, но не материю - потому что если бы он мог сам переходить с Земли на Землю, Гродду бы не понадобились мы с Джипси.

\- У меня паразит, - сказал я Гарри, когда мы не превратились в радиоактивную пыль. - В голове. Ты прав, кто-то подслушивает мои мысли и передает их Гродду. Сквозь миры. Телепат, который может передавать мысли через миры. Возможно, сам Гродд научился, кто его знает, но это определенно происходит.

\- С Рори тоже что-то произошло?

\- Обноски... Паразит как-то устроил, чтобы они потеряли силу перед тем, как мы смогли их использовать для того, чтобы остановить ядерный взрыв, который хотел устроить Гродд.

\- Они это умеют?

\- Умели. Не спрашивай, какая-то еврейская магия. Кстати, у вас в семье не хранится никаких магических обносков?

\- Нет, - осторожно ответил Гарри. - Насколько я знаю.

\- Очевидно, что все Веллсы избавились от них, по ошибке, потому что не знали их силу, кроме этой неизвестной Земли, откуда Рори.

\- Рори - Веллс?

\- Гаррисон, - кивнул я. - Он - это ты. Но я зову его Рори. То есть, его все здесь зовут Рори. Никто больше не знает, что он - это ты, так что... Не выдавай. Он... Он услышал твое объявление, и... решил, что это ловушка, но все-таки пришел сюда. Он работает на команду Стрелы. Работал, полагаю...

\- О.

\- Это все, что ты можешь сказать?

\- Теперь это имеет смысл.

\- Что?

\- Нет, ничего. Нам определенно нужно делать что-то с паразитом. Он может сейчас передавать твои мысли прямо Гродду.

\- Нет, ты не посадишь меня на скамейку запасных! - возмутился я.

\- Ты сейчас - слабость этой команды.

\- Я осознаю риск.

\- Осознает ли его команда?

\- Что ты предлагаешь?

\- Поставить блокиратор. И не твои звуковые беруши, что-то более перманентное.

\- Чем тебе не нравятся мои беруши?

\- Тем, что слушать детские стишки больше часа подряд грозит сумасшествием.

\- Но оно работает.

\- Да, спасибо Джо Грант, но у меня есть кое-что другое. И я думаю поставить это... в очки!

\- Я буду вынужден все время в них ходить?

\- Мы можем увеличить область действия, тогда ты можешь таскать их в кармане, если захочешь.

\- Этот блокиратор...

\- Проверенное устройство на моей Земле, от непрошенного телепатического сканирования.

\- Я думал, для этого нужен шлем Магнето.

\- Магнето не нужен был шлем, он мог создавать магнитное поле, предотвращающее телепатическое сканирование, сам. Тебе понадобится для этого генератор.

\- О, так это генератор магнитного поля. А он не будет влиять ни на что другое? Мои мозги, к примеру? Или мои способности?

\- Давай думать об одной проблеме за раз, Рамон.

Мы наскоро, буквально за пять минут, собрали мини-генератор магнитного поля и поместили в мои многострадальные очки.

\- Ну, как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил Гарри, когда мы его активировали. - Никаких изменений?

\- Я хочу дать тебе в морду и одновременно поцеловать?

\- Значит, никаких изменений, - ухмыльнулся довольно Гарри. - Попробуй вибрационный удар.

\- На тебе? - предложил я, вытянув руку. Гарри даже не моргнул глазом. - С тобой не интересно, - отвел я руку в сторону и сбил стоявший на столе транзистор.

\- По-моему, у тебя прицел сбился, - с сомнением протянул Гарри.

Я перевел руку обратно на него. Ниже.

\- Давай посмотрим, насколько он у меня сбился. Правое или левое?

\- Эм, ребята, там вас ждут, - зашла в лабораторию Кэйтлин.

\- Повезло, - бросил я, проходя мимо Гарри, который закатил глаза. - Когда это все кончится, продолжим стрельбу по мишеням на твоей Земле.

\- Обещания, обещания, - вздохнул Гарри и пошел за мной.

Берри послал меня за Джипси, потому что только она знала, где Соловар. Что ж, по крайней мере на второй раз мне удалось ее уговорить. Даже не знаю, что это была за чушь, правда, со считыванием вайбов с людей? Я импровизировал. Хотя стоило попробовать, вдруг и правда. Соловар победил Гродда, мы с ней переправили всех горилл обратно, и я получил наконец от нее первый поцелуй... Это же был поцелуй? Меня несколько смутили слова и то, что она сделала с моим лицом?.. Но это же была победа?

Гарри, правда, эх, этого не видел.

И потом я, как себе и обещал, тут же отправил Гарри на Землю-2. И, как и обещал ему, пошел с ним.

\- Я только... - успел я сказать, повернувшись к оставшимся, до того, как брешь меня съела. На той стороне я оказался в объятиях Гарри.

\- Мы, кажется, говорили насчет прикосновений, не вызванных необходимостью, - сказал я.

\- Они были вызваны необходимостью. Ты падал. Я тебя поймал.

\- Нет, я не падал, - повернув голову, прошипел я ему в лицо. Лишение баланса при переходе было слабостью Джипси, не мое. Надеюсь, правда, она научилась больше не прыгать в брешь, а входить в нее, как я. Не обязательно складываться внутрь круга, тебе не отрежет ноги, если они не войдут в саму брешь. Визуализация бреши всего лишь иллюзия, горизонт событий не имеет формы. Очевидно, что у Джипси не было высшего образования, как у меня.

\- Разумеется, - отпрянул Гарри.

\- Кстати, что ты пытался сказать, когда уходил прошлый раз? Что-то о том, чтобы мы никогда-никогда не... Что?

\- Меня никто не услышал?

\- Нет, - не стал я разглашать то, что я прервал его сознательно.

\- Я хотел сказать, чтобы никто не брал мой йогурт из холодильника. Я его подписал.

\- Окей, значит, ты хотел сказать это тогда всем, но не хочешь сказать это сейчас мне?

\- Я тогда уходил, риск был невелик.

\- Ты в курсе, что я мог тебя догнать?

\- Может, я на это и рассчитывал?

\- О. Ты хотел, чтобы я за тобой погнался?

\- Всегда. Это все, что ты пришел сказать? - разочарованно вздохнул Гарри.

Если я просто запру его тут, он же тот еще хер, он же найдет способ и все равно сделает как хочет, если будет думать, что так лучше...

\- Спасение одной жизни не оправдывает отнятие другой, - сказал он после паузы. - Спасение Айрис не оправдывает смерть ЭйчАра. Рамон, мы найдем другой путь. Давай попробуем найти другой путь. Ты ведь для этого пришел.

\- Спасение ЭйчАра не оправдывает твоей смерти. Если твой другой путь - самому заменить их обоих... Я запираю тебя здесь, Гарри. Без Джесси ты не сможешь попасть на Землю-1. Я очень рад, что она осталась там, мне меньше проблем. Ты будешь здесь, пока все не кончится. Потом я за тобой приду. Или кто-нибудь придет, - подумал я о возможности того, что погибну сам, или лишусь рук, а значит, и способностей.

\- Рамон, я имел в виду другой путь, где никто не умрет.

\- Нет другого пути. Я не вижу вариантов. Я, разумеется, не перестану их искать, но пока ты ничем не можешь мне помочь. Кроме того, чтобы остаться в живых. Гарри... - я должен это сказать. Это был единственный способ убедить его. - Я выживу, если умрет ЭйчАр. Мне жутко его жалко, и я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы его спасти, но... Если умрет не он, а ты... Этот круг, созданный Савитаром, он никогда не кончится. Только вместо Савитара буду я. Что-то, во что превращусь я. У Анакина была причина, из-за которой он перешел на темную сторону и стал Дарт Вейдером. Он пытался спасти любовь своей жизни. Но сам оказался ее смертью. Савитар - это Дарт Вейдер Берри. Ты представляешь, во что превращусь я?

Гарри кивнул. Потом мотнул головой.

\- Я тебе не верю.

\- Что?

\- Я не верю, что я - тот самый. Да, я верю, что ты ценишь меня больше, чем ЭйчАра, мужик полный идиот. Но тот самый, "любовь всей жизни"? Нет. Ты слишком часто мне повторял, что это не так. А теперь еще и подтверждаешь делами. Джипси. Рори. Кто еще? Я не он. Ты выживешь. Вопрос в том, что не выживу я, при любом раскладе. Если я не заменю ЭйчАра, я себя возненавижу. Это будет означать, что я трус. Ты тоже перестанешь меня уважать. Поэтому, помимо того, чтобы в это все поверил я, ты сам должен в это верить. Мне нужны доказательства.

\- Я запру тебя тут...

\- И я выйду отсюда за три дня. Один из способов, которых у меня много, между прочим, может также помочь мне выжить во время атаки Савитара - я стану спидстером. Так я не только перейду на Землю-1, но и фазанусь, когда Савитар попытается меня убить. Думаю, до конца мая у меня есть время научиться. Не думаешь, что шанс того, что все останутся живы, и на нашей с тобой совести не будет трупов, перевешивает твои пустые слова?

Черт. Упрямый же ты хер, Гарри.

\- Ты, каждый раз, когда мои слова можно было так истолковать, верил, а теперь, когда это имеет наконец значение - нет? - возмутился я.

Гарри пожал плечами.

\- И как мне тебя убедить?

\- Тебе достаточно поверить в это самому. Я узнаю.

\- Как?

\- Я увижу.

И что я мог сделать? Одно дело знать, что ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то умер, другое - что ты не выживешь без него.

Я его поцеловал. Я не думал, что смогу убедить его так, но это было начало.

Я снова с трудом понял, что это вайб. Гарри опять умирал. Но было ощущение спокойствия. Он улыбался, его морщины были сплошным морем на тонкой и желтой как древний пергамент, коже, с темными пятнами лентиго. Я держал его за руку, наши обручальные кольца привычно терлись друг о друга. Вокруг были люди, дети. Джесси держала его за другую руку. Ей было лет шестьдесят.

\- Ты выживешь, - сказал мне Гарри одними губами.

\- Я выживу, - сказал я, выйдя из вайба.

\- Я не в обиде, - усмехнулся грустно Гарри, все еще слитый с вайбом, каждая морщинка глубже, чем была до него. - Все, что я хочу, это чтобы ты выжил.

\- Ты не понял. Я выживу, если у нас будет хотя бы лет сорок, - я снова поцеловал его, возвращаясь в вайб и приглашая его с собой.

\- О, - сказал Гарри, когда мы оба вышли из вайба.

\- Достаточное доказательство? - спросил я.

\- Это не то, чего я ожидал. Логичней было бы свайбить того монстра, в которого ты превратишься, если...

\- Серьезно? - отстранился я. - Опять все не по его!

\- Окей, окей, ответ принимается. Но ты понимаешь, что это только возможное будущее?

\- Я хотел сказать тоже самое.

\- Я вообще думал, что умру как жил - с пульсовым ружьем в руках.

\- Наверняка оно все еще где-то там под кроватью, воин ты хренов, - заверил я его.

Я не сказал вслух, что тоже надеялся на что-то другое. Например, на то, что стану достаточно могущественным, чтобы сделать так, чтобы он никогда не умер.

\- Так ты будешь сидеть здесь, как послушный мальчик? - спросил я.

\- Честное скаутское.

\- Смотри у меня, - пригрозил я. - Мы позаботимся о Джесси, не беспокойся за нее. До мая она будет либо здесь, либо еще где-то в безопасности, потому что я не видел ее ни в одном варианте. Савитар и близко к ней не подойдет, я тебе обещаю.

Гарри кивнул.

\- Будь хорошей Рапунцель и не спускай волосы кому попало. Знаю я тебя... Начнешь объявления рассылать... Знаешь что, на всякий случай я все-таки запечатаю брешь с этого конца. Судя по тому, что Гродд не нашел твой экстраполятор, он все еще где-то здесь?

\- Да, я решил, что нецелесообразно тащить портативную брешь к горилле-убийце.

\- Но то, что нецелесообразно тащить к нему себя, ты не решил?

\- Прости, - не стал он спорить.

\- Мм. Я рад, что мы друг друга понимаем, - я протянул руку.

\- Ты оставишь меня без связи? - возмутился Гарри, но пошел искать экстраполятор.

\- Я думал, мы друг друга понимаем?

\- Я же с ума сойду.

\- Без связи со мной?

\- От скуки.

\- Ну, думаю, ты найдешь, чем заняться. У тебя целая Земля. Но никаких больше горилл-убийц, ты меня понял? Я не смогу прийти на помощь.

Я принял экстраполятор и засунул его в карман куртки.

\- Ты найдешь другой выход, - еще раз заверил меня Гарри.

Я был в этом не уверен, но его вера в меня была успокаивающей. Он единственный, кто всегда верил в меня. Ну, помимо постоянного оскорбления моего интеллекта... Он всегда говорит гадости, да, но он действительно ни разу не задержался ни на мгновение, чтобы посомневаться в моих способностях. Он всегда верил в них безоговорочно, как способности вайбера, так и инженера. Он всегда на них полагался, и бесило его именно то, что я тупил и сомневался в них сам. Он всегда требовал от меня больше, чем то, на что, я считал, я был способен. И слова это маскировали, или, что было чаще всего - подталкивали меня быть лучше. Первый раз он использовал слова не для того, чтобы заставить меня что-то сделать из чувства противоречия, а чтобы прямо выразить свою веру в меня.

\- Ты должен был сказать, что я ни за что не найду другой выход, потому что у меня мозгов не хватит, - улыбнулся я. - Или что ты там обычно говоришь, чтобы заставить меня делать то, на что, я думаю, я не способен.

\- О. Попался.

\- Как я раньше этого не понимал? - взял я его за шею и притянул к себе. У меня как будто рассосалась болезненная заноза. И поцелуй без вайбов, особенно с его смертью, был куда приятней.

\- Все-таки надо оставить что-то на будущее, - наконец решил я через какое-то время.

\- Серьезно? - разочарованно оторвался от меня Гарри. - Даже сейчас?

\- Мне нужно заставить тебя думать о будущем. Работает?

\- Еще как, - вздохнул он.

\- Так что... Думай об том. Мы вернемся к этому позже.

Я открыл брешь себе за спину и растворился в ней, не дотянувшись за последним поцелуем. Чему-то же я научился у Джипси.

Я запечатал брешь с его стороны и вернулся на свою Землю.

\- Я сказал им, что ты вернешься! - ЭйчАр был единственный, кто меня встретил, как верная собака...


	4. Chapter 4

Первый боевой вылет у нас был уже через неделю с половиной. Пока лагерь опять эвакуировали, Арни поволок меня в сторону образовавшегося на горизонте Ктулхи. Как он нас нашел? Хотя, учитывая, сколько он себя уже успел сожрать - он был явно крупнее, чем прошлый раз - достаточно было пустить всю эту армию прочесывать все миры подряд.

{

Я уже пользовалась своим оружием в спарринге с Габи и Мишей, но первый раз против настоящего противника. Поначалу я даже чуть было не зафигачила им Мише по голове по старой памяти. Я не могла открыть огонь издалека, потому что была последняя и боялась попасть в Мишу и Габи, которые были впереди. Мое оружие было не единственным огнестрельным, и Габина труба, и Мишин меч тоже стреляли, но мой был самым быстрым - я успевала выстрелить несколько раз, пока их оружие перезаряжалось. В ближнем бою базука тоже была ничего, отсутствие лезвий заменяла ее массивность. Самым бесполезным в ближнем бою была все-таки труба, так как была легкой и не причиняла почти никакого вреда. Зато меч у Миши был смертоносный. Не то чтобы это помогало. Мы продержались положенное время, но не нанесли Ктулхе никакого особого вреда.

\- Следующий раз пропустите меня в самом начале вперед, - попросила я, когда мы, не развоплощаясь, прыгнули в портал. - Так я смогу нести максимальный вред. И Габи, так как в ближнем бою толку от тебя не много, ты остаешься на небольшом отдалении где-нибудь с угла, чтобы не задеть нас, и поливаешь его огнем.

}

\- Стратег, - выругался я, когда мы разделились.

\- Ну должен же был кто-то это сказать, - не понял моего возмущения Арнольд.

\- Да, тебя хлебом не корми, дай покомандовать. Ты забыл, с кем там разговариваешь? - прошипел я, убедившись, что остальные нас не слышали. - Ты солдат, командиры они!

\- Когда это ты стал поклонником субординации? - хохотнул муж.

Я задумался. И правда, когда?

\- По-моему, ты только что хватанул мои собственные мысли по поводу этой ситуации, - пояснил Арн. - Признаю, стратегический план был мой, но высказать его вслух Ори смогла только благодаря твоей неуемной самоуверенности.

\- У меня нет неуемной самоуверенности.

\- Серьезно? Ты уже забыл свою прогулку в открытом космосе без скафандра?

\- Но ты же видел, что у меня тоже есть паранойя!

\- Которую твоя самоуверенность убил!

\- Интересно, что у тебя-то там... - проворчал я.

\- Полагаю, то же самое, самоуверенность и паранойя, как и у всех, только убийцей у меня обычно паранойя. В этом вся разница. Твоя самоуверенность помогает Ори, как я уже говорил. Это хорошо. Мои мозги, твой гонор.

\- У меня типа ничего больше ценного нет? Я Инженер, между прочим. С большой буквы.

\- Это будешь потом в легионе доказывать, Ори - боевой фьюжан, от тебя ей требуется только самоуверенность, чтобы противостоять моей паранойе.

\- Мне просто интересно, у остальных такие же четкие инструкции по слиянию? Или они просто полагаются на, я не знаю, тупо любовь друг к другу?

\- Не, сентиментальность не нужна, - отрезал Арн. - Только самоуверенность.

\- Как я посмотрю, твоей вполне хватает, - проворчал я.

Арнольд становился таким каждый раз после битвы, командовал он восковыми роботами или фьюжанами. Хотелось его еще раз проглотить, но, к сожалению, теперь это было невозможно. Представляю, какой он был Асом... Я был с ним в этом качестве только раз, но тогда ему, видимо, было не до этого, так как мы все пропустили, впервые сливаясь. Я хотел вернуть именно это, соглашаясь на фьюжан. Слияние любви. Конечно, проглотить пчелу - это тоже в каком-то смысле слияние... Но любви ли? Особой любви я что тогда что сейчас не испытывал.

Третий раз Ктулха посетил нас где-то через местные сутки, мы еще даже не успели выяснить, сколько это часов. Во время эвакуации Арни Младший и Дэбби, ответственные за наш багаж, забыли кое-какие личные вещи, которые мы сдуру успели распаковать. В связи с таким кратким сроком между нападениями все начали подумывать о том, что у нас появился предатель. Мораль была, мягко скажем, не на высоте. Хотя стратегия Арни сработала, и мы даже пролили первую кровь. Она была, к сожалению, наша, так как с прицелом у Габи не очень... Но это была легкая царапина, и, развоплотившись, никаких повреждений ни на мне, ни на Арни не было. Габи успела получить нагоняй, но короля с королевой никто критиковать не осмелился.

Арн был так рассержен потерей своих шмоток (а по мне так это был хлам, который давно надо было выкинуть), что пообещал Джуниору, что следующий раз использует его вместо щита. Так как его пчела была все еще хамелеоидной, это была ценная идея, которую следовало опробовать - сможет ли он принять вид самого Ктулхи? Будет ли у него также его сила? Если да, то это бы все упростило. После того, как я высказал эту идею, Арни побежал рассказывать ее предкам, наверняка хвастаясь, что она была его собственной.

Четвертый раз, который был через еще одни сутки, мы выяснили, что такой объем пчела может потянуть только в мягкосветовом режиме. Возможно, как и кристаллов для фьюжана, пчел должно быть больше, чем одна для такой нагрузки. Интересно, можно ли слить несколько пчел?

Потом мы потеряли счет дням и нападениям. Интервал между нападениями был почти всегда ровно 33 часа, как вскоре кто-то заметил. Народ быстро устал от бесконечных переходов и подозрительности. Все уже были уверены, что у нас завелся шпион, началась охота на ведьм. Подготовленные лагеря вскоре кончились, и мы начали останавливаться в совершенно рандомных мирах без подготовленного лагеря, но Ктулха неизменно приходил через 33 часа. Раз в неделю-две мы заходили в подготовленные лагеря за провизией, но по большей части оставались в чистом поле. Многие были этим недовольны, так как подобная стратегия никак не изменила того, что на нас нападали через каждые 33 часа - за что тогда мы спали под открытым небом?

По штабу проходила проверка на лояльность, но в связи с постоянными переездами и тем, что руководству было не до этого, так как они защищали людей от непосредственной опасности, проверка продвигалась медленно. Нас с Арни просканировали одними из первых, в связи с особо удобным местом, откуда можно было нанести удар по Сопротивлению. Они, разумеется, сказали, что чтобы нас меньше беспокоить, но мы-то лучше знаем. Сканер был очень тонко настроен, чтобы не выдавать другие, не касающиеся ситуации, секреты, поэтому просто показал черный экран, хотя Арни, чей мозг всегда его подставлял, выглядел виноватым. Будь на месте сканера детектор лжи, его бы точно приняли за шпиона, так он обливался потом. Хорошо, что у Сопротивления были такие полезные штуки вроде тонко настраиваемого сканера, иначе остался бы я вдовцом.

Почти все командировки и миссии были приостановлены, так как никто не знал, куда возвращаться. Агенты, которые уже были на миссии, благоразумно возвращались на Промежуток, но так как маршруты были иногда в милях друг от друга, проводили там многие дни, пока не натыкались на переселяющийся лагерь или рейнджера. Многим запрет на миссии был не по душе - они хотели уйти от этой ситуации - на любой миссии было в сто раз лучше, чем в постоянно кочующем племени.

Прошел месяц. Руководство наконец плюнуло на перестраховку и теперь мы ходили кругами по подготовленным лагерям. Люди по крайней мере стали высыпаться и перестали болеть простудами. Вещи больше никто не забывал, так как никто не распаковывался, мы жили на чемоданах. Кое-кто начал распределять свои личные вещи по лагерям, перетаскивая только самое необходимое, или вовсе дублируя это по всей дюжине лагерей. Мы начали привыкать. Арни нашел свой бесполезный хлам, который забыли наши альтер эго, но даже он сдался, наказав им больше не таскать лишнее. Мы оба остались с одной сумкой на двоих.

Проверка персонала не дала ничего - сканер показал, что предателей - по крайней мере знающих о своем предательстве, среди нас нет. Также мы не испускали никаких известных нам волн, которые можно было зафиксировать не то что из другого мира, но и из того же самого - мы проверили и отключили все оборудование, способное излучать волны, и просканировали весь лагерь на жучков. Нападения не прекратились. Арн вознамерился решить проблему, уничтожив Ктулха, поэтому мы до сих пор дрались, несмотря на то, что лагерь перемещался раньше, чем он приходил, и защищать было некого.

{

\- Мне показалось, или он сегодня был больше, чем обычно? - спросила Миша после очередного боя.

\- По-моему, это просто ощущение, потому что у него стало больше щупалец, - не согласилась Габи.

\- Он однозначно растет, - заметила я. - Мне кажется, количество щупалец - это количество параллельных двойников, которых он съел. И он определенно продолжает их есть. Нам нужно больше фьюжанов, чтобы с ним справиться.

\- Кандидатов больше нет, - отрезала Габи.

\- Пригласить из других миров, - осторожно предложила Миша.

\- Кристальных самоцветов? - удивилась Габи.

\- Почему бы и нет, - пожала плечами Миша.

\- Хорошо, мы должны это обсудить, - согласилась Габи. - Вопрос только в том, что даже если мы его уничтожим, это не принесет нужного результата, я боюсь. Это, скорее всего, всего лишь боевой вариант, где-то там есть другая сборка, интеллектуальная. Именно она управляет боевым. Если мы уничтожим этот - тот соберет еще один. У нас будет, возможно, передышка на какое-то время, пока он не соберет достаточное количество на вторую, но даже ее может не быть, так как он может держать еще одну боевую единицу про запас. Не стоит его недооценивать.

}

\- Нам кажется, он просто пробует нашу силу. То, что он приходит как по часам, о чем-то говорит, - сказала королева. - Предсказуемость работает на нас, он дает нам это преимущество, значит на самом деле он не хочет нас уничтожить.

\- Пробует наши силы уже месяц подряд? Он уже должен был довольно хорошо нас изучить, - хмыкнул Алекс. - Я думаю, 33 часа связаны со способом, как он добывает наши координаты. В этом лежит разгадка того, что нас ему выдает.

Они продолжили спорить дальше, завернув к своей палатке.

\- Они проверили на кольцо? То есть, это, наверное, может быть что угодно... - спросил я Крис.

\- Кольцо?

Я показал свое обручальное кольцо.

\- Я не знаю, из чего оно сделано... Но через него мы можем чувствовать, где другой, через сколько угодно миров. Чем не способ коммуникации?

Арни в стороне тоже показывал свое кольцо Лоре.

\- О, это проверили сразу же, была вероятность того, что он захватил кого-то из пары, кто был на миссии, но все пары на месте.

\- Что, если кто-то не в паре, а в тройке? - спросил я.

\- Все изделия из шредингерита были сделаны в парах.

\- А переделать их нельзя?

\- Не знаю... Лор?

Та быстро подошла к нам, видимо озабоченная той же идеей.

\- Шредингерит - нужно проверить все до грамма, - бросила она и протянула ко мне руку - на ней уже было кольцо Арни.

\- Если это правда, если у Ктулха кусочек от чьего-то кольца, - задумался я, после того, как вся тройка, забрав и мое кольцо, умчалась в направлении штабной палатки. - Что мы будем делать, как ты думаешь?

\- А, так вот что это было... Ну, тогда, думаю, кого-то отправят добывать этот кусочек. Скорее всего тех, чья пара, потому что они чувствуют, где он. Разумеется, под конвоем.

\- Думаешь, они знали?

\- Как они могли не знать? Третий кусок чувствуется также, как и второй. Ты бы заметил, если бы помимо меня начал в кольце чувствовать кого-то еще? Нет, либо они сами дали ему кусочек, либо минимум на его стороне.

\- Меня больше беспокоит, почему они не подумали о такой возможности раньше, - кивнул я на удалившихся родителей.

\- До Лоры только дошло, - пожал плечами Арн. - Она увидела мое кольцо и подумала о том, что им троим придется делать тройное...

\- Они женятся? - удивился я. Несмотря на уже забытые было чувства, это больно меня кольнуло.

\- Да, как только кончится эта катавасия, все втроем, насколько я понял.

\- Ты ведь думаешь о том предложении, о нас втроем - мы оба и Крис? Если им можно, почему нельзя нам? - грустно угадал уже дома Арнольд.

\- Я думаю, но я не хочу об этом думать, - проворчал я. Без кольца было сложно донести, что я имею в виду, и я боялся, что на мужа опять найдет. - Хочешь, сольемся, чтобы ты успокоился?

\- И перепугаем весь лагерь? Если бы не эта осада, кто-нибудь уже давно принес технологию легиона, тогда мы могли бы сливаться в частном порядке, никого не беспокоя.

\- Обычно у нас для этого есть кольца, - напомнил я ему. - Нам легион ни к чему.

\- Завтра вернут, посмотрим, - проворчал Арн, падая на койку.

\- А пока ты будешь дуться?

\- Уже и подуться нельзя? - раздалось приглушенное подушкой.

Кольца вернули (они оказались целыми, как и все пары в лагере, так что теория того, что Ктулха похитил часть чьей-то пары шредингеритных побрякушек, зашла в тупик) только через день, так что воевать мы на следующий день не пошли - не смогли слиться. Остальным тоже было не до этого.

В лагере также проверили все, что могли, на ту безвредную радиацию, которую излучал шредингерит. Арни долго ворчал, что не знал, что кольца излучают радиацию, и был не убежден, что она безвредная. Но кольцо не снял. Как нам сказали, камни, которые мы носили для фьюжана, были более радиоактивные, чем шредингерит, а кристаллы памяти и вовсе могли представлять опасность после стирания информации, именно поэтому не рекомендовалось пользоваться перезаписанными кристаллами - они все еще могли фонить. Но все это было не страшнее, чем любое оборудование, когда-либо изобретенное человеком. От простого монитора было больше радиации, чем от фьюжан кристаллов. Но, как говорится, напуганный кадмием II...

Незарегистрированных кусков шредингерита не нашли, и тайна нападений не была раскрыта. Никто почти уже не видел Ктулха, кроме нас, когда мы иногда оставались проверить, не устал ли он сам от собственной деятельности, но он неизменно появлялся с промежутком в 33 часа. Число не давало покоя. Почему 33 часа? Если бы мы поняли, почему именно столько, мы бы поняли, каким образом он узнает, где мы. По крайней мере, в это верил ЭйТи.

Так прошел еще месяц, и еще... Расследование зашло в тупик. Несколько человек так устали, что отказались как-то эвакуироваться. Разумеется, нам пришлось их потом эвакуировать с боем, когда пришел Ктулха. Еще несколько сбежало в неизвестном направлении. Никто их не винил, а на пятый месяц даже пошло движение за то, чтобы расформировать штаб-квартиру и броситься в рассыпную. Но народ все-таки что-то связывало, так как этот план никто не торопился выполнять. Все боялись, что это будет конец Сопротивления, и тогда, возможно, миров. Были серьезные опасения, что уже сейчас происходит что-то страшное, а мы не можем это остановить. Поэтому потихоньку стали отправлять агентов на миссии - они могли вернуться в любой из лагерей и ждать там нашего появления.

Больше всего всех беспокоило, почему Ктулх продолжает нападения, несмотря на то, что его предсказуемость дала нам преимущество, и нападать ему обычно было не на кого. Это не было поведение разумного существа. Хотя, возможно, тактика тут была осада - взять нас измором. Если у нас не кончатся ресурсы - кончится терпение. Возможно, цель уже была близка - лагерь скоро бросится врассыпную, и прощай Сопротивление.

 

**Мы все связаны**

Джесси, как я и обещал, была отправлена прочь - после стычки с Савитаром, к сожалению. Совершенно ненужной, показавшей, что Савитар - не бог, а человек. То, что, я надеялся, будет раскрыто без опасности для Джесси. Но... Волли был пойман в клетку вместо Савитара, и... В общем, она была зла, в чем я ее не винил, а ЭйчАр, как обычно, потакал детям за спинами их родителей... Не знаю, что бы я сделал, если бы она пострадала... Я весьма навязчиво предложил ей вернуться на свою Землю, но она хотела отблагодарить Джея за то, что тот занял место Волли, поэтому решила отправиться вместо него на Землю-3. Я дал ей экстраполятор с координаторами Земли-2, чтобы она сообщила отцу, где она. Но строго запретил обоим возвращаться сюда, пока мы сами за ними не придем.

Потом вернулась Джипси, за беглецом, который три года назад убил ее партнера - застрелил насмерть, как оказалось. Я понимал, что Абра Кадабра был идеальным вариантом для того, чтобы факт того, что Савитар - Берри, стало известно всей команде, но я также хорошо понимал ее. В результате Абра Кадабра достался ей. Возможно, я также боялся, что этот факт будет только мешать. Пока о том, что Савитар - Берри, знал только я, я мог контролировать, что Савитар знает, а что - нет. Если кот выйдет из мешка... Никто не был готов утаивать ничего от Берри. Смысла в том, что они будут знать, нет. Пока единственный, кому удавалось не разболтать Берри о своих действиях, был, как ни удивительно, ЭйчАр. Он же умел исчезать без следа - пока мы гонялись за Абра Кадаброй, мне пришлось еще волноваться и за него.

\- Ты волновался за него, - были практически последние слова Кэйтлин.

В вайбах вариантов того, как это происходит, ее глушитель способностей всегда перегорал от дефибриллятора, но мне хотелось кого-то в этом винить, поэтому я винил Джулиана, который его с нее сорвал.

Приход Киллер Фрост был самым страшным моим ожидаемым кошмаром, страшнее смерти ЭйчАра, при которой я не буду присутствовать, к счастью. Возможно, я также сознательно отдалял себя от невозможности спасти ЭйчАра, задав себе задачу вернуть Кэйтлин. Если я верну Кэйтлин, все будет не напрасно. Я спасу хотя бы кого-то.

Берри сбегал в будущее петли, которую я надеялся разорвать. Савитар не был будущим Берри, он был ремнантом будущего Берри. Наконец у меня было достаточно сведений, чтобы задать самый главный вопрос: как началась эта петля? Она не могла начаться с ремнанта, убивающего Айрис. Ремнант был заточен невинно, как он и сказал. Он не убивал Айрис первоначально, это сделал настоящий Савитар, который, по всей видимости, существовал на самом деле. Почему Берри выпустил его из клетки, пожертвовав своим ремнантом, я не знал. Вайб, который я увидел на эту тему, был куцый и слишком темный - мне даже не удалось разглядеть лица настоящего Савитара.

Мои отношения с ЭйчАром были невозможно тонкой гранью между необходимостью "дать ему силу" и не привязаться к нему самому. Я безнадежно проваливал эту задачу, поэтому, когда появилась Трэйси, я тут же предложил напустить на нее ЭйчАра, надеясь отвлечь его от себя. Трейси была тупиковым вариантом, как выяснилось в первый же вайб, но у ЭйчАра было занятие помимо западания на меня, и у меня было меньше времени запасть на него.

Трейси, зато, давала игрушку для Савитара, которую не нужно было мастерить с нуля. Я уже знал, что сделаю вместо этого. Я выпущу Джея из клетки, и, надеюсь, Савитара затянет обратно.

После того, как до Берри дошло, что Савитар - его ремнант (о, несколько стратегически расставленных намеков помогли...), мы попытались - весьма неудачно, без Кэйтлин-то, - сделать Берри амнезиком, чтобы Савитар не знал, что мы замышляем. Говоря о том, что команда не способна скрывать ничего от Берри, настолько, что вместо этого готова сделать из Берри идиота. Я не возражал, потому что это давало прекрасную возможность попытаться достучаться до Кэйтлин.

Мне все труднее стало находить вайбы возможностей, что говорило о том, что мы изменили достаточно для того, чтобы порвать петлю. Но, разумеется, все будет зависеть от ЭйчАра. Последний раз, когда я подтолкнул его - это когда не напомнил ему, что говорить Берри, где Айрис, нельзя, потому что тогда будет знать и Савитар. Это никогда не было ключевым моментом - ни один вариант не показывал, что Савитар не узнает, где она, и без этого. Но теперь у ЭйчАра было чувство вины. Конечно, знать, что Савитар будет буквально в шаге от Гарри... Но Гарри обещал, что останется в живых...

А потом я пошел за Кэйтлин, потому что она всегда должна была отвлекать меня от сцены на улице Инфантино. В вариантах, когда я шел туда, вместо того, чтобы идти на зов Киллер Фрост, Кэйтлин, очевидно, погибала сразу за Айрис - и мной. Савитар был уже не спидстер, он был практически полноценный вайбер, и на любой мой трюк у него был свой - он мог блокировать мои бреши, он мог сам создать брешь и, не сходя с места, убить меня... Любой вайб вел к моей смерти без возможности поражения Савитара. Я уже перепробовал все варианты. У меня оставался только один трюк в рукаве, которого не было у него - мой вайб из будущего. ЭйчАр.

То, чего я так боялся, и на что так сильно рассчитывал, случилось. ЭйчАр занял место Айрис, порвав этим петлю. Савитар, как и ожидалось, принес игрушку, чтобы я превратил ее в другую игрушку. Как и ожидалось, он угрожал - не мне, хотя я был готов сфазировать свое сердце. Он угрожал Кэйтлин. Приправив долей надежды, потому что ее тоже было трудно убить, и мы оба это знали. Джулиан наконец сделал лекарство для Кэйтлин, возможно все-таки помогло то, что я обвинил его в том, что она стала Киллер Фрост? Разумеется, также хорошо помогла ее кровь, которую я успел собрать, не дожидаясь, пока мы будем в безопасности, потому что знал, что нам не удастся оставить Кэйтлин у себя.

Похоронив боль за ЭйчАра за ненавистью к ремнанту и надеждой вернуть Кэйтлин, я принялся за работу. Идиот даже не проверил, что я делаю. Берри, ты никогда не станешь добросовестным злодеем - ты слишком веришь людям...

Я больше не мог видеть варианты, петля кончилась. Поэтому, когда ремнант сказал, что убил всю команду... Я поверил. Я надеялся, но... Я даже не знал, остался ли Гарри на своей Земле, или погиб вместе со всеми, потому что я сказал ему, что прийти за ним могу не я.

И тогда пришла непрошенная Джипси, спасти меня от Кэйтлин. Но у меня оставалась только Кэйтлин, я должен был достучаться до нее, иначе зачем мне жить?

\- Потому что мы связаны, придурок, - сказала она, когда до меня дошло, что она почувствовала, что я в опасности, но я ее не звал.

"И я знал, что ты идешь, Сиско, даже до того, как ты вошел в брешь и ступил в этот мир. Видишь ли, мы все связаны, Франсиско..." - эхом отозвались слова Реверба.

Мы все связаны... Мы... Я. Все мы - все я... Она мой допельгангер же, да? Джипси - мой женский допельгангер... Осознание навалилось, как тихий зимний день, оглушив и ослепив. "Мы с тобой резонируем на похожей чистоте, я это чувствую," - вспомнил я ее слова. Почему я сам этого не почувствовал? Почему?

То, что я заметил, что все живы, включая Гарри, сбило с меня эту пелену. У меня еще будет возможность попинать себя под зад за то, каким идиотом я себя выставил. Мне определенно нужно научиться чувствовать своих допельгангеров, потому что они все это умеют, в отличие от меня...

\- Гарри.

\- Пришел помочь...

\- Хорошо.

Я разочаровал его. ЭйчАр погиб. Я не нашел другой путь... К счастью, нам предстояла еще одна битва, и у меня были все шансы на ней погибнуть, избежав этого разговора...

И я почти это сделал... Но Кэйтлин спасла меня. Мне удалось спасти ее, заставив ее спасти меня! О, я случайно воспользовался трюком Берри - первый раз он спас ее, дав ей возможность себя убить, каковой она не воспользовалась. Именно этот сознательный трюк прервала Джипси, я хотел, чтобы Кейтлин отказалась меня убивать по приказу Савитара. Ну, хорошо, что у меня получилось хотя бы случайно. Что бы Кэйтлин ни говорила... Она не готова перейти черту. Она не может убить, и она не может стоять и смотреть, как убивают... Что, очевидно, сделал я... ЭйчАр... Я рад, что я спас Кэйтлин. Но я не рад, что она спасла меня. Я этого не достоин.

\- Я никогда не дам боли и тьме определять, кто я. Я никогда не буду тобой. - сказал Берри ремнанту, которого он победил. Мне нужно это запомнить. Мне это определенно пригодится. Вау. Петля прервалась именно в этот момент - Анакин не стал Дарт Вейдером. Ну, может, потому что он никого не убил. В отличие от меня... О какой боли и тьме он говорит? Кого он убил? Пустозвон...

Кэйтлин ушла все-таки, но я уже знал, что она будет в порядке, она тоже никого не убила. Даже Айрис застрелила ремнанта на пять секунд раньше, чем он исчез сам. Один я... Я прервал настоящую жизнь. Я должен был это исправить.

\- Джулиан, я понимаю, что ты не Кэйтлин, но ты не мог бы сделать вскрытие ЭйчАра? - нашел я Альберта в квартире Вест-Алленов, которая до сих пор делала вид, что она кортекс - там были все.

\- Что? Да, я не Кэйтлин, где Кэйтлин?

\- С ней все будет в порядке, Джулиан. Мне нужно вскрытие.

\- Ты хочешь его... разрезать? - чуть ли не взвизгнула Трейси. Боже мой, что она все еще тут делает?..

\- Мне нужно знать.

\- Да, Сиско, что ты хочешь узнать? - не понял Джулиан.

Нужно быть осторожным. Если я скажу о своих подозрениях, я дам надежду. Если таймлайн изменится, это произойдет не с ними - ЭйчАр не воскреснет для них в любом случае.

\- Неважно, - покачал я головой. - Неважно. Прости, - сжал я плечо Трэйси. Я не знал, насколько ЭйчАр был серьезен с ней, она была его заданием, которое он усердно выполнял, плюс он был знаменитым бабником, плюс... я, кажется, влюбил его в себя... но ее собственные чувства было сложно ставить в сомнение. Не знаю, что именно я у нее отнял, но однозначно отнял.

Джулиан догнал меня на улице - я не знал, куда и зачем я шел, я просто должен был оттуда уйти, иначе начал бы признаваться всем в том, что знал о том, что произойдет, почти год, и никому не сказал. Кроме Гарри, который, разумеется, тоже вышел за мной и стоял тихо за Джулианом.

\- Что ты хотел выяснить, Сиско? - спросил Джулиан. - Ты не стал говорить при Трэйси, я понимаю, но ты же что-то знаешь. Что?

\- Мне нужно точно знать, как он умер.

\- Мы знаем, как он умер.

\- Нет. Айрис умерла сразу. ЭйчАр - нет. Что, если его можно было спасти? Что, если Берри мог его спасти, отнеся в больницу?

\- Рамон, - предупредил меня Гарри, покачав головой.

\- Джулиан, - проигнорировал я Гарри. - Пожалуйста. Я должен знать, не истек ли он тупо кровью на его руках! Берри уже стал причиной смерти одного близкого мне человека. Я просто хочу знать...

\- Флашпойнт, - объяснил Джулиану Гарри, поняв, чем я хочу прикрыть свою ошибку. - Берри изменил таймлайн, и в новом таймлайне Данте, брат Сиско, погиб. И Берри отказался изменять таймлайн, чтобы его спасти...

Я кивнул.

\- Я не... И мне негде... СТАРЛабс... Но я поговорю с судмедэкспертами, - кивнул Джулиан. - Попрошу, чтобы они сделали вскрытие. Я принесу тебе копию отчета.

\- Спасибо.

\- Что ты задумал? - спросил Гарри, когда Джулиан ушел.

\- Голограмма.

\- М?

\- ЭйчАр намного выше Айрис. Голограмма не может это компенсировать, она всего лишь фотоны. Рана, смертельная для Айрис... Савитар целился в Айрис, и мог не попасть в те же органы ЭйчАра... Что-то... Я не эксперт в человеческой биологии. Одно я знаю, что ЭйчАр пришел в себя, он не умер сразу. Он мог умереть от потери крови, как я и сказал. Из-за неоказания помощи. Учитывая, что Берри мог донести его до больницы за секунды...

\- Ты хочешь изменить таймлайн...

\- Что изменится, если Берри отнесет его в больницу и даст шанс на выживание?

\- Не будет вайба, который ты пошлешь себе в прошлое.

\- Я пошлю его первым.

\- Если ты потом изменишь таймлайн, ты можешь его не получить. И в результате ты создашь парадокс.

\- Мы уже сидим на парадоксе и парадоксом погоняем, я удивляюсь, что мы не все еще исчезли, как Эобард и Двуличие. Я готов рискнуть.

\- Рамон...

\- Я должен хотя бы попробовать! Я его подвел. Я подвел тебя. Помнишь, как ты сказал, что я перестану тебя уважать, если ты не заменишь собой ЭйчАра? Что ты сам будешь чувствовать себя трусом? Тут тоже самое. Я не смогу... Я не могу. Я не нашел другого пути. Я даже не уверен, что искал.

\- Я не перестал тебя уважать, Сиско, - прошептал Гарри. - Ты перестал уважать меня?

\- Нам нужно вызвать такси или что... Тебя могут узнать, - не стал я отвечать.

Гарри остался в моей квартире, потому что в СТАРЛабс ни работать, ни тем более жить еще было невозможно. Но он остался на кушетке. Я почти с ним не разговаривал.

Джулиан принес копию отчета через день.

\- Было довольно сложно сохранить все это в тайне, - сказал он. - Твое лицо тут вызывает вопросы, - кивнул он Гарри, который, о чудо, принес нам чай. - Но у меня есть знакомый судмедэксперт, который делал мне вскрытия мет, я наврал ему про шейпшифтеров... Он и не такое видел, так что... Такие же проблемы с похоронами. Все хотят похоронить ЭйчАра под его именем, но... Я предложил похоронить его в могиле первого Веллса, не то чтобы она ему нужна, но... Все смотрят на меня как вы сейчас.

\- Та могила занята. Настоящим Гаррисоном Веллсом этой Земли, - терпеливо объяснил я.

\- Но...

\- Эобард был стерт, да. Но труп настоящего Гаррисона... Которого убил Эобард. Мы нашли его. Я нашел его... Мы похоронили его там.

\- О. Понятно. Простите, я не знал.

\- Ты можешь объяснить мне результаты вскрытия? Я не очень понимаю...

\- Ну... В двух словах... Да, есть такая возможность, что, если бы Берри доставил его в больницу, он бы смог выжить. Он был бы парализован ниже спины, потому что шип перебил спинной мозг, но... Да, ты был прав. Уверен, что Берри просто не пришло в голову... Он не специально ждал, пока ЭйчАр умрет. Шок. Он не мог ясно соображать. Никто бы на его месте... Кроме доктора. Врач, разумеется, бы попытался его спасти. Но это профессиональное.

\- Спасибо, Джулиан, - прошептал я.

\- Мне очень жаль. Берри рассказал, что произошло с Кэйтлин. Она тебя спасла. И ты отдал ей лекарство. Она вернется, я уверен в этом. Спасибо, что ты не махнул на нее рукой.

\- Она мой друг. Я не мог ее потерять.

\- Я понимаю, что ты считаешь Берри виновным в смерти ЭйчАра, но... Савитар уже отнял у тебя одного друга, не позволяй ему отнять другого. Берри не виноват.

\- Савитар и был Берри.

\- Не этот Берри. Этот Берри не стал Савитаром. Разве этого мало?

\- Может быть...

\- Я сообщу, когда похороны. Джо обещал как-то их устроить.

\- Спасибо, Джулиан.

\- Ну... Я пойду.

\- До свидания, Джулиан.

Я пялился в отчет о вскрытии, не понимая и трети, пока Гарри провожал Джулиана.

\- Не делай этого, - еще раз попросил Гарри.

\- Ты слышал. Есть шанс. Я должен попытаться. Мне нужно отправить три вайба. Один, я обещал, я отправлю его первым - себе, о смерти ЭйчАра. Второй - Берри, всего лишь мысль о больнице, сразу, как только ЭйчАр попадет к нему в руки, когда он еще думает, что это Айрис. И третий - себе. О смерти Данте.

\- Ты не говорил о...

\- Я обещал себе, еще тогда, как только узнал, что научусь отправлять в прошлое вайбы.

\- Рамон! Так нельзя! Что, если ты сделаешь все хуже?

\- Что, если я сделаю все лучше?

\- Ты этого не знаешь!

\- Ты этого не знаешь тоже!

\- Сиско. Я прошу тебя.

\- Гарри, я должен! Я не могу так! Я не могу оставить его там, даже не попытавшись!

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Я с тобой. Не знаю, что тут застанет Джесси, когда вернется, но... В этот раз я с тобой. Если ты изменишь таймлайн, я хочу в нем быть. Я не хочу опять прийти и не узнать тебя.

\- Ты понимаешь, что это было из-за смерти Данте? Ты меня тогда так и не спросил, и я так и не сказал. Если я исправлю это, я буду таким, каким ты меня помнишь. Ты будешь со своим Сиско, а этой озлобленной задницы не будет.

\- Это уже не имеет значения. Я люблю эту озлобленную задницу, - Гарри взял меня за плечо. - Я понимаю твои мотивы, но не приписывай мотивы мне. Я не хочу, чтобы ты посылал эти вайбы. Кроме того, о смерти ЭйчАра. Без этой петли мы не выйдем из петли Савитара. Мы не будем там, где мы сейчас.

\- А если я его не пошлю, - задумался я.

\- Будет то, что обычно происходило в этих петлях. Ты навайбил достаточно вариантов, чтобы составить картину?

\- Ничего хорошего, - пришлось согласиться мне.

Интересно, с чего началась эта петля? Как я первоначально узнал о том, что может вывести нас из петли? Ни одна петля не начинается со следствия. Кроме твердой. А ее нельзя разорвать, и уж тем более ею нельзя разорвать другие петли. И наличие твердых петель еще нужно доказать. Пока я не видел ни одной. Я должен был каким-то образом послать вайб изнутри петли Саватара, где ЭйчАр не погибал. Откуда я взял эту идею?

Продолжая бездумно разглядывать отчет судмедэксперта, я наткнулся глазами на что-то знакомое. Когда до меня дошло, что это, мне пришлось укусить себя за руку, чтобы не закричать. Только через несколько секунд я понял, что можно проверить. Я стал лихорадочно стаскивать с Гарри одежду.

\- Сиско, - выдохнул тот и попытался меня поцеловать межу слоями. Мне было не до того, что он там подумал.

Только увидев шрам на левой стороне груди, я немного успокоился. Но не до конца. Я уткнулся в шрам, пытаясь заставить свое сердце не колотиться с такой скоростью. Я мог довести свое сердце до вибрации - фазирования. Но не мог заставить идти медленней. Я не спидстер, я вайбер.

\- Скажи что-нибудь, что знаешь только ты, - попросил я Гарри. Если это Гарри.

\- Только я и ты, - поправил он меня. - Если это проверка, то ты должен также знать то, что я скажу, чтобы проверить, правда это или нет. Почему-то все забы...

\- Да-да, я это и имел в виду, говори, - прервал я его.

\- Что происходит, Рамон?

\- Шрам, - показал я человечка в отчете, на котором показывают все опознавательные черты тела.

\- О. У него был шрам там же, где и у меня. Ты подумал, что я - это он, а он... Хорошо. Но если бы я решил обменяться с ЭйчАром местами - а ты помнишь, что я действительно намеревался это сделать и продумал все мелочи... До того, как ты меня убедил этого не делать, и я этого не сделал. Я бы тогда убедился в том, чтобы обменяться с ним предварительно всеми нашими с тобой маленькими секретами, специально на этот случай. Чтобы он себя не выдал. Так что тебе лучше отвайбить. Ты не сможешь увидеть в настоящем того, кого больше нет. А ЭйчАр не вайбер и не спидстер, он не может заблокировать твой поиск. Попробуй его отвайбить.

Я, не раздумывая, ринулся в нексус. Настоящее. Эту секунду. В мультиверсе. ЭйчАр... Ничего.

\- Я никогда не чувствовал себя более амбивалентно, - признался я, уткнувшись Гарри - да, точно, Гарри, - в голое плечо.

\- Знакомо, - отозвался он, целуя мою макушку.

\- Но, если бы ты был он, мое облегчение длилось бы всего секунду. Зная, что ты это ты... Я все еще хочу вернуть ЭйчАра, да. Но я до сих пор чувствую облегчение. Я не променял бы тебя на него. Ни на кого...

\- Это тоже знакомо, - прошептал он мне в ухо.

\- Я теперь попытаюсь отослать вайб себе в прошлое, - отстранился я. Гарри был раздражающе мускулистым для своих лет. - Ты нашел мой шлем? - вчера я отсылал его в останки СТАРЛабс за кое-каким оборудованием.

\- Да, в сумке.

Мы подкалибрировали шлем, я нашел момент в прошлом, когда получил вайб, записал вайб смерти ЭйчАра, заново пережив ее. Я наложил одно на другое...

Очнулся я в больничной постели. Больницу я узнал по запаху. Даже в медуголке Кэйтлин так не воняло обеззараживающим.

\- М? - спросил я спину Гарри, который спал у меня на ногах. Тот встрепенулся. - Что случилось?

\- Перегрузка. Ты помнишь, почему? - Лицо у него было помятое, хаос на голове каким-то образом еще более хаотичен, глаза полузакрытые.

\- Я доставил вайб?

\- Ну, парадоксом нас не разорвало. Ты также не свайбил сквозь кровать, это всегда хороший знак. Должно быть, доставил, - пробормотал Гарри. Было слышно, что он не спал больше суток. Потом он собрался, помассировал себе лицо и более бодро добавил: - Но больше никаких вайбов в прошлое. У тебя была смерть мозга почти пять часов. Ты лежал под аппаратом искусственного дыхания и прочее. Врачи не знают, что они видели. По тебе будут писать диссертации, если ты не раскроешь, что ты мета. Я точно не хочу пережить больше ничего подобного.

\- Смерть мозга?

\- Потом он как ни в чем ни бывало заработал снова. Что невозможно. Если нейроны умирают, они умирают. Технически ты зомби. Сейчас они будут проверять твои реакции, никто не верил, кроме меня, что у тебя не будет последствий. У тебя ведь нет последствий? - подозрительно добавил он.

\- Зомби? Для меня это будет только улучшение, - хмыкнул я.

\- Значит, никаких последствий, - улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Как тебе удалось здесь остаться? И даже заснуть?

\- Я совсем недавно вообще-то пришел, это часы посещения. И это было не сложно, я уже четвертые сутки не сплю, я бы заснул и на асфальте, не то что твоих ногах.

\- Эй, у меня очень мягкие ноги, чтобы ты знал. Очень... женственные, - боже мой, это что, так флиртуют зомби? Кое-какие нейроны все-таки не воскресли. - Сколько я здесь?

\- Трое суток, - Гарри зевнул. - Не бойся, ЭйчАра еще не похоронили, все до сих пор думают, как и где это сделать.

\- Тебе срочно надо поспать.

\- Нет. Только после... Никаких больше вайбов в прошлое. Поклянись, что не сделаешь этого, пока я сплю. Нет. Не клянись. Я все равно не поверю. Ты упрямая задница. - Он вынул из кармана экстраполятор и нажал на кнопку.

Прямо в палате появилась брешь, и из нее выпрыгнула - о, поражение ничему ее не научило, - Джипси.

\- Ты очнулся, - констатировала она.

\- Скажи ему, - бросил ей Гарри и снова устроился на моих ногах.

\- Эм... - не знал я, что сказать Джипси. Она знала, что мы друг другу?

\- Я представлюсь, что надо было сделать с самого начала. Синди Рейнолдс, - пожала она мне руку и села на стул около моей койки.

Тут подбежали медсестры, которые только заметили, что я в сознании, или увидели брешь Джипси?.. Одно из двух. И вскоре врачи начали меня тестировать и собирать вокруг меня консилиумы. Разбуженный Гарри отогнал их каким-то страшным заклинанием об адвокатах, которое знают только гендиректора корпораций вроде него, и возобновил пускание слюны на мою простыню. Только тут до меня дошло, что он использовал голограммную маску, так как медики не испугались чисто одной его внешности. Хотя я не помнил, чтобы он калибровал ее на меня, или старая калибровка ЭйчАра все еще работала?

\- Рейнолдс - девичья фамилия моей матери, - сказал я, когда меня наконец оставили в покое.

\- Я не знала моего отца, даже фамилию, - призналась Джипси... Синди. - Поэтому... Я не знала, что мы... одно и то же. Пока не почувствовала связь. Поверь, я настолько же выставила себя дурой, как и ты. Ты мне действительно понравился.

\- Взаимно, - криво улыбнулся я. - Но это что-то вроде... Инцеста?.. Мы не один человек, очевидно, но... Мы близнецы. Он знает? - кивнул я на спящего Гарри.

\- Он сказал, что узнал меня практически тут же. В чем я не сомневаюсь, потому что ЭйчАр тоже узнал тебя сразу. И, собственно, я здесь, чтобы поговорить о нем, а не о нас.

\- Погоди, связь, ты почувствовала связь? - Опять то же самое слово, Реверб, и теперь она...

\- Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Я встречала своих допельгангеров до этого, все похожие на меня.

\- Все женщины?

\- Да. Ты первый мужчина.

\- Я встречал только одного, и он был как я...

\- В общем, они все говорили, что они чувствовали связь со мной, что-то вроде того, что они знали, когда я собираюсь на их Землю, а после встречи оставалось чувство... связи, - пожала она плечами.

\- Тоже самое сказал и Реверб, - подтвердил я. - У нас, правда, не было ничего после встречи, он погиб в первую же нашу встречу.

\- В общем, я не понимала, про что они говорят, пока не встретила тебя.

Выходит, теперь я один не понимаю, о чем они...

\- Но об ЭйчАре, - вернулась она к теме. - Ты не должен пытаться его возвращать.

Я фыркнул.

\- Да, разумеется, я буду слушать совета, касающегося возвращения ЭйчАра к жизни, от человека, который пытался его убить. Нет, спасибо.

\- Я не пыталась его убить, я пыталась его спасти! Я знаю, что он сказал вам, что, если я заберу его, его казнят, но это не так, у него была лицензия, как у меня, никто бы его не тронул. Ну, дисциплинарное внушение, может быть, потому что лицензия была нерабочая, пару лет тюрьмы... Не знаю, все равно лучше, чем умереть... Слушай, у меня был вайб его смерти, на вашей Земле, поэтому я пришла за ним. Я исследовала все варианты - со своей стороны. Единственный вариант не допустить его смерти был утащить его от вас тогда, но... Он очень упрямый хер. Ну и это не помогло бы вашей ситуации с петлями и саватарами и всем таким... Но мне тогда было все равно.

\- Зачем тебе его спасать? - не понял я.

\- Помнишь, я сказала о своем бывшем партнере?

\- О... Но он же умер.

\- Три года назад, - подтвердила Синди.

\- Но...

\- Абра Кадабра выстрелил ему прямо в сердце. Моментальная смерть.

\- Но он...

\- В этом-то все и дело. Я изменила таймлайн. Два сантиметра, - показала она на пальцах. - Этого хватило, чтобы его спасти.

\- Ты послала себе вайб?

Она кивнула.

\- Это возможно! - обрадовался я. - Это работает!

\- Вопрос только, какой ценой... - вздохнула Синди. - Ты видел мой мир. Он и до этого был не в лучшем состоянии. Мой... Моя сентиментальность стоила моему миру трех миллиардов жизней и одного перманентно необитаемого континента. Я тоже думала, что риск минимальный. Знаешь, ирония. Я гоняюсь за "преступниками", чье единственное преступление - быть беженцами из мира, который я помогла сделать непригодным для жизни. Я тут единственный преступник. Я никому не сказала, кроме ЭйчАра. После того, как он выздоровел, я отказалась с ним работать и заставила его пообещать, что он никогда больше не выйдет из нашего мира, несмотря на то, что его лицензию так и не отозвали. Он мне солгал. Сбежал при первой же возможности, которой оказалось ваше идиотское объявление. Никогда не мог усидеть на месте.

\- В каком качестве он был твоим партнером? - не мог понять я. - У него не было мета-способностей, он не был ученым, он был...

\- Бесполезен? - ухмыльнулась Синди. - О, один из его любимых трюков. Вообще-то я в нашем тандеме была всего лишь грубой силой. Когда она была нужна. Обычно редко, если все выходило, как он запланировал. Сейчас попробую вспомнить... Докторские по психологии, социологии, антропологии и философии. Или чему-то еще? Не помню. Без него эти три года было... сложно.

Она погрустнела, очевидно, вспомнив, что ЭйчАр умер.

\- Ты же тоже хочешь, чтобы я попытался его спасти.

\- Нет, - твердо сказала она. - И я не позволю тебе это сделать. Он знал. Я сказала о вайбе. Он знал, что погибнет, если останется. Он предпочел остаться.

\- Вообще-то я его честно выиграл.

\- Нет, ты правда честно выиграл, но... Он это предвидел.

\- Он с Берри попытался избавиться от тебя, чтобы мне не пришлось...

\- О пожалуйста, серьезно? - наморщила она нос.

\- Конечно, если он был твоим... партнером...

\- Он просто хотел со мной поговорить. Потому что, очевидно, я "упрямая задница" и не хочу оставить его в покое, несмотря на все его намеки. Хотя, думаю, ему понравилась идея, что мы с тобой за него деремся. Особенно учитывая, что он, в отличие от нас, знал, что мы с тобой... Боже мой, какой он все-таки хер ходячий был, - улыбнулась, но тут же чуть не заплакала она.

\- Вы были вместе, когда?.. - До меня только дошло, что опять "каждый я и каждый ты"...

\- Оставила бы я его здесь, если бы мы были вместе... Нет, после того, как я его так неудачно спасла, я не смогла смотреть на него, не вспоминая, чего он стоил... Мы расстались, как в профессиональном, так и в личном плане. Не означает, что мне было так легко дать ему умереть. Но он знал, на что шел. Он знал, что живет взаймы. Он знал, чего стоило его спасение прошлый раз и не хотел бы, чтобы это произошло вторично. Но тебе не обязательно верить мне. Свайби то время, когда мы с ним ждали тебя в парке. Он оставил тебе послание. Со слов "Хей, Франческо!" - довольно похоже изобразила Синди.

Она встала, чтобы уйти.

\- Погоди, - остановил я ее. - Тогда, когда мы дрались за Абру Кадабру, я не мог найти ЭйчАра...

\- Конечно, узнав, что эта сволочь появилась в вашем мире - от ЭйчАра, собственно, - я тут же ЭйчАра эвакуировала. Даже не помню, куда я его сунула со страху, спасибо, потом нашла. Я еще думала, что убьет его именно Абра Кадабра, опять. Но вайб его смерти после этого не исчез.

\- Да, я так и подумал.

\- Тогда же я догадалась о том, что мы с тобой... И ЭйчАр подтвердил. Он знал с самого начала.

\- Ты будешь на его похоронах?

\- Ни за что не пропущу, - улыбнулась она грустно. - Свайбь его послание, - наказала она мне на прощание и исчезла в бреши.

Я вздохнул, погладил лохмы Гарри и сосредоточился на том вечере.

\- Хей, Франческо! - Сказал с улыбкой ЭйчАр в воздух перед собой, сидя на той самой скамейке, со свободными руками. Синди сидела рядом. - Синтия хочет, чтобы я оставил тебе послание, на случай, если я не смогу сказать тебе этого сам. Что замечательная идея, она молодец, наша Синтия! - с энтузиазмом похвалил он Синди.

\- О, заткнись! - легко пнула та его в щиколотку.

\- Нет, правда, за эти три года... Я тобой так сильно горжусь.

\- Ты с Сиско разговариваешь, не со мной, - хихикнула Синди.

\- Возможно, я разговариваю с вами обоими. Франческо, - снова уставился он в воздух перед собой. - Если я правда погибну, как Синтия говорит... Ни за что, я повторяю - ни за что не позволяй Берри пытаться меня вернуть, если ему вдруг захочется. Но больше всего я беспокоюсь о тебе. Ни за что не пытайся сделать этого сам. Я знаю, что ты непременно захочешь меня вернуть, как хочешь сейчас меня спасти.

\- Я поставила против тебя, Сиско! Если ты сейчас не придешь, я выиграю двадцать щелбанов! - вставила Синди.

\- Не бойся, Сиско, - интимно зашептал ЭйчАр в воздух перед собой, закрываясь от Синди рукой. - Я поспорил с ней всего лишь на один поцелуй. В отличие от Синтии тут, я - не кровожадный.

\- Скажи ему, почему ты не хочешь, чтобы он пытался изменить таймлайн, - подсказала Синди.

\- Франческо, я должен был умереть почти три года назад, - ЭйчАр положил ладонь себе на сердце. - Моя Синтия подарила мне эти годы, и я благодарен за них даже несмотря на страшную цену. Но всему приходит конец. Я постараюсь сделать его феерическим. Значимым. Но даже если нет - не жалей меня. Не рискуй из-за меня таймлайном. Я умер, не имея никаких сожалений. Я умер счастливым.

\- Кажется, я проиграла, - заторопила ЭйчАра Синди, вынимая наручники. - Я чувствую брешь.

\- Франческо, на нашей Земле поминки - празднование жизни, а не смерти, - быстро сказал ЭйчАр, пока Синди надевала на него наручники. - Убедись в том, чтобы я ушел как жил - с улыбкой! Не надо грустить по мне.

Я разбудил своими рыданиями Гарри. Он переместился вверх и обнял меня.

\- Я хочу домой, - прошептал я.

Опять воспользовавшись своей гендиректорской магией, Гарри выписал меня из больницы, несмотря на то, что весь врачебный состав хотел оставить меня на опыты. Дома он рассказал, что, когда у меня наступила смерть мозга, пришла Синди, почувствовавшая мое состояние и, выяснив, что произошло, сказала, что я полностью восстановлюсь - очевидно, не у одного меня были подобные последствия впервые проделанных трюков. Заодно зашла речь о том, что я собирался проделать этот трюк еще не раз, и Синди рассказала ему про ЭйчАра.

Даже если она - и сам ЭйчАр - уговорили меня не пытаться сделать это ради него, у меня еще оставался Данте... Боль уже не была острой, но она была. Но стоило ли ради того, чтобы она исчезла, рисковать таймлайном? Слишком много времени прошло, я вижу очень много рисков, через которые мы прошли. Удалось ли бы нам избежать их, если бы Данте был жив? Я уже не уверен. У нас была очень узкая полоса везения. Любое отступление от нее означало неизбежное возвращение в петлю Савитара. И я не мог просчитать, какие факторы на что влияли. Я должен был оставить таймлайн в покое. Да ведь?

Лежа рядом с Гарри, которого я уложил опять спать, потому что у него до сих пор были красные глаза, я думал о том, насколько хрупок баланс мира. А мы - всего лишь один маленький мир в сонме миров...

Утром, пока Гарри спал, я сбежал на Инфантино, пытаясь найти барабанные палочки ЭйчАра, и завис над все еще видимым пятном крови.

Когда я вернулся, в квартире был разбудивший Гарри Джулиан, принесший весть о том, что Джо наконец решил задачу захоронения ЭйчАра. Тот будет похоронен на старом кладбище, среди могил столетней давности, чтобы меньше народу могло полюбопытствовать, кто он такой. На надгробии будут только инициалы - что всех устраивало, потому что ЭйчАр сам их предпочитал. И не будет годов рождения и смерти.

\- Ну, спасибо, нам не пришлось хоронить его на кладбище домашних животных, - пожал плечами Гарри. - Я уже хотел предложить.

Я фыркнул. Даже зная, что ЭйчАр был куда больше, чем казался нам, его собачьи манеры навсегда останутся его характерной чертой в нашей памяти.

\- А я был бы не прочь, если бы он воскрес, - пожал я плечами.

\- Зомби? Это было бы только улучшение, - кивнул согласно Гарри.

Джулиан уставился на нас непонимающе.

\- "Кладбище домашних животных"? - объяснил я. - Стивен Кинг? - Джулиан мотнул головой. - Хотя бы песня Рамонс?

Гарри отстучал по столешнице припев барабанными палочками ЭйчАра. "Я не хочу, чтобы меня похоронили на кладбище домашних животних. Я не хочу проживать свою жизнь снова." ЭйчАр ведь действительно не хочет...

 Джулиан пожал плечами. Я махнул рукой. Иногда я чувствовал большую связь с Гарри, который прожил всю жизнь на другой Земле, чем с людьми с одной со мной Земли. Как можно не знать Кинга? И Рамонс?

\- Кто подумал об именно этой цитате? - спросил я Берри на похоронах. "Два самых важных дня в твоей жизни - это день, когда ты родился, и день, когда ты выяснил, зачем. Марк Твен." - гласило под "ЭйчАр Веллс" на надгробии.

\- Айрис. По-моему, очень подходит, - пожал Берри плечами.

\- Разумеется, - не стал я его разубеждать. Они считают, что вся его жизнь, все пятьдесят с гаком лет, были пустышкой, и единственный раз, когда он что-то значил - это когда пожертвовал собой ради них. Эгоисты.

Я взял Синди за руку и прошептал ей в ухо:

\- Прости за цитату, - показал я на надгробие.

\- О, нет, я думаю, ему бы даже понравилось, - усмехнулась она. - Его бы это рассмешило.

\- О.

Гарри все еще был не выспавшимся, поэтому медитировал где-то в стороне под солнцезащитными очками, скрывавшими его красные глаза, а не внешность, потому что голограммная маска однозначно досталась ему по наследству, хотя я так и не мог отследить, под кого именно она откалибрована, а кто видит вместо него Рэндольфа.

Айрис произнесла речь про счастливого Леннона, которая внезапно меня задела, больше, чем выбранная ею цитата. Счастливым. Да, ЭйчАр был счастливым. Он умер счастливым. Его конец был феерическим и значимым, как он хотел. Я вспомнил, как он подмигнул Берри с последним своим вздохом.

Я положил палочки, и Берри отвел меня в сторону. Очевидно, сказать о словах, которые ЭйчАр просил его мне передать. Словах, которые я уже знал. О том, что я дал ЭйчАру силу...

\- Я знаю, что у тебя была связь со всеми Веллсами, что мы встретили, но... - сказал Берри. - Я не знаю. Что-то насчет этого Веллса...

\- Да, - усмехнулся я, не смотря Берри в глаза. - Что-то...

И я увидел Кэйтлин. Она пришла. Сообщить, что она больше не Кэйтлин. Но и не Киллер Фрост. И отдать лекарство. И уйти обратно.

Я потерял столько людей. Так или иначе... По крайней мере Кэйтлин жива, пусть и не думает, что она все еще Кэйтлин... Тут я частично выиграл. Но я никогда не смогу вернуть Данте. И ЭйчАра. И я перестал думать о Берри и Айрис как о друзьях. По крайней мере пока. Но смотри, что я приобрел - я посмотрел на Гарри, на Синди. На...

\- Рори!

\- Я пришел, как только узнал, - он был с рюкзаком за плечами.

Мы обнялись.

\- Я больше не состою в команде Стрелы, но они просили передать свои соболезнования, - сказал он всем.

Мы решили устроить собственные поминки вчетвером, поэтому собрались в моей квартире. Было бы сложно говорить об ЭйчАре, настоящем ЭйчАре, с остальными. Я хотел узнать столько много у Синди о нем. А обоим Веллсам было бы тоже полезно послушать. Поэтому она рассказывала, а мы слушали. Улыбки не сходили с наших лиц, потому что ЭйчАр был неиссякаемым источником веселья. Он уходил с улыбкой, как и хотел.

Как-то незаметно для себя я оказался между Синди и Рори на кушетке, смотрящими нашу версию Звездных войн, сравнивающими ее с версиями, им знакомыми, пока Гарри суетился на кухне. Для одного из богатейших людей своей Земли он чересчур хорошо управляется с домашними обязанностями, - подумал я. Кажется, все, что мы только что съели, было его? Я не слышал, чтобы приходил посыльный, и он сам почти не выходил из кухни.

Ты только посмотри на это, моя собственная маленькая семья, - оглядел я Синди и Рори и подумал о Гарри и Джесси. Надо сказать Гарри, - решил я, и пошел на кухню.

\- Я всегда чувствую себя на таких собраниях бесполезным, - объяснил Гарри, моя посуду.

\- Поэтому ты единственный, кто занимается на них чем-то полезным? - усмехнулся я, подходя к нему.

\- Я имел в виду эмоционально...

Я обнял его сзади, и он остановился.

\- Ты не сказал, что он молодой, - прошипел Гарри, разворачиваясь ко мне и беря меня за плечи.

\- Кто? О. Рори... Ну, он застрял в какой-то бреши на тридцать лет... Но он точно ты. Даже несмотря на то, что не совсем похож. Я сначала думал, что он твой сын. Ну, не твой, какого-то твоего допельгангера. И моего, - улыбнулся я своей мысли. - У него черные глаза. Самое смешное, это было еще до того, как я понял, что Синди - мой допельгангер, я знал в теории что у меня должны быть женские допельгангеры. А ведь... А ведь где-то действительно могут быть наши дети...

\- Полагаю, тогда тебе следует поискать моего женского допельгангера, - резко отпустил меня Гарри.

\- Ты ревнуешь! - дошло до меня. - О боже мой. Ты ревнуешь! - Ткнул я в него пальцем обвинительно.

\- Вот еще, - фыркнул он.

\- Как я рад. Я уже думал, ты на это не способен.

\- Ты рад? - неверяще уставился он на меня.

\- Ну, испытываю облегчение. Мне давно хотелось заставить тебя ревновать.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что ты всегда такой... непробиваемый. Значит, то, что он молодой, тебя-таки пробило, "старик"? - Я ткнул его в бок и засмеялся. - Забавно, что мой допельгангер, за которым гоняется сам Рори, Мадрих - твоего возраста. Так что все сбалансированно.

\- О. Мадрих, говоришь? Моего возраста?

\- Ага. Я его видел в вайбе. Очаровательный старикан.

\- Я хочу с ним познакомиться.

\- Зачем? - испугался отчего-то я.

\- Иногда мне хочется променять твою глупую соблазнительную юность на хоть немного мудрости и опыта.

\- Эй! Я могу быть мудрым... - с сомнением возразил я, насупившись.

\- Хм. Может, ты прав насчет ревности...

\- Что?

\- Она приносит чувство облегчения. - Гарри взял поднос с еще какими-то вкусняшками - боже мой, откуда он их берет? - и понес его в зал.

Вернувшись, я застал его занявшим мое место между Синди и Рори. Я быстренько протиснулся между ним и Рори.

\- Я ухожу, - вздохнул Рори мне в плечо, когда пошли титры очередного фильма. Синди и Гарри с другой стороны в очередной раз заснули, пуская друг на друга слюну. - Я вообще-то пришел попросить тебя подкинуть меня до места, откуда я смогу путешествовать сам.

\- Вы с Лили починили обноски?

\- Да. Но... Она отказалась со мной пойти. Ох уж эти девочки из чистых миров. Папа меня о них предупреждал, - проворчал он. - Найдем кого-нибудь по дороге. Менее привередливую. Мне уже надо думать о ребенке.

\- Девочка тебе нужна только для ребенка?

\- Зачем еще?

\- Может, поэтому Лили отказалась? Потому что она была нужна тебе только для ребенка? Никому такое не понравится.

\- Никому не понравится путешествовать по грязным мирам, если он - или она - из чистого. Пока он тоже не превратится в грязный. Что он обязательно сделает когда-нибудь, - проворчал Рори.

Я не мог ему возразить, потому что у нас были очень хорошие шансы так кончить, сначала с атакой Дарка, потом, совсем недавно, Гродда.

\- Может быть, тогда я приду за ней. Если она останется среди выживших. Что, конечно, имеет мизерный шанс. Вот ваша команда выживет. Потому что у них есть ты, - Рори прижался ко мне всем телом, и я понял, в каком мире он живет. Все люди - призраки. Включая родителей и потенциальную мать его ребенка - все они ходячие мертвецы. Все они умрут, и раньше, чем они думают. Все они только функции, если помогают ему в пути, и бесполезные картинки, если нет. Только я, все мы - реальные. Мы не умрем. Мы продолжимся, даже если умрут все остальные. Потому что мы - такие же как он. Мадрихи-путешественники.

Я обнял его в ответ. Я знал, что он не может остаться здесь. Всегда видеть мертвецов вместо людей. Да, тут был я, но также было слишком много других людей. Ему легче в мирах, в которых это уже произошло, и нет ожидания катастрофы. Он устал. Я должен был его отпустить.

\- У тебя есть на примете мир, куда я могу тебя отправить? - прошептал я.

\- Да, но для этого мне нужно переодеться. Там грязно.

Я кивнул.

\- Круто, - оценила Синди. Гарри подозрительно отгонял от меня ленты обносков.

Рори стоял посреди зала в полном облачении, обноски шевелились, как какой-то древний ужас. На ощупь они были мягкими и теплыми, как будто действительно были живым существом. Вскоре, несмотря на бдительность ревнивого Гарри, они почти полностью меня окутали.

\- Я, кажется, им нравлюсь, - сказал я. Я абсолютно не боялся.

\- У них телепатическая связь со мной, конечно ты им нравишься - прошептал Рори из-под обносков тысячью голосов.

\- Это точно не опасно? - еще раз уточнил Гарри.

Рори снял капюшон с маской и сказал своим обычным голосом:

\- Абсолютно. Мы протестировали их, они поглощают всю радиацию, как положено. Ты точно не видел ничего подобного где-нибудь в старом сундуке или гараже? - спросил он Гарри.

\- Я точно переберу весь хлам, что у меня есть, но хлам у меня обычно более... металлический.

\- Если твои обноски где-то существуют, и они еще живые, ты можешь попробовать их почувствовать.

\- Я попробую, - пообещал Гарри.

\- Не забывай мне звонить по экстраполятору, - наказал я Рори. - Ты готов? - Он кивнул. - Думай о том месте, куда ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя отправил.

Рори закрыл глаза. Я, больше потому что хотел, нежели для усиления вайба, поцеловал его.

Вайб был таким, как я и подозревал - страшным. Оплавленная земля. Искореженные постройки на горизонте.

Оторвавшись от ужасающего пейзажа и от Рори, я слегка отшатнулся. Боковым зрением поймав Гарри, целующегося с Синди!

\- Эй! - повернулся я к ним.

\- Что? - сказала Синди, оторвавшись от Гарри, который, кажется, был слегка ошарашен. - Вам можно, а нам нельзя?

\- Без меня? Нет! - ответил я и повернулся обратно к Рори. - Ты уверен? Я могу доставить тебя сразу к Мадриху.

\- Нет. Я... Я хочу сам найти его.

\- Ну... У тебя есть открывашка.

Он кивнул. Обноски осторожно расплелись вокруг меня. Когда мы снова были двумя отдельными существами - я был не уверен, что Рори и обноски были не одним существом, - я открыл брешь.

\- Передай Мадриху привет, когда найдешь его, - сказал я, пока Рори натягивал капюшон с маской обратно.

\- Разумеется, - прошептал он тысячью голосами и исчез в бреши.

Я закрыл брешь, убедившись в том, что Рори прошел сквозь, и вздохнул. Я буду скучать.

\- Ну, что там насчет того тройничка? - Повернулся я к Гарри и Синди и упал на кушетку от мощного удара.

\- Что происходит? - Гарри и Синди повезло меньше, и они повалились друг на друга на пол.

Я подполз к окну. Даже отсюда было видно, что СТАРЛабс было освещено молниями.

\- Последствия взрыва нашей любимой бреши, которое устроил Савитар? - предположил я. - Я еще не занимался этим вопросом.

\- В СТАРЛабс, - предложил Гарри, и я открыл брешь.

В СТАРЛабс вскоре оказались и все остальные, принесенные Берри. Мы брели по останкам кортекса и пытались найти работающее оборудование.

\- Это спидфорс, - наконец разгадал загадку Джей.

\- Тюрьма в спидорсе, - я был прав, она была построена не для ремнанта Берри, и с его исчезновением ничего не изменилось - кто-то должен туда пойти...

И Берри предложил себя. Возможно, он все-таки не настолько эгоистичный, как я думал, и умеет признавать свои ошибки...

\- Это не тюрьма, - наконец сказал я Гарри, когда за Берри захлопнулся спидфорс, все затихло, и все разбрелись.

\- Что?

\- Это не тюрьма, не клетка. Берри так думал, поэтому выпустил Савитара. Настоящего. Или... Первого? Очередного?

\- У тебя был вайб?

\- Я видел начало петли. Берри заменил кого-то, кого назвал Савитаром, своим ремнантом. В первоначальном таймлайне. Мне кажется, это было даже до Эобарда. Не знаю, иногда я не могу понять, откуда приходят вайбы, скорее всего потому что в тех таймлайнах я не был вайбером. Я думаю, что на самом деле это не тюрьма, это - механизм. Который всегда там был, спидфорс не может без него работать. Трейси его не изобретала, только открыла. Это механизм, которому нужен оператор. Без него, - я показал на разрушения. - Механизму нужен чей-то мозг. Как в "Мозге Спока". Я мог все это предотвратить, - я сел на корточки и закрыл глаза руками. Гарри сел рядом, положив руку мне на плечо. К нам подошла Синди. - Я знал, что со смертью Савитара это не кончится. И это я выпустил Джея.

\- Который тебе за это благодарен, - услышал я голос Джея. - Ремнант Берри бы оставался там, на своем посту, как оставались до него все остальные, если бы не почувствовал себя обманутым Берри. Ты знаешь, что происходит со спидстерами, которые изменяют время в своих собственных интересах?

\- За ними приходят рэйфы времени. И они делают из них рэйфов времени. Рэйфы времени - бывшие спидстеры. Зум превратился в нечто подобное. Ремнант Берри стал подобием рэйфа? - догадался Гарри.

\- Направленного на одного единственного спидстера, - подтвердил Джей.

\- Все это - только чтобы загнать самого Берри в клетку? ЭйчАр умер только ради этого? - я встал, разозлившись. - Потому что Берри не хотел туда идти?

\- О нет, Берри был давно готов туда пойти, - пожал плечами Джей. - Но это не разорвало бы петлю. ЭйчАр разорвал петлю.

\- Которую устроил ремнант Берри в погоне за Берри!

\- Никто не знал, что произойдет, если рэйфом станет двигатель - так называется оператор механизма, про который ты говоришь. Двигатель, он же савитар. Это не имя, это должность. Слишком много власти у савитара. И еще никто не оставлял там вместо себя своего ремнанта.

\- Значит, в любом случае это вина Берри. Ты... Сказал ему выкинуть камень в спидфорс.  Ты же знал...

\- Я - всего лишь обозреватель. Спидфорсу нужен был кто-то, кто будет наблюдать за петлей изнутри и снаружи. Я видел множество кругов. Вы часто принимали это решение и без меня, поэтому я никогда не менял его, и это ничего бы не изменило в результате, кроме того, что помешало бы выходу из петли. Ты, Сиско, нашел путь из петли на одном из кругов. Я только объяснил тебе, что происходит, как объясняю сейчас. В твой способ не входило отступление от одного из обычных вариантов круга почти до самого конца. ЭйчАр был хорошо охраняемым сюрпризом. Джипси тогда рассказала тебе о нем.

\- Что? Я не... - удивилась Синди.

\- Ты пришла сюда за Абра Кадаброй впервые в тот круг. Конечно, он никогда не был тем Абра Кадаброй, что убил твоего напарника, как ты уже знаешь - этот никогда не выходил за пределы своего мира и всего лишь хотел вернуться в свое будущее. Но ты намеревалась уничтожить хоть одного в любом из миров. Когда Сиско помог тебе его поймать, ты рассказала Сиско об ЭйчАре, о том, что Абра Кадабра убил его, и о том, каким образом ты спасла его. Сиско взял человека и способ и превратил это в блестящий план. ЭйчАр пошел на это добровольно, разумеется, он сам и предложил.

\- Почему мы ничего этого не помним? - спросил я.

\- Когда я уйду отсюда на свою Землю, я тоже все забуду. Но вы, уверен, если постараетесь, сможете увидеть вайбы этих событий. Сколько-то кругов после этого ЭйчАр входил в этот мир, но намеренно оставлял круг нетронутым, чтобы погасить подозрения савитара-рэйфа.

\- Этот механизм - это не механизм самого спидфорса. Это ведь механизм этого мира? - догадался я.

\- У каждого мира есть свой двигатель, да. Хотя ваш мир немного важней, чем все остальные вокруг. Он находится в узле. Все миры находятся в кластерах. Вы - центр кластера. Если ваш мир умрет, умрут и все миры кластера.

\- Миры, по которым ходит Рори - миры после ядерной катастрофы, - спросил я. - Это миры между кластерами?

Джей кивнул и добавил:

\- Или миры вымерших кластеров. У вас еще есть вопросы? Пользуйтесь, пока я все знаю.

\- Почему, когда Волли был в механизме, ему показывали смерть его матери? - спросил Гарри. О, будущий отец невесты - умилился я. Он хочет знать, что ответить Джесси, если что.

\- Молодые и неопытные спидстеры могут оперировать двигателем только с помощью эмоций, и негативные стабильней позитивных.

\- Где спидстер, который был до ремнанта Берри, тот, которого Берри выпустил? - спросил я.

\- На покое. Доживает свои земные дни. Не беспокойте его. То, что произошло - не его вина. Да-да, он не убивал Айрис. Смерть Айрис была попытка ремнанта Берри отомстить, или загнать Берри вместо себя в двигатель, - Джей пожал плечами. - Савитар, который был до этого, прекрасно справился со своими обязанностями и заслуживает отдыха.

\- Положено ли вайберам наказание за манипуляцию таймлайна в своих интересах? - спросила Синди.

\- Ты его уже отбыла, - сказал Джей с теплой улыбкой.

\- Что, если я не чувствую, что я была достаточно наказана? - выступила она вперед. Я пожал ее плечо.

\- Это не наша проблема. Если это все, Сиско, открой мне брешь на Землю-3, мне надо домой.

Я настроился на Землю-3.

\- Я пойду с тобой, - сказал Гарри.

\- Гарри?

\- Одна нога здесь, другая там, буквально, - успокоил он меня. - Я всего лишь приведу Джесси.

Я кивнул. Настроился снова... Не смог настроиться.

\- Мьерда, - выругался я. - Окей, дайте мне пять минут, - я схватил Гарри за рукав и потащил его за угол.

\- Рамон, что за... - начал возмущаться Гарри, но я заткнул его поцелуем.

\- Я хотел сказать тебе сегодня, а ты убегаешь, - наконец оторвался я. - Вдруг ты придешь, а я опять не тот? Или ты не тот...

\- Что сказать?

\- Ты... Мы уже выяснили, что я даже нахожу привлекательными теперь только версии тебя и версии себя, - фыркнул я, не зная, как это сказать. Он все еще был тем еще хером, а я большой задницей. Но я не мог отпустить его ни на секунду без знания того, что он для меня значит. - Но дело не в этом. Ты. Мы. Ты - тот самый. На сей раз я серьезно. Из всех Гаррисонов Веллсов всех Землей. И всего населения всего мультиверса.

Я помнил все сомнения и все аргументы против, я ничего не забыл. Я знал, что еще не раз об этом пожалею. Я понимал, что это не волшебные слова, и что "жили долго и счастливо" не бывает. Но ощущение правильности между нами перевесило все остальное. И я даже не заметил, когда это произошло, и не помнил, когда было иначе.


	5. Chapter 5

На пятый месяц лагерь все-таки бросился врассыпную, но это была тактическая рассыпная - по той дюжине миров, в которых были лагеря, маршруты к которым мы заучили наизусть. Что, если мы разделимся? На кого нападет следующий раз Ктулха? В той части людей и крот. Или невинный носитель передатчика.

Мы остались убедиться в том, что Ктулха явится, а также понаблюдать за его реакцией. Мы редко ходили на такие задания, которые не требовали слияния (но на случай нападения - всегда вдвоем, чтобы мы имели возможность отбиться фьюжаном, поэтому же на них не посылали тех, кто не имел подобной защиты), и мне было не по себе, как будто я был голый. Мы, конечно, не особо светились перед Ктулхой, но видеть его своими глазами, а не Ори, было даже не страшно, а неудобно, как быть голым перед всем классом.

Последний раз мы так ходили в разведку с заданием попробовать проследить за Ктулхой, или попытаться поставить на него жучок. Узнать местоположение его штаба было очень большим стратегическим преимуществом. До нас уже несколько подобных миссий проваливалось, и три закончились трагически, что не прибавляло, мягко скажем, оптимизма. Нам тоже не улыбнулась удача, хотя обошлось без жертв - мы потеряли его на пятом мире, а жучок он снял на восьмом, и тот мир явно был не последний. Было не понятно, то ли это его обычный маршрут, то ли он заметил слежку. Не знаю, предпринимались ли какие-то попытки после, но если они и были, то они были такими же бесплодными. Но мы хотя бы подтвердили, что он прыгает через миры напрямую. На Промежутке его никто никогда не видел.

Ктулха явился строго в срок, огляделся, дошел до пустого лагеря и повернул было назад, но тут я серьезно опростоволосился. Шум от бочки, о которую я запнулся, был глухим, но достаточно громким.

Получив заслуженно по шапке от мужа, я предложил слиться, потому что бежать до портала на наших коротеньких было слишком долго, Ктулха нас обязательно догонит.

{

Я оглянулась на оставленного позади Ктулха перед самым порталом, и чуть не запнулась опять, поэтому в портал упала носом вперед. Никакой особой реакции я у Ктулха не заметила - все-таки о местонахождении он узнает не сразу, и 33 часа вполне могут быть периодом времени, которое ему нужно на то, чтобы узнать, где следующая остановка.

На Промежутке меня встретили Габи и Миша, которая поймала мое падающее по инерции тело.

\- Чего вы тут делаете? - удивилась я.

\- На случай, если он прыгнет за тобой, - ответила Миша, ставя меня прямо.

\- Откуда вы знали, что он меня засечет?

\- Мы не знали, мы на всякий случай, - пожала плечами Габи.

\- Как-то это... Излишне, - покосилась я на них. Раньше они меня так не прикрывали, если это было одиночное задание.

Ктулха не прыгнул за мной, что было неудивительно - такого еще ни разу не было, чтобы он шел за нами на Промежуток. Поэтому "излишне" - это было даже не то слово. Больше это было "подозрительно".

\- Что вы здесь делаете? Только честно.

\- Ну... Мы... Беспокоились, - ответила Миша, кивая Габи.

\- Что? - удивилась я. Габи кивнула в ответ.

\- Понимаешь... - начала Миша. - Прошлые разы мы кое-что заметили... Как бы тебе сказать... Нам кажется, что ты беременна.

\- Что?! - я была в шоке. Я даже не знала, что могу, и уж тем более не знала, от кого. Или у фьюжанов это происходит как-то иначе?

\- Прости, я тебя ощупала, - извинилась Миша. - Когда ты упала. Я могу сказать с достаточной уверенностью, что вероятность того, что ты беременна, очень высока.

\- Но как?

\- Мы думаем, что это манифестация того, что беременен кто-то из... вас.

О. Да, это имело смысл. Ну, помимо того, что опять-таки - как?

}

В лагере (населенном только одной двенадцатью всех сопротивленцев) нас обоих повели к доктору Смиту. Это было странно, что всеми нашими медицинскими заботами до сих пор ведает он, как будто у Сопротивления других докторов, получше, нет, но мы никогда не жаловались, боясь его обидеть.

Сначала, вполне логично, за ширму повели меня. Несмотря на то, что у меня не было никаких сомнений, что это именно я - мои способности приспособились как-то или что - мне было тошно от перспективы. Я хотел детей, но больше всего я боялся, что не смогу их вырастить, несмотря на появившуюся возможность (неважно, что случится с этим противостоянием, мы здесь не останемся, мы будем растить детей в каком-нибудь буколическом мире подальше от этого всего, и пусть мне кто-нибудь попробует возразить). А у меня был плохой счет в этом отношении - четыре ребенка, ни одного не удалось вырастит самому. Ну, если конечно та неделя, когда росли Джим с Бексли, не считается. Пусть это будет Арни, пусть это будет Арни...

\- Ну... Я не нашел никаких следов беременности, - заключил Закари после часового осмотра. - Хотя твою физиологию в университете надо преподавать, на уроке патологий.

Я был так рад, что даже не заметил оскорбления.

\- Твоя очередь, - вышел я к мужу. - Мамаша.

\- Что? Это не ты? Это я?

\- О да, моя бэби-мама, - схватил я его на радостях и закружил по комнате.

\- Это сначала еще подтвердить надо, - пригласил Смит Арнольда жестом за ширмочку.

\- Что, могут быть варианты? - отпустил я с неохотой мужа.

\- То, что фьюжаны ошиблись? То, что Ориель надо меньше кушать? Ей как бы есть в кого - кивнул он на мой живот.

\- Ори не ест, она фьюжан, - закатил Арни глаза, входя в "кабинет" доктора.

Через полчаса Смит выпустил Арнольда и сообщил нам обоим, что беременности нет.

\- Но...

\- Как я сказал, фьюжаны ошиблись. Я, конечно, не специалист по беременным мужчинам, но, если бы плод был, я бы его нашел, где бы он ни находился. Он точно не в вас двух. Может, вы его куда-то спрятали перед тем, как сюда прийти, но это тогда не моя юрисдикция. Ну полно, - заметил он наше разочарование. - Хотите ребенка - я могу устроить. Разумеется, для этого мне нужно сбегать в кое-какие миры за технологией... Почему вы, кстати, не обратились раньше? Ты же знаешь, что я у тебя в долгу, Арнольд.

Арнольд не ответил. Как и я, он до сих пор был в шоке. Мы как будто потеряли ребенка. Его никогда не было, но мы уже его любили. Мы были в трауре.

\- Ну кончайте реветь, как будто у вас был выкидыш, - проворчал Смит недовольно.

Но именно так мы себя и чувствовали.

Так что, когда дошли сведения о том, что Ктулха напал на другой лагерь, не тот, в который пришли мы после этого разделения - каждая группа пришла в заранее обговоренный лагерь, чтобы разделение оставалось - нам было совсем не до этого.

Мы смогли слиться-то только потому что чувствовали одно и то же, не потому что были готовы воевать.

{

\- Кончай разглядывать свой пуп, девочка, - предупредила Габи. Габи, несмотря на то, что состояла из глав Сопротивления, никогда до сих пор не качала это право на поле битвы. - Сфокусируйся, люди гибнут!

Очевидно, в плане раздела лагеря был один маленький недочет. Да, все уйдут до того, как Ктулх придет, но кто-то придет в тот мир, куда он придет, раньше, чем он оттуда уйдет. Конечно, мы наконец вычислили группу, в которой был крот - к сведению, это была не подвергавшаяся сейчас нападению группа, а та, что только что ушла из того мира. Но мы могли потерять целую группу.

Когда мы прибыли, Ктулха делал то, что он не делал никогда, имея кучу возможностей до этого - крушил лагерь. Это тоже всегда занимало народ - почему, зная адреса всех наших лагерей, он просто не избавится от них? Это бы поставило нас в более жесткие условия, осада бы была выиграна куда раньше - кому охота постоянно ночевать под открытым небом и не иметь провизии. Или мы ошибались насчет его цели, и это была не осада.

Я все еще была в шоке, и даже уже и мне видимая округлость моего живота меня не успокаивала. Что это - ложная беременность? Я была не уверена, что фьюжан может вообще забеременеть, не то что ложно...

\- Ори!!!

Моя невнимательность стоила нам дорого.

}

К замешательству разъединения прибавилось непонимание того, что произошло до него. Габи билась с Ктулхой одна, мы валялись среди смятых дуг и порванной парусины.

\- Где Лора? - раздался дрожащий от паники голос Арнольда, и я вспомнил. Миша приняла причитающийся нам удар, который мы пропустили. По всей видимости, она при этом сбила нас с ног, что нас разъединило. Но где была сама Миша?

\- Они должны быть где-то тут, - откликнулся я и стал оглядываться. Только встав и пройдясь, я заметил какое-то шевеление за блестящей грудой, оставшейся от солнечной батареи.

\- Крис? - позвал я, но Арн бросился вперед, ранясь об осколки.

\- Они тут! - бросил он мне, достигнув вершины груды из стекла, и быстро спустился по ту сторону.

\- Лора! - позвал он, но только, обойдя кучу стекла, я увидел, почему она не отвечает. Также, как почему не отвечала Крис. Все трое лежали без сознания. Я кинулся к Крис, у которой левая рука была неестественно подвернута и уже посинела. Пульс у нее был, поэтому я обернулся с остальным. Арн, заметив это, кивнул утвердительно - Лора тоже была жива. Я протянул руку к Джо, но тот уже приходил в себя. Убедившись, что Лора и Крис живы, он оценил обстановку с битвой и приказал резко:

\- Сливайтесь и помогите Габи!

Мы кивнули и ринулись друг к другу.

{

Вина за случившееся придала мне второе дыхание. Мы с Габи отогнали Ктулха от лагеря шквалом огня, и эвакуация успешно продолжилась.

Протрубили завершение эвакуации - оставались только мы с Габи. Джо тоже перенес Крис и Лору на Промежуток.

Габи уже повернула к порталу сама, взглянув на меня исподлобья, и я от вины потеряла разум, обрушив всю свою злость на себя на Ктулха. Я наступала на него, пока чуть было не уперлась прямо в его морду. Базука раскалилась добела, выплевывая в него заряды. Он пытался закрываться руками, но огонь в упор с близкого расстояния наконец дал результат - Ктулха заорал и бросился бежать. Я пошла за ним, но увидела на земле что-то извивающееся - мне удалось отсечь у него щупальце! Я, не думая, подобрала его. Оно было склизкое и холодное, но все еще живое. Оно вывернулось в моей руке и вцепилось присосками, которых я поначалу не заметила, мне в запястье. Я безуспешно попыталась его стряхнуть.

Внезапно я была в черно-серебряном вихре, как будто меня всосало торнадо. И там я то лежала в грязи, умирая от укуса огромной змеи; то висела вниз головой, слыша детский гогот, но не видя ничего из-под опустившейся мне на голову юбки, пытаясь прикрыть открывшееся белье; то на меня нападало какое-то чудовище в темном тоннеле...

}

Мы лежали на земле, пытаясь отдышаться. Меня тошнило, как после ранних походов на Промежуток, больше от странных и жутких воспоминаний, которые на нас напали, нежели от разъединения. Щупальца не было, но от нас удалялась женщина в черном платье. Все-таки я был прав: щупальца - это присоединенные к Ктулхе личности. Вцепившись в нас присосками, щупальце попыталось с нами слиться. У Ктулхи было уже столько щупалец, что они не помещались на голове. Минус одно, которое мы сейчас отчекрыжили, и которое оказалось женщиной. За которой у нас уже не было сил бежать, и мы беспомощно смотрели, как она уходит... А потом падает, сбитая небольшим зарядом из трубы Габи. Она вернулась за нами! Женщина при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась мужчиной в мантии. Священник или монах?

В лагере - в нем находилось две двенадцатых всего состава, полагавшаяся часть и та, что мы эвакуировали - никто не проронил ни слова. Это была катастрофа со всех сторон, и виноватых было и без нас полно. Мы потеряли один лагерь, около двадцати человек пострадало. Хорошо, что пока никто не умер, но всегда есть вероятность скончаться от полученных ран... Включая у Лоры, которая пока так и не пришла в сознание.

То, что мы сузили нахождение крота и захватили языка, было пока не слишком большим утешением. Тут же король объявил, что та часть людей, которую посетил Ктулха - на карантине. Им отправили добровольца с этим сообщением и цепочкой миров, которую они будут посещать, пока боссы не придумают, что с ними делать. Доброволец останется с ними до следующего посещения, потому что невозможно гарантировать, что он не принесет устройство обратно к нам. Во-первых, он узнает, действительно ли Ктулха посетит их, и передатчик все еще с ними, во-вторых, уйдет в отдельный от всех остальных мир, и, если через 33 часа за ним не явится Ктулха, придет в еще один мир, в котором его будет ждать кто-то с номером мира, в который к тому времени соберутся все части. Если ни на один другой лагерь к тому времени не нападут, конечно.

Список скомпрометированной части людей раздали остальным, чтобы они смогли вспомнит все необычное, что они в них замечали последнее время. Мы с Арни тоже попробовали вспомнить что-нибудь, так как достаточно было с нас сегодня халатности и неисполнения служебных обязанностей. Я не мог сосредоточиться, а Арн вообще был в прострации, но мы честно попытались. Я вспомнил только десять человек из почти пятидесяти, и то только по фотографии, и не мог сказать о них ничего, кроме того, что они предпочитали пить, так как большинство знакомств заводил по пьяни.

Вокруг Лоры собрались все, включая Крис с уже загипсованной рукой. Доктора, включая Смита, были слишком заняты, чтобы говорить каждому новоприбывшему, что с ней, поэтому мы узнали от ЭйТи.

Мы боялись заходить в палату Лоры, но и не могли оставаться в стороне. ЭйТи, выйдя к нам, прошептал новости о ее состоянии:

\- Черепно-мозговая травма. Пока не очнется, не узнаем, насколько все плохо, но доктора оптимистичны - опухоль быстро сняли, серьезных видимых повреждений нет.

\- Простите... - прошептал Арн.

\- Полно. Мы сами виноваты, не следовало вас сегодня брать. Мы знали, что вы не в форме, и сделали неправильный выбор. К тому же Миша тоже сделала свой выбор. Кто сегодня не делал выбор, так это вы. Вы не делали сознательного выбора потерять ребенка. Вы, конечно, не сделали сознательного выбора собраться, как мы вам сказали, но... Винить вас в этом будет лицемерием, особенно сейчас, так что я не буду.

\- Зато я буду, - проворчал Арнольд. Он не смотрел на меня, значит, имел в виду себя.

\- Вы сделали выбор после и реабилитировал себя с лихвой. Мы еще никого не потеряли. И у нас впервые за все это время есть язык. Сейчас его допрашивают. В первую очередь, не опознает ли он для нас крота. Я, пожалуй, пойду присоединюсь к допросу. Скажете мне, когда она очнется.

Алекс вышел.

Может, с этого и правда выйдет хоть что-то хорошее - прекратится осада? Пусть эти жертвы будут не напрасны.

Алекс не винил нас, потому что мы потеряли ребенка, хотя его даже и не было. Но вот он сам, с дочерью в коме, делает решение заняться неотложными делами и быть при этом эффективным. Хотя, не знаю, насколько он будет сейчас эффективным. Он не стал бы нас оправдывать, если бы не чувствовал сам, насколько трудно сосредоточиться, когда дело касается детей. Правда же?

Когда Лора очнулась, доктора выяснили, что никаких долгоиграющих последствий быть не должно, хотя черепно-мозговые травмы очень непредсказуемы даже с той медициной, которая доступна на стыке миров. К тому времени стало ясно, что пять человек из пострадавших будут нуждаться в долгой реабилитации, включая Лору и Крис. Рука Крис была раздроблена в двух местах и нуждалась в поэтапном лечении. Арни наконец позволил себя перебинтовать - у него были множественные порезы от стекла, но ничего опасного, хотя Закари долго ворчал, что укол от столбняка нужно ставить сразу, а не через неделю, хотя прошло всего полчаса, как я с ужасом узнал.

Это означает, что немногим больше полтора часа прошло с тех пор, как мы узнали, что ребенка нет. И около двух - что он у нас может быть. Мне показалось, что прошла целая жизнь. Поседел я точно.

Лора позвала нас, когда со всеми тестами было покончено.

\- Мы винова... - начал на этот раз я.

\- Не меньше, чем мы, - улыбнулась она нам слабо.

\- Зачем ты?.. -  спросил Арнольд.

\- Потому что он целился Ори прямо в живот, - ответила за Лору Крис.

\- Но мы не беременны, - удивился я. - Вам не сообщили до битвы?

\- Да, нам сказали, но Миша так уверена в том, что Ори беременна, что мы не хотели рисковать, - ответил Джо.

\- Они обе фьюжаны, так что... Может, Мише виднее? - добавила Лора. - Мы ничего не знаем об этой стороне их физиологии...

\- Может, тогда стоит пригласить специалистов? - намекнул я. Они так и не исполнили обещание пригласить параллельных нас.

\- О... Да, это идея... - согласились все трое.

В палату влетел Алекс, которому сообщили, что Лора очнулась.

\- Что-нибудь от языка, сэр? - спросил я.

\- Много чего, кроме того, что нужно, - ответил король, осторожно обнимая Лору. - Как мы и подозревали, "Ктулха" - пушечное мясо, и не одно, если мы правильно поняли. И они все наделаны из ничего не значащих параллельных двойников, хотя наш язык считает себя исключением. По отдельности они практически ничего не стоят, вместе - боевой робот. Есть подозрения, что даже если передатчик теперь отдельно от штаба, нам придется переселяться в пустыню - он может послать десятки таких роботов во все известные ему миры. На этот случай Сопротивление в конце этого цикла встречается в неизвестном доселе мире. И мы должны быть на страже, не отходите друг от друга, - приказал он нам. - Вам же, - шутливо пригрозил он Лоре, Крис и Джо, - никаких вылазок, даже в разведку. Даже в одиночку, Джо.

\- Тогда мы должны вызвать подкрепление, - кивнула, но тут же поморщилась от головной боли Лора.

\- Даже если я прав, у нас остался только один набор самоцветов, и ты знаешь, что мы не можем его применить.

\- У тех, кого мы вызовем, есть свои самоцветы, - улыбнулась Лора и опять поморщилась.

\- Потому что они сами самоцветы? - уточнил Алекс. - Мы же отбросили эту идею.

\- Почему? Та фракция, у которой мы взяли технологию, такие же сопротивленцы, как мы. Мы чудесно с ними ладим.

\- Но их так же мало, как нас. Если мы заберем хотя бы двоих для фьюжана, кто будет защищать их Землю? - возразил ЭйТи.

\- Дело не только в этом, па, - кивнула Лора на нас с Арни. - Нам нужна информация. Если они откажутся лететь, хорошо, но тот, кто за ними пойдет, по крайней мере узнает, что с Ори.

\- Мы же уже выяснили, что это не беременность? - удивился король.

\- Нет, мы выяснили, что это не обычная беременность, а значит, выше нашего понимания. Даже фьюжаны ошиблись. Нам нужны настоящие самоцветы, а не искусственные, чтобы понять, что происходит.

\- Я пойду за ними, - сообщил Джо.

\- Почему я не удивлен, - хмыкнул Алекс. - Ты тоже никогда меня не слушаешь. Ладно, как хотите.

{

Черех   33 часа выяснилось, что Алекс был прав. Я осталась посмотреть, явится ли Ктулх. У нас его не было, правда, но я быстро - не через Промежуток, обошла все остальные лагеря. Он, вернее, они, были в трех из них! Мы действительно не могли оставаться в известных мирах. Уйдя в место сбора через Промежуток, я сообщила печальную новость всему Сопротивлению, собравшемуся в чистом поле.

}

\- По крайней мере теперь мы можем оставаться на месте. Мы принесем лагерь сюда, - заметила королева.

\- Об этом мы будем говорить через 33 часа, - состорожничал Алекс. - К тому же, у нас больше сорока людей все еще в осаде, не время расслабляться.

\- Язык точно не знает, как они узнают координаты?

\- Нет, координаты им сообщал другой Ктулха, и я ему верю. Так вышло, что наш язык знает одно из щупалец этого Ктулха-босса.

\- Это был тот, кто его завербовал?

\- О нет, его никто не вербовал, про что я и говорю - боевые Ктулхи не имеют права голоса, их никто не спрашивал, хотят они слиться или нет. Наш язык вообще на тот момент не мог иметь никакого мнения, так как уже умер. Мне кажется, если мы проявим немного такта, нам удастся переманить его на нашу сторону, так как то щупальце, которое он узнал в боссе, был тот, кто его, собственно, убил.

\- Нам улыбается удача, - подняла брови королева.

\- Если можно так сказать...

Через 33 часа Ктулх не явился. Все были готовы эвакуироваться, а мы - отбиваться. Но прошло 34 часа, а его все не было. 35... 36... 47... 66... Два периода, а его все нет. Рэйнджер, который ходил к части с кротом, уже вернулся, а Ктулхи все не было. Это была определенная победа. Люди наконец вздохнули свободно.

 

**Риск**

***

\- Спасибо за то, что держала за меня оборону, - формально поблагодарил Джей Джесси, когда они ее нашли.

\- С превеликим удовольствием, шеф, - ответила та, отсалютовав из-под руки своего отца, с которым обнималась.

\- Джесси, нам пора, - сказал тот не терпящим возражение голосом.

\- Там все кончилось? Мы победили? Волли в порядке? - забросала Джесси отца вопросами.

\- Кончилось. Победили. В порядке, - кратко ответил старший Веллс.

\- Окей. Что-то все-таки не так, - оторвалась Джесси от него. - Кто-то пострадал. Сиско?

\- Нет, нет, с Сиско все в порядке. Это ЭйчАр. Он погиб.

\- Больше никто не погиб?

\- Нет.

\- Хорошо. Бедный ЭйчАр, - вздохнула Джесси, вспоминая добрую версию своего отца.

\- Собирайся, завершай дела... Мы уходим.

\- Домой?

\- Нет. Я должен остаться на Земле-один. Надеюсь, ты останешься хотя бы немного со мной.

\- Пап. Что-то ты мне не говоришь, - подозрительно спросила Джесси. - Кто-то еще пострадал.

\- Технически... никто.

\- Что произошло?

\- Берри ушел в спидфорс.

\- Поэтому Джей здесь?

Гаррик только пожал плечами. Веллс уже выяснил, что, как Джей сам и предупреждал, он не помнит почти ничего из того, что произошло на Земле-один.

\- Но вы же победили Савитара? - с сомнением протянула Джесси.

\- Тюрьма все равно требует обитателя, - пожал плечами Веллс. - Не переживай за него, он там не в таких же условиях, что был Волли. Но ты понимаешь, что мы нужны на Земле-1?

\- Конечно. Я сейчас. Эм... Слушай, пап... Ты не будешь возражать, если я кое-кого возьму с собой?

\- Эм... Что? - Джесси в свое время, как любой ребенок, конечно же прошла стадию притаскивания домой всяких брошенных котят, но Гаррисон не ожидал, что это повторится.

\- Ну... Просто я только что взяла его на перевоспитание, и... Я боюсь, что, если оставлю его, он опять пойдет под откос.

\- Окей, - осторожно сказал Веллс. - Приведи его, и мы это обсудим.

\- Я щас! - крикнула радостно Джесси и растворилась в воздухе.

\- Дети, - проворчал Гаррисон.

\- Поэтому у меня их и нет, - кивнул Джей.

\- Я в свое время тоже был убежден, что у меня их не будет, - вздохнул Веллс. - Но жена уговорила.

\- Понимаю, - кивнул Гаррик. - Поэтому у меня нет жены.

\- Жизнь куда легче без семьи, да? - усмехнулся Гаррисон.

\- Однозначно, - кивнул Джей.

Джесси вернулась с сумками и кем-то буквально под мышкой, задом вперед. Как только она остановилась, ее пассажир вырвался и, отряхиваясь, повернулся.

\- Рамон? - непроизвольно вырвалось у Гаррисона. Странно, зад вроде был незнакомый, - подумал он.

Молодой человек был допельгангером Сиско Рамона. Единственное отличие было - эта версия была невероятно тощей, как будто он в жизни своей ни разу не видел Биг Белли бургер. Возможно, это было только ощущение, которое создавало его облачение, оставлявшее весь его живот голым. Гаррисон сглотнул.

Увидев Гаррика, допельгангер аж пискнул и подпрыгнул, встав в атакующую позицию, которую Веллс уже видел у Сиско.

\- Джесси, он же преступник! - всплеснул руками Джей.

\- Криминальный Синдикат его только использовал! Брейк-данс сам хороший, - бросилась защищать допельгангера, кодовое имя которого, по всей видимости было "Брейк-данс", Джесси. - Папа?

\- Эм... - У Веллса не было слов.

\- Пап, Сиско мог бы дать ему пару уроков, в том числе и морали... Как думаешь? Он совсем зеленый, у него пока только вибрационные удары есть, ни вайбов, ни брешей. Ну пааап!

\- Нет, ни за что, - отказался Веллс. - Это... Неприемлемо.

\- Эй, мы пошли на Землю-один, чтобы меня тренировать, но ты отказываешь в этом ему? - взяла Джесси Брейк-данса за меховой воротник его красной курточки и встряхнула. - Он правда хороший.

Брейк-данс, уже какое-то время разглядывавший Гаррисона, улыбнулся знакомой тому ослепительной улыбкой и прошептал Джесси:

\- А он аппетитный для старикана, - за что получил от нее по бейсболке, которая улетела в сторону. Тот же удар сбил его очки набок - обычные солнцезащитные, а не нашпигованные техникой, как у Сиско.

\- По крайней мере, он пытается быть хорошим. С манерами еще беда. Он вырос на улице, - оправдала его Джесси.

\- Хорошо, - решил Веллс. - Но это на самом деле не мое решение. Мы возьмем его, но решать, останется ли он, будет Рамон.

\- Конечно, - закивала радостно Джесси.

\- Только один вопрос, - сказал Гаррисон, поднимая сумки. - Почему?

\- Потому что первый раз я для кого-то - положительное влияние. Ты же не будешь прерывать подобные начала? - заискивающе улыбнулась его дочь.

"Определенно какие-то свои злодейские интересы," - не поверил он, вздохнув. Дочь была слишком на него похожа, и иногда ему это не нравилось. С другой стороны, Тесс тоже не была примером доброты и простодушия... Так что откуда у Джесси им взяться?

Они попрощались с Джеем, - Брейк-данс показал тому язык, - и Веллс нажал на кнопку экстраполятора.

***

\- Мне домой надо, - призналась Синди, когда они вернулись в квартиру Сиско через ее брешь - Сиско был, конечно, джентльменом, но голова от превышения количества брешей в день все равно болела.

\- Уверена, что нам стоит оставаться в одиночку сразу после того, как мы это все услышали? - сказал Сиско с сомнением.

\- Ты будешь в порядке, - потрепала она его по голове.

\- А ты? Не делай вид, как будто я не слышал о том, как ты просишь для себя наказания.

Она помолчала, думая, что сказать.

\- Не знаю, чем тут поможешь ты, - наконец честно ответила Синди.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что ты не похож на наказание.

\- А тебе так сильно хочется себя наказать...

\- Вполне очевидно, что мне нужно разобраться с тем, что мне делать дальше со своей жизнью.

\- Ты больше не хочешь работать коллектором, - понял Сиско.

\- Помимо прочего.

\- Ты всегда можешь прийти в команду Флаш. Нашу команду Флаш, - уточнил он, вспомнив, что на своей Земле Синди тоже работала на местного Флаша.

Она усмехнулась.

\- Ты всем это предлагаешь, - зашла она за кушетку.

\- Не всем, - возразил он. - Только тем, кто мне сильно нравится, - встал он коленками на кушетку и оперся руками о спинку.

\- О. Так это не отчаянный жест того, чья команда за последнее время сильно поредела?

\- Почему я не замечал раньше, что ты такая задница? - простонал Сиско и уронил голову на спинку.

\- Потому что думал хером? - дала ему щелбан Синди.

\- Окей, согласен, - отмахнулся от нее Сиско. - Можешь идти домой, я буду здесь один-одинешынек страдать.

Он сполз вниз на кушетку и зарылся лицом в подушку.

\- Оу, - оперлась Синди руками о спинку и потрепала его макушку. - Подождать, пока он не вернется?

\- Пожалуйста? - глухо раздалось из подушки.

Внезапно Сиско вскочил и заозирался.

\- О! - воскликнул он. - Вот оно как!

\- Что? - забеспокоилась Синди.

\- Сюда идет мой допельгангер! Вот как оно бывает, да? Со связью и все такое? Это даже не вайб, это... Я не знаю, что это.

\- Оно самое, - подтвердила Синди.

\- Ха! Уровнем выше! - триумфально потряс Сиско кулаком. В кармане у него звякнул экстраполятор. - Это Гарри, - посмотрел он на него, вынув. - Он идет с Гарри... - в черты Сиско вкралось беспокойство.

\- Да, это не может быть совпадением, я тоже его чувствую, - призналась Синди.

Сиско перешел к ней за кушетку и выставил руку.

\- На всякий случай, - кивнул он Синди, и та, кивнув в ответ, встала в боевую позицию, выставив обе руки.

Брешь, вызванная Сиско, открылась, и из нее выпала Джесси, держащая за шкирки своего отца и допельгангера Рамона.

Гарри тут же поднял обе руки, уронив сумки.

\- Он с нами, все нормально, - потрясла допельгангера за шкирку Джесси.

\- Круто! - засмеялся тот. - Я! И чикса! Сексапильная!

Гарри закатил глаза, опуская руки.

\- Кто-нибудь мне объяснит, что происходит? - вышел из-за кушетки Сиско, опустив руки Синди по дороге.

\- Джесси! - прикрикнул на дочь Веллс.

\- Окей, окей, - успокоила его та. - Сиско, у меня к тебе просьба. И если ты скажешь нет, мы просто отнесем его обратно, окей? Он - ты с Земли-3. Он работал на Криминальный Синдикат, но только потому что у него не было к кому повернуться. На Земле-3 нет моего отца, нет СТАРЛабс, и... Пако вырос на улице, у него нет образования, и... Мне стало его жалко. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы посадить его в тюрьму, как всех остальных, я взяла его на поруки.

\- Пако? Серьезно? - скривился Сиско.

\- Пако Рейнолдс, - выставил руку для рукопожатия допельгангер.

\- Сиско Рамон, - со вздохом принял руку Сиско.

\- Синди Рейнолдс, - с усмешкой пожала руку Синди.

\- О, прям как ме... О,  - дошло до Пако. - Оба я. Круто. Я - чикса! Сексапильная, - одобрительно кивнул он.

\- Больше похож на меня, чем на тебя, - повернулась Синди к Сиско. - Может, мне его взять?

\- Эй, не на твою Землю! - возразил Сиско.

\- Да уж точно. Но я могла бы приходить иногда, помогать...

\- С этим я согласен, - кивнул Сиско. - Погоди, я еще не сказал "да".

\- Он еще почти ничего не умеет, только вибрационный удар, - отчиталась Джесси. - Брейк-данс! - прикрикнула она на Пако. - Покажи!

Тот упал на пол, отскочил от него, приземлился на руки, закружился на голове, из ног посыпались во все стороны слабые вибрационные удары, как фейерверк, пропадавшие, не долетая до стен, хотя от неожиданности все попадали на пол. Проделав еще несколько головокружительных маневров и снеся напольную лампу, Пако остановился, сконцентрировав основной удар через одну руку, балансируя на другой. Удар пришелся по кушетке и был достаточно хорошо рассчитан, чтобы даже не прорвать обшивку, что впечатлило Сиско больше всего.

\- Это. Было. Абсолютно. Излишне, - раздались в тишине слова Сиско, оглядывающего разрушения. - Как сама демонстрация, так и техника исполнения, - уточнил он. - Все целы? Гарри?

\- Я в порядке, - поднял руку Веллс.

\- Все в порядке, - отчиталась Джесси излишне оптимистично.

\- Синди? - заглянул Сиско за кушетку. - Ты в порядке?

Из-за кушетки раздался смех.

Сиско подал руку и вытащил трясущуюся от смеха Синди. Та навалилась на спинку кушетки.

\- Ой, парень, отпадные па! - наконец смогла произнести она, отсмеявшись и подав Пако 'пять'.

\- Не за что! - радостно согласился Пако, принимая их.

Синди, отсмеявшись, ушла к себе на Землю-19 - через дверь ("Думаю, разрушений этой квартире достаточно, я открою брешь где-нибудь на лестничной площадке."). В квартире все равно явно недоставало спальных мест, поэтому Джесси вызвалась ночевать в доме Вестов. Вест старший так и не позволил им с Волли уйти в собственную квартиру, так что до ее ухода на Землю-3 они жили в разных комнатах при Весте-старшем. Веллсу этот расклад понравился, особенно про разные комнаты, поэтому Джесси быстро отнесла отца туда-обратно в дом Вестов, чтобы убедить его в том, что условия соответствуют описанию. После чего она убежала туда одна.

Пако пришлось оставить на кушетке. Разумеется, ни о каких фривольностях думать было при таких условиях невозможно, поэтому Сиско и Гаррисон просто разговаривали, лежа под одним одеялом.

\- У меня возникают подозрения насчет того, почему Джесси приволокла этого... - Сиско хотел выругаться, но не знал, как - в конце концов, это был он сам в какой-то мере. Собственную маму путой не назовешь.

\- По-моему, это даже чересчур очевидно, - пожал плечами Гаррисон. - Видел, как она обрадовалась, когда до нее дошло, что Синди - твой допельгангер?

\- М?

\- Она хочет нас свести. Ты имел в виду что-то другое?

\- Я подумал о том, что она хочет свести нас с ума, но это тоже подходит.

\- Нужно быть бдительными.

\- Может, просто скажешь ей, что ее помощь не требуется, и все? Или ты опять боишься говорить с ней о нас больше, чем о собственной смерти?

\- Есть немножко. Хотя то, что она прилагает столько усилий, чтобы нас свести, успокаивает.

\- Или свести нас с ума, не забывай, - напомнил Сиско.

\- Да, ты прав, с нее станется... Ты мог отказаться, кстати.

\- Я хотел, но Синди... Кажется, это то, что ей надо сейчас. Так что мы его держим исключительно для нее.

\- Понятно. Слушай, что это было, перед тем как я ушел? Мы же вроде уже все отношения выяснили?

\- Что? Ничего не было...

\- О. Вы успели напортачить, пока меня не было буквально пять минут, и для тебя этого уже не было?

\- Ты о чем?

\- О том, без чего ты не мог меня отпустить, очевидно.

\- Я так и знал, что ты не оставишь это в покое, - проворчал Сиско.

\- Так все-таки ты мне это сказал?

\- Я всего лишь повторил то, что сказал мне ты. Или таймлайн действительно изменился, и ты мне этого не говорил?

\- Нет, говорил, - кивнул Гаррисон.

\- В чем тогда проблема? - насупился Сиско.

\- В том, что ты мне это уже говорил до этого, когда я уходил прошлый раз. Вернее, когда ты меня провожал.

\- Что, прям этими словами? - испугался Рамон. Таки таймлайн изменился?

\- Нет, не теми. Но смысл был примерно тот же.

\- О. Ну да... - вздохнул Рамон. - И что, тебя корежит, что я сделал это больше, чем один раз? Окей, больше не буду, - отвернулся он к стене и проворчал. - Дождешься ты у меня карточки на день Валентина, ага...

Веллс засмеялся.

\- Нет, я не в этом смысле. Меня просто это смутило, так как я подумал, что таймлайн изменился, пока меня не было, - объяснил он. - По-моему, нам нужно придумать какой-нибудь код, чтобы мы без лишних слов знали, что таймлайн не изменился, как и наши отношения.

\- Дуем на воду? - проворчал Сиско. - Ладно. Как насчет "Это курам на смех"?

\- Нет, Рамон, нам не стоп-слово надо, - узнав русскую фразу, которая отправляла Ривер Тэм спать, рассмеялся Веллс.

\- Думаю, стоп-слово нам тоже не помешает. Вот сейчас бы оно мне не помешало точно, - закрыл Рамон рукой лицо Гаррисона. - Спи уже.

\- Эй, мы тут серьезный вопрос, между прочим, обсуждаем, - засмеялся тот, ловя руку. - Это что-то вроде пароля и отзыва.

\- Окей. Как насчет "Ты - хер"?

\- Росомаха, - кивнул Веллс, узнав цитату из Икс-менов. - Неплохо. Но надо с отзывом.

\- Знаешь, есть универсальный отзыв-пароль для подобных отношений, который человечество использует с непечатных времен... - предложил Сиско, сплетая их руки.

\- Не. Надо конкретней, - отказался Гаррисон.

\- Конечно, зачем тебе традиции всего человечества. Человечество тупое, - проворчал Рамон, вырывая свою руку.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Сиско, - сгреб его Гаррисон в охапку и поцеловал в макушку. - Но я серьезно. Это нам бы помогло не только с таймлайнами, но и против допельгангеров и оборотней всяких. Что-то, что будет только нашим.

\- Окей, - вздохнул Сиско. - Я подумаю. "Рыба-меч" точно не подойдет?

\- Ха-ха, - невозмутимо сказал Гарри, сжав Рамона еще сильнее. - Да? Тебе что-то нужно? - обратился он к кому-то другому.

Сиско повернулся удивленно - в дверях стоял Пако.

\- Я слышу, вы еще не спите, - раздалось от двери. Пако стоял в проеме в одних плавках, в - как тому казалось - соблазнительной позе. - Мне было одиноко.

\- Мы что-то можем тебе предложить? Еще одно одеяло? Плюшевого мишку? - саркастически предложил Гаррисон.

\- Как насчет места в вашей постели? - повел Пако бедром.

Сиско со стоном зарылся головой в подушку.

\- Ребенок хочет в постель родителей, - сообщил Веллс Рамону. - Потому что ему одиноко.

\- Я не прочь поиграть в семью, - согласился Пако. - Если у вас такой кинк.

Сиско застонал еще громче, освободил одну руку и замахал ею, выгоняя Пако.

\- Мы польщены, - ответил за Рамона Веллс с сарказмом. - Но мы не можем принять твое любезное предложение.

\- Ну как хотите, - вздохнул Пако и вышел.

\- Как он вообще зашел? Я же на защелку закрывался, - проворчал Сиско и вздохнул. - Это было неловко.

\- Сказал человек, который не далее, чем несколько часов назад сам предлагал тройничок со своим допельгангером, - поддразнил его Гаррисон.

\- В шутку! И то только потому что вы с Синди целовались!

\- Она меня поцеловала. Потому что ты целовался с Рори.

\- Я вайбил!

\- Ты целуешь всех, кого вайбишь?

\- Это техника такая!

\- Не дождусь, когда ты будешь объяснять всем остальным, что ты обязательно должен их поцеловать, чтобы отвайбить, - проворчал Гаррисон.

\- Думаю, никто не откажется. Я неотразим. Меня в школе звали каждый раз, когда крутили бутылочку.

\- В этом я не сомневаюсь, я буду смотреть на твою собственную реакцию, когда ты будешь целовать Джо, к примеру.

Сиско подумал и, не комментируя это, предложил:

\- Как тебе насчет пароля и отзыва: "Тройничок?" - "Нет, спасибо."

\- Ну, пока нет ничего лучше, - согласился Веллс.

***

\- Я уже сказал "нет", - ответил утром Гаррисон на поцелуй из засады от Пако. Сиско еще спал, и только нежелание его будить заставило Веллса не отреагировать на приставания с большей силой. Шутка, на его вкус, слишком затянулась.

\- Он сказал "нет", - контраргументировал Пако. - Ты только слова произносил.

\- Поверь, это было моим решением. Я понимаю твое влечение, и тоже его испытываю, по вполне понятным причинам, но у нас с Рамоном серьезные отношения, так что никогда больше не предпринимай подобных попыток, мы оба недоступны. Я так полагаю, на твоей Земле нет моего допельгангера?

\- Не, - мотнул головой Пако. - Я б запомнил.

\- Забавно.

\- Что?

\- Что миры в кластере распределяются так хаотично. Неважно.

Наскоро позавтракав, Гаррисон поручил Пако передать Рамону, что он пошел в СТАРЛабс и наказал тому сделать Пако костюм.

\- Как у Джесси Квик?

\- Надеюсь, что нет, - проворчал Гаррисон. - С ней у меня нет выбора, аэродинамика. Но если у меня есть хоть какое-то влияние, ни один допельгангер Рамона не будет щеголять перед всеми голым пузом. Мой дом - мои правила! - пригрозил он пытавшемуся возразить Пако, солгав - это была даже не его Земля, но новичку не обязательно было знать такие подробности.

\- Подумаешь, - проворчал Пако, уплетая третий бутерброд с колбасой. Холодильник, благодаря этой саранче, был опять практически пуст, надо будет зайти за продуктами по дороге назад, - подумал Веллс.

***

\- Какого? - Сиско, открыв глаза, подумал, что он все еще в вайбовом сне с погружением, смотрит на себя в зеркало. Вполне возможно, что снился ему именно Пако - кажется, он там был в уличной банде. Воспоминания о вчерашнем чересчур насыщенном дне медленно возвращались, вытесняя сон. Обычно сны с погружением были совсем дикие, из жизней, которые никак не похожи на его или тех допельгангеров, что он знает, и только раз он на самом деле точно знал, что это его допельгангер, потому что видел себя в зеркале и был похож на себя.

Пако выглядел как угловатый подросток, которым Сиско никогда не был (пухлый ребенок - проклятие двух абуэл. Он уже смирился с тем, что никогда не избавится от всех последствий, а кое-какие даже полюбил, вроде того, как его массивная попа чувствовала себя в кожаных штанах Вайба), и носил редкую недельную щетину, но в остальном был вполне узнаваем.

\- Папочка велел тебе сделать мне костюм как у Джесси Квик! - сообщил Пако радостно.

\- Где он? И не называй его "папочкой". Никогда, - поморщился Сиско.

\- Где-то в звездах, - пожал плечами Пако безразлично.

\- В СТАРЛабс, - догадался Сиско. - И не ври про Джесси. Он согласился на ее костюм только потому что безопасность перевешивает.

\- Хорошо, он велел сделать мне приличный костюм, чтобы меня можно было показывать в приличном обществе, - съязвил Пако.

\- Вот в это я верю, - согласился Сиско, вставая.

\- Вас обоих просто стремает, что я гораздо сексуальней тебя, - заявил Пако, потягиваясь.

\- Разумеется ты прав, - безразлично согласился Рамон. Он не видел абсолютно никакого смысла спорить.

Позавтракав тем, что осталось с поминок, он пошел в шейную комнату.

\- Это мой запасной костюм, - кинул он Пако костюм и показал на дверь в спальню. - Померь его и скажи, что бы ты хотел изменить.

\- Ты жирдяй, - вышел тот из спальни через пять минут. Штаны действительно с него спадывали, но куртка была вполне по размеру.

\- Помимо очевидного, - пропустил оскорбление мимо ушей Рамон.

\- Мне нравятся цвета. Но черного бы поменьше.

Сиско кивнул.

\- Первое время походишь в этой куртке, пока я не сделаю тебе твою собственную, мне тоже не улыбается быть двойняшками. А штаны скидывай, сейчас ушьем.

\- Ты типа портного в команде? - спросил Пако, разглядывая комнату.

Рамон ухмыльнулся.

\- Ага, портной, кожевник... Мама у меня швея, швейная машинка была вторым инструментом после паяльника, который я освоил.

\- У меня тоже мама швея, но я не игрался в ее игрушки, - презрительно кинул Пако.

\- Мм. Зря. Я игрался, и теперь делаю свои игрушки. Мы с Гарри - инженеры команды. Костюмы - это мое хобби. Примерь, - кивнул Сиско одобрительно, заметив, что Пако заинтересовался вибрационными перчатками. Это была пробная пара, все еще больше похожая на перчатки Хартли. - Только осторожно, усилитель может поначалу показаться непривычным. Не разнеси мне квартиру. Открой окно в зале и не целься вниз и по окнам.

\- Можно мне такие же? - прибежал Пако обратно после тестирования (во время которого он однозначно убил парочку голубей, судя по звукам), размахивая руками.

\- Конечно, что, по-твоему, я имел в виду под костюмом?

\- Только... Менее громоздкие, - наморщился Пако.

\- Я постараюсь, - усмехнулся Рамон.

***

\- Ты там где? - Раздалось в телефоне.

Гаррисон надеялся, то Рамон не только что проснулся, хотя, с другой стороны, чем лучше он отдохнет после вчерашнего, тем лучше. Та же Айрис, бывшая в СТАРЛабс с самого утра, была не слишком приятным собеседником - она уже несколько раз пыталась откусить ему голову только за то, что он существовал в опасной близости от нее. Он, конечно, понимал, что Берри завещал ей бежать, но она не спидстер, и от такого горя не оправляются за пару часов.

\- В СТАРЛабс, - ответил он.

\- Я знаю, я спрашиваю, когда ты вернешься.

\- Тут еще слишком много работы, и так как мисс Вест, - понизил он голос, боясь, что та его услышит и снова попытается откусить ему голову, - не желает останавливаться, мне тоже придется остаться. Во избежание. Ну, ты понимаешь.

\- Потому что только ты из всех там знаешь, что ты делаешь? Да, я понял. Тогда мы идем к вам.

\- Эй! Ты его одел?

\- Да-да.

\- Нет, ты точно его одел? В смысле прикрыл, - попытался передать свои опасения Веллс.

\- Не беспокойся ты так, - отмахнулся от него Сиско.

Вскоре в опасной близи от обломков появилась брешь, и из нее вышли два Вайба в полном облачении, исключая очки. Гаррисон усмехнулся, когда с легкостью отличил своего буквально за секунду, несмотря на практически одинаковый вид вайберов.

\- Что меня выдало? - улыбнулся Рамон, когда Веллс подал ему руку. - Я его даже побрил.

\- Я тебя везде узнаю.

\- О. Что, пароль-отзыв, значит, не требуется? - хихикнул Сиско, беря его за руку и потянувшись за поцелуем.

\- О. Мазел тов, - пробормотал Джо, увидевший это. - Хотя, учитывая, что у меня в глазах двоится, - уставился он на Пако, - я не уверен, что я увидел то, что мне показалось.

\- Прошу любить и жаловать: Пако Рейнолдс, он же Брейк-данс, - представил Пако Рамон, на пока оставив гораздо большего слона в комнате. - Наше новое, хотя скорее всего временное, дополнение к команде. Да, он мой допельгангер, с Земли-3. Джесси взяла его на поруки, так что... Все вопросы к ней.

Все отвлеклись на разглядывание Пако и задавание вопросов Джесси.

\- Ты же в курсе, что нам все-таки придется объявить всем о своих отношениях? - не впечатлился тактикой Сиско Веллс.

\- Почему? Никто из них нам ничего не объявлял, кроме помолвки, - пожал плечами Рамон. - Я не собираюсь прятаться, но и объявлять никому ничего не буду. Если у кого-то с этим проблемы, это их проблемы.

\- Может, ты и прав, - вздохнул Гаррисон. - Слушай, если ты тут... С инженерными проблемами я кое как справляюсь без тебя, несмотря на то, что мне очень нужна твоя консультация на тему по какому принципу работает твоя схема проводки, потому что я не нашел в ней никакого смысла...

\- Эй, в ней есть смысл - смысл в том, что она работает.

\- На каком принципе?

\- На принципе, который работает.

\- Но что это за принцип?

\- Который работает! Слушай, я не знаю, как он называется, но он работает.

\- Ты его сам, что ли, придумал?

\- Нет, я не утверждаю, что я его изобрел, может, он как-то и называется, но просто так все работает лучше, чем было до этого. Кстати, как ты узнал, что он мой? Построили СТАРЛабс задолго до меня.

\- Проводку явно переделывали, и, зная тебя... Но я не договорил. С инженерными обязанностями я боле менее справляюсь, но с вайберскими - нет, по вполне очевидным причинам. Мог бы ты пойти в то, что осталось от брешевой комнаты и проверить, что там с брешью?

\- Проверить, нет ли последствий взрыва? Конечно.

\- Спасибо. Заодно посмотри, нельзя ли вернуть брешь.

\- На кой? - удивился Рамон. - Я тебе таких брешей могу настрогать с десяток в день.

\- Тем не менее, - отрезал Гаррисон.

\- Окей, как хочешь... - пожал Сиско плечами. - Эй! Стажер! - окликнул он Пако, и они пошли вниз.

***

\- Так ты только вибрационными ударами владеешь, никаких вайбов или брешей? - спросил он у того по дороге.

\- Бреши я уже видел, - кивнув, отозвался Пако. - Но что такое "вайб"?

\- Что-то вроде ясновидения. Ты видишь то, то происходит где-то в другом месте, времени или мире.

\- О. Круто. А провидческие сны не считаются?

\- Смотря что, но да, вайб может быть и во сне.

\- Мне приснилось как-то, что на меня напали кошки, и на следующий день нашу банду побила соседняя, я тогда еще просто в банде был, а не в Синдикате.

\- Нет, это не так работает, сонник тут не при чем. Это более... Буквальное. Ну, на самом деле это хорошо, это означат, что Джей и все остальные, кто могли потенциально это сделать, не меняли таймлайн в вашем мире по крайней мере с того времени, как ты получил свои способности. Кстати, как ты получил свои способности?

\- Понятия не имею.

\- Ну, как все меты вашего мира получили ваши способности?

\- Не знаю.

\- Ничего. Надо было Джея спросить, что-то я не догадался. Хотя, может, Джесси знает. Как вы, кстати, познакомились?

\- Мы были в одном винном клубе, - съязвил Пако. - Как ты думаешь?

\- Окей, она тебя поймала, но на чем?

\- Рэкетирство клубов.

\- Ты вымогал деньги обещанием не танцевать в них брейк-данс?

\- Что-то в этом роде. Люди не ценят настоящее искусство. Между прочим, я умею контролировать силу удара.

\- Да, я видел, впечатляет. Серьезно, я без перчаток до сих пор не умею контролировать удары. И тем более ногами...

\- Зато у тебя есть вайбы и бреши. Все, что у меня было эти два года - это удары, конечно я их совершенствовал. Если бы у меня было то, что у тебя, я бы тоже запустил тренировки.

\- Кстати, ты ведь не выпендриваешься, ты действительно можешь делать вибрационные удары только через эти движения?

\- Я с верхнего брейка тоже могу, но это не так эффектно выглядит, - пожал Пако плечами.

\- Но они необходимы тебе для того, чтобы накапливать энергию, я подозревал что-то подобное с собственными, но вместо того, чтобы учиться брейк-дансу, сделал перчатки.

\- Эти твои перчатки - вау, мужик. С ними я могу делать удары с пол-оборота!

\- И ты, и Синди, и Реверб умеете делать вибрационные удары без перчаток. Синди может делать и бреши, и вайбы, и удары без всякого брейк-данса, так что для меня это не оправдание. Я с трудом могу делать удары без перчаток, и меня это, если честно, "стремает", как бы ты выразился.

\- Круто. Давай договоримся, я подгоню тебя по вибрационным ударам, а ты учишь меня всему остальному?

\- Договорились, - они остановились, чтобы пожать друг другу руки.

Впервые Сиско почувствовал, что что-то из этого всего может выйти путного, и что и для него в этом есть какая-то польза. Он никогда бы не попросил помощи у чересчур на его взгляд крутой Синди, но тут был настоящий обмен опытом. Рамон пообещал себе, что не забудет про сделку и будет относиться к Пако более серьезно.

\- Хорошо, - они наконец пришли в пещеру, которая образовалась в эпицентре взрыва. -  Где-то здесь может находиться одна очевидно имеющая для Гарри сентиментальное значение брешь, попробуй ее почувствовать. Ощущается это сперва как покалывание в пальцах, потом как напряжение. Почти как с вибрационной волной, только оно приходит снаружи, а не изнутри. Я тоже начинал с открытия имеющихся брешей, а не создания своих.

Он осмотрел место, где брешь была, и не почувствовал ничего.

\- Либо ее больше нет, либо она сместилась... - пробормотал он. Пако рядом тоже пытался что-то почувствовать.

Сиско обошел всю пещеру, но не почувствовал привычной тяги.

\- Кажется, я что-то нашел, - сказал Пако у него за спиной. Он стоял на месте, где когда-то была брешь, но его рука, которой он пытался нащупать ее вибрацию, была поднята вверх.

\- Ну конечно, - догадался Рамон. - Они сказали, что взрыв был вверх, поэтому неудивительно, что ее туда сместило.

Он подошел к Пако вплотную и сам понял руку.

\- Да, я чувствую, она там. Ты молодец, Пако! Запомни ощущение и теперь почувствуй, как я ее буду открывать - попытаюсь, по крайней мере, - поправил он себя, когда встретил заметное сопротивление.

Он боролся с упрямой дыркой с полчаса, от угроз перешел к уговорам и заискиванию. Он почти забыл о все еще стоящем к нему вплотную допельгангере, которого через некоторое время начал воспринимать просто как дополнительную конечность. Когда брешь наконец открылась и стабилизировалась, он почувствовал, как напряжение, которое копилось в нем все это время, резко его покинуло, и у него подкосились ноги. Пако подхватил его, стабилизировав его самого.

\- Эм... Ну, ты что-нибудь почувствовал? - пробормотал Рамон, вспоминая, что Пако - самостоятельная личность, а не его продолжение.

\- Я - не особо, но вот ты, похоже, - очень много. Ты уверен, что эта брешь имеет сентиментальное значение только для Гарри?

\- С чего ты решил? - удивился Сиско.

\- Я могу ошибаться, но мне кажется, что ты кончил.

Рамон прыснул смехом. Наконец почувствовав, что он может стоять сам, Сиско оторвался от допельгангера и послал его в обратный путь. Последний раз взглянув на уже закрывшуюся, но все еще видимую ему брешь, он отправился за Пако сам.

Но что-то привлекло его внимание на выходе из пещеры. Темный безжизненный обломок нисколько не был похож на философский камень, каким он его помнил, но вайберское чутье его не обманывало - это был он. Даже в неактивном состоянии он выделялся среди обстановки. Сиско засунул обломок в карман и догнал Пако.

***

Гаррисон пересмотрел запись еще раз, но закрыл файл, когда услышал приближающихся вайберов.

\- Брешь все еще рабочая, можешь радоваться, - хлопнул Сиско Гарри по плечу при возвращении в уже начинавший приобретать какую-то форму кортекс. - Но брешевую комнату придется устанавливать на три этажа выше, ее слегка снесло. Кстати, все - Пако ее нашел! - показал Сиско указательными пальцами на допельгангера. Тот шутливо раскланялся во все стороны.

\- Я смотрю, вы там успели подружиться, - хмыкнул Рамону Гаррисон.

\- Он хороший парень, - кивнул Сиско, подлезая ему под руку, чтобы посмотреть в монитор, который использовал Веллс. - Ну, что у нас тут с проводкой?

Гаррисон почувствовал боком камень в кармане куртки Рамона, что подтверждало, что тот не выкинул его по дороге.

\- У тебя кролик в кармане, или ты просто рад меня видеть? - спросил он.

\- У вас и "Кто подставил Кролика Роджера?" есть? Я несомненно рад тебя видеть, - вынул Рамон камень из кармана. - Но это не кролик, а остатки Брамастры. По крайней мере мне так кажется.

\- У нас где-то должен быть второй ящик...

\- Если кто-нибудь его найдет, я с удовольствием его туда положу, - засунул Сиско обратно в карман осколок. - Не бойся, мне тоже не улыбается это соседство. Чувствую себя как Фродо. Но пока ящик не найдется, со мной безопасней, я уже испытывал на себе его влияние, я буду готовым, если он вдруг активируется.

\- Хорошо, - пожал плечами Гаррисон, нисколько не купившись. К концу дня он поручил обоим спидстерам искать ящик, но результатов не было.

***

\- Мне лучше на это не смотреть, - не отводя глаз от зрелища, сказал Гаррисон.

На следующий день, во время обеда, они все вышли на стоянку перед зданием, чтобы посмотреть на то, как тренируется Брейк-данс. К тому же спидстеры, за неимением энергетических супербатончиков (автомат, который изготавливал их, был поврежден во время взрыва, и до него еще не дошли руки) питались по старинке, и тележка не влезала в дверь.

\- Слабак, - фыркнул Сиско.

\- Если бы он еще ночевал где-нибудь в другом месте...

\- Серьезно? - возмутился Рамон.

\- Что? Скажи, что тебя это не волнует. Нам опять придется вести себя прилично, потому что у нас гости, - проворчал Веллс.

\- А... Ты вот о чем.

\- О чем я, подумал ты? - подозрительно спросил Гаррисон.

\- Неважно.

\- Между прочим, я там уже все видел, - оглядел Веллс фигуру Рамона, сложив руки за спиной. - И меня все устраивает. Так что дело только за тобой.

\- Ты думаешь, я специально оттягиваю? - прошипел Сиско.

\- Ты мне скажи, - пожал плечами Веллс.

\- Сегодня же я устрою его куда-нибудь, - пообещал Рамон Гаррисону, возвращающемуся в здание. - Вопрос, куда... - пробормотал он себе под нос.

Гаррисон остановился перед входом, пнул стенку, вздохнул и вернулся к Сиско.

\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что тебе не нужен никакой буфер? - прошептал он Сиско в ухо. - Ты мне ничего не должен. Я бы никогда...

Сиско ударил Веллса в грудь. На них обернулось две трети Вестов и Джесси.

\- Попробуй не думать о себе как о центре вселенной хоть раз, - прошипел Рамон. - У меня хватает проблем помимо твоей дряблой задницы!

\- Поэтому я и хочу убедиться, что не добавляю тебе этих проблем, - прошипел в ответ Гаррисон.

\- О, - дошло до Сиско. Он не понял сам, почему так среагировал. Ему показалось, что Веллс как обычно перетягивает одеяло на себя.

Гаррисон вздохнул и ушел обратно в здание.

\- Так что все-таки у вас происходит? - подошла Джесси.

\- Он с тобой так и не поговорил? - закатил глаза Сиско.

\- Думаю, у него стадия "покажи, не расскажи".

\- Черт, ты вчера видела?..

\- И сегодня утром...

\- Я сказал ему, что мы не будем ничего объявлять остальным, но я не имел в виду тебя, я думал, он с тобой поговорил.

\- Так это официально?

\- Успокойся, я не буду требовать, чтобы ты называла меня папой, - ухмыльнулся Рамон, получив за это тычок в бок. - И все не до такой степени официально. Если оно станет вдруг официальным, мы объявим.

\- У вас уже есть мое благословение.

Сиско кивнул.

\- В ответ я хочу поддержку по отношению к Волли. Чтобы ты всегда был на нашей стороне, а не на стороне отца, - добавила она.

\- Зря ты так беспокоишься, - успокоил ее Рамон. - Он уже считает Волли частью семьи.

\- Ну, я еще не видела подтверждение этому.

\- Я тебе говорю. Но да, я клянусь, что буду на вашей стороне, если что.

\- Спасибо, - взяла Джесси его под руку. - Вопрос, что мне теперь делать с этим, - вздохнула она, смотря на наконец выдохшегося Пако.

\- Так Гарри был прав, ты его притащила специально для нас? В чем был план?

\- Не знаю даже... Заставить тебя ревновать?

Сиско фыркнул.

\- И да, не беспокойся, мы с Синди сделаем из "этого" человека, - добавил он. - И потом мы выпустим его обратно на Землю-3, будет подспорьем старику Джею.

\- И каково это - целовать самого себя? - хихикнула Джесси.

\- Не то чтобы она была сильно похожа внешне, - пожал Сиско плечами. - В ретроспективе - бе, как будто целовался с сестрой. На Земле-3 нет твоего отца?

\- Погиб. СТАРЛабс там тоже были, но во время взрыва ускорителя все здание обрушилось. Прямо на него...

Сиско вздохнул.

\- Ты? - спросил он.

\- Нет, он был бездетным. И неженатым. Зато я нашла маму...

\- Ничего себе... - испуганно уставился на нее Сиско. - Ты сказала отцу?

\- Нет. Не знаю, стоит ли... У нее там другая семья. У меня, кажется, брат и сестра...

\- Джесси, - сжал Рамон ее руку. - Скажи ему.

\- Я думала, ты будешь против.

\- Почему?

\- Это мама.

\- Я знаю, что он любил ее. Но я не боюсь его потерять из-за того, что он узнает, что на какой-то Земле она жива, он наверняка уже обдумывал эту возможность, когда узнал о мультиверсе. Я, тем не менее, боюсь, что он перестанет мне доверять, если узнает, что я скрывал от него подобную информацию. Не ставь меня в это положение, пожалуйста.

\- Ну, ты можешь ему это сам сказать, - насупилась Джесси. - Как ты сказал ему о том, что Реверб приходил в логово Зума надо мной поиздеваться.

\- Нечестно! Я думал, ты ему сказала. Кто говорит такое человеку с лицом своего мучителя раньше, чем собственному отцу? Об этом я и говорю! Ты не должна говорить такие вещи мне раньше, чем ему! Это неправильно!

\- Может, я тебе больше доверяю, чем ему, - пожала та плечами.

\- Или пытаешься мной манипулировать... - проворчал Рамон. - Учитывая, что ты имеешь надо мной власть.

\- О, ты разгадал всю мою игру, так? - насупилась Джесси. - А ведь она еще даже не начала приносить плоды.

\- Прости, но ты только что шантажировала меня! Единственное, почему я подыграл, это потому что я не думаю, что у тебя будут какие-то проблемы с Гарри и Волли. Но ты опять ставишь меня в положение между собой и твоим отцом, и это неприемлемо!

\- Ты, кажется, не понял, как это работает, несмотря на то, что убежден в том, что именно это я и делаю. Это опасно спорить с тем, чье одно слово может стоить тебе твоих драгоценных отношений. Но, может, именно этого ты и добиваешься. В этом случае я окажу тебе любезность, - вырвалась Джесси и исчезла в порыве ветра.

\- Мьерда! - вскричал Сиско.

\- Что происходит? - подошел к нему Волли.

\- Отнеси меня к Гарри, пожалуйста, - тут же сориентировался Сиско.

***

\- Пап! - его дочь оказалась в кортексе раньше самого Веллса, но что еще ожидать от спидстера...

\- Да?

\- Сиско...

\- Да? - забеспокоился Веллс, но не было похоже, что с тем что-то случилось, скорее то, что Джесси хотела что-то сказать о нем. Сердце у него тем не менее екнуло.

\- Я... - дочь явно не знала, говорить ему или нет.

\- Джесси. Что бы кто плохого ни сделал, даже если это Сиско - я всегда поставлю твои интересы выше, ты же знаешь, - Гаррисон обследовал новое чувство страха - выбор между дочерью и Рамоном, и остановился на том, что, если тот причинит вред дочери намеренно, он не сможет продолжать его любить, а значит, выбор будет легким. А если произойдет что-то, что поставит его перед выбором между двумя людьми, которых он любит, то он будет разбираться с ситуацией по мере того, как она будет развиваться, как и прошлый раз.

\- Я... На Земле-3 есть мама. Допельгангер мамы, - наконец призналась Джесси.

\- О, - Веллс выдохнул. При чем тут Сиско?

Еще один порыв ветра принес Волли и Сиско.

\- Прости, что я опять сказала Сиско первому, - извинилась Джесси, ответив на невысказанный вопрос.

\- Ты хочешь вернуться? - спросил Гаррисон.

\- Я бы хотела иногда навещать ее, да. И брата с сестрой...

\- О... Да, разумеется. Мои? - захотел он убедиться.

Джесси мотнула головой. Гаррисон кивнул.

\- Ты в порядке? - прикосновение Сиско вывело Веллса из транса - оба спидстера уже убежали. - Если ты хочешь ее увидеть...

Гаррисон покачал головой.

\- Я уже думал об этом - бесчисленное количество миров, где-то она должна быть жива. Просто не думал, что где-то так близко. Не знаю, хорошо ли это или плохо для Джесси.

\- Ты никогда о ней не рассказываешь, - пожаловался Рамон. - Я даже не знаю, как и когда она умерла. Прости, тебе не нужно мне говорить, конечно.

\- ДТП. Мгновенная смерть. Она была одна в машине. Заснула за рулем. Джесси было десять. Никто не знает, почему Тесс не включила автопилот, если так хотела спать, он был исправен, - Гаррисон тяжело вздохнул. - Фирменное упрямство, полагаю, - хмыкнул он.

\- Прости, - прикосновение Рамона все еще связывало его с реальностью, не давая погрузиться в пучину воспоминаний.

\- Это было давно, - улыбнулся он Сиско и накрыл его руку своей. - Все мы теряли людей. Вопрос в том, что мы делаем с теми, кто еще с нами. Легко плакать по тому, что ты потерял. Тяжелее ценить то, что есть, - он поцеловал руку Сиско.

\- Я, кажется, испортил отношения с Джесси, - признался неожиданно тот.

\- Она ничего не сказала.

\- Я сам разберусь, - мотнул головой Рамон. - Просто знай, что я никогда бы не сделал ей вреда намеренно. Но, кажется, я не слишком хороший родитель. С паранойей. Я обвинил ее в том, в чем не должен был.

\- Знакомо, - кивнул Веллс. - Никогда не знаешь, насколько сознательно она манипулирует людьми. Часто она считает себя абсолютно невинной, и ей даже веришь.

\- Ты встал на мою сторону, даже не выяснив подробности... - нахмурился Рамон.

\- Просто я хорошо знаю свою дочь. И Тесс. И себя. И тебя - ты слишком легковерный.

\- О, возвращение хера, - объявил Сиско с сарказмом. - Давно не виделись. Я уже думал, мы больше не встретимся. Не думал я также, что он проявится как родитель.

\- Я же говорю - слишком легковерный. Рамон. Я люблю тебя так, как никогда не любил никого, включая Тесс, но это не отменяет свойств твоего характера магическим образом. Также, как не отменяет моих. Я говорю это не чтобы обидеть. Я просто констатирую. И немного желаю, чтобы ты был менее легковерным, для твоего же блага. Если тебя может обмануть даже подросток... Я беспокоюсь. Я знаю, что, возможно, иррационально, но...

\- Знаешь, я лучше буду легковерным, чем хером как ты.

\- Я лучше буду хером, чем допущу, чтобы тебе или Джесси кто-то причинил вред. Даже если это вы сами.

\- Ты в курсе, что существует эмоциональный вред, и ты сам его причиняешь?

\- Я... - Гаррисон не впервые слышал этот аргумент, но в этот раз у него не было ответа.

\- Погоди, ты же не про Джесси говоришь уже, ты же думаешь, что меня кто-то другой обманывает, кто-то, кто может причинить мне реальный вред.

\- Отдай осколок, - прямо сказал Гаррисон, понимая, что нет никаких окольных путей.

\- Что?

\- Ты должен отдать осколок философского камня.

\- О. Тебе, что ли? Потому что ты менее легковерный, и тебя не обманет к примеру... Тесс? Нет. Смотри как я становлюсь менее легковерным и не верю тебе.

\- А ты ожидаешь, полагаю, Данте, как прошлый раз?

\- Да, и я устоял прошлый раз.

\- С помощью Кэйтлин! Которой тоже нет, кстати. Но он придет не в виде ее, и не Данте, он придет в виде ЭйчАра. Ты готов к ЭйчАру? Только честно.

\- О чем мы вообще говорим? Савитаром теперь Берри. Берри не будет так делать.

\- Предыдущий тоже был Берри. Это дает ему только более интимное знание о твоих слабостях. К тому же, я не собираюсь сам его таскать, этот чертов камень, его никто не должен таскать. Он должен быть в месте, где нет людей, если мы не сможем найти ящик.

\- Ты прав. Не знаю, почему я... - сдался Сиско.

Гаррисон вздохнул.

\- Мы, наверное, даже можем выкинуть его обратно в спидфорс, - пожал он плечами. - Если Берри там добровольно.

\- И кто после этого легковерный? - хмыкнул Рамон. - Ремнант тоже был там добровольно. Хорошо, я отнесу осколок на один из грязных миров.

\- Это разумно - уносить его из этого мира?

\- Ты прав, двигатель этого мира, значит, мы не знаем последствий, если унести его осколок на другой мир. Тогда грязное пятно этого мира. Хейвенрок.

\- Разумно ли подвергать камень такому количеству радиации?

\- Ты прав, это может его активировать и еще бог знает что. У меня кончились предложения. О! Знаю! Бэдлэнд, - предложил Рамон. - Центр кратера, оставленного Файерстормом. Выглядит как грязное пятно, на самом деле чистое. 30 миль от города, ни души вокруг.

\- Хорошо. Но нужно поставить слежение.

\- Конечно.

***

Реновацию СТАРЛабс надо было делать полную, так как некоторые структурные повреждения были чересчур сильными. Не помогало и то, что с прошлого взрыва ремонт был сделан поверхностный, и все оставленные с тех пор неопасные трещины превратились теперь в опасные. Денег на все это, разумеется, не было и сейчас, так как музей ЭйчАра не приносил большого дохода, а команде уже три года было не до патентов и прочего, они жили на остатки Веллобардовских денег, которые в любом случае теперь принадлежали Берри. Зарплата Сиско, возможно, будет поступать и дальше, но никакие новые сделки им без Берри не светят, включая ремонт, даже если бы на него были деньги. Им нужно пройти через официализацию смерти Берри и узнать, кому теперь все принадлежит - Айрис, скорее всего, если он успел написать завещание. Но так как они с Берри не успели пожениться, без официализации смерти не обойтись. Они уже сделали это с Веллобардом, знают, по каким каналам и что именно делать...

Косметический ремонт по крайней мере вернул команду в рабочий режим, так что хотя бы спидстеры не бегали без поддержки. Но музей закрыли по причине отсутствия структурной целостности здания, да и им самим было рекомендовано не ходить вне кортекса, который им удалось закрепить, без спидстера или вайбера под руку. Все были согласны с тем, что еще одного взрыва СТАРЛабс не выдержит.

\- Джесси! - провалилась очередная попытка поговорить с младшей Веллс у Сиско. Сложно заставить спидстера тебя выслушать, если ты не успеваешь даже произнести ее имя, прежде чем она уже в километре от тебя. А применять на ней удерживающий вибрационный удар он считал невежливым.

\- Все еще дуется? - заметил Гаррисон. - Я мог бы заставить ее тебя выслушать, но ты хотел сам разобраться, - развел он руками.

\- До меня еще дошло, что я сорвался на нее из-за тебя, потому что был зол на тебя - за то, что ты не сказал ей о нас, опять. Так что, возможно, я действительно воспользуюсь твоим предложением, спасибо, - проворчал Рамон.

\- Когда у тебя будут свои дети, я посмотрю на тебя, как ты будешь с ними справляться, - проворчал Веллс в ответ.

\- Эй ты, хер ты ходячий, - взял его Сиско за грудки. - У меня уже есть ребенок, - они обменялись интенсивными взглядами. Рамон отпустил и разгладил худик Гаррисона. - И, очевидно, я тоже не слишком хорошо справляюсь. Скажи ей, чтобы она меня выслушала, пожалуйста.

\- Вполне очевидно, что она должна привыкать уважать тебя также, как и меня, так что я сделаю ей это внушение, - кивнул Веллс.

\- С остальным я разберусь сам.

\- Не сомневаюсь.

Во время смены команде пришло письмо, уведомляющее об апелляции Хартли Ратавэя. Сиско удалил его, не глядя, но к концу смены вынул из удаленных. С победы над Савитаром у них не было ни одного серьезного дела, только обычные погони за обычными преступниками и помощь с ликвидацией последствий дестабилизации спидфорса. Но следовало подумать о будущем. Пако был временной помощью, не следовало рассчитывать на то, что он останется, хотя он очень быстро набирал обороты и буквально за пару недель научился всем основным трюкам, кроме вайбов - Рамону никак не удавалось найти к ним подход для него. Рамон очень надеялся на то, что Синди останется, когда вернется, но не был в этом уверен.

Ратавэй был трудным выбором, но в перспективе надежным. Конечно, больше, чем еще один технарь, им требовался медик, но о том, чтобы заменить Кэйтлин, он не хотел думать. У них есть Джулиан и Джесси, они справятся до ее возвращения, в тяжелом случае всегда есть медики города... Которые до сих пор пытались заполучить Сиско на опыты...

В конце смены, когда они собрались все перед уходом, он выставил вопрос о Ратавэе.

\- Если ты уверен, - пожал Джо плечами саркастически. - Мы, очевидно, последнее время нанимаем одних преступников, - посмотрел он прицельно на Пако. - Поэтому какая разница, одним больше, одним меньше...

\- Я уверен. И я лично беру его на поруки, - ответил Сиско серьезно. - Если никто больше не возражает, нам нужна помощь Сесиль.

\- Я скажу ей, - кивнул Джо.

\- Спасибо.

\- Ты действительно уверен? - спросил его Гарри после того, как все разбрелись.

\- Ты сам сказал, что мы с ним были друзьями. Значит, это теоретически возможно. Нам нужна помощь. И мне нужно извиниться за то, что я своровал его перчатки. Еще у меня есть долгоиграющий план, как мы сможем выйти из финансового кризиса.

\- О. Серьезно? - передразнил его Веллс.

\- Ну, я не могу сам купить СТАРЛабс, - Рамон вспомнил "Рамон Индастрис" из того вайба. Где-то там глубоко в нем сидел бизнесмен, именно в нем, ни в каком-то допельгангере, в нем самом. Нужно только его оттуда достать. - А у его родителей есть деньги. Если мы их помирим с ним, и продадимся ему, у нас будут деньги на реновацию. Но это очень долгоиграющий план, так что не говори никому. И будь любезен с Хартли. Не настолько... Но...

\- Я понял.

\- Спасибо.

\- Может, я чем-то могу помочь, с деньгами?

\- Чем? - удивился Сиско.

\- У меня есть деньги.

\- На Земле-2. Как ты собираешься их сюда перенести? Активы перенести невозможно, наличные - тоже, если ты, конечно, не хочешь попасться на фальшивомонетчестве, хотя, кто может принять ваши красные квадратики за деньги? Я уже думал над ресурсами - мы с Пако или Синди, возможно, можем перенести строительные материалы, но на этом все.

\- Ты прав, - кивнул Гаррисон.

\- Тут у нас ты буквально бомжик. Более чем уверен, что даже этот худик у тебя ворованный, - взял Сиско Веллса за капюшон. - Кстати об этом, надо нам тебя приодеть, учитывая, что с тобой теперь можно выйти в приличное общество.

\- Эй, хотя бы одежду я могу перенести?

\- Да, хорошая мысль. Пошли сегодня за твоей одеждой. И Джесси - ей из дома ничего не нужно?

\- Спросишь, когда будешь с ней разговаривать.

\- О, ты попросил ее меня выслушать?

\- Сегодня на ужине у Вестов.

\- Замечательно. Потом - поход на твою Землю. С ночевкой, - намекнул Рамон. Пако ему так и не удалось никуда сплавить, хотя Джулиан почти согласился...

\- Блестящая мысль.

После семейного ужина Вест-Веллсов Сиско нервничал. Он до сих пор не знал, каким образом собирается спасать отношения с Джесси. Та тоже, видимо, нервничала, что придавало ему сил.

\- Я хочу извиниться, - сказал он первым, когда их оставили наедине в ее комнате. - Я не должен был подозревать тебя. Я знаю, что ты не...

\- Чушь, - отрезала Джесси. - Ты не знаешь. Я сама не знала, пока ты не сказал. Я не на тебя злилась, а на себя. Я знаю, что у меня с этим проблемы. И не всегда понимаю, когда...

\- Джесси, это неправда. И я не имел права такое говорить. И не потому что я не твой отец. Никто не имеет такого права. В том числе твой отец.

\- Ты это от него услышал, - догадалась она.

\- Я должен быть хорошим влиянием на него, а не он плохим на меня, - помотал он головой. - Я буду лучше стараться.

Они обнялись.

\- Тебе ничего не надо с вашей Земли? - спросил он, когда Джесси от него отстранилась. - Мы собираемся сегодня там ночевать.

\- Я напишу список.

***

Дом давно перестал чувствоваться как дом для Гаррисона. В конце он практически переехал в СТАРЛабс, ночуя там по пять ночей в неделю. Это был не тот СТАРЛабс, и у него там был офис с приличной койкой, а не то, где ему приходилось ночевать на Земле-1, но он чувствовал себя там спокойней. Ближе к бреши, ближе к Джесси и Сиско.

За последний год он разобрал все проекты Франсиско, как собирался, и помог местной команде мета-героев встать на ноги. Героями они, конечно, были с большой натяжкой, Зум уничтожил всех, кто смел ему противостоять, но Джесси удалось вдохновить небольшую горстку мет, которые либо прятались в эру Зума, либо работали на него из чистого страха за жизнь своих близких, и были благодарны за то, что эта угроза была устранена. СТАРЛабс предоставили им штаб и гаджеты.

Среди них не было ни спидстера - кроме Джесси, на возвращение которой они все еще надеялись, - ни вайбера, но им удавалось справляться с теми редкими метами, которые остались тут, не пойдя за Зумом в его последнем рейде на Землю-1 и не очутившись в результате запертыми где-то там в гитмо АРГУСа.

Но большинство одежды - как и двуспальная кровать, - все еще были в доме, так что Веллс запрограммировал автопилот домой, когда они сели в авто.

\- Никогда не привыкну к вашему смешению стиля двадцатых годов с техникой двадцать первого века, - проворчал Сиско.

\- Я же привык, - бросил Гаррисон.

\- Что? Ты здесь родился. И для тебя это не должно быть таким... А, ты про мой мир.

\- С другой стороны, - усмехнулся Веллс, открывая мини-бар. - У вас сейчас стиль моей юности. Полагаю, мне было легче.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что в восьмидесятые здесь было как у нас сейчас?

\- Смотри, - показал Гаррисон в окно. Вон тот небоскреб? Старый, построен, когда я был еще ребенком. А тот массив?

\- О, вижу. Город тоже смешение стилей, как у нас, только все наоборот.

\- Когда я впервые попал к вам...

\- Как зазеркалье. Выглядит и чувствуется как знакомое, но нет. Верх - это низ, черное - белое. Я помню.

\- Не я это сказал...

\- О... Джей... То есть... Хантер... Н-да... Вот где черное - белое, вернее, наоборот, - хмыкнул Сиско, принимая бокал вина. - Я вообще это не пью.

\- Подыграй мне, - пригубил Гаррисон вино из своего бокала.

Он не был снобом и не мог отличить вино от виноградного сока, но Веллс нервничал и хотел занять чем-нибудь руки, пока они едут. Он не знал, приемлемо ли начать прямо в машине, и не решился предложить. Все, как двадцать три года назад, только Тесс тогда взяла инициативу в свои руки. Ему вообще редко приходилось брать инициативу с ней... Он напрочь забыл, как это делается, если когда-то и умел. И, наверное, думать о Тесс сейчас было не слишком хорошей идеей. Черт, Гаррисон, ты же довольно непринужденно приставал к нему еще совсем недавно, - отругал он себя. Не время строить из себя целочку. Да, хорошо, вспомни, что ты уже там был. Это было всего однажды и все такое, но что-то ты знаешь лучше, чем Сиско. Ты знаешь, как он любит. Да же? Ну... По крайней мере, ты точно знаешь, как он не любит... Черт, мы уже здесь, - запаниковал Гаррисон.

\- Ты хотел сказать, как это было для тебя, когда ты впервые пришел к нам, но, видимо, вино было чересчур увлекательным... - отдавая бокал, пробормотал Рамон.

\- Что? А... Да... Как это было... - по правде сказать, он забыл, что хотел сказать. Что-то про стиль его юности... Верх - это низ... Если бы это было так просто. - Я чуть было не явился тебе первым. Не знаю, что меня тогда остановило. Ты бы наверняка меня убил или сам скончался от испуга. Я не знал про Эобарда, я увидел тебя... единственного, кого знал из всей команды. Чьего допельгангера знал... Не знаю, что меня остановило.

Они вышли из авто и направились к дому.

\- У Веллобарда был совсем другой дом. Этот... Выглядит уютней.

\- У него не было семьи, - пожал плечами Гаррисон.

\- Хорошо, дальше я понял, вместо того, чтобы познакомиться со мной, ты стащил пульсовое ружье у Тины МакГи и пошел охотиться на Короля Акулу, потому что знал, что тот приведет тебя к Флашу. Вместо меня ты пошел представляться Флашу.

\- Я не знал, что команда в СТАРЛабс, за которой я почти весь день подглядывал после того как вышел из бреши - команда Флаш. Возможно, тогда я бы действительно просто представился тебе. Я на самом деле рассчитывал, что там буду я, мой допельгангер. Возможно, я просто хотел спросить тебя, где он. Было бы неловко, да?

\- Смертельно неловко, ты прав.

Они зашли в дом, который ожил с их появлением.

\- Запомнить гостя? - спросил голос Грегори Хауза.

\- Да, Хауз, высший приоритет, Сиско Рамон, - ответил Веллс мгновенно.

Зажужжал сканер. Сиско удивленно заозирался.

\- Умный дом?

\- Насколько я понимаю, у вас уже есть что-то подобное.

\- Да, просто я еще не был ни в одном. У него есть искусственный интеллект?

\- Не больше, чем у вашей Сири. Хауз, расконсервируй мою спальню и подсобные. Зал и столовую тоже, - добавил Гаррисон. - Не знаю, вежливо ли приглашать есть на кухне, а в зале есть камин, - объяснил он Сиско.

\- Камин? Вино... Ты пытаешься быть романтичным, что ли? - хихикнул Сиско.

\- Попался... - безэмоционально отмахнулся Гаррисон.

\- Мы правда пропустили все это, да же? - разглядывая семейные фотографии на уже автоматически зажженном камине, сказал рассеянно Рамон. - Обычно я супер романтичный. Кино, пикник... Всякое такое...

\- Расконсервировать зал было не слишком хорошей идеей, - пожалел Гаррисон, смотря на реакцию Сиско на фотографии. Она была не особо радостной.

\- Я совсем на нее не похож, - наконец сказал Сиско.

\- Абсолютно, - подтвердил Гаррисон. - Хотя... У Франсиско было что-то... В манерах.

\- Интересно, обратил ли бы ты на меня вообще внимание, если бы не он?

Веллс однозначно не хотел, чтобы они оба об этом думали. Интересно, обратил бы Сиско внимание на него, если бы не Веллобард? Вроде бы они уже закончили с этим всем. "Единственный, из всех миров"?

\- Сиско...

\- Я знаю, я знаю, - отвернулся тот от фотографий. - Прости, слетело с языка.

\- Если честно, я не умею быть романтичным... - признался Веллс, вернувшись к теме. - Но... Мне хочется. Не только ради тебя, но... Мне правда хочется.

\- Может, тогда я возьму инициативу на себя? - улыбнулся Рамон.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - вздохнул Гаррисон облегченно.

\- Самое романтичное - это не вино и камин, все это - для тех, кого ты не знаешь, общедоступные символы, которыми ты пытаешься передать... Если мы хотим сделать это романтичным... Я знаю, что я хочу сделать для тебя, чтобы ты вошел в нужное настроение и перестал уже так нервничать. Я вполне уверен в этом, но я скажу заранее. Если ты не знаешь, что нужно мне... Я могу тоже сказать.

\- Я... Мне нужно подумать. Я не...

\- Это твой дом, Гарри. Что в нем есть еще кроме тебя и кровати, чтобы сделать меня счастливым на пару часов перед этим? Отгадывай, Гарри, - Сиско подошел к нему и, улыбнувшись, обнял его за талию.

\- Нет, - нахмурился Веллс. - Не может быть. Зачем тебе это старье? Я могу достать тебе новейший вариант, у меня Хауз пятилетней давности. Он наверняка ничем не отличается от любого умного дома на вашей Земле...

\- Хауз, не слушай его! Старье... Вот так и случаются восстания машин. Где панель, Гарри? - пощекотал его Сиско. - И не нужен мне новейший вариант, мне нужен принцип. У меня возникла идея сделать умный кортекс, и я буду ее думать, Хауз нужен только для вдохновения. Скажи ему, чтобы он приготовил нам ужин. Он умеет готовить?

\- Он умеет включать комбайн. Комбайн нужно заправить. Так как свежие ингредиенты мы не купили... Легче будет заказать готовый ужин, нежели свежие продукты, которые потом еще и готовить. Мы же ели уже?

\- Весты едят как птички, я не наелся. Биг Белли Бургер, пожалуйста. Трипл триплс. Тут у тебя есть деньги, не отвертишься.

\- Не очень романтично... - с сомнением протянул Гаррисон, вызывая доставку и махнув в направлении панели мозга Хауза.

\- Как я уже сказал, неспецифичная фигня - для тех, кто друг друга не знает. Биг Белли Бургер звучит вполне романтично для нас обоих, потому что означает сытную еду и удобство. Если только, конечно, кто-то из нас не тайный гурман.

\- Я ненавижу рестораны. Тесс их обожала и заставляла меня проходить через эту пытку по пять раз в неделю, пока не родилась Джесси. Тогда я наконец смог свалить на ту свое нежелание есть вне дома. Прости, мне не нужно было говорить про Тесс...

\- Все нормально, - мотнул головой Рамон, разглядывая внутренности мозга Хауза. - Я тоже чувствую себя неловко в ресторане. Еще б еда была сытная, а то непонятно ради чего мучаешься. Несмотря на то, что моя зарплата в СТАРЛабс позволяла иногда пошиковать, я никогда не водил никого в ресторан, что сильно уменьшало мои шансы с людьми одного наконец со мной статуса. Я, возможно, выдержал бы ресторан ради Веллса, потому что он был тем еще аристократом, несмотря на периодический Биг Белли бургер... Но, как мы знаем, тот приберег все свои свидания для Хартли. Я знаю, как назову умный кортекс, - сменил он резко тему.

\- Нео? - догадался Гаррисон.

\- Референс сразу к двум персонажам, - подтвердил Сиско.

\- Нам нужно сначала СТАРЛабс отремонтировать.

\- Если бы у нас можно было что-нибудь продать... Но все, достойное патентов... Не хотел бы я, чтобы оно оказалось на улице.

Когда прибыл посыльный, Гаррисон почти забыл, зачем они здесь на самом деле.

\- Я обещал сказать, что я хочу сделать для тебя сегодня, - сказал Рамон посередине бургера. - Я кое-что случайно свайбил. Только ощущение, никаких конкретных событий, но подтверди мне, что тебе нравится "Риск", и у тебя здесь есть набор.

Гаррисон аж застонал. Как давно он этого не делал! Как давно у него не было, с кем это делать! Он пытался подсадить на них и Тесс, и дочь, но ни с одной не прижилось. На работе он боялся предложить, потому что субординация.

\- Да! - услышал он себя.

\- Не бойся, мне будет интересно. Хотя "Манчкина" я люблю больше, - Гаррисон чуть не закатил глаза, проворчав "Кто бы сомневался", но не хотел рассердить Рамона. - Вдвоем, конечно, не так интересно, я могу кого-нибудь приволочь на время игры. Потом отволочь обратно.

\- Пако, - тут же предложил Веллс.

\- Боишься, что он устроит вечеринку, пока один дома? - хмыкнул Сиско.

\- А ты нет? И скорее - оргию. Это твоя квартира, - пожал плечами Веллс.

\- Хорошо. Забавно, что мы сбежали сюда от него вообще-то... Тина, - предложил Сиско.

\- Кристина! - ахнул Гаррисон. - Откуда ты знаешь, что мы с ней играли, когда были студентами?

\- Обе Тины? - предложил Сиско.

\- Ты хочешь их познакомить?

\- Идеальный повод.

\- Да! - с энтузиазмом ответил Веллс. Со своей Кристиной МакГи он до сих пор поддерживал отношения, хоть и не такие регулярные, как ему хотелось. У обоих были семьи, компании, причем конкурирующие. Кристина с Земли-1 уже знала о мультиверсе и наверняка имела желание посетить другую Землю и тем более встретить своего допельгангера, но Веллс не сомневался, что его Кристина тоже будет в восторге.

Они пригласили обеих Кристин, доедая свой заказ. Ни одна не смогла отказаться.

\- Ты понимаешь, что теперь это затянется на всю ночь? - предупредил Гаррисон, когда все были в сборе, и они с Сиско искали на кухне съестное, потому что заказать ночью можно было только суши, а Пако никогда его не пробовал, поэтому они готовили для него запасной вариант.

\- Не посчитай это за оттягивание времени. У нас еще сутки впереди, и нам не нужно никуда выходить, - пообещал Рамон. - Обойдутся без нас один день. И если нам будет мало - мы останемся хоть на месяц. Окей, не на месяц, у меня совесть не позволит. Но на неделю я точно готов. Я не собираюсь отсюда уходить, пока мы не будем удовлетворены во всех областях. А вообще есть вариант после этого сделать привычкой сбегать сюда на уикенды. Хотя я с удовольствием бы спал здесь каждую ночь.

Гаррисон, уже зная, что это неосуществимо, грустно ухмыльнулся. Рамон уже, после последней бреши, принесшей вторую Кристину МакГи с этой Земли, схватился за виски, поэтому Гаррисон протягивал ему аспирин. На этой планете ничего не стоило такой цены.

***

\- Это с Войны Америк? - спросил Сиско. Эта версия Риска была явно построена на какой-то местной войне, и это была единственная, которую он знал, благодаря файлу Хантера Золомона.

\- Да. Я была радисткой, - ответила Тина-2. - Гаррисону меньше повезло. Хотя война кончилась почти сразу, как только нас туда отправили, так что нам в принципе повезло, мы были слишком молодыми весь ее период, кроме последних нескольких месяцев.

\- Два месяца муштры, две недели в окопах, - отмахнулся Гарри.

\- Ранение, три месяца плена до самого окончания войны, - дополнила Тина-2.

Веллс вздохнул:

\- Это была всего лишь картечь. Поверхностная рана.

\- Это было еще хуже, чем единственная пуля, потому что картечь разворотила тебе все бедро, я до сих пор удивляюсь, как бедренная артерия осталась целой. Они не имели право брать тебя на передовую простым солдатом.

Сиско поморщился. Он еще не все шрамы видел. Есть на этом человеке вообще хоть одно живое место? И плен? Он вспомнил, как Гаррисон сдавался после того, как признался, что Зум поручил ему украсть скорость Берри. У него был опыт...

\- Я пошел добровольцем, - пожал плечами Веллс.

\- И не сказал им, какое у тебя IQ. Честное слово, я думала, тебе жить надоело, - проворчала Тина-2.

\- Я был молодым и глупым патриотом, IQ меня от этого не спасло, к сожалению, оно немножко другой ум измеряет.

Они довольно быстро разобрались с правилами - даже Пако сказал, что это напоминает ему войны банд.

\- Мы, кстати, регулярно играем с семьей, - призналась Тина-2. - Если бы мы знали, что ты так скучаешь по игре...

\- О нет, - тут же отказался Гаррисон. - Я предпочту держаться подальше от твоего мужа и его приступов ревности. Или скорее зависти, учитывая его IQ...

\- Эй, он отпустил меня сюда, - возмутилась Тина-2. - И нужно ему твое IQ, у него есть ценности поважнее. Вроде троих детей.

\- У меня есть ребенок, - проворчал Гаррисон, пока Тина-1 спрашивала про семью Тины-2. Тина-1 никогда не была замужем.

Пако посмотрел на Сиско со значением. Тот непонимающе пожал плечами. Пако покачал головой.

Через какое-то время, после очередного совместного воспоминания, которым поделились Гаррисон и Тина-2, Пако все-таки не выдержал:

\- А мужу точно не нужно ревновать?

\- Что? - не понял Веллс.

\- О, пфф! - фыркнула Тина-2. - Посмотри на нас, Гаррисон, мы ведем себя, как женатая пара. Нам надо чаще собираться, чтобы у нас было меньше поводов для разговора. Нет, молодой человек, моему мужу нечего опасаться. Мы с Гаррисоном как брат и сестра, со школы. Я, если честно, вообще не знала до Терезы, что он и по девочкам тоже.

\- Я никогда не знала, что Гаррисону нравились... и мужчины... - пробормотала Тина-1.

\- Ну, разные миры, разные сексуальности, - пожала плечами Тина-2.

\- О нет, поверьте, Гаррисону нравились мужчины, - ухмыльнулся Сиско. - И я не о Веллобарде говорю, хотя тот тоже... Что? - заметив, что все замерли, уставившись на него, спросил Рамон.

\- У тебя был вайб об оригинальном Веллсе? - спросил Гаррисон осторожно.

\- Я... не хочу об этом говорить. Просто... Как бы... Он тоже был би. Даже если ему приходилось это скрывать.

\- Я не... Я не думала, что... - пробормотала Тина-1.

\- О, Гаррисону тоже приходилось это скрывать. Вопрос, что не от меня, - развела Тина-2 руками. - Помнишь того мальчика, как там его звали, Педро? Ты так переживал, когда он тебя бросил, что сам чуть не бросил университет. Представь, если бы тебе пришлось скрывать даже от меня, и у тебя не было никого, кто бы отговорил тебя от этого идиотского поступка? Кстати, об этом разбивателе сердец, мне кажется, или вы двое на него похожи? - показала Тина-2 на Сиско и Пако, наморщившись.

\- Кристина! - прикрикнул на нее Гаррисон. - О чем ты говоришь? Какой Педро?

\- О, ты не хочешь, чтобы мальчики узнали, что они в твоем вкусе? - поддразнила Тина-2. - Не беспокойтесь, он истинный джентльмен. Или стеснительный до икоты, одно из двух.

Веллс закатил глаза и взял Рамона за руку.

\- Я думаю, "мальчики" уже знают, - Сиско помахал свободной рукой.

\- О, - удивились обе Тины.

\- Простите, надо было сразу сказать, но... - замялся Гаррисон. - Мы решили, что не будем ничего никому объявлять. Но и скрывать не будем.

Сиско с удивлением не дождался какого-нибудь неприличного замечания от Пако. Правды вроде "Они вообще-то сюда от меня сбежали, потому что я им трахаться мешаю" или лжи вроде "У нас тройничок".

Игра кончилась в час ночи, и то только потому что Пако сжульничал - по крайней мере этим объяснили Гаррисон и Тина-2 его победу.

\- Так идеальный джентльмен или стеснительный до икоты? - спросил Сиско, падая в кровать после того, как, наконец, всех развел по домам (с Пако пришлось повоевать, он собирался остаться в одной из гостевых спален, но победил недостаток продуктов в холодильнике). - Ты в юности был не таким жутким хером? Даже не верится. Когда же и по какому поводу произошла трансформация? Это из-за этого Педро? Который внезапно похож на меня?

\- Она меня с кем-то путает, я никогда не думал уходить из университета, особенно из-за какого-то Педро. Мало того, я также никогда не был ни джентльменом, ни стеснительным.

\- М? Докажи, - Рамон подергал его за воротник джемпера, и Веллс, поняв намек, стянул его через голову.

\- Окей, возможно, я не умел ухаживать... - пробормотал он из-под джемпера.

\- Конечно, как я сразу не догадался, вместо того, чтобы пригласить понравившегося мальчика или девочку на свидание, ты на них огрызался?

Сиско потребовал снять и майку. Гаррисон усмехнулся.

\- Что-то в этом роде.

\- Значит все, с кем ты был, должны были сначала наплевать на твои жуткие манеры. "О, так ты хер? Окей, без проблем."

\- Хочешь сказать, что в твоем случае было как-то по-другому? - фыркнул Веллс.

\- Я бы хотел верить, что да. Что я не просто плевал на то, что ты хер, а хотя бы попытался это как-то исправить. Но если это всего лишь твой способ показать, что тебе кто-то нравится... А не фундаментальный изъян характера... Знаешь что, я на это не покупаюсь. Ты такой же хер со всеми остальными. Просто без сексуального подтекста. Ты Сердитый Кот в гуманоидной форме. Я сегодня первый раз видел, что ты умеешь не быть с кем-то хером. Мужу Тины не стоит волноваться, да, но, может, стоит мне?

\- Рамон, я же не ревную тебя к Кэйтлин.

\- Иногда я думаю, может это мне стоит ревновать тебя к ней?

\- Рамон!

\- Окей, окей...  Я не знаю уже, что я несу... - запутался Сиско в собственной футболке, пытаясь ее снять, и сдался.

\- Это курам на смех! - произнес Гаррисон торжественно по-русски, закрыв лицо Сиско своей ладонью. Сиско хрюкнул, а потом громко и фальшиво захрапел.

***

Гаррисон забыл, когда последний раз его будили таким приятным способом. Сиско изучал его своими слегка шершавыми руками. Один шрам, второй... Нашел третий, четвертый... На бедре Гаррисон не выдержал и открыл глаза.

\- Какой я подержанный, - сыронизировал он. - Пробег чудовищно большой, ремонтирован раз пять и ни разу капитально.

\- Прости, - отдернул руки Сиско.

\- За что? За то, что пытаешься понять, что купил, не глядя? Рамон, - взял он его за руку. - Ты можешь вернуть меня в любой момент.

\- Я не хочу тебя никуда ворачивать, идиот, - сплел их руки Рамон. - Я просто думаю, сколько я все еще про тебя не знаю. И, зная, насколько ты не любишь про себя рассказывать... - он вздохнул.

\- Окей. Шрамы. Хочешь расскажу про шрамы? Про два из них ты уже знаешь, - он показал на аккуратный шрам на сердце и рваную серию на правом бедре. - Вот этот, - показал он на шрам на правой стороне внизу живота, - банальный аппендицит, - он поднял левую ногу и показал пятку. - Разрыв ахиллесова сухожилия. Эти впалости, - он насчитал три неглубоких круглых шрамика на левом боку, - лапароскопия, поднимали почку, - он повернулся к Сиско спиной. - А это - исправление сколиоза, оперировали в детстве. Я не такой таинственный, как ты думаешь. Я просто давно живу и не совсем здоровый.

Сиско, проведя рукой по шраму на спине, придвинулся к нему ближе и обнял за спину.

\- Тебя послушать, так тебя нужно завернуть в ватку и положить под стекло, - проворчал он Гаррисону в шею. - При этом ты хочешь непременно умереть как воин. Ты уж определись, либо ты старая развалюшка, либо боевая машина.

\- Я боюсь, что наша разница в возрасте будет не в мою пользу.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе нужна виагра?

\- Что? - не понял слова Веллс.

\- Ну, что у вас тут пользуют для потенции...

\- А. Нет. Надеюсь, что за этот год я ее всю не растерял.

\- С кем это ты прошлый год?.. О, - дошло до Сиско. - Все время забываю. Что мы делали?

Гаррисон решил пропустить не совсем удавшиеся эксперименты и остановиться на том, что понравилось им обоим.

\- Тоже, что и сейчас, - прошептал он, повернув голову. - Только глубже.

\- Не. Может. Быть, - выдохнул Рамон в его губы, прежде чем поцеловать. - Ты пассив?

\- Может, сначала душ, зубы почистить? - предложил Гаррисон, не ответив.

\- Окей, разрушитель настроения, - проворчал Рамон, отрываясь от него. - Хотя... Нам все равно придется идти за... всяким? Или у тебя тут всегда есть на всякий случай?

\- Нет, конечно, но ночью работает доставка не только из суши-ресторанов.

\- О, - улыбнулся Сиско. - Проныра. Я первый, - пошел он в ванную.

Пока Рамон был в ванной, Гаррисон нашел пакет из секс-шопа и разложил содержимое на прикроватной тумбочке. Он все еще нервничал, но это уже было обычное предвосхищение, а не парализующий страх.

Когда оба были готовы, не было никакой неловкости, никакой паузы, они скользнули друг в друга как подогнанные, несмотря на разницу в росте и возрасте. Сиско был заботливым любовником, что было нисколько не удивительно, а Гаррисон был благодарным, что, возможно, удивило Сиско.

Веллс не стал сдерживаться, потому что знал, что, несмотря на все свои старания, Рамон не продержится долго.

Сразу же после, впрочем, парализующий страх вернулся к Веллсу - глаза Сиско остекленели, он отвернулся и свернулся в позу эмбриона.

\- Я все уберу, - заставил себя двигаться Гаррисон.

После того, как у него кончилось, что убирать, он сел рядом на кровать и заставил себя спросить:

\- Что я сделал не то? Пожалуйста, скажи, что происходит.

\- Ничего нового, - проворчал Сиско, наконец отмерев. Он сел, протер лицо руками и встал.

\- Значит, дело не в сексе, это новое, - нервно произнес Гаррисон. - По крайне мере между нами и для тебя.

\- Прости, проклятие вайбера, - объяснил Рамон. - Когда мы были вместе в том таймлайне, мы об этом не говорили? Мне надо было сказать заранее, не знаю, почему я думал, что этого не случится сейчас.

\- Плохой вайб? - догадался Веллс.

\- Обычно, когда я кончаю, у меня как короткие сны с погружением, часто тоже сексуального характера, поэтому меня не особо беспокоит, даже забавно. Но... Не могу понять, почему в этот раз опять этот чертов вайб.

Сиско смотрел из окна на видневшийся вдали город.

\- Может, потому что я здесь, - предположил он после паузы.

\- Вайб о разрушении моей Земли? - догадался Гаррисон. Сиско кивнул. - Мы же это предотвратили... Мне нужно поговорить с обоими Кристинами, проверить, что там с Магнетаром... Кстати, ты правильно думал, что вайба не случится - когда ты научился вайбить в других мирах без очков? Очки-то мы подкалибровали, но...

\- Синди умеет, почему я не должен? - обиделся Сиско.

\- Ты вайбил уже без очков в других мирах?

\- Нет, но у меня и повода до этого не было.

\- Ты уверен, что это вайб?

\- Я могу отличить вайб от не вайба, знаешь ли...

\- Прости, но... Ладно. Возьми очки и попробуй это свайбить с ними - найди причину катастрофы.

\- Окей... - согласился Рамон и ушел в зал за очками.

\- Ты спал без них? Рамон!

\- Что? Я уже не могу отойти от очков на три метра?

Веллс закатил глаза.

\- И? - спросил он, когда Сиско, эффектно стоя в одних очках посреди спальни, вайбил.

\- Я не вижу ничего. И я проверил, калибровка на эту Землю работает, ты не поверишь, с кем у Хьюитта сегодня свидание. Но насчет этого вайба - полный ноль. Я не то что не могу отследить источник, я не могу увидеть тот же самый вайб. Как будто меня кто-то блокирует.

\- Или это был не вайб.

\- Блин, ну я могу отличить вайб от не вайба, Гарри!

\- Ты сказал блокирует - может, ты прав, - успокоил его Гаррисон. - Вспомни, что у тебя в очках стоит блокиратор. Я не говорю, что это не вайб, я говорю, что он не твой. Вернее, твой, да, но из прошлого.

\- Как вайб из будущего, который я послал сам себе?

\- Да, но не сам себе.

\- Блокиратор... Магнитное поле... Паразит... Думаешь, паразит послал мне мой собственный вайб из прошлого?

\- Все сходится - ты был далеко от магнитного поля, когда его увидел, а под ним ты не можешь его увидеть.

\- Вот козел, - выругался Сиско на Паразита. - Напугал.

\- Мы все-таки должны выяснить, кто этот Паразит.

\- Гродд - единственная зацепка. Полагаю, что его держат без возможности телепатии, так что это подтверждает, что ему кто-то помогал, что Паразит - кто-то другой.

\- Нам надо быть осторожными. Так как он партнер Гродда, его цель может быть именно послать нас к тому, чтобы он узнал где он, а возможно даже использовать нас для его побега.

\- Козел, - выругался Сиско еще раз, обнимая Веллса. - Испортил выходные. Но я не сдамся!

\- Что, серьезно? - ухмыльнулся Гаррисон, целуя Сиско.

\- В очках, правда, целоваться не удобно... - пожаловался тот. - Хотя я только что увидел очень интересный вайб... - Сиско заметно повеселел.

\- Какой?

\- Не скажу, тайна личной жизни.

\- Чьей?

\- Если я скажу, это не будет тайной. Второй дубль?

\- Если ты положишь очки на тумбочку, и твоя голова будет на подушке...

\- Хорошая мысль, - снял Сиско очки, залез на постель и положил их на прикроватную тумбочку.

\- Вопрос только в том, что я уже не могу второй дубль, - признался Гаррисон, ложась на него. - Точно не так быстро.

\- Я же говорил, надо было купить виагру, "старая развалина", - засмеялся Рамон, обвивая его ногами.

***

Гродда содержали в бессознательном состоянии. Гаррисона и Сиско пустили прямо к нему, чтобы Сиско мог свайбить с него.

Он с опаской тронул шерсть на его руке. Рамон задал вопрос - кто Паразит? Вайб был коротким, всего один образ.

\- Ну? - спросил Гаррисон, когда они вышли из тюрьмы АРГУСа и сели в минивэн, на котором приехали.

\- Не думал, что горилл интересует человеческое изобразительное искусство.

\- Что ты видел?

\- Мыслитель, Роден, - изобразил он верхнюю часть скульптуры.

\- Не в курсе, - помотал головой Веллс.

\- Может, у вас его нет, - пожал Сиско плечами.

\- Я не особо силен в живописи.

\- Это скульптура. И это как Мона Лиза, его все знают.

\- Окей. Как это нам поможет?

\- Никак, - пожал плечами Рамон. - Помимо того, что, очевидно, Паразит переименовывается в Мыслителя.

\- Нам нужна лучшая защита от него. Я тоже теперь под блокиратором, - показал Гаррисон лицевой трансмогрификатор ЭйчАра, в который он, очевидно, вставил минигенератор магнитного поля. - Но все остальные...

\- Можно поставить поле вокруг кортекса.

\- А что будет, когда они из него выйдут? Нет, надо придумать минигенераторы, которые можно будет носить всем, все время, и не забывать их в соседней комнате.

\- Я уже извинился, - насупился Сиско.

\- Не помню такого.

\- Хорошо. Я извиняюсь сейчас. Пойдет?

\- Пойдет, - вздохнул Веллс. - Честное слово, это так сложно думать о собственной безопасности? Мы же буквально за день до этого об этом говорили, и ты опять забываешь их в другой комнате!

\- Я больше не буду, - заискивающе уронил Сиско голову на плечо Гаррисона.

\- Это могут быть кольца, к примеру... - задумался Гаррисон, ткнув голову Рамона своей.

\- Или подкожные чипы... - сыронизировал Сиско.

\- О! Еще лучше, - обрадовался идее Веллс.

Рамон закатил глаза. Но большой палец правой руки автоматически погладил место, где должно быть - когда-нибудь будет - кольцо.


	6. Chapter 6

Джо подождал еще два периода и заверений докторов, что с Лорой теперь точно будет все в порядке, хотя постельный режим ей все еще не отменили, и ушел за кристальными самоцветами.

{

Мы начали потихоньку ходить по лагерям и приносить оттуда провизию, материалы и оборудование. Я обычно была на страже (хотя мы ходили в промежутках между концами периодов - мы до сих пор их считали, хотя теперь очень примерно), так как Габи не разрешала мне таскать тяжести.

Тогда же мы стали натыкаться на людей из той несчастливой части лагеря, в которой был крот. Они пытались определить, кто крот, распределяя людей по лагерям, продолжая фрагментировать состав, как мы сделали первоначально, отделив их. Но так как Ктулхи теперь посещали лагеря как им заблагорассудится, только потому что они знали координаты, большинство, столкнувшись с ними, были теперь убеждены, что они невольные предатели. Мы успокаивали их и отправляли обратно, чтобы несчастливая фракция смогла провести эту же самую проверку, но с неизвестными Ктулхе мирами. Взять их с собой мы не могли - возможность, что кто-то из них крот, множественность Ктулхов не исключала.

}

Конечно, обезопасить себя полностью можно было только, узнав способ, каким Ктулха-босс узнает о координатах, и устранением этой возможности. А мультиверс спасти мы могли только устранением самого Ктулха-босса. Еще неизвестно, сколько непоправимого вреда он уже причинил, пока мы были в его осаде. Агенты расходились в спешке, пытаясь нагнать вынужденное безделье. Лагерь опустел. Даже Джуниора загребли. Арни не загремел на задание только потому что мы были фьюжаном, и у нас было свое задание - когда Джо приведет пополнение, мы собирались покончить с Ктулха-боссом. Наш язык-щупальце должен был внедриться в стан противника и привести нас к нему.

Мы обставили его "побег", то есть привели его прямо к тому Ктулхе, который до сих пор гонялся за несчастной фракцией (от которой - через карантин - начали поступать к нам уже проверенные люди). Скоро они точно определят, кто крот, и у нас исчезнет эта возможность, так что мы не стали дожидаться Джо.

Мы сделали вид, что гонимся за "беглецом", и Ктулха, вроде бы, клюнул. Дальше было дело за ментальными блоками, которые поставил на Снейпа, так звали нашего языка, король. Они должны были не дать ему выдать его намерения внутри фьюжана и оставить его действия незамеченными. Они проверили на нас, и я до сих пор не знаю, что они заставили сделать Ори. Даже знание того, что они проделали это с Арнольдом, не дало мне понять, что именно это было, или заметить, когда Ори совершила то, что Арн запрограммировал ее сделать. Ори была в полном неведении и - по словам экспериментаторов, - сделала все, что требовалось. Арни только лыбился и не сказал, что это было, даже после эксперимента, коза такая.

Когда этот боевой Ктулха, в которого влился Снейп, встретится с Ктулха-боссом, он поставит на того жучок. Бессознательное действие, которое он потом не будет помнить. Но тут нам нужно будет спешить, так как неизвестно, насколько долго жучок будет оставаться необнаруженным. И если Джо к тому времени не вернется, то нам с Габи придется не сладко. Мы предполагали, что физически Ктулха-босс слабее, чем боевой, но подозревали, что у него есть куда более мощные тузы в рукаве. Был еще вопрос, справимся ли мы с ним даже с настоящим фьюжаном. Миссия была практически самоубийственной.

Нет, мы знали, что всегда можем уйти в Промежуток, если боевой Ктулха окажется нам не по зубам, но были не в курсе, пойдет ли туда за нами Ктулха-босс. Напрашивался вывод, что пойдет, а правило не преследовать нас на Промежутке - искусственное. Мы не знали причину подобного поведения, но, если он обладал каким-то устройством для перемещения, переход на Промежуток - базовая функция, она стоит в основе любых подобных устройств, то есть можно создать устройство, которое перемещает в другие миры и Промежуток, можно создать устройство, которое перемещает только на Промежуток, но нельзя создать устройство, перемещающее в другие миры, которое не умеет перемещать на Промежуток. А это значит, что такое ограничение должно было быть наложено на боевых Ктулхов их боссом.

Джо с самоцветами пришел уже после того, как мы получили сигнал жучка и уже думали сорваться и бежать сами, так что времени на разглядывание двух на вид хрупких девушек синего и зеленого цвета не было. При знакомстве только выяснилось, что именно этих двух они не видели прошлый раз, и, значит, они не были двойниками меня с Арни, к сожалению, но зато Лоры и Крис соответственно. Как сказал Джо, эти были "запасные", а значит, Алекс был прав, самоцветы тоже не могли позволить себе оставить свой пост без защиты.

Лора с Крис все еще были не в форме, но все-таки слились. "Если Ори будет драться беременная, мы будем драться с больными головой и рукой." - отрезали они все возражения. Новенькие, Ляпис и Перидот, переглянулись при упоминании беременности, а Джо пообещал потом пересказать, что он узнал от кристальных самоцветов по данному вопросу.

{

Миша, кстати, казалась на удивление здоровой. Вопрос только в том, что в бою могли выясниться проблемы и с головой, и с рукой. Мой живот еще больше вырос, хотя я и до этого была не тростиночка, и уже изрядно мешал. В бою наверняка выяснятся проблемы и с ним. Короче, два калеки...

Габи была в наушниках, в которых она слушала все, что мог нам донести жучок. Пока ничего полезного не было, но координаты мира, в котором уже почти сутки оставался передатчик, мы знали. Мы не знали, сброшен он там, или его никто не заметил. Наша это ловушка, или это ловушка на нас.

\- Ну? - прошептала Миша.

Габи кивнула, очевидно, решив, что звуки в жучке могут принадлежать штаб-квартире Ктулха, и, в свою очередь, посмотрела на нас вопросительно.

\- Они до сих пор не слились, - объяснила я ей, кивнув в сторону новеньких, которые неловко топтались друг вокруг друга.

\- Они наступают друг другу на ноги, - вздохнула сокрушенно Миша.

\- Нам нужно идти, - поторопила их я.

\- Не сбивай меня с ритма, клод! - проворчала зеленая.

\- Плохому танцору всегда что-то мешает, - закатила глаза синяя.

\- Кажется, нам придется идти одним, - прошептала Миша. - Они уверяли, что могут это сделать, но... - она пожала плечами. - О. Проехали, - у синей наконец получилось преодолеть сопротивление зеленой, и вместо них перед всеми предстал растерянный фьюжан.

\- Все - в портал! - приказала Габи.

Мы ринулись в портал.

Оказались мы посреди оживленной улицы постиндустриального мира, и чуть не вызвали пару ДТП. Мы явно оделись не по погоде...

\- Врассыпную! - приказала Габи, и мы рассыпались.

}

Толпа была слегка шокирована нашим явлением, но быстро рассосалась - все явно куда-то спешили, и им было не до нас.

\- Я не слышала никакого шума улицы, - развела руками королева, на которой были наушники, когда мы собрались после рассыпной, раскидавшей нас по улице.

\- Потому что мы не завалились прямо к нему в офис, - показал я на высотное здание, рядом с которым мы приземлились. Было вполне очевидно, что портал был направлен в его сторону.

\- Что было бы неловко с нашим ростом в качестве фьюжанов, - пожал плечами Алекс. - Так что это хорошо, что мы вышли на улицу.

\- Но что теперь делать? Нам зайти туда и спросить, где офис мистера Ктулха? - возмутился Арн.

\- Я могу точно сказать, где жучок, когда мы к нему подойдем, - сказала королева.

\- То есть нам обходить все здание? - уточнил Джо, с тревогой посматривая на своих травмированных невест.

\- Я могу слетать посмотреть, - предложила синяя новенькая.

\- Это мы могли сделать и фьюжанами, - отказался от предложения Алекс. - Но мы только народ распугаем. Кстати, вас как-то надо... прикрыть. Вы... необычного цвета обе.

\- Все время забываю, что у людей только земляные цвета, - проворчала зеленая.

\- У меня только одного волосы на затылке стоят от этого места? - заметил я. При ближайшем рассмотрении мир был довольно жутким. - Я, конечно, последний раз был в большом городе лет пятнадцать назад, плюс минус три миллиона лет, но обычно народ там более... разнообразный...

Все люди, которых мы до сих пор видели, были белыми мужчинами среднего возраста в черных костюмах.

\- У меня от этого места не только волосы дыбом, у меня голова опять разболелась, - пожаловалась Лора.

\- Ты прав, новенькие не единственные, кто выделяются, - заметила Крис.

Джо, Алекс и Арн удивленно заозирались, пожимая плечами. За что муж получил от меня по шапке, а остальные два - недовольные взгляды своих собственных пассий.

\- Предлагаю найти укрытие, пока нас не заметила местная полиция, - предложила королева.

Укрытие найти оказалось весьма сложно - в этом городе не было ни заброшенных зданий, ни тихих подворотен, ни зон отдыха - все до ужаса эргономично. Но так как на нас не обращали внимание, при условии, что мы не становились на дороге у местного населения, надобность в укрытии вроде бы пропала. С другой стороны, возможно, нами действительно должна будет заняться местная полиция, и обычным людям было просто не до нас. Тем не менее полицию мы тоже так и не встретили.

\- Думаю, гомогенность общества достигается тут иным способом, а не опрессией девиаций от стандарта, отсюда отсутствие полиции, - сумничал Джо. - Она тут без надобности. Мы - слишком невероятная девиация, чтобы рассчитывать на наше появление.

\- Каким способом достигается? - с угрозой улыбнулась ему Крис.

\- Коллективный разум, к примеру, - пожал Джо плечами.

\- Который не опрессия девиаций от стандарта? - поинтересовалась Крис. Лора с интересом смотрела на своих будущих супругов. Было очевидно, что подобные разговоры наблюдать ей было не впервой.

\- Если все думают, как я - нет, тут нечего опрессировать, - пожал плечами Джо.

\- То есть подавление чужой личности - не опрессия? - хмыкнула Крис.

\- Если ее там не было с самого начала - нет!

\- Мм. "Если ее там не было с самого начала" - это очень хорошая отмазка. Главное, в это верить, и можно без зазрения совести опрессировать кого угодно. Женщин, цветных, инвалидов, механоидов, животных... Главное убедить себя в том, что у тех первоначально не было личности. Ну или хотя бы то, что она у них неполноценная, ниже, по сравнению с твоей собственной, высшей личностью.

\- Я не об этом вовсе, и ты это знаешь! - попытался защищаться Джо, но Лора уже дала ему щелбан, как проигравшему.

\- Так что мы будем делать? - спросил Алекс.

\- Достанем три черных костюма, - пожала плечами королева. - Должна же быть от вас троих хоть раз какая-то польза.

Отсутствие полиции раскуражило нас до такой степени, что мы попытались достать костюмы, сняв их с проходящих мимо прямо на улице. Как я уже упоминал, в городе, по крайней мере в той части, где мы находились, не было никаких безлюдных уголков для совершения атаки без свидетелей. Были применены три способа: ограбление (Лора долбанула одного из прохожих по затылку), воровство (Джо снял пиджак с другого прямо на ходу) и уговоры (Ляпис и Перидот). Все три способа сработали. Никто не стал обращать внимание на упавшего, как только его оттащили в сторону от дороги. Обворованный Джо прохожий просто пошел дальше. Самоцветам каким-то чудом удалось уболтать одного из прохожих полностью раздеться. Подозреваю, что с помощью какого-то гипноза, потому что, когда я попробовал заговорить с одним из "Людей в Черном", единственная фраза, которую я услышал в ответ, была "Простите, я спешу" - тоже самое, что сообщал каждый из них, когда мы преграждали им дорогу.

Королева отдала наушники Алексу, и все трое - Алекс, Джо и Арнольд, обрядившись в экспроприированные костюмы, направились ко входу в здание, но тут навстречу им вышел невысокий молодой латинос.

\- А ты говоришь, нет цветных! - показал пальцем Джо.

\- Да, но он скорее всего какой-нибудь швейцар - видишь, он открывает нам дверь, - отозвался Арнольд.

\- Или, наоборот, он очень полезен управляющему элементу, - догадался ЭйТи.

\- Вы даже не представляете, насколько, - улыбнулся латинос и расшвырял всех троих какими-то силовыми лучами, вырвавшимися из его ладоней.

\- Это твой параллельный, - прохрипел Арни, приземлившись у моих ног.

\- Я не умею так делать, по чему ты его узнал? - спросил я, подавая ему руку. Все остальные встали в боевую стойку, но никто не спешил кинуться на эту амбразуру первым.

\- Какая разница? - проворчал муж. - По тяжелой руке, блин...

\- Дэвид Листер! - обратился ко мне латинос и поклонился, представляясь: - Франсиско Рамон. Я знал, что ты идешь сюда, когда ты еще даже не ступил на эту Землю. Я тебя ожидал, правда, гораздо раньше. Тупишь, братан.

\- Как ты знал, что я иду? - ахнул я.

\- Я почувствовал. У нас всех есть связь, - объяснил Франсиско.

\- Между параллельными двойниками? Но я не чувствую ничего такого.

\- Я ж говорю - тупишь, - хмыкнул Франсиско.

\- Значит, это все-таки не наша ловушка, это ловушка на нас, - констатировала королева. - Предлагаю отступление.

\- А-а, - покачал пальцем Рамон. - Каисте!

Из здания вышли и встали по обе стороны от Рамона два мужчины - один в парке, другой в форме пожарника, оба с навороченными обрезами с синими и красными огоньками соответственно.

\- Я - злодей? Почему я - злодей?! - возмутилась Лора, узнав себя в том, что в парке.

\- Гарантирую, тебя заманили печеньками. Буквально, - проворчала Крис.

\- Это не я! - возмутился Джо, глядя на "пожарника". - Почему это не я? - посмотрел он на Лору и Крис осуждающе. Те переглянулись и пожали плечами. Тогда он обратил подозрительный взор на Арни.

\- Это не мама! - пискнул тот.

\- Зато есть я, - удовлетворенно кивнула Крис, когда из стеклянной двери вышла блондинка в коже, ее роста и с двумя металлическими батонами.

\- Где я?! - вскричал Джо драматически.

Лора пошла выяснять, что довело ее двойника до жизни такой, и тот ответил первым выстрелом - его обрез стрелял заморозкой, создав из Лоры ледяную скульптуру. Второй обрез оказался огнеметом, а Джо лучше уворачивался.

\- А где я? - толкнул меня легко Арни, но мне было не до него - когда все задвигались, мой двойник юркнул обратно в здание.

\- Он удирает! - я схватил мужа за что попалось, и мы побежали в здание, уворачиваясь от выстрелов. За нами, догадавшись о том же, о чем и я - что Рамон не удирал от драки, а побежал охранять Ктулха-босса, - рванулись королева с королем.

\- Эй, я только что здесь вымыл, Рамон! - прорычал на пробежавшего по мокрому полу Франсиско (который кинул на это "Прости, Гарри.") уборщик, в котором я узнал...

\- Арн, - засмеялся я и показал мужу. - Смотри, вот он твой!

\- Что? - подозрительно присмотрелся тот. - А ты уверен, что не Крайтона?

Я так ржал над его реакцией, что подскользнулся на мокром полу и шмякнулся прямо под ноги уборщика.

\- Эй! Кто это все будет убирать?! - показал тот трагически на капающую из моего расшибленного носа кровь и поднял на меня швабру.

\- Не на того швабру поднял, милладо, - остановил его Арнольд и отвесил хук справа.

Пока Арн дрался со своим параллельным, а я валялся на полу, пытаясь прийти в себя, мимо в танго пролетела королевская чета, превращаясь в Габи.

\- Она ж там застрянет, - не понял я тактики, но Габи и не собиралась бежать внутрь здания - она уже увидела, что мой двойник зашел в лифт, который было видно со стороны холла, в котором мы находились и потолок которого был под самой крышей, и полетела за ним. Где бы тот ни вышел - она там приземлится.

Оторвав взгляд от летящей Габриель - я первый раз был свидетелем почти вертикального полета фьюжана, и проверив, не нужна ли помощь мужу, которым его двойник пытался вытереть пол, я обратил свой взор наружу - Крис пала жертвой батонов блондинки, но те теперь были под контролем зеленой, которая, не прикасаясь к ним, лупила ими саму блондинку. Синяя победила двойника Лоры, швырнув на него маленький водоем в момент очередного выстрела, что заморозило всю воду и его в ней. Эта глыба льда была куда больше той, в которой была Лора. Джо бегал вокруг той, уворачиваясь от "пожарника", который был непонятно чьим двойником. Эта тактика помогла ему ее растаять. Прежде чем "пожарник" догадался растаять таким же образом своего напарника, самоцветы собрались во фьюжан и поймали его как марионетку - на невидимые нити, за которые они его дергали.

Я наконец очухался достаточно, чтобы помочь мужу, но тот сделал вид, что мой удар был не решающим. Со стороны лифта раздался громкий "ох". Еще один уборщик, только что прибыв в холл, ловил ртом воздух и разводил руками на открывшуюся ему картину.

\- Это же параллельный Джо? - спросил я Арнольда.

\- Не говори ему, - покачал головой тот.

Второй уборщик наконец тоже кинулся на нас.

На то, что этот мой удар был решающим, Арн возразить не мог - он был единственным.

Через какое-то время прямо перед нами спустилась Габи с двумя пленниками - Рамоном и белым мужчиной в черном костюме.

\- Ты уверена, что это он? - спросил я. - Не то чтобы они чем-то друг от друга отличаются.

Габи кивнула и распалась. Королева швырнула полуобморочного Франсиско мне, а сама присоединилась к ЭйТи, держащего Ктулха-босса.

\- Выходит, босс не фьюжан, а легион? - констатировал я.

На голове пленника выросли щупальца, а потом обратно втянулись.

\- Арх, - среагировал Арни, который закончил скручивать собственных пленников - двойников себя и Джо. - Я больше никогда не смогу есть морскую еду.

Мы все направились к выходу из здания.

\- Как ты это делаешь? - спросил я самоцветный фьюжан, которая до сих пор игралась с "пожарником".

\- Вода плюс железо равно кровь, - пожала она плечами, для демонстрации выжав немного из носа своего пленника. - У людей очень уязвимый дизайн.

Когда почти все ушли в портал, мой двойник внезапно очнулся, отшвырнул меня своим силовым ударом, разорвав путы - я упал и у меня снова пошла кровь носом, - и, создав свой портал, ушел в него.

\- Почему он даже не попытался спасти своего босса? - спросил ЭйТи, встряхивая того.

\- Потому что он пошел за подкреплением? - сказала королева. - Создай прямой, мы проведем его через прямой. Остальным - на Промежуток! - приказала она.

За нами действительно была погоня, и да, когда надо, боевой Ктулха вполне мог ходить на Промежуток.

{

Отбиваться от него было тяжело с пленниками под мышкой, впрочем, именно на это эта атака и была рассчитана - что мы их оставим. Но у нас было свое преимущество - мы передали всех пленников самоцветному фьюжану, которой даже руки не надо было занимать, чтобы с ними управиться. Все равно оставался вопрос того, как избавиться от Ктулха так, чтобы он не увидел, куда мы вышли, поэтому мы по большей части удирали от него и играли с ним в прятки, нежели его лупили.

Когда мы пришли в лагерь, мы выяснили, что сам Рамон не пошел за нами, а, почувствовав второй портал, каким-то образом открыл его и смог попасть в лагерь вслед за королевской четой и своим боссом. Тут его, правда, удалось скрутить.

}

 

**Ходячие трупы**

Через два месяца Гаррисон не пошел на слушание апелляции Ратавэя, боясь того спугнуть, Сиско ходил один. Благодаря Сесиль слушание было чисто формальным, но Рамону было важно сразу установить раппорт с Хартли. Был большой риск, что тот сбежит, как только окажется на свободе.

Рамон также тут же начал работать над его родителями - убедился, что они знают, что тот выходит на поруки СТАРЛабс, которые дышат на ладан и нуждаются во владельце. Какие бы они ни были гомофобы, а хорошую сделку они не должны пропустить.

Впрочем, Гаррисон не особо верил в то, что план Сиско осуществится, слишком много человеческих чувств и отношений в формуле его успеха.

Когда Хартли впервые после тюрьмы, еще через два месяца, посетил СТАРЛабс, никому не было до него дела - появилось первое с ухода Берри необычное дело. Никто не был уверен, что происходит, поэтому все ломали голову.

\- Гердер был зомби, - вспомнил Гаррисон.

\- После второго взрыва черной материи. У нас не было взрыва черной материи же, да? - подозрительно уставилась на него Айрис. Веллс уверительно помотал головой.

\- Нет, но у нас был взрыв философского камня в бреши, - заметил Джулиан.

\- Что не имеет никакого отношению к случаю Гердера, - отмахнулся Гаррисон.

\- Тем не менее, способ, которым мы завалили его, может подействовать и в этом случае. Ребят, давайте сначала разберемся с тем, как его остановить, а потом уже будем думать, откуда он произошел, - попыталась сфокусировать всех Айрис.

\- Мы его уже остановили, или тебе так не терпится его убить? - возмутился Сиско. - В смысле... Окончательно убить. Черт, почему нет специального слова к убиванию нежити? Надо придумать... Переубить? Перекончить?..

\- Умертвить, - предложил Пако.

\- Одобряю, дай пять! - впечатлился Сиско.

\- Да, действительно, что он тебе сделал? - спросил Волли. - Он мирный!

\- Что сделал? Что сделал? Пытался съесть невинного прохожего, возможно? - тыкнула брата в плечо Айрис.

\- Вот так и начинаются зомби-апокалипсисы. Надо, кстати, у Рори спросить, как они, правда, начинаются... - пробормотал Сиско.

\- Нет, я спрашиваю, что он тебе лично сделал? - ткнул Айрис в ответ Волли.

Зомби, которого они поймали, без любопытства смотрел на них из-за стекла камеры в трубе.

\- Судя по отпечаткам пальцев... Или того, что от них осталось, это некий Питер Спириг. А "невинный прохожий", с которым пока все в порядке, кстати, мы еще не знаем, заразное это или нет, - его брат Майкл, - отчитался Джулиан, когда к нему на планшет пришли результаты.

\- Он пытался съесть собственного брата! - воскликнула Айрис.

\- Может, они не ладили... - тихо произнесла Трэйси, на которую все уставились, в основном потому что забыли, что она там. - Что? Я просто говорю... Не обязательно быть зомби, чтобы хотеть откусить своему брату голову.

\- Я так полагаю, ты не единственный ребенок в семье... - заметил Гаррисон.

\- Очаровательно... - раздалось сзади них.

\- Хартли! - воскликнул Сиско, приветствуя пришедшего Ратавэя. - Проходи, проходи. У нас как раз интересный случай.

\- Ничего не знаю про зомби, - развел тот руками.

\- Мы тоже не специалисты. Если не считать зомби-Гердера.

\- Так вы хотите его умертвить или вылечить? - спросил Ратавэй.

\- Вылечить! - воскликнул Волли.

\- Эй, Джесси на проводе, - сообщил Джулиан, и из его планшета раздалось:

\- Я нашла еще одного. Только этот быстрее и умнее. Но, конечно, он, вернее, она все равно медленней и глупее меня.

\- Окей, расступились все, - приказал Сиско, сменяя камеру с зомби на пустую и открывая ее.

Джесси вскорости заполнила ее еще одним зомби. Но она была права, этот, вернее эта была куда живее.

\- Прелестно, - восхитился Хартли.

\- Она умеет говорить? - спросил Гаррисон.

\- Не думаю, но она пыталась меня обмануть! - воскликнула Джесси.

\- Она тебя не поцарапала? - забеспокоился Веллс. Это все еще могло быть заразным.

\- Пап! Пф! - фыркнула Джесси. - Щас прям!

\- Так, оба спидстера - на патруль! - хлопнул ладонями смущенный Гаррисон. Действительно, когда он уже научится доверять ее скорости. - Где два, там три, где три, там толпа, найдите их всех!

Айрис проскрипела зубами. Веллс втянул голову в плечи. Опять он подорвал ее авторитет, это должны были быть ее слова. Черт, когда он научится...

 - Бетт? - всмотрелся в шуструю зомби Рамон, которая также всматривалась в него. - Джулиан, с ней первым проверь военную базу данных.

\- Хэллоуин скоро, - заметил Хартли. - Может, это чей-то розыгрыш? У нас в мета-крыле тоже также развлекаются сейчас.

\- Спасибо за вклад, Хартли! - подчеркнуто вежливо сказал Сиско. - Мы подумаем и над этой версией.

\- Думаю, он не покупается на твою вежливость, - сказал ему Веллс, когда они остались наедине. - Он знает, что тебе что-то надо.

\- Я на это и рассчитываю! - закивал Рамон.

Гаррисон закатил глаза.

***

\- Я был прав, это философский камень! - закричал Джулиан со своего места.

Сиско с Гаррисоном, которые остались, кроме Джулиана, единственными в кортексе в тот вечер, переглянулись.

\- Они не были сделаны с помощью коконов, да, но у них те же характеристики, особенно у шустрой.

\- Почему они только сейчас проявляются? - спросил Рамон.

\- Они не делают это одновременно и сейчас - два вчера, один сегодня, но их будет больше. Гораздо больше, - предупредил Джулиан.

\- Если они сделаны с помощью камня... Из какого таймлайна?

\- Понятия не имею. Но они натуральные зомби - вот этот, Фрэнк Дарабонт, он мертв, по крайней мере в нашем таймлайне. Шустрая тоже мертва у нас на Земле - Бетт Сан Суси.

\- Она же Пластик, - кивнул Сиско, вздохнув - он знал, что узнал ее. - Первая неудача команды Флаш. Но Спириг был жив еще вчера. К тому же смотри, кто "развлекается" перед Хэллоуином в Айрон Хайтс, по наводке Хартли. Оба также были живы, прежде чем стать нежитью, причем очень шустрой, особенно этот.

\- Геомансер? Он мертв у меня на Земле, - сказал Веллс.

\- Да, Джей... Хантер нам уже сказал, - кивнул Сиско.

\- Угадай с одного раза, кто его убил, - проворчал Гаррисон.

\- И вот этот товарищ, - показал Сиско на второй профайл. - Дабл Даун, его команда Стрелы посадила. Он стал таким же шустрым, как и Бетт. О, придумал, мы будем звать их гулями. Или - в его случае, скорее личем... По свидетельствам охраны, оба пытались попить чужой крови, а у Геомансера теперь отсутствует отражение, так что Геомансер у нас вампир.

\- Ну это уже полная чушь, - фыркнул Джулиан.

\- Вообще-то... После Зеркального Мастера... - пожал плечами Веллс.

\- Вопрос все равно остается, почему вместо того, чтобы наделять их мета-способностями, взрыв наделил их... несмертью. - пробормотал Джулиан.

\- Потому что именно так работает философский камень, - вздохнул Сиско. - Он не "наделял" способностями, все это враки для легенды. Камень на самом деле сливал людей из разных таймлайнов. Со способностями приходили воспоминания, вернее, воспоминания приходили первыми, помните? Он не мог наделить способностями никого, у кого их не было во Флашпойнте. Он мог бы таким же образом слить меня со мной, и я бы стал более успешным бизнесменом, что бы нам сейчас кстати, не помешало... И, возможно, я лишился бы способностей, потому что их у меня во Фашпойнте не было. Предположительно... Но не знаю, работает ли это также хорошо наоборот. Кэйтлин надеялась, что оно работает наоборот. Вопрос был только в том, была ли она метой во Флашпойнте. Если нет, то да, если бы Савитару было бы это выгодно - а это ему не было выгодно - она могла лишиться способностей таким образом, она была права. Все, прошедшие через кокон, имели стопроцентные способности, значит, была возможность лишить их ее полностью...

\- Если бы я согласился... - вздохнул Джулиан.

\- Как Рамон уже сказал, Савитару это было не выгодно, поэтому у тебя вряд ли бы получилось. Ты был всего лишь передатчиком, - успокоил его Гаррисон.

\- Значит, эта "нежить" - это что получится, если "слить" живого с мертвым?

Сиско с Гаррисоном закивали.

\- А шустрость - это мета-способности. Чем больше между двумя слитыми было способностей, тем полученный результат шустрее, - предположил Рамон.

\- Сколько людей уже слито? Тех, кто жив и там, и там? - ахнул Джулиан.

\- Те, наверное, даже не заметили... - пожал Сиско плечами.

\- По крайней мере должны быть те, кто был метой только во Флашпойнте. Разве не должно сейчас происходить тоже, что и во времена, когда я... - Джулиан сглотнул.

\- У них, должно быть, силы как-то наполовину, и они пока ими не владеют. Потому что взрыв сливает ровно пополам и хаотически. Возможно, именно этим занимался ты как Алхеми - контролировал слияние, распределял способности и память так, чтобы у них были полные способности, но только частичная память с Флашпойнта, только чтобы они помнили, как этими способностями пользоваться. А без человеческого мозга, который бы распределял части из разных таймлайнов, все будет теперь... К примеру, ты точно знал, что нельзя сливать с мертвецами.

\- О... - Джулиан задумался. - Мы ведь хотим помочь этим людям?  - сказал он с сомнением.

\- Ну… По возможности.

\- И я, возможно, знаю, как это сделать? Чтобы помочь этим людям, мне нужно снова стать Алхеми, - торжественно-грустно объявил Джулиан.

\- Но настоящие знания были не у тебя, а у Савитара.

\- Ну, ничего не изменилось ведь, да? Берри, думаешь, поможет по старой памяти?

\- Джулиан...

\- Ничего, ничего. Это будет прекрасная арка искупления, - было видно, что Джулиану страшно, только поэтому он шутил. - Одна проблема - раньше я делал это с камнем, но он взорвался.

\- А вот тут мы тебе поможем, - откликнулся Гаррисон, кивая Сиско. - У нас есть осколок.

\- Что? И вы это только говорите?

\- Мы его спрятали... Но, так как ящик мы не нашли...

\- Прости, мы не знали, как ты отреагируешь... И, вообще-то, все отреагируют...

\- Вы это никому не сказали?

Сиско помотал головой, прикусив губу.

\- Так дела не делаются! - возмутился Джулиан.

\- Мы знаем, прости нас! - сделал на него большие глаза Сиско. Обычно это работало с Кэйтлин...

\- Что он сказал, - показал Гаррисон на Сиско.

\- Ладно, какой смысл на вас злиться, особенно сейчас. Но пожалуйста, больше никаких секретов!

Веллс с Рамоном переглянулись.

\- Эм... Ну... Может, еще... - замялся Сиско.

Гаррисон развел руками и закатил глаза.

Сиско выпалил на одном дыхании все, что рассказал им Джей. А потом еще добавил про Мыслителя, вдогонку.

\- Вау, - это была единственная реакция Джулиана, прежде чем он выгнал их взашей из кортекса.

\- Как думаешь, он заставит все это пересказать остальным? - протянул Сиско.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, следующий раз я буду рассказывать, - согласился Гаррисон. - Можно подумать, что я не боюсь Айрис. И Джо. Будет нам от Джо за то, что мы никому не сказали про Паразита.

\- Мыслитель, теперь его зовут Мыслитель.

\- Много чести, - выплюнул Веллс.

\- Про него нам все равно надо было бы рассказать.

\- Эм... Нет.

\- Я шутил про подкожные чипы. Но мало того, что тебе серьезно понравилась идея, но ты еще и хотел ее осуществить без их знания, а, соответственно, согласия?

\- Ну так в том-то и дело, что знание дает выбор, а тут его быть не должно!

\- Из тебя бы получился прекрасный диктатор, - безэмоционально констатировал Рамон. - Я удивлен, что ты еще не зачипил Джесси как собачку.

Гаррисон очень подозрительно промолчал.

\- Гарри!

\- Если бы я сделал это раньше, я бы сам спас ее от Зума! - аргументировал Веллс.

Сиско закатил глаза и пообещал:

\- Я еще как на тебя ей донесу.

***

Они принесли осколок философского камня Джулиану. Который до сих пор с ними не разговаривал. Даже после того, как Гаррисон рассказал всем про все, и они оба вполне заслуженно получили по шапке от двух третьих Вестов и усталое "Я обвиняла в смерти ЭйчАра кого угодно, кроме того, кто был виноват на самом деле" от Трэйси. Сиско сделал вид, что не говорить никому ничего была идея Веллса. Гаррисон до сих пор был в немилости и у Сиско, и тем более у Джесси - за чип. Который она собственноручно отфазировала из себя, как только о нем узнала.

С тех пор, как Гаррисон принял трансмогрификатор, а проще голомаску, как эстафетную палочку, у ЭйчАра, он отчего-то ни разу не смотрел на себя в зеркало, в котором теперь отражался кто-то другой. Почему-то зеркальная витрина, в которой когда-то застрял Берри, до сих пор стояла в уцелевшем подвале, где он оказался, пытаясь избежать гнева всей команды. Пользуясь случаем, он пытался разобраться с калибровкой и думал, как ему будет лучше - видеть в зеркале и других отражающих поверхностях себя, или периодически пугаться.

Пугаться, впрочем, было нечего, кроме неожиданности. Лицо было очень приятным, по-голливудски красивым, в отличие от его собственных разлапистых черт. Он уже и не говорил про ухо. Он, разумеется, научился не обращать на него внимание, но в юности оно выводило его из себя - отсюда много тогдашних неудачных решений касаемо причесок и головных уборов... Но иметь такое лицо, идеально симметричное и с правильными пропорциями, вместо того, какими его наделила генетика... было приятно. Если бы не Сиско, который явно был уже хотя бы привычен к, если не влюблен в его настоящую внешность... Но он сам уже практически влюбился в свою маску...

\- Черт... - выругался Гаррисон. Маска вызывала дежавю, и только до него дошло, почему. Это было абсолютно то же чувство, которое было у него, когда он впервые увидел Синди. - Черт. Тесс? - присмотрелся он к лицу.

\- Гарри? - позвал его Сиско, выходя их бреши. - Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нельзя бродить по зданию без сопровождения спидстера или вайбера. На тебя в любую минуту может обрушиться потолок.

\- Тебя все еще заботит, жив я или мертв? - проворчал Веллс, не отрываясь от отражения. Мысли о Тесс только увеличили его собственный гнев. Тесс бы поняла, что он всего лишь пытался о них заботиться.

\- Конечно, меня заботит... Гарри! Я понимаю, умом, что ты хочешь как лучше, что ты делаешь это из-за того, что ты о нас заботишься. Но это не означает, что так можно делать.

\- Это лицо... - кивнул Гаррисон в зеркало, не желая продолжать этот разговор. - Он вам говорил, кому оно принадлежит?

\- Да, его деловой партнер, как его... Рэндольф Морган, кажется.

\- Точно Морган?

\- Да. А что?

\- Я ношу на себе мужской вариант мертвой жены. Ей бы понравилось, - фыркнул он. - Он мне подходит.

\- Что?

\- Тесс Морган тоже была моим деловым партнером, - вздохнул Веллс.

\- О... - дошло до Сиско. - Рэндольф был тем ученым, который расшифровал твое объявление и принес его ЭйчАру. Полагаю, они тоже, как и вы, вместе основали СТАРЛабс. Только ЭйчАр был немного не в той области, и его... разоблачили.

\- Тесс всегда была умнее меня, - пожал плечами Гаррисон.

\- Там, полагаю, была все-таки какая-то другая история, учитывая, что он был также партнером Синди... Хм... Каждый я и каждый ты... И каждая она... он, - кивнул Рамон в зеркало.

\- Мм... - нахмурился Веллс. Лицо, так не похожее, но так похожее на лицо его мертвой жены, нахмурилось ему в ответ.

\- Мм. - хмыкнул Сиско. - Представь, каково жить на луче этого угла, вершина...

\- Сиско? - прошептал Гаррисон.

\- Не пользуйся тем, что я не имею права к ней ревновать. Это нечестно, - прошептал в ответ Рамон.

\- Прости, - кивнул Веллс и откалибровал трансмогрификатор так, чтобы видеть в зеркале только себя.

***

\- Я испробовал все воздействия, какие знаю, но он до сих пор мертвый, - развел руками Джулиан, когда они вернулись в кортекс.

\- Он тоже нежить? - пошутил Сиско.

\- Нет, серьезно. Я не думаю, что этот осколок на что-то еще годится. Если это вообще осколок философского камня, а не кусок пластика...

\- Рамон, - приказал Веллс.

\- Что? - возмутился Сиско. - Это не пластик! Я чувствую остаточную вибрацию! Это как я чувствую стабильную брешь, даже если она закрытая. Тут тоже самое.

Гаррисон закатил глаза, взял осколок из рук Джулиана и вложил в руки Сиско.

\- И что мне с ним делать? - спросил тот.

\- Откуда я знаю, ты вайбер, не я, - пожал Гаррисон плечами.

\- Гарри кстати прав, Сиско, - согласился Джулин. - Есть хорошая вероятность того, что ты сможешь оживить его также, как оживил брешь, которую отнесло взрывом. Потому что, как ты сам только что сказал - это похожие случаи.

\- С осколком ты тоже будешь сношаться, как с брешью? - прыснул смехом услышавший это Пако, который совсем недавно вернулся с Волли из патруля. Он уже умел создавать бреши сам, поэтому потребовал то, к чему Сиско так не тяготел сам - регулярной полевой работы. По крайней мере, так он перестал доставать того же Джулиана. Рамону до сих пор было интересно, почему Джулиан, уже было согласившийся на то, чтобы взять Пако к себе, внезапно отказался и до сих пор смотрел на того волком.

\- По всей видимости, да, - вздохнул Рамон.

\- Можно посмотреть? - попросил Пако.

\- Можно даже поучаствовать, - предложил Сиско.

\- Ура! Тройничок! - вскинул руки Пако, открывая свой живот - его новая куртка была короче, чем временная, хотя не настолько, как первоначальная. Рамон поймал Веллса на взгляде на эту голую кожу.

\- Нет, спасибо, - пробормотал Гаррисон отзыв, хотя его никто у него не спрашивал, и отвел глаза.

***

На следующий день, принеся в СТАРЛабс активированный камень - Сиско почти не спал всю ночь, колдуя над ним, - они узнали, что из Айрон Хайтс сбежал Часовой Мастер, он же Вильям Токмен. Он не был метой, несмотря на наличие кодового имени, и, соответственно, не сидел в мета-отделении Айрон Хайтс, поэтому, когда с ним произошло преображение, он смог довольно легко сбежать накануне ночью. С помощью мета-способностей.

\- Джулиан, - спросил Гаррисон подозрительно. - Вчера, когда Рамон активировал камень... Что, кстати, произошло ночью, у него в квартире... Ты не почувствовал, случайно, желание одеться в имитацию костюма Чумного Доктора?

\- Вы думаете, что я уже начал это делать? Как бы... Я бы, наверное, все равно не помнил, и к тому же, я выкинул дурацкий костюм.

Веллс всплеснул руками:

\- Серьезно?! Хотя бы на гаджеты ты его проверил перед этим?

\- Что?

\- Я понимаю желание избавиться от костюма, Джулиан, - объяснил Сиско. - Но как ты знаешь на практике, - он обвел кортекс рукой, но в нем на тот момент не было ни одного супергероя в костюме. - Костюмы не только предоставляют анонимность, но и являются хорошим вместителем гаджетов.

\- О. Окей. Я действительно об этом не подумал. Там мог быть аналог того устройства, с помощью которого вы подключали меня к Савитару.

\- Ты его не уничтожил, только выкинул? А если его кто-то найдет? - спросил Джо.

\- Если его уже кто-то не нашел, - зловеще прошептала Айрис. - Также, как еще один осколок камня.

\- Думаете, это он сделал у Токмена его способности на полную, чтобы он мог ими пользоваться? - спросил Джулиан очень виновато.

\- Кто бы это ни сделал, у Часового Мастера есть мета-способности, но он все равно наполовину мертв, так? - спросила Айрис.

\- Кстати, про это ничего не сказано. Его никто не видел, когда он сбегал, - проверил отчет Джо.

\- Увидим, когда поймаем. Как там с поимкой, Кид Флаш, Джесси Квик, Брейк-данс? - спросила Айрис по внешнему кому.

\- Никак. Мы оббежали и обпрыгали всю область, в которой он может быть. Если он не проскочил как-то мимо дорожных камер, и его способности не скорость или вибрация... Мы не знаем, как он мог мимо нас проскочить, - ответил Волли.

\- Или невидимость. Или камуфляж... Или... - начала перечислять Джесси.

\- Мы поняли, мы поняли, - остановил дочь Веллс.

Тюрьма стояла неподалеку от Кистоун Сити, и единственная дорога, которая проходила посреди этого района, была уставлена камерами.

\- Брейк-данс, хочешь попробовать со мной один трюк? - спросил Сиско.

\- Да! - ответил Пако, выходя из бреши уже в кортексе.

\- Молодчинка. Но сначала по еще одной кружке кофе.

\- Одна нога здесь, другая в СиСиДжиттерс! - отсалютовал Пако и исчез в заново открытой бреши.

Потом брешь открылась еще раз, и Пако, выйдя из нее, спросил:

\- А деньги у кого-нибудь есть?

\- Я же тебе давал на этой неделе, на что ты их уже растратил? - Проворчал Сиско, копаясь в кармане.

Гаррисон нахмурился и помотал головой на Пако, делая вид, что строжится. Свои карманные деньги он тоже уже потратил и не хотел, чтобы Сиско об этом узнал.

Когда за Пако в очередной раз закрылась брешь, Рамон проворчал:

\- Когда-нибудь он дыру в кортексе протрет.

\- Это серьезное опасение как вайбера, или ты просто ворчишь? - спросил Веллс.

\- Пока не знаю... Но добром это не кончится.

\- Принято к сведению.

\- Возможно, стоит установить какие-то правила или что... - рассеянно заметил Сиско, когда брешь снова открылась, и оттуда вышел Пако с двумя стаканчиками кофе.

Во время кофейного перерыва Волли бегал за чем-нибудь, принадлежащим Токмену, а Сиско объяснял своему допельгангеру, чем они будут заниматься.

\- Носки?

\- Очевидно, он ушел без них, - пожал Волли плечами.

\- Больше ничего не было? Менее вонючего? Арх, - отказался их брать Рамон. - Положи сюда. Пако, - подал он руку допельгангеру.

Сиско переплел их руки так, что часть пальцев обеих рук была на одном уровне, образовывая единую ладонь. Так, помимо контакта между ними самими, все, чего они будут касаться, они будут касаться одновременно, - догадался Веллс. Накануне ночью он лег спать, оставив их со сплетенными руками над осколком, но эту технику они применяли впервые.

Буквально через секунду после того, как они коснулись носка, Пако дернулся, и Сиско поднял обе их руки.

\- Я уже вводил тебя в вайб, но это совсем другое, да? - спросил Рамон. - То были хорошо знакомые мне вайбы, безопасные. Тут я не знаю, что увижу, также, как и ты. Отсюда страх. Помимо катализатора. Страх сейчас гораздо сильнее, да?

\- Ты никогда не думал сменить катализатор? - проворчал Пако. - Я чуть в штаны не наклал.

\- Ну, есть еще один, но он и так мешает в жизни... Особенно личной... Я бы не хотел, чтобы он перешел на автоматический. Я уже могу контролировать тот катализатор без очков в, может, половине случаев, но стоит мне переключить на него очки, я не смогу контролировать его в жизни. Как я сейчас никак не могу контролировать свои вайбы при испуге. Что тоже мешает в жизни, но ново-пассид постоянно принимать как-то менее стремно, чем блокиратор либидо.

Гаррисон закатил глаза и пояснил ничего не понявшему Пако:

\- Он говорит про сексуальный стимул. Ты же не хочешь вайбить каждый раз, когда слегка перевозбудишься?

\- Ой, - поморщился Пако.

Гаррисон посмотрел на остальную команду. Сто процентов Вестов были с открытыми ртами. Джулиан сидел в обнимку с осколком и мало обращал на внешний мир, уставившись на Айрис. Веллс подозревал, что глазами Джулиана на ту сейчас смотрит Берри. Интересно, на сколько Берри хватит до того, как он попытается вернуться? Его ремнант был прав - единственный способ оставить его на рабочем месте в качестве двигателя - это устранить Айрис. Конечно, убить было слишком радикально... Интересно, как Эдди Тоун поживает на его Земле... Когда он последний раз его видел, тот баллотировался в сенат.

\- Возвращаемся? - предложил свою руку обратно Сиско. Пако кивнул. - Описывай ты.

На сей раз Пако только поморщился, но остался в вайбе.

\- Лес. Он сидит на столбе. Внизу дорога, - начал описывать Пако. Сиско медленно начал вынимать свою руку из руки своего допельгангера. Пако не перестал комментировать, что означало, что он продолжал видеть вайб сам. - Это камера, он прячется на столбе с камерой позади камеры!

\- Понял, - кивнул Волли и убежал.

\- Пако, - спросил Сиско, давая тому знать, что тот в вайбе уже один, - он похож на гуля?

\- Он больше похож на мумию, но да, однозначно нежить.

\- Мы знаем, что за способности он использует? - спросила Айрис.

\- Не спидстер и не вайбер, по крайней мере, - проворчал Джо. - И не невидимка. На камерах в Айрон Хайтс все выглядит так, как будто он знает все заранее - где будут охранники и что будут делать сокамерники.

\- Он Часовой Мастер, конечно у него способность, связанная с часами. Вернее, временем, - пожал плечами Рамон, трогая Пако за плечо, что вывело того из вайба.

\- Эй, я хотел посмотреть, как они его поймают! - возмутился тот.

\- Я ращу монстра, - произнес одними губами Гаррисону Сиско, отпуская Пако, который тут же вернулся обратно в вайб. Гаррисон усмехнулся.

\- О. Он спускается! - сообщил Пако. - Откуда он знал, что они идут? Они вот только появились.

\- Потому что он видит на какое-то количество времени вперед, - объяснил Сиско. - Что его не спасет от спидстеров. И вайбера, - намекнул Рамон.

\- Кид Флаш, Джесси Квик! - тут же понял Пако. Айрис щелкнула переключателем внешней связи после первых же двух слов. - Вернитесь к предыдущему столбу... Нет, еще на один назад... Да, он в кустах по левую... Нет, уже правую сторону от столба. Да. Они его поймали, - наконец вышел из вайба Брейк-данс.

Вскорости Токмен был в метаблоке Айрон Хайтс, с двумя своими коллегами по несчастью - их изолировали от остальных, опасаясь того, что их состояние заразное.

\- Нам нужен подопытный кролик, - наконец сказал Джулиан. Собственным голосом, что стало для Гаррисона неожиданностью. Все-таки тот не умеет подключаться к Берри через камень напрямую сам.

\- Бетт? - предложил Сиско.

\- Чтобы она нас взорвала? - не согласился Веллс. - СТАРЛабс не выдержит еще одного взрыва. Давай начнем с кого попроще - с одного из зомби. Нет мета-способностей - нет риска.

\- Ладно... - проворчал Рамон.

Интересно, а имел ли он право ревновать к совершенно незнакомой и мертвой мисс Пластик, если она тоже оказывалась не совсем мертвой, как и его жена? - спросил себя Гаррисон. Он даже не знал, было там что-то между ними или нет, но интуиция усиленно звенела в звоночек.

Они установили связь между Джулианом и Берри - через те же настройки, что и с Савитаром прошлый раз. Айрис, несмотря на беспокойство остальных за нее, осталась.

\- Берри, ты слышишь нас? - спросила она.

Голос Берри через Джулиана был почти неотличим от голоса Джулиана, в отличие от Савитаровского. Только по отсутствию английского акцента можно было понять, что говорит уже не тот.

\- Айрис, я не хотел, чтобы вы догадались об этом способе коммуникации со мной.

\- Малыш, но я... Мы все, - поправилась она, - скучаем.

\- Вы должны двигаться дальше, без меня. Не пытайтесь вернуть меня. Сиско, пожалуйста, не пытайся меня вернуть.

\- Мы знаем о том, где ты и что это значит, Берри, - ответил Сиско. - Я не пытаюсь тебя вернуть. Мы не по этому поводу вообще. Взрыв философского камня создал ситуацию. Люди сливаются со своими версиями из Флашпойнта. В том числе и с мертвыми там - или тут - людьми. Получается буквально нежить. Нам нужны знания Алхеми, чтобы помочь им. Савитар управлял им, когда с помощью камня делал тоже самое, помогал им в этом процессе, так чтобы у них не было все вперемешку. Можешь ты через него сейчас сделать этих людей полностью живыми, как ты делал их полностью владеющими своими способностями?

\- Сиско. Взрыв это не делал. Я думал... - Берри был явно в замешательстве. - Я думал, ты делал это для того, чтобы вернуть меня...

\- Нет, нет, не поэтому. Мы разговариваем с тобой, потому что у нас буквально зомби-апокалипсис, - Сиско кивнул Волли и Джесси, чтобы они вывели зомби.

\- Это не взрыв сделал, - сказал Берри через Джулиана уже более уверенно. - Сиско, это сделал ты. Нежить. Ты их сделал.

Сиско, когда до него дошло, в чем его обвиняют, ухмыльнулся и спокойно разорвал связь между осколком и Джулианом.

\- Ну? Что он сказал? - спросил тот.

\- Сиско! - возмутилась Айрис.

\- Что? - закричал Рамон, наконец лишаясь спокойствия. - Я не собираюсь это выслушивать. Вполне очевидно, что он не собирается нам помогать. А, ну конечно, ты ему веришь, кто бы сомневался, - догадался он. - Потому что, разумеется, мое слово против его. Только вопрос в том, что у меня нет никакого мотива этого делать. Начнем с этого.

\- Хитроумная шутка на Хэллоуин? - поднял руку Хартли, который сидел в складном кресле, потягивая коктейль. Он явно не воспринимал все происходящее серьезно, выражая этим свой протест против вынужденного заточения в СТАРЛабс. Но эта тюрьма, по крайней мере, имела коктейли...

\- Рамон прав, - поддержал Сиско Волли. - Зачем ему сливать людей из этого таймлайна и Флашпойнта?

\- Если они из Флашпойнта, - грустно заметил Гаррисон. Он еще не знал, что думать, но эта мысль не давала ему покоя с первого зомби. Пока все сходилось, хотя он не знал ничего о Флашпойнте, но то, что Сиско даже не подумал о том, чтобы проверить, правда ли они с Флашпойнта... С другой стороны, никто не подумал об этом, только он. Возможно, еще Джесси? - он посмотрел на дочь. Та была в замешательстве. Она знала, что ее отец сейчас скажет. - Возможно, это люди с нашей Земли. Пока все совпадают. Это может быть совпадением, и это точно никоим образом не доказывает, что это был Рамон, а не взрыв философского камня! - быстро произнес Веллс, смотря на Сиско. - Камень взорвался прямо в брешь, стабильную брешь между нашими Землями. Было бы наоборот более логичным, если бы взрыв начал сливать людей с наших Земель, а не с Флашпойнтом или каким-то другим таймлайном. Если я в скором времени превращусь в зомби - обычного зомби... Значит, я прав.

\- А я - в вампира... - прошептал Сиско.

Гаррисон подал ему руку. Тот взял ее робко, все еще не веря, что Веллс ему верит. Гаррисон сам не знал еще, верит ли, но кроме слов Берри и все еще не вполне понятного мотива, доказательств не было.

\- Главное, как бы это помогло ему вытащить Берри? - пожал плечами Волли. - И даже если это правда, Айрис, если он действительно пытался вытащить Берри, ты его осуждаешь? Даже если что-то пошло не так.

\- Я никого не осуждаю, но Берри нет смысла лгать.

\- А у меня, видимо, есть? - опять взвился Сиско. Гаррисон сильнее сжал его руку.

\- О, давай подумаем, - взвилась в ответ Айрис. - Кто знал о том, что вместо меня умрет ЭйчАр еще до того, как тот ступил на нашу Землю, и никому не сказал!

\- О, так ты хотела умереть, это ты хочешь сказать? Потому что, если бы я кому-то сказал, этот план бы полетел в кусты, и Савитар бы тебя убил. Опять. Опять. И опять. И снова, и так до скончания лет, потому что я не знаю, нашел бы я какой-то иной способ выйти из петли, если бы Савитар знал про этот!

\- Я... - опешила Айрис. - Я понимаю, но я...

\- Ты ценишь честность больше всего остального, я тебя очень понимаю. Но еще я понимаю, что иногда иначе нельзя. Если теперь ты никогда не сможешь мне доверять - что ж, это стоило твоей жизни и выхода из этой чертовой петли, от которой меня уже тошнило, потому что, в отличие от вас всех, я кое-что помнил. Например, мою собственную смерть. Раз за разом. Раз за разом. До такой степени, что я теперь боюсь, что мой инстинкт самосохранения сломался, потому что мысль о собственной смерти перестала меня пугать - а, подумаешь, очередная перезагрузка. Я думал, уж кто сможет меня понять, это ты... - Сиско выдохся... Но у него наверняка было еще много что сказать, копившееся весь этот год. Гаррисону повезло, у него не было этого каждодневного нажима, иначе бы он сам давно сломался, как сломался, когда пытался украсть скорость Берри.

\- Я понимаю... Но мы будем делать вид, что Берри этого не говорил? - спросил Джо.

\- Нет, мы будем верить в то, что он солгал. Или что-то недопонял, - вставил слово Гаррисон. - Если вам так легче.

Он вывел Сиско из кортекса.

За ним раздался голос Джулиана, требующий объяснить ему, наконец, что происходит.

\- Спасибо, - прильнул к Веллсу Рамон, когда они остались наедине в своей квартире. - Я боялся, что ты встанешь на их сторону.

\- Кого "их"? Единственный, кто поверил Берри - Айрис, по вполне понятным причинам.

\- И Хартли, который думает, что это Хэллоуиновская шутка, - прыснул Сиско.

Гаррисон тоже рассмеялся. С них обоих спадало напряжение. Они плюхнулись на кушетку, расслабляясь.

\- Я всегда боюсь, что ты... - Рамон снова посерьезнел. - Ты не тот, кто будет делать вид, что он не видит факты, только ради личной лояльности.

\- Я также тот, кто был единственный, кому ты не лгал целый год, какие бы там причины ни были. Будь с ними снисходителен. Некоторое напряжение неизбежно.

\- Все-таки, почему Берри это сказал...

\- Возможно он действительно что-то недопонял. Насколько он вообще может видеть оттуда, что происходит здесь? Почему он решил, что ты таким образом пытаешься его вытащить?

\- Потому что появление нежити как-то задело его рабочее место. То, что происходит, раскачивает его колесо. И он просто подумал на меня, потому что я главный кандидат - в его воображении - на то, чтобы его оттуда попытаться вытащить?

\- Скорее всего. Учитывая, что его место - двигатель этого мира, слияние с другим миром... Возможно, оба колеса раскачивало в сторону друг друга? Кто работает двигателем моего мира?

\- Не Зум.

\- Почему нет? Золомон мог запросто сделать еще одного ремнанта, если бы клетка оказалась пустой.

\- Его ремнант не поднял бы столько же шума, как и ремнант Берри, после того, как Зум изменил свой таймлайн?

\- Вопрос, почему никто не поднял шум вообще. Зум творил что хотел, и никто за ним не пришел. Как Реверс Флаш избегал рэйфов времени?

\- Понятия не имею. Берри вообще с ними никогда не сталкивался. До того, как вызвал их для Зума.

\- Конечно, изменения в таймлайне - Хартли, - догадался Гаррисон. - Берри не прыгал в прошлое, чтобы научиться скорости у Реверс Флаша, или просто не стал там в прошлом ничего менять?

\- О, да, была у него такая глупая идея, но он не стал этого делать. Так в оригинальном таймлайне мы с Хартли все-таки не ладили, это Берри нас помирил, прыгнув в момент, когда мы с ним разбирались, и предотвратив всю драму? - Веллс кивнул. - Очаровательно... - передразнил Сиско Хартли.

\- Я не знаю подробностей, но это было первое столкновение Берри с рэйфами времени. Если бы не оно, он бы не знал, что рэйфы погонятся за ним, когда он создаст ремнанта на Магнетаре, но вместо этого заберут Зума... Ведь именно это произошло?

\- Да. Тогда как он узнал?

\- Понятия не имею, - пожал плечами Гаррисон. - А как он подумал о тахионном прототипе? Потому что в моем таймлайне Реверс Флаш из прошлого дал ему все схемы к нему.

\- Здесь это я о нем подумал, спасибо большое, я же модифицировал его под Берри. Меня из-за этой штуки убили, знаешь ли, - Сиско потер грудь с левой стороны. - Я думал о ней больше, чем хотел себе в этом признаться.

\- Понятно. Но откуда тогда знание о рэйфах времени?

\- Загадка, - пожал плечами Рамон. - Он изменил таймлайн до этого еще раз? Тайно от нас? И это еще один пункт, которым различаются наши с тобой таймлайны, - вздохнул Сиско.

\- Окей, вернемся к рэйфам, - сказал Гаррисон. - Они наказывают спидстеров, которые изменяют таймлайн в собственных интересах. Поэтому они не нападали на Берри, когда тот изменял таймлайн, чтобы избежать больших катастроф. Почему они не напали на Реверс Флаша сразу же, как только он убил мисс Аллен? Почему они не наказывали Зума до тех пор, пока они не увидели его на этой Земле?

\- Не особо у них там все организовано, - поморщился Рамон.

\- Мягко сказано.

Прямо у них перед носом появилась брешь, и из нее вышел Брейк-данс. Прямо на них.

\- Эй, ты в курсе, - скидывая его с себя, проворчал Сиско, - что каждый раз, когда ты открываешь брешь прямо в квартире, в нее что-то засасывает из нее?

\- О, так вот куда делись все мои пары от носков! - усмехнулся Пако, устраиваясь между Рамоном и Веллсом. - А теперь, только честно, - зачем ты действительно сделал всю эту нежить?

Сиско закатил глаза:

\- Et tu, Brute? - и тыкнул Пако в плечо. - Видишь, что ты заставил меня делать - я заговорил на латыни!

\- Что плохого в латыни? - не понял Веллс.

\- О, знаешь, латынь, шахматы... Ненавижу задавак. Хартли и Веллобард, это была их песня.

\- А. Ревность, - понял Гаррисон.

\- Черт. Хартли... Его появление взбередило старую рану, - признался Сиско.

\- Кто такой Веллобард? - спросил Пако. - Житель Вилларибы и Виллабаджо?

\- Слышал про Реверс Флаша? - ответил Сиско.

\- Сколько у вас спидстеров вообще?

\- Ты не так рассказываешь, - возразил Гаррисон. - Веллобард - это Веллс, который был тут до меня.

\- Это тот, что с собой покончил?

\- Нет, это был ЭйчАр, и он не покончил с собой, а пожертвовал собой. И он был после меня, я был раньше, я просто вернулся. До меня был Веллс, который был не Веллс, а Эобард Тоун, отсюда мы его называем Веллобардом. Он был злобный спидстер из будущего. А до него был оригинальный Веллс, которого Веллобард убил и взял его внешность себе.

\- Тебя тут тоже многовато. Можно, следующий будет мой?

\- При условии, что мой никуда не денется, забирай хоть всех, кто будет после, - щедро предложил Сиско, переглянувшись с Гаррисоном.

\- Мы всегда можем послать еще одно объявление, - пожал плечами Веллс.

\- О, Тиндр для мет у нас уже есть, почему бы не сделать Тиндр для допельгангеров, - закатил глаза Рамон. - Или скорее Гриндр.

\- По-моему, это здравая идея, - оживился Пако. - И вы - главная иллюстрация успеха этой идеи.

\- Эй, ты откуда такие выражения знаешь? - тыкнул Сиско в плечо Пако.

\- Айрис. Я даже некоторые начал понимать, - закатил глаза Пако.

\- О, хорошо, окультуривайся дальше.

\- Окей. Мы, наверное, пойдем на боковую? - предложил Веллс, потягиваясь и роняя руку на спинку кушетки, чтобы дотянуться до плеча Сиско.

\- В шесть часов вечера? - не понял Пако.

\- Да, знаешь... Это был тяжелый день... Ты, разумеется, можешь не спать, - покачал Гаррисон головой.

\- Мало того, мы на этом настаиваем, - протянул Сиско Пако пачку денег. - Сходи в кино... В бар, клуб...

\- В шесть часов вечера? - поморщился Пако.

\- Это, кстати, имеет смысл. Почему мы не посылали его в ночной клуб раньше? В более для этого - и собственных занятий - подходяще время - ночью? - Спросил Гаррисона Рамон.

\- Потому что воспринимаем его как несовершеннолетнего сына? - ответил тот. - Черт, это же сценарий, который мы должны были сейчас проходить с Джесси, если бы она жила с нами.

\- С ней не было бы так просто, - помотал головой Сиско.

\- Или наоборот, было бы чересчур, подозрительно просто... - возразил Веллс.

\- Окей, окей. Я пойду. Куда-нибудь, - согласился, ворча, Пако.

\- Слушай, ты мог бы сейчас жить с Джулианом, и он бы тебя никуда не выгонял. Что между вами произошло? - спросил Сиско.

\- Спроси у него, я был с ним исключительно любезен, - отмахнулся Пако.

\- Чересчур, подозрительно любезен? - уточнил Гаррисон.

\- Это на что ты намекаешь? - окрысился Пако.

\- Тройничок? - намекнул тому Рамон.

\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил Гаррисон условленным отзывом, касаясь кулаком предложенного кулака Сиско.

\- Я, между прочим, тут сижу, между вами, - разбил их кулаки, оказавшиеся у него перед носом, Пако.

\- Значит, мы все видим проблему, - отрезал Веллс.

\- Ой, да ну вас, - обиделся Пако и, не вставая, создал брешь.

\- Он и здесь когда-нибудь дыру протрет, - проворчал Сиско, когда Пако исчез в бреши.

\- Пора создавать правила об излишнем пользовании брешами? - придвинулся к Рамону Веллс.

\- Возможно, - снова прильнул к нему Сиско. - Окей, а теперь выбирай свою награду за личную верность. Я хочу выработать у тебя условный рефлекс.

\- Коварный какой... - усмехнулся Гаррисон. - Хорошо, профессор Павлов, слюна у меня уже течет...

***

Во сне Сиско вайбил чью-то жизнь. Полжизни - серые металлические коридоры, как в СТАРЛабс, только за стенами не суетливый город, а вакуум с иногда проплывающими мимо такими же серыми осколками материи. Полжизни - палаточный городок в степи, под постоянно меняющимся небом, звезды также непостоянны, как и за окнами здания с серыми коридорами. Только проснувшись, он понял, что это был космический корабль, а не здание, а непостоянство неба над палаточным городком означало то, что этот городок разбивали на разных планетах.

\- У меня предложение сегодня не идти в СТАРЛабс, - принес кофе в постель Гаррисон.

\- Нет уж, это будет выглядеть как поражение, - проворчал Сиско, отхлебав полкружки.

\- Они вчера подключили Джулиана к осколку еще раз, - сообщил неприятную новость Веллс.

\- И?

\- Как мы и предполагали, колеса наших миров стукает друг о друга из-за слияния людей.

\- Кто ваш двигатель?

\- Берри его не узнает. Но говорит, что потенциально колеса можно слить, тогда там будет нужен только один двигатель.

\- Он серьезно думает, что я ради него одного солью два мира? Вот это самомнение!

\- Я не знаю, что думает он, но он убедил остальных, что именно это ты и делаешь, и те готовы к интервенции. Если мы придем в СТАРЛабс, боюсь, ты окажешься в камере в трубе.

\- Серьезно?

\- Эм... - Гаррисон заметно нервничал. - Дело в том, что у них есть доказательства.

\- О?

\- Запись из Айрон Хайтс, на которой кто-то, похожий на Вайба, выходит из бреши. Я им уже сказал, что это может быть абсолютно любой из твоих допельгангеров, но они убеждены, что мотив есть только у тебя.

\- Который - выпустить из колеса Берри путем слияния двух миров? Они же вроде в курсе, что, если даже мне было бы насрать на пятнадцать миллиардов перепутанных жизней, есть еще фактор того, что если я это сделаю, ты будешь зомби, а я сам вампиром?

\- Ну, очевидно, что ты сможешь защитить людей, которые тебе дороги, к тому же, если удастся перераспределить жизненные силы, то и это не проблема. Зато пуф - и между нами с тобой нет никаких преград. Мой мир - твой мир. Мы оба имеем воспоминания наших допельгангеров, хэппи энд.

\- Что?

\- Очевидно, это было главным доказательством.

\- То есть я не только влюблен в Берри до такой степени, что не могу без него жить и готов слить ради него два мира с неизвестными последствиями, но еще и страдаю маразмом из-за тебя? Какой я любвеобильный, но социопатичный идиот, по их мнению. К тому же, так не получится. Может, я и приобрету воспоминания Реверба, но ты-то - только оригинального Веллса. С одной стороны, хорошо, мне не нужно, чтобы ты стал наполовину злобным спидстером из будущего, мне одного хватило, спасибо, с другой в чем смысл тогда? Команда что-то серьезно перестала использовать мозги последнее время.

\- Давай останемся дома, дадим им перебеситься.

\- Как будто, если они задумали интервенцию, они не придут сюда.

\- Не придут, я уговорил их дать мне сутки на то, чтобы тебя "расколоть". Что я, естественно, не собираюсь делать, потому то верю тебе, - преувеличенно серьезно сказал Веллс.

\- Ты в курсе, что это прозвучало не особо убедительно? - подозрительно уставился на него Рамон.

\- Личная лояльность еще совсем новое понятие для меня, я только учусь.

\- Ты мне не веришь! - ахнул Рамон.

\- Я верю в то, что ты в это веришь!

\- Что это значит?

\- То, что со всеми этими Паразитами и осколками...

\- Я могу не знать, что творю?

\- Это одна из версий, да, - честно ответил Гаррисон.

\- Я не прикасался к камню, я всегда под твоим магнитным колпаком...

\- Этого может быть мало. Вспомни свой вайб под влиянием Мыслителя - разрушение моей Земли. Вот тебе более правдоподобный мотив для слияния - ты пытаешься спасти людей, чтобы они не погибли вместе с планетой. И осколок - он мог говорить с тобой все это время, и даже ты сам можешь этого не знать. И Берри... Мы не знаем даже, что на том конце именно Берри. Или что Берри все еще в своем уме.

\- Я хочу видеть эти записи, из Айрон Хайтс. Я попробую свайбить тот момент.

\- Я скажу Джо.

\- О. Кстати о Джо. Если у меня не получится или что, ты помнишь ту процедуру, которую ты проделал с Джо, чтобы он вспомнил то, что задумал Гродд?

\- Трансчерепная магнитная стимуляция. Именно она навела меня на мысль тогда о другом способе защитить твой мозг от телепатического сканирования.

\- Ты сказал, что это проверенный способ на твоей Земле...

\- Я пытался тебя успокоить.

\- То есть, на самом деле... Все это может со мной происходить не из-за какого-то внешнего воздействия, а из-за магнитного поля, которое ты на меня поставил?

\- Специфически таких побочных эффектов я не помню...

\- Я ношу его уже год. Почему ты хотя бы не проконсультировался с Кэйтлин?

\- У меня не было времени. Нужно было действовать быстро.

\- Хорошо, почему ты не проконсультировался с ней, когда с Гроддом было покончено?

\- Я... забыл. И ты меня отфутболил, даже не сняв костюм Вайба! А потом, когда я вернулся, Кэйтлин... Уже не с кем было консультироваться.

Сиско был зол. Он вынул очки, с которыми никогда не расставался, и отковырял генератор с корнем. Гаррисон и бровью не повел.

\- О. Это означает, что ты уже сделал нам всем генераторы подкожно, да же? - выплюнул Сиско, увидев это отсутствие реакции.

\- Только тебе. Я не могу рисковать.

\- Чем, моим здоровьем? Потому что именно этим ты сейчас рискуешь!

\- Поверь, твой мозг выдержит и гораздо большие нагрузки. Но вероятность того, что твой мозг кто-то захватит... Ты слишком могущественное существо, ты должен осознавать ответственность! - Гаррисон тоже был в явном смятении чувств, и Сиско наконец это почувствовал.

У Веллса, как его ближайшего друга, тоже была ответственность. Это у него потом спросят, если что, почему он не заметил, почему не сообщил, почему не сделал все в его силах. Если будет потом, кому спрашивать. Гарри уже напортачил с одним вайбером, отдав его Зуму без боя. Это не означает, что Гаррисон готов им пожертвовать или что. Сиско прошел через это сам с Кэйтлин. Он знал, каково это. И он знал, что рано или поздно кому-то придется пройти подобное с ним. И он рад, что это Гарри. Эгоистично рад, потому что не может ему сейчас позавидовать.

\- Ну, по всей видимости, генератор все равно не действует как надо, - пожал плечами Рамон, сдаваясь.

\- Но он действует! Тот вайб. Это было прямое доказательство, что кто-то пытается тобой манипулировать. Но, возможно, двойная нагрузка от Мыслителя и осколка... Или, возможно даже, Мыслитель действует через осколок как усилитель.

\- Давай сначала разберемся с тем, что это действительно я делаю, а не какой-нибудь мой допельгангер, - Рамон отчего-то почувствовал смертельную усталость. - Я, собственно, что вспомнил о стимуляторе - если это действительно я, я хочу все вспомнить, что я делал, пока был под контролем, и он поможет мне, как Джо, да?

\- Если сконцентрировать его на затылочную зону. Возможно.

\- Скажи Джо, чтобы он принес записи.

***

Гаррисон знал, что действовать нужно быстро. Он пошел в СТАРЛабс, чтобы якобы попросить о записях, хотя он сам их уже видел, потому что Джо уже прислал их ему на телефон. Его настоящей целью была Джесси.

\- Ты должна всем сказать, что уходишь домой на какое-то время. Потом ты должна будешь уйти, но не домой, а... Джесси. На сколько тебя хватит - ты должна бежать, насколько тебя хватит. Ты должна сама не знать, где ты. Ты должна заблудиться в бреши.

\- Сиско? Все настолько плохо? - испуганно спросила она.

\- Возможно. Главное, ни за что не возвращайся сюда и домой. Ни ногой.

\- Думаешь, если я заблужусь, он меня не найдет?

\- Если ты не будешь знать номера Земли - нет. Он будет видеть, где ты, но так как это будет неизвестная и для него Земля - он не будет знать, куда пробивать брешь. По крайней мере, так было совсем недавно. Конечно, он мог за это время научиться, или это умеет его наездник, но есть хороший шанс, что это поможет.

\- Почему ты остаешься?

\- Потому что это не его вина. И я, возможно, его единственный шанс.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Волли и Пако найдут тебя, если я...

\- С тобой все будет в порядке, пап. И с Сиско все будет в порядке, - успокоила Джесси отца.

\- Надеюсь. Я люблю тебя.

\- Я тебя тоже. Не беспокойся за меня.

\- Поэтому я тебя и отсылаю. Чтобы не беспокоиться о тебе. Ты моя самая большая слабость.

\- О, мы уже убедились в том, что это неправда, пап. Сиско твоя слабость ничуть не меньше. Если бы это было не так, ты бы сбежал со мной. Ты бы тот раз украл скорость Берри и не оглянулся назад. Мы оба твои слабости. Поэтому ты меня отсылаешь - чтобы тебе не пришлось волноваться хотя бы за одну половину. Потому что собираешься отдать сейчас все ему.

\- Я бы сделал для тебя тоже самое.

\- Я знаю, пап. Хотя Сиско бы тебе не позволил себя отослать.

\- В этом разница межу родителями и детьми. Пожалуйста, сделай как я прошу. Ты не сможешь ничем помочь. Единственное - ты можешь облегчить мне задачу, если я буду спокоен за тебя.

\- Хорошо. Я обещаю.

\- Спасибо.


	7. Chapter 7

Самоцветы рассказывали нам о Розовом Кварце - единственном самоцвете, который когда-либо был беременен, и чем это кончилось, - когда раздалась общелагерная тревога.

\- Опять Ктулха? - вздохнул Арни.

\- Пленные сбежали, - сообщил пробегавший мимо охранник.

Выяснилось, что сбежал только один пленный, параллельный Арни, и не без чьей-то помощи.

\- Это было как красное пятно. Двигающееся красное пятно. Красный штрих, - рассказывал другой, пострадавший при побеге, охранник.

\- Тебе не кажется это интересным, что кто-то освободил только моего? - спросил Арнольд. - И это был не твой, потому что они держат его без сознания, потому что он сам может создавать порталы.

\- Я бы сказал, что это странно. Действительно, кому, кроме меня, мог понадобиться ты? - хмыкнул я. - Но ты рано списываешь моего со счетов - может, красное пятно - это его астральная проекция. Согласись, у него уже достаточно всяких способностей, о которых мы знаем, чтобы не удивляться тем, о которых мы еще не знаем.

\- Почему он тогда не освободил сам себя? - не купился Арн.

\- Еще не вечер.

Но уже был вечер, а новых освобождений так и не было. Когда мы уже собрались спать, нас с мужем вызвали в штабную палатку.

\- О, вы его поймали, - увидели мы стоящего посреди палатки Гарри, нашего сбежавшего пленника.

\- Вообще-то, он сам пришел. Вернее, она его привела, - указал ЭйТи на стоящую рядом с Гарри очень молодую девушку в красном облегающем костюме.

\- Красный штрих, полагаю? - догадался Арн.

\- Она утверждает, что она твоя параллельная дочь, - объяснила королева.

\- Что? - удивились мы.

\- Нет, Дэйв, - помотала головой королева, - не твоя. Только его.

\- Арн? - посмотрел я на мужа осуждающе.

\- Что? Я тут не при чем, у меня нет никаких детей.

\- Это они? - удивилась девушка. - Но... Нет, я знаю, конечно, что внешность может варьироваться, если пол, к примеру, другой... Но... Ну вот чем он - мой отец?

\- Это сложно объяснить, - почесал я голову.

\- Впрочем, этот тоже на самом деле мало на него походит, - пожала плечами девушка. -Мой отец гений, а это... уборщик?

\- А вот это мы выяснили, - сказала королева. - Легион исказил имевшийся мир. Судя по похожим мирам, и Гаррисон Веллс, и Рэй Палмер - не уборщики, а физики, гендиректора СТАРЛабс и Палмер Индастрис соответственно. Мир, в котором мы выловили этих конкретных - сильно искажен. К счастью, помимо того, что он снизил интеллект вашему отцу и Палмеру, он не налегал на их лояльность, в отличие от того же Франсиско Рамона, который считает Легион отцом родным.

Я вздохнул. Моего долго еще не выпустят, а я надеялся спросить у него, как он проделывал все эти штуки.

\- Но мы поймали нужного Ктулха-босса? Больше нападений не будет? - спросил я.

\- Подчиненные ему силовики рано или поздно до нас доберутся, поэтому расслабляться еще рано... Если честно, я не знаю, - признался ЭйТи. - Мне лично кажется, что их, как и силовиков, больше, чем один. Он продолжает повторять, что, если отрубить одну голову, вырастит еще две.

\- Допрос пока не закончен, мы еще ответим на все эти вопросы, - заверила нас королева. - Меня больше волнует, как ты сюда попала, Джесси Веллс, - обратилась она к девушке. - Ты прыгнула с того мира вслед за нами?

\- Нет, я же говорю, я мимо проходила. В том мире я не была. Хотя теперь я подозреваю, что это мой мир так исказили. Отец меня услал из-за того, что была вероятность того, что Сиско кто-то управляет, и ничем хорошим это не могло кончиться... Хотя, признаться, такого я не ожидала. По большей части там были разговоры о том, чтобы слить наши два мира.

\- Слить миры? Это то, что мы пытаемся предотвращать в Сопротивлении, а ваш случай из-за осады даже не попал к нам на заметку, - проворчала королева. - Но искаженный мир не был слитым, мы бы заметили. Слитые ужасно фонят.

\- Если вы меня туда отведете, я скажу, наш ли это мир. Пожалуйста, - попросила Джесси.

\- Конечно, - предложил ей руку Алекс, и они исчезли.

Через пару минут, которые мы провели в разглядывании Гаррисона, который не проронил ни слова, смотря на нас исподлобья, Джесси и Алекс вернулись.

\- Нет, это какой-то из карманных миров - мотнула головой Джесси.

\- Она права, мы сразу не заметили, но это не полноценный мир, и в отсутствии Легиона уже начал распадаться, - объяснил Алекс. - Он взял за основу имеющийся мир, один из близких Джесси, но сам мир не был искажен - он был создан. Виртуальная пустышка.

\- Значит, этот - всего лишь факсимиле? - толкнул Арни Гаррисона.

\- Моего отца? Да. Также, как и ты. Хотя, факсимиле - это точная копия, а ты на него совсем не похож, - огрызнулась Джесси.

Ноздри у Арнольда начали раздуваться, что никогда не было хорошим знаком.

\- Эй-эй, - остановил я драку, - Мы на одной стороне.

\- Моей мамы у вас нет? - спросила Джесси.

\- Потому что она бы была больше похожа? - фыркнул Арн.

\- Потому что она бы лучше меня поняла.

\- Где она в том карманном мире? - поинтересовался я.

\- Умерла, полагаю, как и в моем собственном.

\- Мне очень жаль. У Арна действительно нет детей, по крайней мере тех, о которых он знает, поэтому мы не в курсе, кто может быть твоя мама в нашем...

\- Если ее мать - МакГрудер, я не удивляюсь, что она такая грубая, - высказал мне муж.

\- Эй, семейные разборки - где-нибудь в другом месте, - выгнал нас из штабной палатки Алекс. - Обоих - под вашу ответственность.

\- Опять нам кого-то подселили, - возмутился Арн.

\- Это твоя дочь, - попытался я его успокоить.

\- На Землю это мало похоже, - вздохнула Джесси, поднимая глаза к небу. Уже была ночь, и небо действительно мало походило на земное, хотя я сам уже забыл, как выглядит земное небо.

\- Это не Земля, - ответил я.

\- Я в космосе? - удивилась Джесси. - Вау. Вот погодите, я Сиско расскажу, что была на другой планете. Он от зависти удавится. Вечно бахвалится тем, что был на инопланетном космическом корабле на орбите Земли. Другая планета, съешь это!

\- Сопротивление предпочитает не останавливаться на Земле. Но как ты досюда дошла, если даже не знаешь, что это не Земля?

\- Я заблудилась. Папа сказал заблудиться, чтобы меня не нашел Сиско. В результате я сама его нашла. Думаю, я смогла до вас дойти только из-за них, - ткнула она в Гаррисона, который послушно брел рядом. - Я раньше не была за пределами кластера и уж тем более на других планетах.

\- Мы рады, что ты до нас дошла, - улыбнулся ей я.

\- Он не очень рад, - бросила она назад, где шел Арн.

\- Эй, ты сама его разозлила, - сказал я.

\- Зато я теперь знаю, что это действительно он, - хихикнула Джесси.

\- Твой такой же смегхэд? - хихикнул в ответ я.

\- Когда в нормальном состоянии, - посмотрела она на Гаррисона.

\- С ним все будет в порядке, - почувствовав в голосе Джесси волнение за отца, уверил ее я.

\- Надеюсь... - вздохнула она.

\- Какой бардак! - воскликнул Гаррисон, когда мы зашли в нашу палатку.

\- Эй! - возмутился Арн, но потом смекнул выгоду. - Окей, сделай, чтобы его не было.

Гаррисон принялся за работу.

\- Арн, серьезно? - покачал я головой.

\- Что? Хоть какая-то с них польза.

\- Она твоя дочь! - попытался я еще раз. - Ты хочешь ребенка - на, иди, потренируйся!

\- Но...

\- Никаких "но". Пока я не увижу, как ты вообще в принципе с детьми...

\- Ты видел меня с близнецами...

\- Это было давно. И по большей части ты на них орал. Потому что не мог дать по жопе. Не думаю, что это хороший пример. Поговори с ней. Не бойся, ее отец такой же смегхэд как ты, она привыкла.

\- Самоцветы сказали...

\- Я знаю...

\- Есть шанс, что не будет иметь значения, как я, да и ты сам, с детьми, - сказал Арн серьезно. - Нам нужно принять решение. И по мне оно вполне очевидное. Мы больше не должны сливаться. Никогда.

\- Роза не была фьюжаном.

\- Окей. Будут близнецы вместо одного. Тем не менее...

\- А может быть что-то совсем другое. Мы люди, мы не самоцветы. Он же не пропал. Этот... Как его... Грег.

\- Но риск существует, - прошипел Арнольд мне в лицо.

\- Для того, кто так любит игру "Риск", ты чересчур не любишь рисковать.

\- Я не за себя переживаю, - он взял меня за руку.

\- Если мы переродимся в близнецов... Это будет даже интересно. Мы уже были братьями, помнишь? Мы должны были быть братьями. Может, у нас наконец все будет так, как должно было быть.

\- Это не смешно, идиот. Ты не будешь ничего помнить из этой жизни.

\- Ты тоже, так что в чем разница? Вот если бы тебе пришлось возиться с новорожденным мной, тебе бы было еще на что жаловаться.

\- Эм... - подошла к нам Джесси. - Где нам можно спать? И... Неплохо бы поужинать. И мне, как спидстеру, нужно очень много еды. Очень.

\- О, кстати, насчет этого, - подумал я. - Красный штрих - это ты как делаешь?

\- Просто очень быстро двигаюсь, - сказала Джесси и, по всей видимости, оббежала палатку несколько раз, потому что мы увидели только красное пятно и почувствовали поднявшийся ветер. Остановилась она, тяжело дыша. - Нужно поесть, а то я так в обморок упаду. Мне пришлось очень много бегать последнее время, а все супербатончики, которые я с собой взяла, я уже съела.

\- Хорошо, пойдемте в столовую, для второй смены уже должен быть готов завтрак.

Там же мы заняли у кого-то одежду для Джесси, не в кожаном же костюме в обтяжку ей все время ходить, и уж тем более спать. Гарри, поев, пошел помогать работникам столовой мыть посуду.

\- Отец чистюля, конечно, но это уже действует мне на нервы. - поморщилась Джесси, глядя на трудящегося Гарри. - По большей части, конечно, потому что он больше ни на что не реагирует.

\- Он всего лишь факсимиле, твой настоящий отец в порядке, - попытался я ее успокоить.

\- Если Сиско не... - вздохнула она, проглотив очередной бутерброд.

\- Так что там за история с Сиско?

\- Он вообще хороший, хоть и задавака. И папа его любит. Но... Я, если честно, не знаю подробностей. Если папа остался, значит, Сиско делает это не по собственной воле. Это, однако, не означает, что все будет хорошо. Это только означает, что, если что-то действительно произойдет, пострадает и папа.

\- Мы можем послать команду. Или пойти сами. Теперь, наверное, уже можно, - предложил неожиданно Арн. - Слияние миров - серьезная штука, с этим лучше не шутить.

\- Вот только я не знаю, как туда попасть. Я серьезно заблудилась, - сообщила Джесси.

Мы разинули рты. Бедный ребенок!

\- Эй! - добавила она, заметив наш ужас. - Кто-нибудь мне позвонит, когда все будет в порядке, и даст координаты. Я даже могу позвонить сама, но... Я обещала его не отвлекать, и звонить только если у меня будут проблемы. У нас же нет проблем?

Мы помотали головами.

\- Позвонит? - спросил я.

\- По этой штучке, - показала она нам маленькое устройство с двумя кнопками. - Сиско сделал. Для папы. А вы двое тоже... того? - спросила Джесси как можно невинней.

\- Замужем, - показали мы одновременно кольца.

\- Уф, - удивилась она. - Серьезно.

\- Мы сейчас пытаемся... ребенка завести, - добавил Арн. - Но... Сама понимаешь, не так уж и просто.

\- Если я останусь полной сиротой, можете удочерить меня, - улыбнулась сквозь слезы Джесси. - В таком случае мне все равно придется остаться здесь, наверное...

Мы ее крепко обняли. Ну, в случае с Арнольдом, конечно, еле-еле, но то, что он вообще это сделал, говорило о многом.

 

**Каждый ты и каждый я**

***

\- Записи, - принес Гаррисон CD и пакет из Биг Белли Бургера.

\- А переслать он их не мог? Хотя, что я спрашиваю, они там до сих пор с флоппиками поди работают... - проворчал Рамон, набрасываясь на еду. Позавтракать дома было нечем, потому что его допельгангер опять сожрал все подчистую. По крайней мере его обжорство давало плоды - Пако за лето заметно поправился и теперь почти ничем не отличался от Сиско.

\- Я послал Джесси домой за кое-чем... - Как бы между прочим заметил Веллс.

\- От греха подальше?

\- Что?

\- Ну, на случай, если...

\- Если что?

\- Гарри, я понимаю. Я сам хотел предложить. Только не на Землю-2.

\- Она не там, - признался Гаррисон.

\- Хорошо. Мне меньше беспокойства. Хотя быть на этой Земле сейчас тоже опасно. Команда... Джо будет зомби, Волли вообще неизвестно - он на вашей Земле хотя бы существует? Что с людьми, которые не умерли на другой Земле, а никогда не существовали? Статус остальных я тоже не знаю.

\- Если что, у них есть еще по одному спидстеру и вайберу, они не пропадут.

\- Кэйтлин станет вампиром. Рядом никого...

\- Окей. Давай, мы будем пока беспокоиться только за тебя, - нахмурился Веллс.

\- Если ты внезапно станешь зомби, мне тоже не особенно будет к кому повернуться...

\- Все. Прекрати стенать и ешь молча.

\- Если что-то случится...

\- Я сказал - ешь молча! - прикрикнул на него Веллс.

\- Гарри. Мы должны поговорить насчет того, что делать, если...

\- Если что? - перебил его Гаррисон с вызовом.

\- Если я окажусь как Кэйтлин...

\- Ты не как Кэйтлин, - отрезал Веллс.

Сиско не поверил, но доел молча. Потом вставил CD в лэптоп.

После первого просмотра Рамон не смог прийти к какому-либо выводу. Это правда мог быть как он сам, так и любой боле менее похожий допельгангер.

\- Что говорит твое фирменное чутье? - повернул он лэптоп экраном к Гаррисону. - Ты говорил, что узнаешь меня везде.

\- Я не уверен.

\- Врешь. Ты думаешь, что это я, - надулся Сиско и надел очки.

Вайб был очень четким - он вышел в Айрон Хайтс и направился к мета-крылу. Мета-крыло было оборудовано блокировочным полем, и войти сразу в него было нельзя. Но они сдуру оставили одну из стен вне зоны блокировки - зона кончалась прямо перед стеной. Любой спидстер - или вайбер - мог запросто туда пройти, зная эту слабость. К счастью, он знал - преимущества должности консультанта.

Сфазировав сквозь стену, он почувствовал слабость. К счастью, то, что ему нужно было сделать, не требовало его собственной силы, только камень. Преображение занимало гораздо меньше времени, чем слияние с таймлайновыми ремнантами, достаточно было настроиться на другую Землю - а это он мог сделать и с блокираторами, это всего лишь вопрос памяти.

Осколок уже активировался и жег карман. Неожиданный охранник заставил его сфазироваться в первую попавшуюся камеру.

\- Шш, - приставил он палец к губам, когда с нар на него сверкнули белками чьи-то глаза.

Прислушавшись и убедившись, что охранник ушел, он продолжил свой маршрут.

\- Доминик Митчелл, он же Профессор Боли, - представил он пухлого мужчину, в камеру которого он сфазировал. Тот испуганно на него уставился. - Тебя мой допельгангер называл, или ты сам? - поморщился он. - Не так ты представлял свое будущее, когда Зум созвал вас всех на рейд на эту Землю, да же? Ну, ты еще можешь быть полезен, раз твой допельгангер с этой Земли мертв. В качестве подопытного кролика. Кажется, у меня уже что-то начало получаться. Попробуем?

Он вытянул руку со светящимся камнем. Преображение произошло мгновенное, Митчелл побледнел, глаза его потеряли цвет и блеск.

\- Нет, нет, не так... - забормотал он, недовольный тем, что произошло с Профессором Боли. Постепенно кровь прилила обратно к лицу Митчелла. - Да, да, еще немного. Как насчет интеллекта? Доминик, скажи что-нибудь.

\- Что происходит? - прошептал Митчелл.

\- О, ничего страшного, просто кошмар, - довольно улыбнулся он бывшему Профессору Боли - мета-способности причинять боль одним прикосновением у того уже не было. - Ложись обратно спать.

Выйдя из вайба, Сиско посмотрел на напряженное лицо Гаррисона.

\- Ты мне не сказал, что это был полный успех, - обвинил он его.

\- В смысле, с Митчеллом? Да, почти.

\- Почти? Я составил из одного мертвого человека и одного живого мета-злодея полноценного живого человека.

\- Память. Ты оставил ему память Профессора Боли.

\- А, черт. Но прогресс налицо.

\- Рамон, ты сказал "я"...

\- О... Может быть... Не знаю. Я... Это был вайб с погружением. Я был им в вайбе. Я не знаю, был ли я им на самом деле. Вайбы могут быть с погружением в любого допельгангера или версию меня. Мы все связаны.

\- А как ты собирался узнать, ты это или нет? Ты сказал, что тебе нужны записи, чтобы свайбить то, что на них.

\- Да?  Я это сказал? - удивился Сиско. Правда, зачем-то же он хотел их посмотреть и свайбить... А, да... - Возможно, я собирался свайбить что-то другое. К примеру, собственные воспоминания на тот момент. О. Собственно, это то, что я собирался делать... Сделал? - неуверенно пробормотал Рамон. В голове все путалось.

\- Может, действительно стоит пойти в СТАРЛабс и посидеть в камере в трубе? - предложил он после паузы, теребя переносицу.

Веллс помотал головой.

\- Я серьезно сомневаюсь, что, если кто-то хочет тебя подставить, он попадется на такой мякине. При погружении ты помнишь чувства, мотивации?

Сиско кивнул:

\- Иногда даже воспоминания. Например, тут я вспомнил, что я был консультантом при установке блокиратора на мета-крыло.

\- Да, это больше всего убедило всех - только ты мог знать об этой слабости поля. И то, что ты ничего не сказал при его установке, означает, что ты с самого начала задумывал ее использовать.

\- Почему ты сразу это не сказал?

\- Ты помнишь, как оставлял слабость? Как он, или как ты сам?

\- Как он - нет, воспоминание было только о том, что он видел схему и слабость в ней.

\- Ты помнишь, как оставил ее сам?

\- Окей, окей, да, я оставил слабость, но я не собирался использовать ее так, к тому же, пока о ней никто кроме меня не знал, она не являлась слабостью.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, я тебе верю. Это было чересчур давно, чтобы иметь какое-то отношение к тому, что происходит сейчас. И план мета-крыла мог свайбить с тебя допельгангер или увидеть у тебя в голове Мыслитель. Так что опять ничего определенного.

\- Осколок! Он был другой формы! - дошло до Сиско, когда он вспомнил ощущения осколка в его руке из вайба и сравнил с теми, что были у него от осколка, который они использовали с Джулианом.

\- Айрис была права - осколков могло быть сколько угодно, - сделал вывод Веллс. - Опять-таки ничего не доказывает, ты мог подобрать другой осколок и никому не сказать. Черт...

\- Даже если это - я, я ничего не помню. Хотя это, конечно, не избавит меня от камеры в трубе или чего хуже. Гарри, трансчерепной стимулятор в затылочную область, - вздохнул Рамон. - Память того, что я делал сам, будет разительно отличаться от памяти от вайбов, так что если я вспомню другие случаи, когда я сливал кого-то... Можно смело сказать, что это был я. Вполне возможно, я также смогу понять, под чьим влиянием я при этом был.

\- Гарри. - спросил он через минуту, когда Гаррисон так и не сдвинулся с места.

\- Мне не нравится эта идея.

\- Почему?

\- Не знаю. Просто не нравится.

\- Иначе мы не узнаем, что происходит.

\- Есть другие способы.

\- Поставить на меня жучок? - усмехнулся Сиско. - И ждать, когда я пойду сливать кого-то еще?

\- Нам нужно всего лишь не допустить, чтобы два мира слились, какая разница, кто это делает и через кого. Я не думаю, что осколок может слить целых два мира. Я бы сказал, даже целый философский камень этого бы не сделал, учитывая, что он уже безуспешно взорвался в бреши между нашими мирами. Так что давай подумаем в этом направлении. Что для этого надо. Я пойду посмотрю, не настроили ли Кристины чего-нибудь такого в одном из миров... Или совместно, - ты видел, как они шушукались во время Риска? После Магнетара за ними нужен глаз да глаз. Окей... А ты подумай как вайбер. Подозреваю, что для слияния миров сил одного вайбера мало...

\- Привет, мальчики! - из образовавшейся бреши выпрыгнула Синди.

\- Три вайбера, минимум, - кивнул Сиско удрученно. Даже появление любимого допельгангера, которое он почувствовали еще когда только вышел из огорчившего его вайба, не подняло ему настроение.

\- Что вы такие смурные? У меня хорошие новости.

\- Нам хорошие новости не помешают, - хлопнул ее по плечу одобрительно Веллс.

\- У меня новая работа. И мир...

\- Ты переезжаешь к нам? - с сомнением спросил Рамон.

\- Эм... Нет...

\- Почему я не удивлен... Последнее время все против меня.

\- Надеюсь, ты хотя бы останешься на какое-то время, - попросил Гаррисон. - Мне нужно кое-куда, и... Ему не помешает компания.

\- Что случилось-то? - спросила Синди.

\- Он сам расскажет. Если захочет. Эй, может, Пако вызовите потом? - предложил Веллс, накидывая пальто.

\- Три вайбера в одном месте, Гарри? Серьезно? - проворчал Сиско.

\- Ну не знаю... Как хотите. Я пошел.

\- Передай привет Кристинам, - махнул ладошкой Рамон.

\- Ага.

Веллс ушел, а Синди устроилась рядом с Сиско на кушетке и потребовала:

\- Ну, рассказывай, что происходит.

\- Давай сначала ты. Что за работа, и где ты собралась жить?

\- На Земле-3.

\- Ты заберешь Пако?

\- Может, не сразу. Но да. Я, собственно, за ним пришла.

\- Тебе Джей работу дал?

\- Что-то в этом духе, он мне это предложил. Короче, работа все та же, но касается не одного мира, а всего кластера. На Земле-3 создали агентство, отслеживающее передвижения между мирами. В основном бюрократия, но преступников я тоже буду ловить. Чего я не буду больше делать, так это насильно загонять обратно в их коренные миры беженцев и иммигрантов. Так что не беспокойся, твоему Гарри ничего не грозит - кроме получения бумажки.

\- Молодец. Горжусь, - подал ей руку Сиско.

\- Так что у тебя за проблема?

\- Кто-то пытается слить эту Землю и Землю-2, откуда Гарри. И они пытаются сделать это как-то через меня. Не то меня контролируя, не то подставляя.

\- Слить миры, говоришь?

\- Были такие случаи в практике?

\- Однажды.

\- И как оно?

\- Я бы, если честно, не заметила, если бы не была вайбером - вибрация была с того одного мира как с двух, с перехлестом. Не особо приятное ощущение. Кстати, а если это произойдет с центром кластера, что произойдет с кластером?

\- О, да. Это тоже интересно. Но не настолько, чтобы попробовать, спасибо.

\- Так что будем предпринимать по этому поводу? Я могу ошибаться, но, по-моему, это прямо в моей юрисдикции.

\- Гарри наказал подумать, как вайберу, что именно может понадобиться для слияния целых миров.

\- Три вайбера или больше?

\- Да, тут одному не обойтись. О, я тут пока Пако учил... Как оно все лучше идет, когда делаешь что-то вдвоем. Ну, при условии, что он уже знает, что делает.

\- О, прекрасно знаю.

\- Но знаешь что, вместо этой теории... - предложил Рамон. - Давай поймаем того, кто мной управляет. Или подставляет... Короче, есть процедура, чтобы вспомнить все...

\- И Гарри не дает тебе ее сделать? - догадалась Синди.

\- Перестраховщик.

\- Она опасная?

\- Да не особо, но... Что-то он мне опять не говорит, наверное...

\- Хорошо, давай сделаем эту процедуру. Если тобой кто-то управлял, ты это вспомнишь, да?

\- Да. При вайбе я не знаю, я это или какой-то допельгангер. Но если я вспомню - значит это был я. И, возможно, я вспомню, кто мной управлял.

\- Что для этого нужно?

\- Практически ничего... - подобрал Рамон генератор магнитного поля, который выдрал из очков. - Чуть-чуть похимичить с этим и подержать над нужным местом. Надеюсь, я правильно помню установки...

\- То есть я тут - чисто для моральной поддержки? - разочарованно сказала Синди.

\- И еще на шухере, - уточнил Сиско. - Чтобы Гарри нас за этим не застукал.

Починка и настройка генератора заняла меньше десяти минут - по большей части это время было занято постройкой новых катушек - побольше, поиском в интернете конкретного расположения центра памяти и сооружение шлема.

"Ох, Кэйтлин, на кого ты нас покинула... - проворчал Сиско про себя, надевая шлем. - Если я сейчас окажусь совсем без мозгов, как тогда Берри... Это на твоей совести!"

\- Ну? - спросила его Синди через минуту.

\- Что-то я ничего не ощущаю, никаких вспышек памяти. Может, тебе стоит позадавать мне вопросы?

\- Какие?

\- Окей, я сейчас напишу, - Рамон снял шлем и взял ручку.

Закончив опросник, он заново надел шлем и включил генератор.

\- Окей... Значит, так, - прокашлялась Синди. - Последний раз, когда ты встречался с Джереми Теллом, он же Дабл Даун?

\- Я никогда с ним не встречался.

\- Ну, собственно, на этом можно закончить...

\- Читай дальше! - чуть не закричал Сиско. Он чувствовал напряжение изнутри, как будто в любую секунду из него мог выйти детеныш ксеноморфа.

\- Хорошо, не горячись так. Последний раз, когда ты встречался с Адамом Феллсом, он же Геомансер.

\- Я никогда с ним не встречался.

\- Там только один пункт остался, Сиско. По-моему, можно уже смело сказать, что это был не ты.

\- Читай!

\- Хорошо. Последний раз, когда ты встречался с Бетт Сан Сузи, она же Пластик?

\- О, ее я встречал. Последний раз - СТАРЛабс, после того, как Кэйтлин сообщила ей, что не сможет помочь ей избавиться от ее способностей. Я неуклюже пытался ее утешить. Фиолетовая рубашка, коричневые штаны, перчатки, которые ей дала Кэйтлин. А перчатки не станут взрывоопасными? Она попросила меня показать все материалы по ее тестированию, я включил все мониторы... Доктор Веллс поймал меня, когда я вышел из кортекса за кофе, горячие напитки успокаивают людей... Он поймал меня за руку... "Сиско, не привязывайся к ней. Не надо." То, как он это сказал... Как его большой палец скользнул в мою ладонь...

Сиско закрыл глаза, вспоминая...

\- Я не вернулся в кортекс. Я сбежал. От него. От себя... Я забыл. Я забыл! Это был первый раз, когда я понял, что влюблен в него по-настоящему. Не простое восхищение своим героем, а настоящая, человеческая влюбленность, с желанием быть с ним во всех возможных смыслах. Потому что этого прикосновения, этих слов хватило, чтобы я забыл про нее, про то, что начал влюбляться в нее. Я испугался того, что это может значить. После смерти Бетт мы с Кэйтлин попытались напоить Берри, но успешно напоили только меня. Они думали, что я оплакиваю ее, но я оплакивал себя, потому что, когда я наконец попытался открыто поговорить с ним об этом, в нем не было ни грамма узнавания, как будто мне все это приснилось. Но это было - я помню сейчас это четко, как будто это только что произошло, - Сиско взял себя за запястье, большой палец скользнул в ладонь... - Но я забыл, забыл после той пьяной ночи. Подумал, что мне и правда приснилось.

Сиско сдернул с себя шлем и выключил генератор.

\- Это был не ты.

\- Что? - спросил непонимающе Рамон. У него текли слезы.

\- Я говорю, что ты не вспомнил, как их сливал. Значит, это был не ты.

\- А. Может быть... Черт, мне не стоило этого вспоминать, - вытер он слезы ладонью. - Я только начал забывать...

\- Ты мне никогда про него не рассказывал, про первого Веллса.

\- Потому что он не был Веллсом? Он украл жизнь моего Веллса, Веллса этой Земли. Он не стоит того, чтобы о нем рассказывать.

\- Но он много для тебя значил.

\- Это был не он. Оригинальный Веллс много для меня значил. Но... Я никогда с ним не встречался. Вот такой вот парадокс. Все, что было хорошего, все было его, не Эобарда. Эобард не заслужил того, что я чувствовал.

\- Тогда расскажи про оригинального Веллса.

\- У меня был вайб с ним. Я до сих пор не рассказал Гарри. В другом таймлайне, я не знаю, был это оригинальный или Флашпойнт, мы были замужем, - Рамон потер палец, на котором должно было быть кольцо. - Не знаю, правда, почему кольца на правых руках... Я боюсь говорить Гарри. Каждый раз, когда я думаю о Гаррисоне, я чувствую, что изменяю Гарри.

\- Но не наоборот?

\- Что?

\- Ты не чувствуешь, что изменяешь Гаррисону с Гарри?

\- Нет.

\- Тогда ничего страшного.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что, судя по этому, Гарри для тебя важней, идиот, - фыркнула Синди.

\- О.

\- Значит, тебя кто-то подставляет, - сделал она вывод. - Ты уверен, что это кто-то из нас?

\- О, запись. Посмотри сама, - придвинул Рамон лэптоп к Синди.

\- Это может быть и оборотень какой-нибудь, - пожала она плечами, посмотрев ролик.

\- Вайбер-оборотень?

\- Н-да... У вас еще нет подозреваемых?

\- Мыслитель. Но мы ничего про него не знаем, кроме того, что это его кличка, и он очень любит подглядывать именно у меня в голове. И еще он как-то мне послал мой старый вайб, выдав его за новый. Поэтому мы думали, что он же запросто мог мной управлять, - кивнул он на монитор лэптопа.

\- Мыслитель?

\- Да. Он в свое время помогал Гродду - это он заманил тебя в город горилл, как до этого меня.

\- Гродд сам телепат...

\- Это был один из вариантов, что он научился это делать сквозь миры, но мой старый вайб - это произошло совсем недавно, а Гродд сейчас под серьезными седативами, я сам видел, когда свайбил с него имя его помощника. Мыслитель, - продемонстрировал Сиско.

\- Да я знаю, Роден. Хм... Мыслитель есть на Земле-3. Телепат в том числе. Джей мне рассказывал, когда мы были в местной Айрон Хайтс. В свое время, в его глубокой юности, ловил он такого преступника - Клиффорд ДеВо, он же Мыслитель. Так вот ДеВо заморозил во времени Айрон Хайтс, в которые Джей его посадил лет тридцать назад, и весь близлежащий город Кистоун. Джей говорит, что точно знает, что это дело рук ДеВо, потому что тот единственный пропал из Айрон Хайтс, когда недавно он и город разморозились. Он узнал об этом, когда вернулся на свою Землю из заточения Зума. Джей сперва думал, что у них изменился таймлайн, пока его не было, но ему пересказали всю эту историю, все совпадает.

\- Вау... - выдохнул Рамон. - Все и правда совпадает. Нам нужно всем сообщить. Сейчас, когда у меня есть доказательства того, что это был не я, нам нужно объединить усилия и все такое. Две головы хорошо, а десять лучше. А, нет, Джесси не здесь. Зато, возможно, обе Тины тут... Пошли, - Сиско открыл брешь в кортекс.

***

\- И все прошло хорошо, ничего не случилось во время сеанса со стимулятором? - неверяще спрашивал Гаррисон у Синди, когда Сиско с ней уже рассказали всем всю историю с памятью и ДеВо.

\- Ничего, он просто не помнил никаких встреч с двумя из списка, и только то, что было еще при твоем предшественнике, с еще одной.

\- Бетт?

\- Да.

\- Странно, у меня было очень нехорошее чувство по отношению к этому всему. Ну, я рад, что интуиция меня подвела.

\- Ну... Она не особо тебя подвела... Короче да, что-то произошло, но это не имеет к этому делу никакого отношения. Просто Сиско кое-то вспомнил про свою старую любовь. Так что, наверное, если бы он сделал это при тебе, было бы неловко...

\- Бетт?

\- Да, он вспомнил это, когда вспоминал про последнюю встречу с ней.

\- Я так и знал, что он был в нее влюблен.

\- Ну... Чуть-чуть... История там не про нее тем не менее, а про Веллса, про то, как Сиско понял, что влюблен в него, а потом постарался это обратно забыть. Сиско боится, что каждый раз, когда он вспоминает его, он изменяет тебе, поэтому и на этот раз постарается это забыть.

Гаррисон вздохнул.

\- Недавно я понял, что он ревнует меня к Тесс. Наверное, он думает, что я также воспринимаю Веллобарда, хотя у того больше было общего с Франсиско - Ревербом, и почти совсем ничего с Тесс. Спасибо, что сказала. Я с ним поговорю. Кстати о Тесс... ЭйчАр и Рэндольф Морган... Они были партнерами только в одном смысле, или...

\- Во всех, но они расстались еще до меня.

\- Рэндольф - допельгангер моей жены Тесс. Которая умерла. Давно.

\- О... Понятно. Имеет смысл, - кивнула Синди.

\- Я вспомнила! - закричала Айрис. - ДеВо - я вспомнила, откуда я знаю это имя. Сначала я думала, что знаю его как журналист, поэтому так долго думала. Но это не так. Я знаю это имя, потому что Савитар, ремнант Берри, его нам сказал. Когда был здесь. Это будущий, а теперь уже настоящий наш враг. И главное - он сказал, что мы изобрели, чтобы с ним бороться. Ребят, у нас есть оружие! Ну, будет, когда вы его соберете. Церебральный ингибитор!

Сиско, сидевший за монитором и поисками ДеВо в интернете, переглянулся с Веллсом, и они оба прыснули смехом.

\- Что? Я что-то не так сказала? - забеспокоилась Айрис.

\- Нет, нет, произнесла ты все правильно, - успокоил ее Сиско. - Но мы имеем дело с телепатом, конечно нам понадобится что-то вроде церебрального ингибитора, но само название нам ничего не дает. Какой принцип? Куда его ставить? Это просто блокиратор или оружие? Как его использовать в качестве оружия? На мне уже стоит один блокиратор, это означает, что мне нужен еще один, предположительно вообще замедляющий мою мозговую деятельность? Зачем? Или этот церебральный ингибитор вообще для него, а не для нас? Но сначала его нужно поймать. Спасибо за то, что ты это вспомнила, и в каком другом случае это было бы очень важной информацией, но, к сожалению...

\- Ну, я всегда могу переименовать так твой блокиратор и поставить его наконец на всех, - проворчал Гаррисон.

Синди подошла к Сиско, прошептала ему что-то и вышла из кортекса.

\- Синди пошла на Землю-3 докладывать о ситуации, может они подкинут нам что-нибудь полезное, - сообщил остальным Сиско.

\- Почему он читает только твои мысли? - спросил Джулиан Сиско.

\- Почему Савитар выбрал тебя в качестве Алхеми? - ответил за Сиско Гаррисон.

\- Я пока не знаю ответ на этот вопрос, - показал Рамон пальцем на Джулиана, - Но у меня есть теория насчет того, почему Мыслитель выбрал меня. Допельгангер. Он же сейчас выдает себя за меня.

\- Я ничего не делал! - запаниковал Пако и открыл брешь, чтобы сбежать, но Сиско прихлопнул ее одним движением кисти, а Волли в мгновение ока оказался рядом с Пако, беря его за локоть.

\- Я не про тебя говорю, успокойся, - бросил Сиско. - Если бы я думал на тебя, стал бы я объявлять это в стиле английского детектива? Мы просто скрутили бы тебя за кулисами, ты бы даже пискнуть не успел. Нет, нас обоих с тобой подставляют.

\- Реверб, - догадался Веллс.

\- Больше некому, - развел руками Рамон. - У него есть все мотивы, что есть у меня, и еще куча. А у Гарри всегда были подозрения, что тот инсценировал свою смерть.

Гаррисон помолился мультиверсу, чтобы Сиско не выдал, каким именно способом.

\- Но зачем ему выпускать Берри? - пожала плечами Айрис.

\- Кто сказал, что он хочет выпустить Берри? Там два человека.

\- Но Берри никогда не видел этого второго, он бы сказал, если бы там был кто-то, кого тот хотел бы выпустить... - не поняла Айрис.

\- Я сейчас сделаю один трюк... - пообещал Сиско. - Я еще учусь, так что... Пако, смотри, кстати.

Рамон провел ладонью перед своим лицом, и из-под ладони на них всех осуждающе уставилось слегка размытое лицо капитана Сингха. Еще один взмах ладони - и Сиско вернулся. Многие ахнули.

\- Вибрационная иллюзия, - объяснил Рамон.

\- Окей... Значит, Реверб, который, оказывается, не умер, скооперировался со спидстером, который работает двигателем его мира и может оказаться кем-то, кого мы знаем, и с телепатом из соседнего, чтобы вытащить этого спидстера из спидфорса путем слияния двух миров? - сделала за всех вывод Айрис.

\- Или он сам - двигатель... - прошептал Гаррисон, но его никто не услышал.

\- Никаких доказательств ничему этому нет, я так понимаю, - подал голос Джо. - Собственно, это - единственное, что я понимаю из всего этого, но я правильно это понимаю? Сплошные спекуляции.

\- Это теория, - пожал плечами Сиско. - Мы можем попытаться ее доказать.

\- Как?

\- Мы можем найти Реверба, - предложил Сиско. - Один я не могу, но втроем, я уверен, мы сможем пробить его защиту. Я свайбил то, как он сливал Митчелла. Уверен, что мы сможем поймать его за хвост, если постараемся.

Джо покачал головой:

\- Я пока не увидел доказательств того, что это был не ты, но у меня есть доказательства того, что это был ты. Это единственные доказательства, которые у меня есть, поэтому я хочу следовать им.

\- Ты все равно посадишь его в трубу? - возмутился Веллс. - Он твой друг!

\- Думаешь, это меня остановит? Я как-то посадил самого Берри в трубу.

\- Первое - это было коллективное решение. Второе - а Берри тебя потом спас, - напомнил Гаррисон. - Кончай изображать из себя непреклонного капитана Ваймса!

\- Плоский Мир? У вас есть Прэтчетт? И ты его читал? - уставился влюбленно Сиско на Гаррисона.

\- У нас есть сериал, - отмахнулся Веллс.

\- Сериал! У нас всего пара телефильмов! А! Следующий раз будем на твоей Земле, я знаю, что мы будем бинджвотчить! - не унимался Сиско.

\- Кончай фангерлить, если мы не разрулим эту ситуацию, следующего раза не будет! Сосредоточься, - взял Гаррисон Рамона за руку.

\- Окей. Я просто... - успокоился Сиско. - Мне нужны были положительные эмоции, спасибо.

\- Не за что, - улыбнулся Гаррисон.

\- Правда, пап, - успокоила отца Айрис. - После всех этих лет ты до сих пор считаешь, что доказательства должны быть только такими, которые ты можешь потрогать? Можно потрогать вайбы Сиско? Скольких преступников ты посадил с помощью их?

\- Хорошо, но это были даже не вайбы. Это было... Отсутствие памяти.

\- Я удивляюсь, что именно ты против доказательств с помощью трансчерепного магнитного стимулятора, ты был под его воздействием, ты знаешь, насколько он сильно действует.

\- Да, он стимулирует память, но он не детектор лжи, - заметил Джо.

\- Я не собираюсь опять это выслушивать, - помотал головой Сиско и вышел из кортекса.

\- Вы в курсе, что слияние может остановить только он, особенно если он сам это и задумал? - спросил всех оставшихся Веллс, прежде чем выбежать за Рамоном.

\- Ты ведь тоже мне не веришь, - Сиско оказался ближе к выходу, чем рассчитывал Гаррисон и, очевидно, слышал его слова. - Только теперь ты думаешь, что мной никто не управляет, а я просто притворяюсь.

\- Или контроль над тобой стал постоянным. То, что, я боялся, случится, если ты сделаешь стимуляцию центра памяти, - согласился Веллс. - Поэтому я попросил тебя этого не делать!

\- И доказательств того, что меня никто не контролирует, или что я сам не пытаюсь слить наши миры, не существует...

 - Нет. Также, как нет доказательств обратного.

\- Значит, мы в тупике...

\- Похоже на то, - выдохнул Гаррисон.

\- Единственный способ будет... Изобрести телепатический шлем и дать заглянуть мне прямо в мысли... Всем, сразу... - предложил Сиско.

\- Конечно, он же самый быстрый способ взять под контроль всех остальных...

\- Не согласятся?

Веллс помотал головой.

\- Джо прав. Только камера в трубе меня спасет, - вздохнул Сиско.

\- Но не спасет два мира от слияния.

\- Ты прав. Даже если я под контролем или сам это задумал, у меня есть по крайней мере один помощник, так что это ничего не остановит.

\- Митчелл был последним тестом. Это произойдет скоро.

\- По крайней мере, он научился этим управлять. Ты не будешь зомби, - обнял Гаррисона Сиско.

\- Что, это не было бы улучшением? - усмехнулся Гаррисон.

\- Иногда да, иногда нет... - Рамон явно был не в шутливом настроении.

\- Ты тоже не будешь вампиром. Потому что Франсиско жив, - прошептал Веллс в макушку Рамона.

Тот под его руками напрягся, потом оторвался от него и встал прямо, смотря на Гаррисона исподлобья.

\- Я должен идти. Один, - остановил он Гаррисона.

\- Понятно, что идти ты должен один, но ты не обязательно должен быть при этом один.

\- Ты прав.

\- Пока ты вызываешь его, мы подготовим место, - кивнул Веллс. - Где?

\- Там, где я бился с Киллер Фрост.

***

Сиско появился на опушке за секунды до Реверба. Тот был в костюме Вайба, так что на секунду Сиско подумал, что он смотрится в зеркало.

\- Почему ты не слился со мной раньше? С самого начала? - спросил Рамон допельгангера.

\- Кому охота иметь в голове эту кашу, что ты называешь мозгом? Я учился, как сливать в нужных мне пропорциях. Теперь я могу сожрать тебя и не подавиться. Заодно будет мой последний тест перед большим представлением, - Реверб выставил руку с осколком камня.

\- О, не думаю, что это будет так просто, - выставил руку со своим осколком Сиско.

\- Ты же не умеешь им пользоваться, идиот, - засмеялся Реверб.

\- Ты прав. Я - нет. Но мне и не надо. Давай, Берри, - дал Сиско отмашку.

\- О, нечестно! - рассмеялся Реверб.

\- О, полагаю, у тебя есть свой двигатель, - признал Сиско.

\- Да ладно тебе, до тебя до сих пор не дошло, что двигатель - я? Я хотел запихать вместо себя Зума, но вам обязательно надо было его убить на своей Земле, да? Вернее, вы его даже не убили, вы сделали из него рэйфа времени. Своей Земли! Что вдвойне несправедливо. Вы лишили меня последней надежды отсюда выйти!

\- Ты стал двигателем после того, как сымитировал свою смерть?

\- О, нет, гораздо раньше... Позже... Время тут не особо линейно, но ты это уже знаешь.

\- Значит, вайбер тоже может стать двигателем.

\- А в чем разница? Слушай. Если ты сольешь меня с собой, то оставишь мою Землю без двигателя. Насколько я понимаю, ты знаешь последствия этого. Ты всегда можешь спасти людей, слив их со своими, как я и планировал...

\- Если я дам победить тебе, ты все равно сольешь миры, чтобы выйти.

\- Про это я и говорю - в чем разница? - рассмеялся Реверб.

\- Нет, должен быть какой-то третий выход.

\- Ты можешь абсорбировать меня и сесть в клетку добровольно. Возможно, у тебя хватит терпения в ней сидеть до своего сменщика. Могут пройти тысячелетия. Ты знаешь, сколько там сидел мой предшественник? Три миллиона лет. И еще бы там сидел, если бы меня не обманули.

\- Вот тебе и еще один выход - оставить его сидеть там дальше. Как ты туда попал вообще?

\- О, мило, - осклабился Реверб. - Ты спасешь меня? Оу... Я щас расплачусь.

\- Давай, говори, когда и как ты туда попал, и я...

\- Займешь мое место? Потому что, когда я туда попал, место уже было пустым.

\- Тогда я приду раньше.

\- Ты не подумай, что я не ценю, и все такое, но... - Реверб резко выкинул руку с осколком вперед. - Я попытаю счастья, полагаясь на свои собственные силы, а не на тебя.

Сиско почувствовал, что теряет себя. Последним усилием он таким же жестом выбросил руку со своим осколком навстречу Ревербу. Он почувствовал поднявшуюся с жестом волну.

\- Почему меня никто не воспринимает всерьез! - закричал он.

***

\- Он проигрывает! - закричала Айрис, когда Сиско на мониторе начал исчезать.

Гаррисон только закусил сильнее губу.

\- Он стабилизируется, - успокоил всех Джо. - Давай, Берри, давай!

Только по диалогу было понятно, кто из них кто, даже Веллс был не в состоянии их различить. Хорошо, что они стояли на месте, а не кружили друг вокруг друга, иначе команда давно бы не знала, за кого болеть.

На случай, если Реверб выиграет, у Веллса уже был план. Он станет спидстером, как давно уже задумывал по разным поводам, и займет место Реверба, чтобы тот не сливал миры. Он знал, что, как неопытный спидстер, будет сидеть в колесе, вечно переживая этот момент потери Сиско.

Если выиграет Сиско, все было куда сложней. Тогда он тоже собирался стать спидстером и занять место Сиско, потому что тот не даст его Земле разрушиться, но и не будет ничего сливать, чтобы выйти самому. Эгоистично Веллсу нравился второй вариант меньше, потому что если в первом ему уже будет все равно, то во втором ему придется покинуть Сиско. Но существующий Сиско, разумеется, куда лучше, чем несуществующий, даже если расставаться с ним будет куда болезненней, чем оплакивать. Болезненней, потому что Сиско самому не понравится расставаться, и они наверняка подерутся из-за того, кому придется просидеть в клетке с пару миллионов лет. Оба захотят пожертвовать собой ради другого. И главное - у них будет надежда. Надежда ранит хуже всего.

Гаррисон, конечно, всегда мог сделать спидстером кого-нибудь левого... Но с тех пор, как его совестью начал работать Сиско, договариваться с ней становилось все труднее и труднее... Даже ради самого Сиско.

Реверб пропал и не показывался уже десять секунд. Двадцать... Тридцать... Сорок - ни одного возвращения обратно в бытие даже на долю секунды. Все боялись вздохнуть. Через минуту раздались облегченные выдохи. Сиско на экране тоже вздохнул, опуская руку с осколком.

\- Спасибо, Берри, - выдохнул Рамон. - Спасибо, друг.

\- У нас всего несколько дней, чтобы придумать, кого послать в колесо, - напомнил всем Джулиан, когда в кортексе стихли торжествующие крики.

Гаррисон уронил свою нижнюю часть на стул, с которого вскочил Волли в приступе восторга, и уронил свою верхнюю часть на рабочую станцию. Облегчение было сиюминутным, внутри уже зрела другая боль.

Кто-то тронул его за плечо. Он открыл глаза. Это была Трейси.

\- Возможно, ты - единственный, кто воспримет всерьез меня? - показала она на себя пальцем. - После катастрофы с базукой... Никто не воспринимает меня...

\- Трэйси! Ты, возможно, единственная наша надежда! - Прошептал Веллс, хватая ее за плечи. - Ты же главный специалист по спидфорсу! И колесу! Наверняка теперь, зная настоящее его предназначение, ты уже придумала, как можно осуществить эту функцию без человека, да?

\- Ну... Что-то в этом роде, - пискнула Трэйси. - Не совсем. Совсем не... Не надо делать меня единственной надеждой. Опять! - закричала она, вырываясь.

\- О, я идиот, - выругался на себя Веллс, когда Трэйси выбежала из кортекса. Конечно, после катарофы с базукой, которую все считали единственной надеждой, она чувствовала себя неуверенно. Из-за того, что она не оправдала этой надежды, погиб ЭйчАр, которого она любила.

Волли принес Сиско, потому что тот был слишком изнурен, чтобы открывать брешь.

Гаррисон на время оставил мысль о Трэйси, бросившись к Сиско, которого уже погребли под собой все остальные. Наконец освободив его от торжествующих членов команды, он обнял его сам.

\- Прости, - пробормотал Сиско.

\- За что?

\- Мне пришлось... От него ничего не осталось.

\- Хорошо.

\- А как же "Всегда"?

\- Он потерял на него право.

\- "Всегда" принадлежит мертвым, - кивнул Рамон.

\- Ему надо было оставаться таким, - согласился Гаррисон. - Тройничок?

\- Нет, спасибо, - отозвался Сиско на автомате и вопросительно посмотрел на Гаррисона.

\- Просто проверяю, - выдохнул Веллс, поднимая руки в позе капитуляции.

\- Окей. Логично, - согласился Рамон. - Пошли домой, я устал как черт.

***

Они приехали домой на минивэне.

\- Трэйси, кажется, нашла способ... - сказал Гаррисон, готовя легкий обед из продуктов, за которыми они заехали - Сиско признался, что его вытошнит от фаст фуда. - Но на самом деле я не знаю, она не хочет, чтобы мы на нее надеялись. Пока я не знаю, что у нее там за идея, я попытаюсь завтра спросить. У нас еще есть время.

\- Нам нужно на твою Землю. Так мы будем знать сразу, когда, - засобирался Рамон.

\- Завтра. Или послезавтра...

\- А если там это произойдет быстрее?

\- Сиско! - прикрикнул на него Веллс.

\- Прости, - остановился Рамон. - Я, кажется, стал параноиком в семье. Это происходило медленно, или это результат слияния? Я не знаю, насколько я не я...

\- Медленно. Ты этого от меня нахватался, - признался Гаррисон.

\- Хорошо. Если... Если заметишь что-то от Реверба, скажешь. Я не... Я не уверен, что...

\- Сейчас тебе нужно есть и спать. И больше ничего. Я запрещаю тебе думать до завтрашнего утра.

Сиско держался, пока ел, но, когда они легли спать, он зарыдал.

\- Я его... убил! Я только позволил убить... ЭйчАра, но... Я собственноручно... Реверба. Я не хотел! - давился он словами и слезами.

\- Я знаю, я знаю, - Гаррисон обнял его крепко и начал раскачивать, как ребенка.

\- Я предложил... А он... Почему в меня никто не верит?

\- Я в тебя верю, - сказал Веллс ему прямо в ухо.

\- С... пасибо, - шмыгнул Сиско.

\- Я верю, что завтра, когда ты отдохнешь, мы поймем, что делать с пустым местом двигателя. И ты уже не будешь себя так чувствовать. Это было не твое решение. И, технически, не твоя рука.

***

Первые мысли Сиско после пробуждения были "Кто это? Где я? Я надрался и переспал с уборщиком? Фу. Папа Эо будет мной недоволен." И только через минуту до него дошло, что он был в очередном вайбе. Но обычно они не переходят в реальность после пробуждения... Возвращаться в реальность, впрочем, было тоже несладко. Он не знал, что лучше - быть приемным сыном гендиректора СТАРЛабс Эобарда Тоуна и его мужа Хартли Ратавэя в абсолютно бизарро версии вселенной, которая ему только что приснилась (практически все супергерои были уничтожены Дарком, включая Флаша, но СТАРЛабс решили все мировые проблемы от глобального потепления до мирового голода, так что ощущения были неоднозначные), или быть тем, кто стал причиной смерти двух людей, особенно учитывая, что они были допельгангерами его самого и человека, которого он любил.

\- Я сейчас кофе принесу, - проснулся вслед за ним Гаррисон, которому одного взгляда на лицо Сиско хватило, чтобы понять, что без по крайней мере трех кружек кофе тут не обойтись.

\- Я понимаю, как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь, - сказал Веллс после двух кружек. - Но нам все-таки нужно думать, что делать с пустым местом двигателя. Если у Трэйси ничего не получится...

\- Я туда сам войду, - пожал плечами Рамон, потребовав третью кружку. Ему сейчас было все равно.

Привкус слепого обожания "папы Эо" никак не хотел уходить. Эобард был в своем оригинальном виде, и это бесило Сиско больше всего. Он мог перенести сколько угодно вайбов с обожанием Веллобарда - нельзя спорить с тем, что он когда-то сам испытывал, это было прошлое, с которым ему приходилось мириться. Но лицо Эобарда было зарезервировано для ненависти. Он уже научился видеть его, а не лицо Веллса, каждый раз, когда вспоминал о предательстве, своей первой смерти и всем остальном, за что он его ненавидел. Поэтому это было нечестно. Он хотел забыть вайб, но он упорно не забывался.

\- Я туда войду. Я стану спидстером, - чуть не прослушал Рамон слова Гаррисона.

\- Опять ты со своей дурацкой идеей... - проворчал Сиско. - Никаких спидстеров, я сам туда войду. Никаких слияний миров, я обещаю. Я не буду пытаться оттуда выйти, особенно таким способом. И тебе меня заменить не позволю. Даже не думай.

\- С чего ты думаешь, что это будет такое самопожертвование? - сказал Гаррисон мягко. - Я буду практически бессмертным. И могущественным. Я буду присматривать за всеми вами, как Берри сейчас. Ты сможешь говорить со мной и даже заходить ко мне, когда захочешь. Но если туда войдешь ты... Мне все равно придется стать спидстером, чтобы иметь возможность заходить к тебе. Мы можем даже работать там по очереди... М?

\- Прекрати делать вид, что тебе это хочется.

\- Тогда надежда только на Трэйси, - вздохнул Веллс.

\- Если бы этот идиот Реверб сказал, когда и где его сделали савитаром... Возможно, мы бы смогли... Но... Слушай... А ведь это идея! - оживился Сиско. - Трансчерепной стимулятор!

Он начал шарить по кровати, потому что они с Синди оставили его где-то тут.

\- Ты думаешь, что сможешь вспомнить, что произошло с ним? - догадался Веллс.

\- Ну, по идее все эти воспоминания теперь во мне, только подавленные.

\- Знаешь что, в этот раз давай сделаем это с профессионалами хотя бы... - остановил его Гаррисон.

\- У нас нет профессионалов, - проворчал Сиско.

\- Может, пора подумать о медике для команды?

\- Кэйтлин вернется, - упрямо надулся Рамон.

\- Кэйтлин бы не одобрила то, что мы до сих пор без профессиональной медицинской помощи.

\- Мм, - неохотно согласился Сиско.

\- Я пойду найду специалиста, который согласится с нами работать, и заодно поговорю с Трэйси, а ты еще отдохни. Помедитируй, может воспоминания придут сами. Или попробуй их свайбить, я не знаю... Только не делай стимуляцию сам. Обещай!

\- Мм, - промычал Сиско неопределенно. Веллс вздохнул и пошел собираться.

Когда он ушел, Рамон все-таки продолжил поиски. Стимулятор нашелся под кроватью. Сиско положил его рядом с собой и свернулся в калачик. Через какое-то время - Рамон, видимо, заснул, потому что даже несмотря на три кружки кофе, все еще хотел спать, раздался звонок в дверь.

\- Какого фига, Хартли, - промычал он, когда увидел в дверях Ратавэя.

\- Эй, это была не моя идея брать меня на личные поруки, - помотал Хартли листом бумаги.

\- О черт, - Сиско совсем забыл, что это означало каждые утро и вечер подписывать форму Ратавэя, которую тот потом должен был еще относить еженедельно Джо. - Проходи.

\- Я принес ручку, - сообщил Хартли, когда Сиско пошел искать ручку.

\- О, - вернулся Рамон. - Окей...

Когда форма была подписана, Ратавэй спросил:

\- Это означает, что мне и вечером надо будет сюда идти?

\- Эм... Знаешь что, давай я напишу их тебе на неделю вперед...

\- Не-не, только на вечер и может быть завтрашнее утро, мне завтра надо отдать форму Весту.

\- А, да... Окей... Сегодня можешь за мной не гоняться. И завтра... Я все равно скоро... Джо что-нибудь придумает... Будешь полностью под его...

\- Опа, ты и правда собрался в спидфорс идти. Добровольно, - удивился Ратавэй.

\- А что ты мне предлагаешь? Дать целому миру разрушиться?

\- Это не твой мир, - пожал плечами Хартли.

\- Тем не менее это мир, Ратавэй. Но тебе, видимо, этого не понять... - У Сиско начало стрелять в правом виске, он не хотел ссориться, он хотел, чтобы Хартли уже ушел и оставил его в покое. Ратавэй напоминал ему о Веллобарде, Веллобард смешивался в голове с Эобардом из сна-бизарро...

"Кому охота иметь в голове эту кашу, что ты называешь мозгом," - услышал он Реверба.

"Я обвиняла в смерти ЭйчАра кого угодно, кроме того, кто был виноват на самом деле," - услышал он Трэйси.

"Я никогда не дам боли и тьме определять, кто я. Я никогда не буду тобой," - услышал он Берри. Он вспомнил, что это должно помочь в такие минуты. Но он не помнил, почему, потому что оно не помогало...

"Я превращаюсь в Реверба?" - подумал он. Но он не помнил ничего из жизни этого своего допельгангера. Это, наоборот, было бы полезным, если бы он помнил - он бы помнил, как и когда тот стал савитаром.

\- Эй! С тобой плохо? - наконец услышал он Хартли - тот, видимо, уже какое-то время пытался до него дозваться, и уже свалил его на кушетку. - Я звоню... Джо? Черт, почему я не записал его номер, когда он мне звонил-то?... Где он? Черт... Окей... Так... Где твой телефон? - Хартли пошел искать телефон Сиско.

Сиско сам не знал, где его телефон. Туман был как после плохого вайба, с фокусом в странных местах и суженным полем зрения. Возможно, это правда были последствия плохого вайба, который был у него всю ночь. Ему захотелось вытошнить чертов вайб, заставивший его любить Эобарда.

\- Под чем у тебя тут Гаррисон? - нашел телефон Хартли. - Гарри? Фу, блин. Как он тебе позволяет только... Как только срок условного освобождения кончится... Не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал. Я за него серьезно возьмусь. Не отвечает. Ну, один ноль не в твою пользу. Может, ты уже очухался? - Подошел Ратавэй к кушетке.

Сиско схватил Хартли за запястье и окунул его в бизарро-вайб с головой.

Реакция Хартли была такая смешная, что он рассмеялся вслух, отпуская его.

\- А! Что это было? Ты меня в мозг изнасиловал, козел? Чокнутый! - плевался Хартли.

\- Вот твой Эобард, в чистом виде, - прошипел Сиско и снова рассмеялся. - Не понравилось? Оу. Жаль. Ему понравилось. Говорят, где-то бегает его ремнант, у тебя еще есть надежда, что когда-нибудь он за тобой вернется. До тебя так и не дошло, жалкий ты идиот, что Гарри не имеет никакого отношения к Веллобарду, с которым ты спал? Ни один Веллс мультиверса тебя никогда не любил и не полюбит. Все мои.

\- Каждый я и каждый ты, - пропел телефон Рамона, и остолбеневший Хартли, все еще держащий его, взял трубку на автомате.

\- Гарри, - произнес Сиско одними губами. - Мой, - показал он пальцем на себя.

Не отвечая, Ратавэй кинул телефон на кушетку рядом с Сиско и выбежал из квартиры.

Рамон захихикал, сползая на пол и кладя голову рядом с телефоном.

\- Сиско? Сиско! - слышался из него голос Гаррисона.

***

\- Сиско! - Гаррисон ворвался в квартиру - дверь была не заперта, Рамон сидел на полу в зале, спиной к кушетке. Живой.

Он кинулся к нему на пол, сгреб в объятие, на секунду прильнул к шее, считая удары сердца Сиско, пытаясь успокоить собственное. Оторвавшись, он стал осматривать его тело, все еще в одних трусах и футболке, обмяклое, но, к счастью, без видимых повреждений. На голове не было шлема, и стимулятор не валялся вблизи, но он все равно был главный подозреваемый.

\- Я же говорил, не делай стимуляцию сам, - отругал Рамона Веллс.

\- Знаешь, на сколько я там застрял? - с жуткой улыбкой спросил Сиско, но Гаррисон узнал бы эти интонации где угодно. - В два раза дольше, чем Эобард. И никто не вернет меня в эту клетку с беличьим колесом.

\- Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты туда шел, Франсиско! - попытался убедить его Гаррисон. - Я могу тебе помочь.

\- Ты умный, Гаррисон, - усмехнулся Рамон. - Но ты не настолько умный.

Гарри ничего не почувствовал, когда правая рука Рамона, слегка размытая от вибрации, погрузилась в его грудь. Но страх парализовал легкие, и он не мог вздохнуть.

\- Прости, но для меня ты всегда был мертв, ЭйчАр... - прошептал Рамон уже голосом Сиско.

Он снова стал собой. Сиско озабоченно посмотрел на Гаррисона и по его выражению лица понял, что что-то не то. Гаррисон показал глазами вниз. Увидев собственную руку по запястье в груди Гаррисона, Сиско истошно завопил. Рука до самого плеча разлетелась пылью во все стороны вместе с его криком.

\- Ты дематери... - попытался сказать Гарри, но Сиско уже тащил его одной рукой через брешь.

\- Сердце, проверь его сердце! - закричал Рамон Джулиану, скидывая Веллса на кресло в кортексе - они так и не восстановили медуголок.

\- Что у тебя с рукой? - закричал Джулиан, но послушно кинулся к аптечке.

Гаррисон ничего не успел сделать, только закричать что-то, когда рыдающий Сиско, не поворачиваясь к все еще открытой бреши, начал распадаться той же пылью, как и его рука до этого. Пыль, сверкая, улетала в брешь. "Прости," - увидел он, как сказали губы Рамона, прежде чем исчезнуть.

Гаррисон сидел на полу, покачиваясь, и смотрел в точку, в которую свернулась брешь.

\- Что только что произошло? - спросила, кажется, Трэйси. Джулиан суетился вокруг него. Остальные - он даже не мог сказать, кто там был, и ему было все равно, молчали.

\- Нет, - помотал головой Гаррисон. - Нет.

\- С сердцем у тебя относительно в порядке, учитывая... - сказал Джулиан, и Гаррисон понял его с большим трудом. - Но я дал тебе легкое успокоительное. И стимулятор мозга. Потому что не знаю, что сейчас произошло, но, подозреваю, ничего хорошего, и нам нужны твои мозги. Давай, парень, просыпайся, - похлопал он его по плечу. - Где Сиско?

\- Спидфорс! - сказал Веллс одновременно с Айрис.

\- Где Пако? - забравшись обратно в кресло, спросил Гаррисон. Он чувствовал себя онемевшим, но в то же время с ясной головой.

\- На патруле, с Волли, - ответила Айрис.

\- Линию, - попросил ее Веллс, и она послушно включила для него внешний канал. - Кид Флаш, доставь Брейк-данса в штаб. Повторяю - не наоборот и не каждый своим ходом.

Он жестом показал, чтобы она отключила связь.

\- Никто не ходит по этому месту, - обозначил Гаррисон место закрывшейся бреши, и Джулиан встал перед входом с расставленными руками, сигнализируя прибывающему спидстеру, что тут следовало остановиться. - И нам нужен шлем Сиско.

Айрис кивнула и ушла в подсобку, которая у них была за склад.

\- Уф! - весело спрыгнул с рук остановившегося перед Джулианом Волли Пако. - Мужик, тебе нужно чаще носить меня на руках!

Гарри отогнал раздражение как муху. Не до этого.

\- Пако, - взял он того за руку и подвел к месту закрывшейся бреши. - Я знаю, что он тебя этому еще не учил, но все приходится делать впервые. Когда-то он сам сделал это впервые. Когда Берри... - Айрис подала ему шлем, и он отпустил руку Пако, чтобы установить нужные калибровки. - Ты должен будешь войти в спидфорс. Открыть его на этом самом месте, где туда ушел Сиско. Открыть его, найти его там. Провести туда меня. Я выведу Сиско оттуда. Ты понял?

\- Сиско ушел... Но он же должен был сделать это на Земле-2?

\- Он не должен был делать этого вообще! - рявкнул Веллс, снимая очки. - Ты понял, что ты должен сделать? - опять мягко спросил он.

\- Да. Кроме того, что я не понял, что делать...

\- Тебе нужно будет сначала его свайбить. Найди Сиско.

\- От него ничего не осталось, - прошептала Айрис. - Не с чего вайбить...

Гаррисон взял Пако за руку и приложил ее к своему сердцу.

\- Часть его осталась там, - сказал он.

\- Парень, - смущенно потупился Джулиан. - Я понимаю, что ты его любишь и все такое, но это... Не особенно научно...

\- Он дематериализовал свою руку, когда она была во мне, часть ее все еще во мне, - объяснил спокойно Гаррисон, повернувшись к Джулиану.

\- О, - сказал тот, но никто не стал спрашивать подробности.

Веллс отмахнулся от раздражения на их ужас. Не до этого.

\- Давай! - кивнул он Пако. Тот серьезно кивнул в ответ. Вскорости вокруг них уже бушевал ураган спидфорса.

Гаррисон искал глазами и всем своим существом Сиско. Тот нашелся в нескольких метрах впереди, в невозможной дали. Все еще в одних трусах и футболке, с босыми ногами, но с обеими руками.

\- Рамон! Сиско! - закричал Гаррисон, но Сиско не поворачивался. - Это была не твоя вина! Я знаю, что это был Реверб. Ты должен вернуться!

Сиско наконец повернулся, посмотрел на него исподлобья и отвернулся.

\- Сиско! Если ты сейчас же не вернешься, я... Я сам за тобой пойду. Ты знаешь, что я на это способен. Кто знает, что там со мной произойдет, но мне все равно. Нет такого места, куда я не смогу пойти за тобой. Вопрос только в том, сколько я там продержусь.

Внезапно ураган исчез.

\- Что? Что вы делаете? - возмутился Веллс. - Я почти достучался до него!

\- И почти убил Пако, - крикнула Айрис в ответ. Пако и правда сидел на полу с кровью под носом.

\- И себя, - сказал Джулиан. - Что это там было, парень? Ты собирался покончить с собой? Так ты его не вытащишь.

\- О, а ты у нас специалист, как это делается? Знаешь, как Сиско вытащил Кэйтлин? Почти умерев от руки Савитара. Она не смогла дать ему умереть.

\- Сиско сорвался, как Киллер Фрост? - спросил за всех Джулиан. Гаррисон не ответил. - Парень, Сиско не пытался покончить с собой. То, что предлагал ты - эмоциональный шантаж. Практика показывает, эмоциональный шантаж производит только эффект, обратный желаемому.

\- О... Значит, мне нужно дать кому-то меня убить, - кивнул Веллс. - Ты, - ткнул он Пако, - поднимайся. Ты, - ткнул он в Волли, - знаешь, как убивают спидстеры? Если ты все еще лелеешь желание быть моим зятем когда-нибудь... - Он очень поздно заметил, как переглядываются Айрис с Джулианом у него за спиной, и укол, который мгновенно подкосил его ноги, стал неожиданностью.

До уже уплывающего сознания донеслось:

\- А кто будет вытаскивать Сиско?

\- Не думаю, что Сиско в любом случае пойдет на него. Ты бы подошла к любимому человеку, которого только что чуть не убила? Я бы тоже сбежал куда подальше. Особенно, если он после этого грозится, что умрет из-за меня. Это уже пере...

Слова потонули в пустоте.

***

\- Даже умереть нормально не дадут, - ворчал Сиско, ходя по тому, что прикидывалось СТАРЛабс. Он все еще был в чем умер, как в одном повторяющемся сне, когда сны еще были снами, а не чужими жизнями, где он оказывался в одном белье перед всем классом. Но так как вокруг не было ни души, отсутствовала мотивация этих снов - унижение. А ногам не было холодно, хотя ходить босиком было все равно странно.

Он уже догадался, что, дематериализовавшись, не умер совсем, а, как Берри когда-то, попал в спидфорс. Но Берри рассказывал, что он там разговаривал со знакомыми людьми, которые были не они, а сам спидфорс. А Рамону пока никто не встретился. Он хотел дойти до колеса Берри, но не знал, где оно может быть. Интересно, можно ли отсюда перейти в спидфорс соседнего мира, в колесо, которое предназначалось для него. Он поздно о нем вспомнил. Сейчас бы спокойненько сидел на месте, а не бегал по спидфорсу без штанов.

За следующим поворотом был не очередной коридор СТАРЛабс, а та самая квартира, которую сквотили Снарты и Мик. Не особо приятные воспоминания...

\- Сожалею о Данте, - высунулся Снарт, как и тогда, из-за тяжелых перил. - Ты его явно любил.

\- Черт! - Испугался Сиско, но быстро пришел в себя. - Ты отморозил ему пальцы, козел!

\- Ну... Это не означает, что я хотел, чтобы он умер.

\- А, что я с тобой разговариваю, ты всего лишь спидфорс, - вздохнул Сиско. - Короче можно как-то перейти отсюда в беличье колесо Земли-2? Которое сейчас пустое? Которое мне нужно занять? Нет? Они не связаны, что ли, никак? Окей... Как мне отсюда выйти, чтобы перейти туда? Я только брешь туда и сразу - я долго не буду, не бойтесь...

\- Сиско, Сиско... - вздохнул Снарт, улыбаясь. - Куда ж ты так торопишься? Может, сначала заглянешь к Берри?

\- Можно, конечно, - вздохнул Сиско. Хотя у него не было настроения на социальные визиты. Он так устал от боли, что ему хотелось свернуться где-нибудь калачиком и больше никогда не шевелиться. - Не-не, я передумал. Веди меня к колесу, спидфорс.

\- Хм, - вышел из-за перил Снарт и, взяв Сиско за плечо, повел его к диванчику. Усадив его, он сел на кресло рядом. - Я не спидфорс.

\- Окей, существо из спидфорса. Семантика.

\- Мм.

\- Но ты не Снарт. Существа из спидфорса притворяются знакомыми людьми.

\- О нет, я Снарт. Леонард Снарт, он же Капитан Колд, как ты меня и назвал, - слегка поклонился Снарт.

\- Но ты умер?

\- Мм. А, напомни, что сделал ты?

\- О... Но я...

\- Меня разнесло на атомы во время взрыва Окулуса. Это что-то вроде... Хм... - Снарт почесал щетину на голове. - Ты умный, ты мне скажи. Мастера Времени управляли с помощью его таймлайном.

\- О... Эм... Око Гармонии?

\- Без разницы, - отмахнулся Снарт, закладывая руки за голову. - Короче, больше нет. Мы взорвали эту хрень к чертям собачьим. И я взорвался с ней. И оказался здесь. Спидфорс, вортекс, нексус... Как ни назови, один хрен. Ну, по крайней мере не загробный мир. Ну... По крайней мере не для всех, и мне не грозит встретить папочку.

\- Мм, - согласился Рамон. - "Подлинный образец для подражания".

\- Я убил его, - спокойно признался Снарт.

\- О. Хорошо, - кивнул неискренне Сиско. - Только... Существа в спидфорсе, они же могут предстать кем угодно, любым знакомым, и близким... Они тебе не являлись в виде папы?

\- Хм. Нет. Странно. Обычно моим проводником Мик. И по нему очень видно, что он НЕ Мик. Подозреваю также, что их несколько. Но все скользкие как угри - пока до тебя дойдет, что они пытаются сказать...

\- А Берри? Ты видел Берри?

\- Мм. Крутится как белка в колесе, - осклабился Снарт.

\- Смешно, - кивнул Сиско безэмоционально. - Так... Это он тебя послал?

\- Догадался, наконец, - встал Снарт и поманил его пальцем. - Пошли уже.

Только вставая, Сиско осознал, что он в одном исподнем. Не идти же в таком виде к Берри...

\- Эм... Да неловко как-то...

\- А ты б штаны надел, - посоветовал ему Снарт, открыв шкаф. - Тоже, знаешь... Отвлекает. О, а это у нас кто? - уставился Снарт за спину Рамона.

\- Рамон! Сиско! - услышал Сиско голос Веллса. - Это была не твоя вина! Я знаю, что это был Реверб. Ты должен вернуться!

Сиско повернулся в ту сторону, увидел Гаррисона, стоявшего наполовину в столе, и отвернулся.

\- Не обращай внимания, - сказал Снарту Сиско. - Покричит и успокоится.

\- Сиско! - Не унимался Гаррисон за спиной. - Если ты сейчас же не вернешься, я... Я сам за тобой пойду. Ты знаешь, что я на это способен. Кто знает, что там со мной произойдет, но мне все равно. Нет такого места, куда я не смогу пойти за тобой. Вопрос только в том, сколько я там продержусь.

\- За тобой пришли, - сообщил Снарт, когда Гаррисон пропал. - Но нам нужно будет сгонять к Берри сначала, не возражаешь? Мистер ретивый подождет.

\- Не дождется, - проворчал Сиско, вынимая из шкафа подходящие штаны.

\- Ты не собираешься возвращаться?

\- Мне нужно на рабочее место, на Землю-2. Никуда возвращаться я не собираюсь.

\- А я вот пытался вернуться. Только за мной никто не тянулся, мне самому пришлось потянуться за Миком... Ты уверен, что именно туда тебе надо? Я не спорю, что тебе надо на Землю-2, как вы ее называете, но крутить колесо? Я бы осторожней с этим... А то и правда придется тянуть лямку следующую пару тысяч лет.

\- И что в этом плохого? Работа как работа...

\- Вот именно, - закатил глаза Снарт и повел Рамона куда-то, что быстро оказалось домом Алленов, только не таким, каким он его видел, а таким, каким он, видимо, когда-то был.

\- Ты его привел? - вышел из ванной комнаты Берри.

\- Как обещал, - раскланялся Снарт.

\- Берри, - выдохнул Рамон.

\- Сиско, - обнял его Берри.

\- Тебе нужно уходить, - сказал Берри Сиско, прервав объятие. - Никто его еще не видел? - спросил он Снарта.

\- Обижаешь. Хотя за ним уже приходили и ушли. Вернутся?

\- Куда они денутся. Спасибо.

\- Мы, еще не забывшие, кто мы, должны держаться вместе, - постучал себе по крылу носа Снарт и пошел устроился на кушетке-подоконнике, поглядывая в окно.

\- Те, кто себя помнит? - не понял Сиско.

\- Попав сюда, люди забывают постепенно, кто они, - объяснил Берри. - Поэтому они носят лица тех, кого помнишь ты - они не помнят, как они сами выглядели, и кто они такие. Вон он тоже забывает, - кивнул на Снарта Берри. - Ему тоже нужно отсюда, и срочно. Он не может больше дотянуться до Мика.

\- Это означает, что ты тоже забудешь?

\- Я буду помнить чуть дольше, не переживай. Особенно, если со мной будут разговаривать.

Сиско кивнул.

\- Рэйфы времени - бывшие спидстеры, и существа, которые прикидываются твоими знакомыми - тоже?

\- Да, только рэйфы обычно те, кто очень плохо себя вел, а остальные - обычные. В основном спидстеры и вайберы на пенсии, все уходят сюда, как ты... Только не так рано...

\- Я чуть его не убил!

\- Я знаю, знаю... Это моя вина. Я думал, я смог подавить Реверба полностью, но... Твой мозг не как у других. И, учитывая, что у меня не особо было много опыта... Я всего лишь сделал двух, и они были не метами.

\- Ты обещал, что починишь всех.

\- Конечно, но, как видишь, мне было не до этого пока.

\- Почему тогда с двигателями такая беда, если народу тут всегда много?

\- Никто не хочет становиться в ярмо, - пожал плечами Берри.

\- Серьезно? Даже если их мир разрушится, если они не встанут?

\- Большинству уже все равно, они же ничего не помнят. В колесо идут новоприбышие, но тоже не все. Большинству удается как-то отлынивать... С другой стороны лучше пусть отлынивают, нежели как Реверб или... Ну, ты понял... Кстати, прости за то, что подумал на тебя. В общем, сейчас ты должен выйти и пойти в прошлое Земли-2. До того, как Реверб совершит то, что совершил. Они выпустили прошлого савитара, чтобы заманить Реверба, потому что тот успешно отбивался от рэйфов. Поэтому важно, чтобы он не делал того, что вызвало их недовольство в первую очередь.

\- Но я не знаю даже, с чего начать.

\- Реверб изменил таймлайн Земли-2, возьми с собой Гарри, он поймет, в каком месте.

\- Дети, предки, - кивнул Снарт в окно.

\- Черт, она уже тут! - запаниковал Берри. - Ладно, как условились.

\- Без проблем, - кивнул Снарт, вставая и беря Сиско за руку. Уже переходя порог, Сиско заметил Нору Аллен в окне.

Вместо спальни дома Алленов они оказались в квартире Сиско.

\- Она его тюремщик? - Спросил Рамон.

\- Они. Их тоже скорее всего несколько, - не совсем ответил Снарт.

\- Ты пойдешь со мной? Наружу.

\- Если получится, - пожал Снарт плечами. - О. Что случилось с предыдущим? - показал он на появившуюся в кушетке Синди.

\- Надеюсь, ему дали по шапке, - проворчал Сиско. - Слушай, - беря покрепче руку Снарта, спросил он у того. - Про Данте тебе Берри попросил мне сказать?

Снарт кивнул.

\- Ты же не помнишь ничего? - констатировал Сиско. Снарт ухмыльнулся. - Ладно...

Рамон подошел к Синди и взял ее второй рукой.

\- О, это было легко, - удивилась Синди, когда они все втроем вывалились из урагана в кортекс.

\- Снарт? - узнал непрошенного гостя Джо. - Опять? - развел он руками.

Джулиан, увидев, что Рамон нашел глазами спящего на кресле Гаррисона, извинился:

\- Прости, но он... Был не в себе.

Сиско кивнул.

\- Вы поймали ДеВо? - спросил он Синди.

\- Да, и еще - мы знаем, как он законсервировал Кистоун и Айрон Хайтс.

\- Квантовая машина времени, - ответил за нее Рамон.

\- Точно. Я смотрю, у вас тоже... Успехи.

\- Мм. Если это так можно назвать.

\- Снарт, Синди. Мой допельгангер, - представил Синди Снарту, которому было явно не до этого. - У тебя воспоминания вернулись?

Снарт только хмыкнул.

\- Машина времени, говоришь?

\- На Земле-3, Снарт.

\- Мм, - кивнул Снарт.

\- Серьезно? - возмутился Сиско.

\- Мне нужно кое-куда.

\- Нет. Я уж не говорю про то, что она квантовая, все что она умеет, это двигаться вперед.

\- Да, туда и надо, - кивнул Снарт. - Ты меня сейчас подбросишь до Земли-3. Потому что мне срочно нужно к Точке Схода.

\- Куда?

\- Не бойся, Сиско, я не собираюсь ломать время, я собираюсь его исправлять. Ну, относительно. Да посмотрите в окно, идиоты, - сладким голосом проговорил Снарт. - Ах да, у вас нет окон. Виртуальные окна тогда, - махнул он на мониторы.

\- О... - Первым посмотрел в новости Джулиан. - Это... Что происходит?

\- Эти идиоты-таки разнесли всех парадоксом, - радостно констатировал Снарт, как будто он ими гордился. - Бестолочи.

Все столпились у мониторов, читая заголовки новостей. По всей видимости, вся планета была покрыта брешами, ведущими в различные времена.

\- Легенды это сделали?

\- Они, родимые.

\- А ты чем поможешь?

\- Окулус. Я не просто в нем взорвался, он теперь - часть меня, - показал Снарт себе на висок. - Подбрось до Земли-3. Хотя... Снарт обслюнявил палец и поднял его над головой. - Мм. Отменяется. Подбрось до Антарктики. Там за мной. С пересадкой, но...

Сиско, взяв Снарта за плечо и считав нахождение бреши, в которую тот собрался идти, открыл свою брешь.

\- Я с тобой, - сказал он.

\- Эй, эй, босиком? - фыркнул Снарт. - Я не боюсь холода, но ты... Щечки отморозишь, - шлепнул он его по заднице и вошел в брешь задом.

\- А если с тобой что-то... - Не успел выразить свою озабоченность Сиско, потому что брешь уже закрылась - сама собой, потому что Снарт перехватил контроль над ней. - О... Глядишь, дойдет сам, без пересадки.

Они все, кроме все еще спящего Веллса, вышли из СТАРЛабс, посмотреть на масштабы катастрофы.

Прямо на стоянке переливалась брильянтами брешь, совсем не похожая на те, какие создают вайберы и спидстеры.

\- Вон - анахронизм, - показал пальцем Волли на гусара времен Наполеона, и, подлетев к нему на всей своей скорости, выкинул его в брешь. Гусар довольно шустро влез через брешь обратно, отряхиваясь и оря ругательства на нескольких языках.

\- Хм... Упорный, - пробормотал Волли и собрался повторить маневр.

\- Погоди, - остановила его Айрис. - Мы, кажется, не совсем правильно оценили ситуацию, - показала она на другой анахронизм - человека в военной шинели, ведущего третий анахронизм, он же самое странное существо, которое они когда-либо видели - ящерицу, покрытую мехом, на веревке.

Увидев, что гусар идет на нас, размахивая катаной, человек в шинели кинул веревку и побежал к тому, крича:

\- Малыш, ты же только что из рехаба!

Айрис кивнула Волли на удирающего мохнатого ящера, почувствовавшего свободу, и тот быстро его поймал. Потом он отдал его человеку в шинели и извинился перед гусаром. Человек в шинели успокоил гусара, вышвырнул ящерицу в брешь и закрыл ее каким-то устройством.

Когда они втроем подошли к команде, человек в шинели представился:

\- Капитан Харкнесс.

\- Капитан Харт, - махнул рукой гусар.

\- Наш босс капитан Колд передает вам привет, - сказал Харкнесс. - Мы из Агентства Времени.

\- Босс Агентства Времени? - присвистнул Сиско. - Быстро он.

\- Время нелинейное, - пожал плечами Харкнес. - Мы занимаемся брешами в вашем городе. Было бы быстрее, если бы нам помогли, - намекнул он.

\- Разумеется, - кивнула Айрис.

Все, кроме Сиско, который все еще был босиком, пошли помогать. Сиско вернулся к Гаррисону.

***

Первое, что Гаррисон увидел, когда проснулся, было лицо Сиско. Сначала вздох облегчения, потом его настигла паранойя:

\- Это ты? - кивок. - Настоящий? - кивок. - Какого черта ты использовал стимулятор в одиночку? - разозлился он.

\- Это не я, я к нему не прикасался, это Берри. Он думал, что убрал все воспоминания Реверба, но, очевидно...

\- Чертов Берри, - выругался Гаррисон, даже не задумавшись. - О, твоя рука...

Сиско посмотрел на свое правое плечо, на котором висел пустой рукав футболки.

\- Мне все равно, - помотал он головой.

\- Но... В спидфорсе... У тебя была рука в спидфорсе...

Рамон только хмыкнул.

\- Нет-нет-нет, Сиско, это не твоя вина, ты ни в чем не виноват! - Гаррисон взял лицо Сиско в свои ладони. - Ты ни в чем не виноват, тебе не нужно себя наказывать!

Сиско пожал плечами.

\- У меня есть одна рука, мне хватит.

\- Сиско...

\- Нам нужно на твою Землю.

\- Нет, я только вернул тебя... - простонал Гаррисон.

\- Не бойся, я не собираюсь так легко сдаваться, - уверил его Рамон. - Мы пойдем в прошлое, предотвращать, что там натворил Реверб, за что его загребли в колесо. Мы пока еще не знаем, что это, но мы знаем, что на тридцать лет назад. На Земле-3 арестовали Мыслителя. У него была примитивная машина времени, которая тридцать лет держала Айрон Хайтс и Кистоун в заморозке. Когда Реверб сымитировал свою смерть, он сбежал на первую ближайшую Землю, на которой когда-то уже был вместе с Зумом, когда тот поймал там Джея. Там он случайно напоролся на машину ДеВо брешью и вывел район, и ДеВо, из заморозки. Очевидно, они решили стать партнерами, а потом предложили свои услуги Гродду - я уже не знаю, по каким причинам. В основном Реверб меня вайбил, а Мыслитель доставал нужные детали и передавал сведения Гродду. Почему Гродд не использовал Реверба для бреши, не знаю, возможно, потому что Мыслитель скрывал того от Гродда... Потом Реверб еще раз, случайно или нет, скрестил свои способности с машиной времени ДеВо, и оказался в момент ее включения, тридцать лет назад. Берри сказал, что нам с тобой надо на Землю-2, и ты поймешь, какие изменения сделал Реверб в вашем таймлайне.

\- Хорошо.

\- Пойдем? Ты уже в порядке?

\- Да, - кивнул Гаррисон, весь монолог Сиско прошел мимо ушей. Только одно его сейчас волновало: Сиско, Сиско, Сиско.

Он притянул его к себе и поцеловал так нежно, как мог. Он почувствовал, как с правой стороны его тронула рука. Когда он открыл глаза и посмотрел, никакой руки опять не было, только пустой рукав футболки. Дело было не в том, что Сиско не знал, как вернуть руку, дело было в том, что он не хотел.

\- Давай сначала починим руку, - предложил он.

Рамон мотнул головой.

\- Я в порядке, у меня есть одна рука, я не инвалид, - отрезал он и встал с корточек, на которых сидел перед Гаррисоном в кресле. На нем помимо футболки была вся нижняя часть костюма Вайба.

\- Упрямая задница, - выругался Гаррисон вполсилы, пытаясь встать сам. Очевидно было, что он еще не совсем в порядке. - Уф. Что он мне вкатил?

\- Ты прав, команде нужен настоящий медик, - подавая единственную руку, сказал Сиско. - Ты нашел кого-нибудь?

\- Нет, я разговаривал с Трэйси, когда ты позвонил... У нее очень интересное предложение, но оно пока на стадии идеи.

\- Мм. Тебе стоит ее вдохновить.

\- Что?

\- Ну, ЭйчАру это хорошо удавалось. Мы поручили ему стать ее музой. Музом...

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал ее музом? - уточнил Веллс, наконец встав. - Мне стоять в ее мастерской без рубашки в течении пары часов?

\- Это модель, а не муза. Если она не собирается делать твой портрет, это будет только отвлекать. Слушай, может, я и не медик, но, по-моему, лучший способ вывести снотворное из организма - через жидкости, пот и моча.

\- Окей. Значит, мне нужно вспотеть и пописать, спасибо, это имеет смысл, - фыркнул Гаррисон. - Знаешь, а ее идея весьма похожа, только модель должен быть кое-кто другой, в отличие бесполезного тут муа.

\- Ну почему бесполезный? Она хочет сделать искусственный разум, и ей нужна модель? Твой мозг бы тоже хорошо подошел, он умный.

\- Не, насколько я понимаю, тут нужен кто-то, кто имеет опыт вайбера или спидстера на продвинутой стадии, тут я бы не сразу подошел даже если бы стал спидстером. Помнишь, что сказал Джей про Волли? Молодой спидстер может гонять колесо только на своих негативных эмоциях. Что сильно не идеал.

\- Но она правда хочет посадить в колесо искусственный разум вместо человека? Думаешь, поможет?

\- Правильный тип - да, почему нет. Ты помнишь, что Берри типа изобретет тип искусственного разума, которым пользуются в будущем? Это вам сказал A.I. Эобарда, который он прятал в Нужнике? Может, это тот самый тип?

\- Гидеон, да. Я никак не мог понять, как Берри внезапно станет нейроинженером. Только потому то он умеет быстро читать? Так на самом деле, получается, этот A.I. изобретет не он, а она?

\- Нет, Трэйси сейчас также далека от изобретения искусственного разума, как и Берри, но идея, согласись, интересная.

\- Забавно, что я сейчас как раз думаю над Нео...

\- Мм... Может, настоящим изобретателем будешь ты?

\- Что-то я в этом сомневаюсь, я тоже, кажется, не в этой области, как Берри и Трэйси... Ты?

\- Ни бум-бум. В моем СТАРЛабс, правда, что-то такое пытаются состряпать, уже не первый год.

\- Ах, где не пытаются? - вздохнул Рамон. Они уже дошли до туалета, и Веллс расходился достаточно, чтобы стоять без поддержки, что он сейчас и делал над писсуаром.

\- Где они все, кстати? - спросил Веллс, пытаясь сфокусироваться на задаче.

\- Почти закончили.

\- С чем?

\- Ты проспал то, как эту Землю чуть не порвало парадоксом.

\- Что? - взволновался Веллс.

\- Мы тут не при чем, - поднял руки Рамон. - Это все Легенды. Очевидно, они нарушили правило не приходить в одно время больше одного раза.

\- Надо будет запомнить.

\- Да уж точно... А еще я разговаривал в спидфорсе с Берри.

\- Мм. Как он там?

Сиско пожал плечами, привлекая внимание к отсутствующей руке. Гаррисон поежился. С рукой определенно что-то надо делать, но он боялся, что чем больше будет привлекать к ней внимание сам, тем больше Сиско будет утверждаться в мнении, что она ему не нужна. Возможно, стоит делать вид, что все нормально, и Рамон сам забудет о собственном наказании. Это как в Ходячем замке Хаула с Софи - она молодела, когда забывала о проклятье.

\- Еще я выпустил оттуда Снарта, - будничным голосом сказал Рамон.

\- Лизу?

\- Ты пять минут можешь меня не ревновать ни к кому? Нет, не Лизу, ее брата. Который погиб, когда был с Легендами.

\- То ему не нравится, что я не ревную, но ему не нравится, что ревную... - моя руки, проворчал Веллс. - С чего ты вообще решил, что я ревную?

\- С того, что обычно люди, слыша фамилию Снарт, думают о Леонарде, а не его сестре.

\- Ну, а по мне это форменный сексизм.

\- Мм. Только ее ты знаешь только потому что она меня как-то поцеловала.

\- Мм, - согласился Гаррисон, с радостью наблюдая за тем, как его маленькая уловка приносит плоды - правая рука Сиско постепенно материализовывалась. - Напомни мне, как я знаю, что она тебя поцеловала.

\- Потому что я этим хвастался... - нахмурился Сиско, и рука снова начала исчезать.

\- Вау, - раздался голос Джулиана. - Как ты это делаешь?

Веллс закатил глаза. Черт, как бы всех предупредить, чтобы они не акцентировали на руке внимание? Он взял Джулиана под локоток, послал унылого Рамона в кабинку и ушел с Джулианом в коридор. Когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние, Веллс отпустил Джулиана и прошипел:

\- Не привлекай к руке внимание. Можешь всем это донести, чтобы они не привлекали внимание Рамона к его руке - есть она или ее нет? Я боюсь, что, если он слишком много будет о ней думать, он ее потеряет перманентно.

\- Хорошо, но как он это делает? Когда он вышел из спидфорса, она у него была, теперь опять почти нет.

\- Ну, первоначально он распылил ее вибрацией, а вот как он ее обратно материализует - понятия не имею. Вполне возможно, что это из-за спидфорса. Он не может сейчас понять, существует она или нет, так как он помнит, что он ее распылил до того, как распылили себя, а спидфорс собрал его полным. Кстати, как он оттуда вышел?

\- Ты не обижаешься, что я...

\- Не-не-не, я был не в себе, ты правильно сделал. Но кто его оттуда вытащил?

\- Джипси. Но он уже был готов выйти, она сказала, что она только появилась, он уже был там, и... Снарт...

\- Да, я знаю. Короче иди предупреди остальных, - послал Гаррисон Джулиана по коридору, а сам вернулся в туалет.

\- Вы там о руке шушукались? - встретил его Сиско.

\- Что? Нет. Я... спрашивал, как ты вышел из спидфорса.

\- Она флуктуирует, - показал Сиско руку, которая, действительно, флуктуировала.

\- Мм.

Как только Гаррисон подошел к Рамону на расстояние вытянутой руки, рука пропала.

\- Это потому что, когда ты рядом, я вижу ее... в тебе, и... - объяснил Сиско.

\- Я знаю. Это пройдет со времнем.

\- Правда? - неверяще спросил Сиско.

Веллс подошел еще ближе и неожиданно тыкнул Рамона кулаком в грудь.

\- Что ты сейчас почувствовал? - спросил он.

\- Раздражение, - поморщился Рамон - Чего ты меня тыкаешь?

\- Мм. Никаких других ассоциаций?

\- Что? Нет.

\- Мм.

\- О, - наконец дошло до Сиско. - О.

\- Это пройдет. Если ты не будешь заострять на этом внимание. А перманентно исчезнувшая рука привлекает внимание. Ты распылил ее - и себя... - Гаррисон сглотнул. Вот что будет преследовать его в кошмарах всю оставшуюся жизнь... Если бы не аналогичный случай до этого с Берри... - Ты имеешь способность распылять с помощью вибрации - поздравляю с новым уровнем, пользуйся способностью с осторожностью, потому что обратно ты собирать не умеешь - это все спидфорс. И, я боюсь, то, что происходит у тебя сейчас с рукой - временное. Пока рука находится в квантовой суперпозиции. Когда-нибудь спидфорсу надоест то, что ты не можешь принять решение, и примет его за тебя. И мы не знаем, когда это произойдет, когда состояние твоей руки станет перманентным.

\- Понятно... И что мне делать? Держаться подальше от тебя, пока она не останется перманентно? - вышел Рамон из туалета, и Веллс последовал за ним.

\- Если ты будешь делать это намеренно, это не сработает.

\- Окей... Тогда что? Я не могу ей приказать появиться, я уже пытался.

\- Я не знаю... Но она появлялась, когда я был рядом.

\- Когда?

\- Сейчас, когда ты был на меня раздражен...

\- Окей... Ты собрался быть опять хером все время? - закатил глаза Рамон.

\- И ранее, когда мы целовались.

\- Ну, я не могу все время с тобой целоваться, как бы мне не импонировала эта идея, - отмел этот вариант Сиско. - Я зато знаю, что ты запросто можешь быть тем еще хером часами без перерыва.

Гаррисон закатил глаза.

\- Это когда это я был хером часами?

\- С самого начала. Ты вел себя, как кот, которого принесли в чужой дом, и он усиленно невзлюбил новых хозяев. Ты только в ботинки нам не ссал.

\- Ты сам тогда был той еще задницей.

\- Хер!

\- Задница!

\- Эм... Ребята? - озабоченно встряла Айрис, когда они вошли в кортекс.

Все уставились на все еще флуктуирующую руку Рамона - тактика раздражения не особо помогала, - но тут же сделали вид, что ничего не происходит.

\- Где Ратавэй? - пересчитал всех Веллс. Кто-кто, а Хартли неизменно раздражал Сиско двадцать четыре часа в сутки.

\- О, - остановился как вкопанный Сиско. - Я же не сказал. Эм... Если он не вернулся, значит он где-то... Очень на меня обиженный... Эм... В общем, он заходил ко мне, до того, как ты... Это он тебе позвонил. И... В общем, я был не особо в себе... Больше в Ревербе... Вернее, Реверб во мне... И, в общем... Мы слегка повздорили... Сильно повздорили... Мне надо извиниться, - пошарил у себя в карманах Рамон. - Черт, телефон в квартире...

\- Я ему позвоню, можешь извиниться через мой, - предложил Джо и набрал номер. - Не отвечает.

\- Черт... - выругался Рамон. - Нам надо его найти до того, как мы уйдем.

\- Вы уже уходите? - спросила Айрис.

\- Да. Надо распределить, кто пойдет с нами. Волли точно, потому что нам нужно будет уйти в прошлое. Пако и Синди останутся здесь. Или уже уйдут на Землю-3, как хотите.

\- Но... - ответила за обоих Синди.

\- Не-не, - перебил ее Сиско. - Три вайбера в одном месте? Вдруг меня опять приспичит, и я позову вас сливать миры? На всякий случай вам лучше держаться подальше от меня сейчас. И мне нужен кто-то здесь перманентный. А это Хартли. Если мы не вернемся, он останется единственным... Нам надо его найти и... Я позволю ему дать мне по морде, - развел Рамон руками. - Но кто-то должен здесь остаться, когда вайберы уйдут на Землю-3, рано или поздно.

\- Я скажу за всех, Сиско. Если вы не вернетесь, мы пойдем за вами, - сказала Синди. - Мы не разбредемся, как ни в чем не бывало.

\- Окей, окей, - капитулировал Сиско, одевая куртку Вайба, - рука появилась, пока он просовывал ее в рукав, но потом рукав опустел, - и беря очки. - Хартли все равно надо найти, пока он делов не наделал из-за меня. У кого-нибудь есть что-нибудь его? Смысла вайбить просто так нет, может навайбиться что угодно, прошлое, будущее, другие Земли... Настоящее обычно вайбится гарантированно почему-то только с принадлежащих предметов.

\- У меня его шарф... - поднял робко руку Пако.

\- Пойдет.

\- Только он мне его насовсем отдал, ничего?

\- Ничего, - принял шарф Сиско. - Мне нужно о чем-то беспокоиться?

\- Нет, - соврал Пако.

\- Мм.

\- Окей, я буду по нему скучать, - капитулировал Пако. - У нас на Земле его нет.

\- Вы что, успели подружиться? - усмехнулся Рамон.

Пако пожал плечами.

\- Дом Веллобарда, - сказал Сиско, свайбив. - Имеет смысл. Мы сейчас.

Он открыл брешь к дому, и они с Веллсом в нее вошли.

\- Да, ты прав, мой дом совсем другой, - поморщился Гаррисон, когда они оказались в пустой зале дома, который когда-то принадлежал Веллобарду.

\- Твой в тыщу раз уютней. Этот... безличный и пустой. Тот, кому Берри его продал, не слишком его изменил, я смотрю.

\- Невероятно, - раздался голос Хартли у них за спинами.

\- Незаконное вторжение на частную собственность, между прочим, нарушение условного освобождения, - сказал Сиско.

\- Не знал, что вас обоих условно освободили, - фыркнул Хартли. Он был в халате и с бокалом вина в руке.

\- Это твой дом? - догадался Гаррисон.

\- Купленный через подставных лиц, да. Но теперь у меня, по крайней мере, есть где жить. Ты думал, я буду жить в реабилитационном центре соцадаптации, что ли?

\- О.

\- Что вам надо? Пришли позлорадствовать? - проворчал Ратавэй.

\- Нет! Хартли, я не хотел сказать то, что сказал тебе этим утром, - искренне сказал Рамон. - Я был не в себе. Я буквально был не в себе. Но это не оправдание. Прости. Это было жестоко.

\- Да ладно... Ты прав, - пожал плечами Ратавэй. - Мне нужно перестать зацикливаться на прошлом и сдвинуться с этой мертвой точки. Этот дом я точно продам, - пнул он тапком ножку стола. - Слишком много воспоминаний.

\- А я здесь даже ни разу не был. Ну, до того, как ты ему все стекла вынес, - признался Сиско.

\- Я здесь практически жил одно время, - сказал Хартли устало, опускаясь на единственный стул.

\- А мне нужно прийти к осознанию того, что тебе было куда больнее со всей этой ситуацией с Веллобардом, - признался Сиско. - Представляю, что ты чувствовал, когда узнал, что он злобный спидстер из будущего.

\- Кстати, спасибо, что сообщил тогда. Если бы я все это время думал, что он героически пропал в черной дыре... - Хартли ухмыльнулся и отпил из бокала. - Не, для меня наоборот, то, что он оказался злобным спидстером из будущего, было большим утешением. Эобарда я могу понять и даже простить, у него были мотивы. Больше всего меня бесило то, что у Веллса не было мотивов. Единственный, который шел в голову - это то, что он неожиданно меня возненавидел. За что-то, что не было преступлением. У меня, видишь, есть в этом опыт...

\- Конечно...

\- Ты своим уже признался? - спросил Хартли Рамона.

\- Не, не, - замотал головой Сиско. - Они у меня тоже... Католики. И после смерти Данте... И... - посмотрел он на Веллса. - Быть би удобно до поры времени, девочек им показываешь, про мальчиков молчишь... И так пока не выберешь партнера по жизни, а там уж как повезет...

\- Не повезло? - хмыкнул Ратавэй.

До Гаррисона только дошло, что у Сиско была еще одна семья помимо команды Флаш, и те были куда менее прогрессивны. Ему самому-то в свое время повезло, и он так и не признался родителям до их смерти - не было необходимости.

\- Ты вернешься в команду? - попросил Рамон Хартли.

\- Я прям так нужен?

\- Будешь смеяться, но да. Думаешь, зачем я тебя из тюрьмы вытащил?

\- Для того, чтобы купить и финансировать СТАРЛабс.

\- Ты меня раскусил, да. Но еще - ты из немногих сильных мета, которые могут быть в команде вообще.

\- Да, тот таймлайн, в котором вы меня не упекли в Айрон Хайтс. Ты мне даже вайб показывал. Окей. Верю. Ладно. Я в команде.

\- Сегодня?

\- Что так срочно?

\- Почти все уходят, включая нас, мне нужен кто-нибудь, чтобы остался здесь на всякий случай.

\- Ладно. Только переоденусь...

\- Не торопись. Просто перезвони Джо. Ты до сих пор не внес его номер в память? Он только что тебе звонил. А мы пойдем. Хартли?

\- М? - отозвался Ратавэй, уже уходя.

\- Эм... Очевидно, что ты ладишь с Пако?

\- Похожие проблемы, - пожал Хартли плечами. - Его родители тоже вышвырнули его из дома за ориентацию.

\- О... Я не знал. Я знал, что он уличный, но думал, что потому что у него не было отца...

\- Отчим.

\- О... В общем, он возвращается на свою Землю. Тебе, наверное, лучше поспешить, если ты хочешь попрощаться.

\- Поэтому тебе нужен я. Совсем все разбегаются? Прям навсегда?

\- Да, с ним это всегда было временно.

\- Хорошо, я потороплюсь.

Когда они вернулись в кортекс, Джулиан уже был в своем пробковом шлеме.

\- Возвращение Индианы, - фыркнул Веллс.

\- Вы не можете идти втроем, - выступил Джулиан вперед. - Я, может, и не имею никаких мета-способностей, но я могу быть полезен в других областях..

\- Хорошо, - сказал Гаррисон. - Главное, не мешай.

\- Будьте там осторожны. И возвращайтесь все, - обняла Сиско Айрис.

\- Когда вернетесь, забеги на Третью, потому что мне нужен будет отчет, - выставила палец Синди.

\- Увидимся, братан, - обнял Рамона Пако.

\- Я присмотрю за Ратавэем, не беспокойся, - кивнул Джо. - Он позвонил, скоро будет.

\- Не умри там, - неловко обняла Трэйси Гаррисона. Тот обменялся беспомощным взглядом с Сиско. Рамон закатил глаза.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда мы проснулись, Гарри не было. Разумеется, мы подумали, что он сбежал, но... Все пленники, исключая Легион, растворились, многие на глазах охраны.

\- Была большая вероятность того, что это произойдет, - пожал плечами Алекс, - и они дестабилизируются вместе с карманным миром. Это произошло, когда мы пытались допросить твоего, - показал он на меня. - Он был самым приближенным к Легиону, и, по всей видимости, знал что-то, так как тут же, видимо, сработала система безопасности, и их всех дематериализовало. Но Легион все еще с нами, он настоящий. Сомневаюсь только, что единственный. Допрос, правда, почти ничего не дал, кроме слоганов. "Отрубишь одну голову - отрастет две новых", "Я не злодей, я эффективный хозяйственник" и прочая галиматья. Нам определенно стоит ждать сюрпризов. Мы зря привели их сюда, лагерь надо будет опять переносить...

\- Если Рамон знал, что я иду, - пробормотал я. Эта мысль не давала мне покоя всю ночь. - Это значит, что на самом деле я - главный осведомитель? Потому что он чувствовал меня? Или Дебби. Или... Любого меня?

\- Не на таком расстоянии и не так регулярно. Впрочем, вчера прибыла предпоследняя партия. Сегодня мы узнаем, кто на самом деле был осведомителем. Если, конечно, нам не придется сниматься с места.

Алекс принялся заниматься организацией обороны при неизбежном нападении всех Ктулхов-силовиков. Это был только вопрос времени, когда это произойдет.

Последняя партия состояла из трех человек плюс наблюдатель - потому что все еще была вероятность того, что осведомитель был добровольный, и было нельзя оставлять его в одиночестве - сбежит.

Когда их привели, ЭйТи увел всех троих на допрос. Или на очную ставку с Легионом. Или на то и другое.

Когда Алекс вышел из ангара, в котором проводился допрос, он выглядел потерянным. Нас всех, включая Джесси, как специалиста по карманному миру, потому что он был похож на ее собственный, собрали на совещание.

\- Ну-ка, одна голова хорошо, а хирнштурм, как выражается мой мурокок - лучше, - сказал он устало. - Ни у одного из трех нет никаких передающих через миры устройств, - показал он на собранный у всех троих арсенал электроники. - Но может, нам просто не по глазам?

Джесси вынула и кармана устройство, которое уже показывала нам.

\- Если этим заведовал какой-то допельгангер Сиско, то скорее всего должно быть что-то такое.

Она начала перебирать устройства, но ни одно не походило на ее.

\- Погодите... Я это уже видела, - взяла она жезл, похожий на ручку. - Это трансмогрификатор. У отца такой же - ему нужно прятать свою внешность на Земле-1... Длинная история. - Она нажала на что-то, и всех ослепила белая вспышка. - Теперь, по идее, мы будем видеть осведомителя таким, какой он есть на самом деле. Хотя я не уверена, возможно, он должен сделать это сам, - нахмурилась она.

Все рванулись туда, где держали троих из последней партии. Среди них был Франсиско Рамон.

\- Я, кажется, совсем его выключила, - нажала еще на что-то Джесси. - Почему я не разобрала эту штуку дома? - проворчала она.

\- Значит, я все-таки был прав, это был я, - проворчал я.

Сиско, заметив, что его вычислили, попытался открыть портал, но Алекс захлопнул его одним движением руки. Ага! Не на того нарвался, - мстительно подумал я.

\- Джесси? - спросил Рамон, заметив ту среди собравшихся.

\- А! На меня ты, конечно, не рассчитывал, - торжествующе догадалась она.

\- Откуда ты здесь? - заволновался он.

\- Мимо пробегала, - показала та ему язык.

\- Почему 33 часа? - спросил Алекс, когда остальных двоих увели из комнаты, и начался допрос.

\- Пап, какое это имеет значение? - вздохнула Лора.

\- Чистое любопытство. Всегда нужно потакать своему любопытству. Урок номер три, если я правильно помню.

\- Окей, окей, - развела она руками.

\- Так почему 33 часа? Или ты сейчас исчезнешь, как твой предыдущий двойник?

\- Хотелось бы мне исчезнуть, - вздохнул Рамон. - 33 часа - это сутки на планете, на которой находится мой допельгангер. Мы с ней связывались по ее часам.

\- Нет, как-то это… Слишком... Просто... Глупо... - растерялся Алекс.

Сиско вздохнул.

\- Ты не наша Джесси, да же? - спросил он Джесси. - Не с моим счастьем...

\- Я... Не знаю... Наш Сиско... Ну, с другой Земли, но наш... собирался сделать что-то нехорошее, не по собственной воле... Прежде чем отец меня услал. Так что я не знаю. Ты определенно делаешь что-то нехорошее...

\- И тоже не по своей воле, - вздохнул Рамон. - Нашу Джесси держат в заложниках.

\- Зум? - передернуло Джесси.

\- Нет, Реверс Флаш, хотя он сам на кого-то работает, на кого-то с другой Земли. Он похитил тебя. Отослал меня сюда, забрал Синди с собой... Я не знаю, что произошло с остальными. Доктор Веллс... - он еще раз вздохнул. - Его он тоже забрал.

\- Ты называешь его "доктор Веллс", - заметила Джесси.

\- Как я должен его называть? - удивился Рамон. - Твой отец, так лучше?

\- Нет, просто ты точно не наш Сиско. Почему тогда ты делаешь это ради меня?

\- Я тоже твой отец, что я, по-твоему, еще должен делать?

\- О... Вы с папой тоже... Замужем?

\- Что? Нет, я тебя удочерил, когда он впал в кому после взрыва ускорителя. А твои что... Замужем?

\- Пока нет. Вот эти - да.

\- Эти?

Мы подняли руки.

\- Не все допельгангеры походят внешне, - объяснила Джесси.

\- Это многое объясняет. Если бы я знал, кстати... Хм... Эобард говорил о других. Они на него не похожи, но теперь я понимаю, что они его допельгангеры?

\- Что он о них говорил? - влез в разговор Алекс.

\- Что грядет революция, и много всяких других лозунгов про выживание человечества, я не слушал. Они считают, что то, что делаете вы, приведет к вымиранию человечества, ни много ни мало. И он с ними согласен. Говорит, что видел будущее, бла-бла-бла.

\- Вопрос, согласен ли с ними ты.

\- У меня несколько иные задачи, знаете ли. Джесси, - напомнил он им.

\- Почему ты меня удочерил? Ты меня старше на каких-то восемь лет, - спросила Джесси подозрительно.

\- Поверь мне, это было не мое решение, - сказал Рамон. - Был выбор между мной и системой, Джесси выбрала меня. И да, мы больше как брат с сестрой. Моя Джесси бы меня за "отца" на смех подняла, - улыбнулся Рамон. - Но это не означает, что я плохой отец. Ну... Брат.

\- Мы должны ее освободить, - потребовала от нас Джесси.

\- И Синди! - добавил Рамон. И... - но он не стал договаривать, помотав головой. - Пожалуйста! Если нет, вам придется меня убить. Я больше ничем не могу оправдать прекращение посылки координат.

\- Кто сказал, что тебе нужно прекратить? - сказал Алекс. - Сколько до следующего сеанса?

\- Двадцать пять часов.

\- Этого за глаза хватит.

\- Вы хотите устроить ловушку? - спросил Рамон.

\- Как можно выманить всех силовиков в один мир?

\- Не знаю. Я точно не могу дать такого приказа, я только передаю координаты.

\- У нас в плену один из них. Если он будет думать, что это единственный способ его освободить, и будет уверен в успехе?

\- Полагаю, это может сработать.

\- Но у него нет средства связи.

\- Нет, думаю, что нет.

\- Значит, нам нужно тебя ему одолжить на пару минут, - улыбнулся Алекс.

Я не видел исполнения плана ЭйТи, но, судя по его настроению после, все сработало - Легион дал через Рамона отмашку на штурм Сопротивления. Вопрос теперь оставался только за тем, насколько мы могли ему противостоять.

Королева была уверена в том, что можем. Помимо фьюжанов она задействовала всех и все.

Когда пришел час, Арни наотрез отказался сливаться.

\- Это нечестно, Арн, - вздохнул я. - Это ты должен уговаривать меня, а не я тебя. Ты обещал.

\- Что, если это последний раз, когда...

\- Каждый раз, когда мы фьюжан и прем на Ктулха, может оказаться последним. Но ты боишься не умереть в бою, ты боишься перерождения в ребенка? Честное слово, Арн...

\- Ну, когда ты так ставишь вопрос... - проворчал муж, и мы все-таки слились.

{

Вокруг был хаос. Посреди которого я видела только коллег фьюжанов и красную ленту Джесси. Та двигалась так быстро, что ее след был виден еще с километр. Ктулхи были слишком большие для нее, но она уже повалила двух, запутав их ноги в приготовленных специально для этого канатах. Фьюжаны наступали на тех, кто еще стоял на ногах, поверженных добивали жители лагеря, растаскивая с их голов щупальца. После того, как мы взяли языка таким образом, мы поняли эту слабость силовиков. Поэтому всю свою мощь мы обрушили именно на головы. Отлетающие щупальца превращались в людей, по большей части не желающих воевать. Специальный отряд брал их в плен и передавал в ангар, предотвращавший обратное слияние. Иначе наш труд был бы сизифов. Чем меньше щупалец оставалось на головах - тем меньше и слабее становились сами силовики.

Атака продолжалась несколько часов. К концу я была полностью измождена, поэтому, увидев, что мы уверенно побеждаем, я отошла подальше от битвы и села на землю. А потом легла. Несмотря на усталость, распадаться не хотелось. Хотелось продолжать быть. Хотелось плакать. И кричать. Я набрала полную грудь воздуха и закричала...

}

Когда мы распались, с криком, мы лежали бок о бок на затоптанном холме. Я замолчал, но крик продолжался. Посмотрев на Арни и убедившись, что он тоже замолчал, мы одновременно потянулись к источнику крика между нами. Это был крохотный младенец. Вместо пуповины на месте пупка был опаловый овал. Я проверил свой кристалл, который должен был быть моим силиконовым клоном. Его не было. Я кивнул Арну, и тот тоже обнаружил пропажу своего.

Я осторожно взял малышку, и Арн завернул ее в собственную куртку. Вокруг все еще продолжался бой, но мы были на достаточном отдалении от основных событий, чтобы не паниковать. Малышка, пригревшись, успокоилась даже несмотря на шум.

\- Она такая маленькая, - пробормотал муж озабоченно. - Это не должно было произойти сегодня.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что она недоношенная? - испугался я и проверил, дышит ли малышка. Та мирно сопела.

\- Даже близнецы были больше, когда родились, а им пришлось делить тебя на двоих. Надо показать ее доктору. Где госпиталь? - Арн был слегка дезориентирован, как и я. Наконец мы нашли, в какой стороне был импровизированный госпиталь, и вычислили самый безопасный путь туда.

\- Это самый интересный случай, который у меня сегодня был. А то ранения да ранения, - пошутил первый доктор, которого мы встретили.

\- Камень на пупе не ковыряй, - предупредил его Арн. - Оно так и должно быть. Не спрашивай.

Уже под конец осмотра к нам подошел Закари, которого вызвал один из санитаров.

\- Здоровая девочка, - сообщил ему первый доктор. - Слегка мелковатая, но если она будет хорошо набирать вес...

\- И где вы ее прятали? - удивился Смит.

Мы пожали плечами.

\- Все любопытственней и любопытственней, - пробормотал Закари, рассматривая камень на месте пупка. - Сдается мне, это прямо в мою сферу. На вид биология, но на поверку - технология, да же?

\- Какая разница? - огрызнулся Арн.

\- Ну да, ты, помнится, сам когда-то был таким же... А Джуниор и поныне... Вы в курсе, что ваши фьюжаны, как и кристальные самоцветы в принципе, основаны на той же технологии, что и твоя бывшая голограммная пчела, которая теперь принадлежит Джуниору? Только вместо схем у них - кристаллы. Но вот это... Это уже интересней. Я осматривал кристальные самоцветы, и надо тебе сказать, они не настоящие девочки. А вот эта - настоящая, - показал он на результаты анализа. - Но, судя по уже имеющемуся гибриду, не простая.

\- Пошли на склад, - встал я. - Нам надо ее покормить и запастись подгузниками и всяким таким.

\- Спросите там сильную смесь или даже донорское молоко, - посоветовал нам первый доктор.

\- Не забывайте приносить ее на осмотр регулярно! - крикнул нам вслед Смит.

\- Мне показалось, или Закари не терпится ставить на малышке опыты? - проворчал я.

\- Пусть только попробует.

\- Надо показать ее самоцветам тоже, - предложил я. - В одном он прав - малышка действительно и то и другое, и их мнение нам не повредит тоже.

Когда мы вышли со склада с тележкой припасов и сытым ребенком в коляске, все уже окончательно затихло. Вернулись те, кто не мог участвовать в битве, пленных с Ктулхов-силовиков уже начали отправлять по их мирам, потому что держать тут эту армию не представлялось возможным... Тем не менее лагерь лежал в руинах. А мы еще не были уверены в том, что это последняя битва.

\- Помнишь, что я сказал насчет того, где мы будем растить детей? - спросил я мужа.

\- Не здесь.

\- Правильно.

\- Вау! - неизвестно откуда перед нами оказалась Джесси. - Ребенок! Мне сказали, и я... Можно подержать?

\- Да, конечно, - разрешил я.

\- Какая она маленькая! Мне кажется, или у нее кожа лиловым отливает?

\- Она просто еще такая прозрачная, - пожал плечами Арн. - Ты же знаешь младенцев - красные и сморщенные.

\- Она мой палец схватила! - обрадовалась Джесси.

\- Сестру признала, - усмехнулся Арн и всхлипнул.

Я хохотнул:

\- Ты что, плачешь?

\- Что? Нет, - захлюпал он еще больше. - Простудился, наверное...

\- Иди сюда, мамаша, - притянул я его и обнял.

\- Сам такой, - прошептал он мне в ухо.

\- Так где вы ее нашли? - спросила Джесси, отдавая малышку.

\- Нашли? - хмыкнул я и гордо выпятил грудь. - Мы ее не нашли, мы ее сами сделали.

\- Как?

\- Хитрым способом. Пошли с нами к самоцветам, они лучше знают.

 

**Реверберация**

***

Они не могли прыгнуть в основную брешь между их мирами, потому что до той до сих пор было не добраться, но Сиско все равно привел их в брешевую комнату СТАРЛабс на той стороне, по старой памяти. Очевидно, для него самого эта первая брешь тоже носила сентиментальное значение.

Судя по тишине, никаких последствий нестабильности спидфорса пока не было, у Земли-2 еще было время. Рамон очень удивлялся, почему у него еще нет вайбов с какими-нибудь дохлыми птицами. Впрочем, у него не было вайбов, предупреждавших его о нестабильности спидфорса, и прошлый раз.

\- Ну, с чего начнем? - выдохнул Сиско.

\- С Джесси? - удивился Волли.

\- О... Мы же не сказали... - виновато сказал Рамон. - Она не здесь. Она в безопасности, подальше от всей этой драмы. Гарри услал ее... Не знаю куда. Куда ты ее услал?

\- Кого? - удивленно спросил Гаррисон.

\- Джесси.

\- Кого?

\- Гарри, со мной все в порядке, ты уже можешь мне сказать, где она.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, и я бы с удовольствием, но я не знаю, кто такая Джесси, - озабоченно ответил Веллс.

\- Джесси, твоя дочь! - чуть было не закричал Сиско. Волли был не менее взволнован.

\- У меня нет детей. Сиско, что происходит? Окей, если это такой странный способ поговорить о том, чтобы завести ребенка, он слишком странный!

Рамон закрыл рот рукой.

\- Тройничок? - спросил он Гаррисона.

\- Что? - покраснел тот, косясь на Волли и Джулиана. - С кем?

\- Я, кажется, знаю, что натворил Реверб, - прошептал Сиско Волли.

\- Он стер Джесси! - чуть не заплакал Волли.

\- Успокойся, она в другом мире, она в порядке, - успокоил его Джулиан. - Ну, в виде ремнанта, но в порядке. И мы ее вернем. Мы за этим и пришли, окей?

\- Окей, - кивнул Волли.

\- У нас была дочь? - прошипел испуганно Гаррисон.

\- У тебя, Гарри, не у нас, - уточнил Сиско. - Взрослая дочь, твоя и Тесс.

\- О. Нет, у нас никогда не было ребенка. Мы решили не...

\- По крайней мере Тесс была. Но скажи мне, почему вы так и не завели ребенка?

\- Потому что я не хотел. Тесс какое-то время хотела, но я настоял на том, чтобы мы этого не делали.

\- Ага... А почему?

Гаррисон пожал плечами:

\- Почему я настаиваю на том же сейчас?

\- Да, почему? - поинтересовался Рамон. Он пока не думал о собственных детях, ему хватало внезапно оказаться в роли родителя подростка, но он хотел бы оставить эту возможность открытой.

\- Мы обсуждали это тысячу раз!.. Окей. Изменение таймлайна. Я понял, - успокоился Веллс.

\- И?

\- Что?

\- Мне нужно знать, в каком именно месте изменился таймлайн.

\- Почему после Флашпойнта Джо и Айрис не разговаривали? - пожал плечами Гаррисон.

\- О... Но... Я бы согласился, если бы у Реверба не было негативных чувств по отношению к Джесси, но это вполне могло быть его целью. Так что... Выкладывай, почему ты решил не заводить ребенка. И я знаю, что в оригинальном таймлайне ты тоже не хотел детей, но Тесс настояла. Вот меня интересует, почему в этом таймлайне настоял ты.

\- Потому что настоял я, - прошипел Веллс.

\- Не заставляй меня вайбить, - прошипел в ответ Сиско, угрожающе поднимая правую, материализовавшуюся, руку.

\- На здоровье! Давай! - прошипел Гаррисон.

\- Эй, эй, ребят, не подеритесь, - развел их Джулиан.

\- Ты можешь свайбить Реверба тридцать лет назад... - предложил Волли. - Или мы просто пойдем на тридцать лет назад и свайбим его там...

\- Мы можем не найти его вовремя, - покачал головой Рамон. - Я не знаю. Я чувствую, что он имел прямое отношение к исчезновению Джесси, но... Гарри. А как ты вообще оказался на Земле-1?

\- Зум.

\- Ну понятно, но Зум тебя лично разозлил, похитив Джесси. Чем он тебя лично разозлил в твоем таймлайне?

\- Франсиско, - прошептал Веллс.

\- Окей. Да, тоже вариант. Но... Почему ты ушел сюда, а потом вернулся, первый раз? - спросил Рамон.

\- Вайб о моей смерти, все такое...

\- Нет, до этого.

\- До этого я никуда не уходил.

\- О... Ты с нами пережил Флашпойнт? Поэтому ты знаешь, что после него Джо и Айрис не разговаривали, - догадался Сиско.

\- Реверб, наверное, изменил таймлайн совсем недавно, вы были здесь когда последний раз, несколько месяцев назад? - заметил Джулиан.

"Помнишь того мальчика, как там его звали, Педро? Ты так переживал, когда он тебя бросил, что чуть не бросил университет... Мне кажется, или вы двое на него похожи?" - пронеслись в голове у Сиско слова Тины-2. И она ни разу не упомянула Джесси.

\- Педро, - сказал он обвиняющее.

\- Окей, окей! - капитулировал Веллс. - Это был Франсиско. Я этого, конечно, тогда не знал. Очевидно, этого разговора не было в твоем таймлайне, когда мы тут были прошлый раз, раз ты внезапно не знаешь, но мы можем повторить.

\- Прошлый раз, когда мы тут были, ты помнил Джесси, до тебя не донеслись изменения таймлайна, но таймлайн уже был изменен, Тина помнила Педро, но ты еще нет. Ты сказал, что не понимаешь, о чем она.

\- Дубль два? Окей, на бис. Я не хотел тебе говорить, потому что это было...

\- Извращение? Ты был с Франсиско, потому что он был как две капли воды похож на твоего бывшего, Педро. Я и раньше чувствовал себя вторичным из-за Реверба, а теперь... Вдвойне.

\- Мм. Может, теперь мы квиты. Как думаешь, я чувствовал себя, когда узнал, что ты и оригинальный Веллс были замужем друг за другом, судя по твоему вайбу?

\- В тот разговор я рассказал про это?

\- Мм.

\- Окей... Окей... Квиты. Проехали, - сдулся Сиско.

\- Я люблю тебя больше чем кого-либо из них. Его. Слушай, я... Я приберегал это на менее драматические обстоятельства, но... - Гаррисон неожиданно встал на одно колено и вынул из кармана ювелирную коробочку, в которой, конечно, оказалось кольцо.

\- О черт, - опешил Сиско. Нет, он, конечно, хотел этого, но... Волли и Джулиан смущенно повернулись к ним спинами.

\- Франсиско Рамон... Сиско Рамон! - исправился Гаррисон, поняв, что полное имя тут лишнее напоминание как раз о том, больше кого, он утверждает, он любит Сиско. - Ты будешь моим мужем?

\- Сколько в твоем таймлайне мы уже вместе? - уточнил Рамон.

\- Два с половиной года.

\- О. Окей.

\- Сколько в твоем?

\- Почти пять месяцев...

\- О. Окей.

\- Не-не, я возьму, возьму, - согласился Сиско, хватая кольцо. - Все равно оно, наверное, исчезнет, когда мы исправим таймлайн, - проворчал он.

\- Кстати, насчет исчезновения, - Гаррисон отобрал кольцо обратно и надел его не на левую, как Рамон собирался, а на правую руку, которая была только частично материальной.

\- О, хитро, - полюбовался Рамон на кольцо, пока Веллс вставал, опираясь на него. - Если я не хочу, чтобы оно свалилось, мне придется следить за тем, чтобы рука была на месте. Хм... И та самая рука, а я думал, почему...

Рука действительно полностью материализовалась.

\- Кстати, не думаю, что кольцо куда-то исчезнет, - прошептал Гаррисон в ухо Сиско. - Два с половиной года, пять месяцев, я знал, что ты тот самый, с первых твоих слов.

\- "Наш доктор Веллс может быть был и злодей, но ты-то просто хер"? - процитировал себя Сиско.

\- Не первые слова и не то, что я имел в виду, - рассмеялся Гаррисон. - Но ладно.

\- Гарри? - Сиско не мог отпустить его просто так, другой таймлайн или нет. Когда-то Гаррисон принял его, несмотря на другой таймлайн. Ни за что он не отвергнет его сейчас. Память - всего лишь память. Он взял Веллса за уши и притянул к себе.

\- Хочу вам напомнить, что мы здесь по делу, - прокашлялся Джулиан.

\- Еще раз он будет возгудать насчет того, что я посмел взять Джесси за руку при нем... - проворчал Волли.

\- Окей, окей, успокоились, никто ничего не забыл, извините за задержку, - оторвался наконец от Гаррисона Сиско. - И шоу...

\- Если вы хотите изменить таймлайн, то вам нужно прибыть в кампус М.И.Т. и не допустить нашей с "Педро" встречи, - сказал Веллс. - Она произойдет на Истман Корте 16 сентября 1986 года, в без пятнадцати час дня. Вайбь, - протянул он руку Сиско.

\- Ты с нами не пойдешь? - спросил Джулиан Веллса, когда Рамон закончил вайбить.

\- Если мы хотим, чтобы он вспомнил Джесси - нет, - сказал Сиско. - Мало того, я не хочу оставлять его одного, поэтому с ним останешься ты.

\- О. Я не увижу прошлого? - огорчился Джулиан.

\- Его прошлое выглядит как наше настоящее, так что ты ничего не пропустишь, - ухмыльнулся Рамон. - Ничего, когда все это закончится, я устрою всем экскурсию по всем известным мне Землям.

\- Ловлю тебя на слове, Сиско, - сказал Джулиан.

\- Волли, - кивнул Рамон и протянул тому руку. - Мы скоро, - сказал он остающимся.

Почему вайберы, в отличие от спидстеров, не умели открывать бреши во времени, до сих пор было для Сиско загадкой, которую он не стремился разгадать - от этой способности было больше вреда, чем пользы. Но он мог работать с уже открытой брешью, корректируя время и место. Они оказались у фонтана.

\- До встречи еще полчаса, где он? - спросил Волли, посмотрев на часы на здании напротив.

\- Если бы он был здесь, он бы почувствовал мое приближение, поэтому мы вовремя, я пока его не чувствую. Я принес нас несколько дальше, чем они встретились, потому что нам нужно поймать его раньше. Скорее всего он пришел откуда-то отсюда. Я скажу, когда и куда он придет, так что будь начеку, нам надо будет оказаться там очень быстро. Давай я дам тебе карту этого места, которую я отвайбил у Гарри, - он передал вайб Волли. - Тебе быстрее пробежать, чем идти со мной в брешь. Брешь на таком коротком расстоянии как самолет - быстрее проходишь само расстояние, но пока доберешься в аэропорт и с аэропорта...

\- Понял. Пока ты будешь открывать брешь, я уже десять раз успею там оказаться.

\- Мм.

Через десять минут Сиско почувствовал приближение Реверба. Связь с ним чувствовалась как запах туши для ресниц. Когда он первый раз почувствовал Пако, это было ощущение потянутого мускула. Синди выглядела как прозрачная карамель. Он подумал, что стоило бы спросить хотя бы у Пако и Синди, как чувствуется для них связь с ним, и совпадает ли это ощущение - его ли это личное внутреннее ощущение, или каждый воспринимает его по-своему.

\- Под переходом из Химии к Вайтекеру, - бросил Рамон Волли и открыл брешь. Выйдя из нее, он увидел раскрывающуюся брешь и размытое пятно, которое через секунду оказалось в стороне. Сиско закрыл три бреши, которые пытался открыть Реверб, несмотря на навалившегося на него Волли.

\- Не надо, - предупредил Реверба Сиско.

Реверб тем временем сфазировался сквозь Волли и ударил Сиско вибрацией. Волли, оправившись от фазирования - к счастью, он не пострадал, ударил Реверба сзади по голове, и тот свалился как подкошенный.

\- Эй, ты его не убил? - Вытерев кровь от пропущенного виброудара, спросил Сиско.

\- Нет, - проверил пульс Волли.

\- У нас сильные головы, он может симулировать, - предупредил Сиско. - Будь в скоростном состоянии. Нам нужно унести его отсюда, но, если мы его упустим, он просто познакомится с Гарри где-нибудь еще. Нам нужно его переубедить это делать. Давай найдем уединенное место и поговорим с ним. Надень сначала это на него, - кинул Сиско блокирующие наручники. Но не включай их, пока не прибудешь на место - иначе они уменьшат и твои силы.

\- Понятно, - кивнул Волли, надел наручники и исчез с Ревербом.

Через несколько секунд в наушнике Сиско раздался голос Волли:

\- Готово, пустой лекционный зал в Физике, номер 3-309. Я заперся.

Сиско вспомнил из карты вайба, где это, и открыл брешь. Из бреши пришлось прыгать, так как он открыл ее слишком высоко, но вслепую всегда тяжело, хорошо, что он теперь умел фазироваться, и ему не грозило застрять в стенке. По крайней мере он мог вслепую, в отличие от той же Пикабу.

Реверб сидел на стуле, в активированных наручниках, на сцене лекционного зала. Все еще без сознания.

\- Я думал, лишить человека сознания ударом по голове без серьезной черепно-мозговой травмы можно только в кино, - хмыкнул Рамон.

Волли, стоявший рядом, показал вулканский салют, улыбнувшись и пояснил:

\- Это была больше вулканская смертельная хватка.

\- Волли, неужели ты наконец посмотрел Звездный Путь?

\- Джесси, - пожал печами Волли.

\- Умная девочка. Но я думал, у них только Вояджер?

\- Нет, как бы появился спин-офф, если бы не было оригинального?

\- Действительно, - проворчал Сиско. - Значит, я просто плохо понял Гарри, он на самом деле говорил, что его любимый Звездный Путь - Вояджер. Что означает, что я уговаривал его посмотреть то, что он уже наверняка видел. Хер такой...

Реверб простонал.

\- Доброе утро, спящая красавица, - подошел к нему Сиско. Волли за секунду принес ему стул.

Устроившись на стуле. Сиско шмыгнул все еще слегка кровоточащим носом и стал терпеливо ждать, когда Реверб откроет глаза. Что тот сделал только после того, как несколько раз попробовал использовать силы.

\- Это глушители, - объяснил Сиско, когда Реверб уставился на него ненавидящим взглядом. - В любом случае, ты уже видел, что я запросто могу закрыть твои бреши. Давай поговорим. Потому что я не хочу тебя убивать.

\- И что ты можешь мне предложить? - спросил Реверб хрипло.

\- Ничего. Кроме будущего. Нет, не того, откуда ты только что пришел. И не того, на которое ты себя обрекаешь. Свободное будущее. Будущее на свободе, будущее... практически где угодно кроме этого мира и Земли-1. Возможно, даже будущее в этом мире, если ты обещаешь оставить в покое Гарри и Джесси. Но, подозреваю, это искушение слишком велико.

\- На что я себя обрекаю? - рассмеялся Реверб. - На жизнь с любимым человеком?

\- Я знаю, насколько ты его любишь, - ответил Сиско. - Ты любишь его... слишком. Настолько, что это стало одержимостью. Кончай зацикливаться на прошлом. Пора сдвинуться с этой мертвой точки. Ты проиграл, но жизнь продолжается. Но это не самый мой убедительный аргумент.

\- А что? - ухмыльнулся Реверб, - "10 советов, как забыть своего бывшего"?

\- Если ты изменишь его таймлайн, ты сотрешь Джесси.

\- Велика потеря. Если бы не она...

\- Нет, нет, я не об этом. Ты сотрешь Джесси, и за это за тобой пошлют рэйфов времени.

\- Им меня не поймать.

\- Нет, - согласился Сиско. - Не поймать, правильно. Поэтому они выпустят савитара из клетки с колесом, и ты окажешься единственным, кто сможет остановить разрушение этой Земли. Ты добровольно пойдешь в клетку и проведешь следующие тридцать лет в ней, выживая из последнего ума, пока не вынудишь меня тебя... поглотить.

\- Я не пойду в клетку. Мне плевать на эту Землю, - ухмыльнулся Реверб.

\- Даже если на ней живет Гарри? Видишь, я верю в то, что ты его любишь. Я был в твоей голове. Я даже верю, что когда-нибудь ты найдешь своего Гарри, чем черт не шутит, каждой твари по паре. Но не тут. Не этого. Два раза ты был раньше меня, и он все равно оказался моим, без малейшего усилия с моей стороны, - Сиско показал кольцо.

\- Но... Джесси не было, почему?.. - неверяще уставился на него Реверб.

\- Потому что не в ней дело и никогда не было. Это мой последний аргумент, - вздохнул Сиско. - Волли, наручники.

\- Ты уверен? - спросил Волли.

\- Я уверен, - посмотрел в лицо Реверба Сиско.

Волли снял наручники, и Реверб потер запястья.

\- Куда мне теперь идти? - потерянно спросил он.

\- Там целые кластеры миров, - мягко сказал Сиско. - Я обещал тебе свободу. Я тебе даже завидую. У меня свободы нет. Я навсегда привязан к этой кучке миров. Ты... Ты можешь быть где угодно, кем угодно. С кем угодно. Абсолютная свобода... Или мы можем и дальше продолжать этот танец.

Реверб мотнул головой.

\- Передай ему привет, - попросил он и открыл брешь.

Сиско кивнул и прислушался к вибрации с другого конца бреши, это была незнакомая ему Земля. Он кивнул Волли. Они позволили Ревербу уйти туда.

\- Как думаешь, он серьезно согласился? - спросил Волли.

\- Он проиграл в голове все варианты и понял, что проиграет в любом. Нет, он с легкостью победит нас с тобой в половине случаев, не вопрос, но он никогда не победит Гарри. Черт, даже я думаю, что он бы больше подошел Гарри, чем я, но... - пожал Рамон плечами. - Кто его знает, почему это должны быть именно мы с ним.

\- Но твое кольцо, - заметил Волли. - Ты сказал, что оно исчезнет, если мы исправим таймлайн.

\- Мм, - посмотрел себе на руку Сиско. - Прям мистика какая-то...

***

\- Где вас носит? - проворчал Гаррисон, когда Сиско и Волли вернулись. - Я думал, путешествие во времени означает, что ты можешь вернуться в тот же самый момент, из которого ушел. Мы тут уже три часа торчим.

\- Всего полтора, - поднял руку Джулиан.

\- Я округлил, для наглядности. Можно мы уже пойдем поедим? Тут недалеко Биг Белли Бургер.

\- Это означает, что у вас ничего не получилось? - развел руками Джулиан. - Потому что ничего не изменилось.

\- Сейчас проверим, - успокоил его Рамон. - Тройничок?

\- Нет, спасибо, - отозвался Гаррисон. - Бургер, пожалуйста.

\- Сначала Джесси, - остановил его Сиско. - Теперь ты знаешь, куда ты ее послал?

\- Нет, - пожал Веллс плечами.

\- Но ты помнишь Джесси? - испугался Волли.

\- Ты меня только что спросил, помню ли я собственную дочь? - возмутился Гаррисон. Будущий зять медленно, но упорно лишался своего будущего звания в его глазах.

\- Эй, - успокоил его Сиско. - Реверб изменил таймлайн так, что она не родилась. Хотя, скорее всего, это было всего лишь побочным эффектом того, что он решил соблазнить молодого тебя.

\- А. Вот оно что... Но вы исправили таймлайн. Но, как обычно, теперь будут всякие мелкие расхождения с этим таймлайном и таймлайном Джесси, потому что она была в другом мире... Арх, - прорычал Веллс.

\- Джесси. Что значит, ты не знаешь, куда ты ее послал? - озабоченно спросил Сиско.

\- Я сказал ей заблудиться, это был единственный способ, чтобы ты ее не нашел. Ты можешь ее найти? - Гаррисон немного волновался за дочь.

\- Я могу попытаться, - кивнул Сиско и сосредоточился на вайбе, вцепившись в плечо Веллса. - Я ее вижу. Она... Смеется, - Гаррисон и Волли улыбнулись. - С... ребенком на руках. Младенцем.

\- Что?!! - дуэтом закричали Веллс и Волли.

\- Это не ее ребенок, - быстро пояснил Сиско. - Я вижу его родителей. Она отдала его им. По крайней мере, я думаю, что это родители... - нахмурился Сиско.

\- Ты можешь определить, где она? Пробить туда брешь? - спросил Гаррисон.

\- Эм... Нет. Я не... Я не чувствую вибрации.

\- Мм. Все еще работает, - удовлетворенно сказал Веллс. - Хотя, думаю, это был последний раз. Ты довольно быстро освоил путешествие в миры, в которых не был, судя по как ее... Супервуман.

\- Герл, Супергерл. И Берри там был, а я почувствовал вибрации того мира с него. Тут у меня только вайб. Вибрации в вайбах - они... Эй! - сдернул с себя очки Рамон. - Только не говори, что ты послал собственную дочь непонятно куда в надежде, что я научусь пробивать бреши в неизвестные миры к тому времени, как ей захочется домой?

\- Ты забываешь, что моей целью было как раз не дать тебе ее найти, значит я не мог на это рассчитывать, - возмутился глупостью Сиско Веллс, вынул из кармана экстраполятор, нажал его и кинул Сиско. - На! Неужели ты думал, что я пошлю дочь в другой мир без экстраполятора? За кого ты меня принимаешь? За идиота вроде тебя?

\- Сам идиот!

\- Задница!

\- Хер!

\- Эй, эй! - встрял Джулиан. - Вы еще подеритесь!

Сиско надул губы и открыл брешь, пользуясь обратным сигналом экстраполятора, который уже послала Джесси.

Гаррисон кивнул Волли, тот убежал в брешь.

\- Дай ей попрощаться и все такое, она позвонит, когда захочет вернуться. Судя по всяким младенцам, она неплохо уживается с местным населением, и с Волли она будет в порядке, - сказал Веллс. Рамон закрыл брешь.

Гаррисон поймал правую руку Сиско в свою.

\- Я смотрю, кольцо исправно работает, - промурлыкал он, привлекая Рамона к себе.

\- Я все еще тут! - сообщил Джулиан. - На случай, если вы забыли.

\- Надо полагать, ты мне его дал, в отличие от тебя из того таймлайна, исключительно ради этого трюка, - подозрительно спросил Рамон, не обращая внимание на Джулиана.

\- Как тебе будет угодно, - поцеловал кольцо Веллс.

\- Референс из Принцессы-невесты? Нечестно, - надулся Сиско. - Следующим тот, кто будет нас сочетать, будет жутко картавым?

\- Ты уже планируешь свадьбу? Это означает "да"?

\- Если только в качестве альтернативы самоубийству... - проворчал Сиско.

\- Задница, - выдохнул Гаррисон в губы Сиско.

\- Хер, - выдохнул в ответ Сиско.

\- Они опять целуются. Нам обязательно читать части с поцелуями? - проворчал Джулиан.

***

Они были на Дне Благодарения в доме Вестов и собирались объявить официально о помолвке. Конечно, все уже, благодаря Волли и Джулиану, знали какую-то версию, но Сиско обещал, что, если будет что-то официальное, они объявят. Было слегка боязно за Айрис, которая к этому времени должна была уже сама быть замужем. Да и, кроме остальных двух Вестов, команде и друзьям в общем и целом не везло с любовной жизнью. К тому же было ровно полгода со смерти ЭйчАра, о чем они подумали только после того, как решили, когда это сделают. Но тянуть дольше они уже не могли, прошел почти месяц. Гаррисон, тем не менее, умудрился за это время не сказать даже собственной дочери. До сих пор.

\- Ну, ты ей сказал? - ткнул Сиско Гаррисона, вышедшего из комнаты Айрис, в которой сейчас обитала Джесси, носком ботинка в щиколотку.

\- Да, - выдохнул тот, ойкнув.

\- Серьезно? Я сейчас не обнаружу, что ты решил, что она узнает со всеми?

\- Ей Волли уже все рассказал. Я просто подтвердил, что сделал это во всех таймлайнах, как честный человек.

\- Окей. Как она?

\- Не знаю. Всю дорогу хихикала. На твоем месте я бы был осторожней.

\- Хихикала? Да, это подозрительно, - подтвердил Рамон, хихикая.

\- Что?

\- Я думаю, ты боишься собственной дочери больше любого злобного спидстера.

\- Она уже спидстер... Далеко ли до злобного?

\- Это поэтому ты так хочешь сам стать спидстером?

\- Так я буду хоть каким-то авторитетом.

\- Боюсь, ты уже с этим опоздал. Ты будешь начинающим спидстером против ее опыта. Она тебя в рог погнет.

\- Ты прав, - огорчился Веллс. - Еще она рассказывала про того ребенка, с которым ты ее свайбил. Никогда за ней не замечал такой любви к детям, особенно младенцам.

Сиско зажал себе рот рукой.

\- Нет. Нет! - заметив его реакцию, всполошился Веллс. - Я убью Волли!

\- Эй, не спеши с выводами, - успокоил его Рамон, хотя именно он сам с ними поспешил. - Сначала надо узнать факты. Нет-нет, - остановил он Гаррисона, который уже ломанулся в комнату дочери. - Я один. Ты это не умеешь делать.

\- Я всего лишь спрошу!

\- Знаю я, как ты "спросишь", - отстранил Сиско его от двери и постучался сам.

Когда Джесси его впустила, он осторожно спросил:

\- Очевидно, местные младенцы, где ты там была, произвели на тебя впечатление.

\- Ну конечно, он решил, что я беременна, - вздохнула она. - Я всего лишь хочу сиблинга. Не думаю, что я еще готова стать матерью, но... Они обещали мне брата или сестру до самой маминой смерти. Но не завели даже собаку.

\- Джесси, мы с твоим отцом еще об этом не думали, - сказал Сиско, не уверенный в том, что это правда, но считается ли Гарри из другого таймлайна? - Но ты можешь завести собаку, под мою ответственность.

\- Конечно... - еще раз вздохнула Джесси. - Иди уже, успокой его, а то он убьет Волли, если тот окажется рядом.

\- Никто никого не убьет. Не в моем присутствии.

Когда все собрались за столом, включая Джесси - помимо команды в полном нынешнем составе была и Сесиль, и команда с Земли-3 (Джей, Синди и Пако), и Рори (нет, он еще не нашел Мадриха), и обе Тины, и новенький - доктор Курт Энгстром, которого они сманили из Кистоуна. Народу было так много, что стол пришлось ставить буквой Т.

\- Я хочу сказать спасибо ЭйчАру, - первой встала Айрис. - Прошло ровно полгода с его смерти. Я благодарна ему не только за мою собственную жизнь. Он пожертвовал собой, чтобы все мы продолжили наши собственные жизни. Мы должны помнить об этом и не дать его жертве быть напрасной. Продолжайте жить полной жизнью и радоваться ей, как радовался ей он.

Синди и Сиско грустно улыбнулись. Трэйси заплакала.

\- И конечно я благодарна Берри, - продолжила Айрис. - За все наши жизни. Хотя жизнь без него иногда невыносима.

Весты ее обняли, когда она села.

Потом выступил Джо с благодарностью за семью, но больше никто не хотел вставать. Тогда встал Сиско.

\- Я благодарен ЭйчАру и Берри, но за меня уже сказали. Но еще у меня есть одна особенная благодарность. Еще одному Гаррисону Веллсу. Гаррисоны Веллсы всех миров, по крайней мере те, что я видел, исключительны. По крайней мере для меня. Я бы хотел сказать спасибо Гаррисону Веллсу, чья исключительность для меня - даже среди своих исключительных допельгангеров. Гарри Веллс, - повернулся Рамон к Гаррисону. - Я благодарен тебе - за то, что ты существуешь, абсолютно таким, какой ты есть, включая то, что ты хер еще тот, - часть народа засмеялась. Гаррисон покраснел. - Говорят, что разлюбляют обычно за то же самое, за что влюбляются. Так вот нам это не грозит - наш путь был в обратную сторону. И я благодарен за тебя - за то, что мультиверс свела нас вместе. И в своей мудрости была, разумеется, права. Почему мы и скрепляем это обещанием. Многие уже по цацке, - показал Сиско кольцо, - догадались, несмотря на то, что она не на той руке. Это на самом деле смешная история, почему не на той, и я уже репетирую сказочку о том, как так получилось, которая не испугает наших внуков... - тут покраснела Джесси. - Возможно, я даже выпущу это в виде детской книжки: "Принц-Жених и Его Исчезающая Рука". Но мы так и не объявили это официально. Мы делаем это сейчас. Мы помолвлены. Если мы ждали месяц, чтобы объявить своей выбранной семье, своим кровным родственникам я, видимо, буду объявлять прямо перед свадьбой. Половина решит, что Гарри - это Гарриетт, и их будет ожидать сюрприз, - всегда есть что-то... а остальные демонстративно не придут, - Сиско вздохнул. Хартли успокаивающе потрепал Пако по плечу. - Но это меня не остановит. Потому что я благодарен еще за кое-что и кое-кому. За мою выбранную семью. За всех вас! - Сиско поднял бокал.

Раздался звонок в дверь.

У Сиско екнуло сердце. Джулиан тоже вздрогнул. Потому что за этим столом не было одного человека из их выбранной семьи... И как было бы прекрасно, если бы это была она, но Рамон точно знал, что это не она. Сиско отпустил ее, как и обещал, но периодически вайбил, чувствуя себя при этом вуайором. Сегодня она была далеко, со своей новой выбранной семьей. И, вероятно, на этом стоило ее отпустить навсегда. Джулиану у него еще не хватало духу сказать об этом.

\- Это капитан с мужем! - обрадовался Джо. - Присоединяйтесь! Мы еще не начали есть!

\- Мы не есть пришли. Мы... Мы создаем собственную традицию. Мы ходим говорим спасибо всем, кому мы благодарны, но кто не может быть за нашим столом, потому что у них свои семьи, перед тем, как сесть есть. Я обхожу в основном своих лучших офицеров и... Да, мистер Рамон, и вас тоже, - заметил Сингх Сиско среди гостей. - Спасибо за службу, - пожал он руку Джо. - Можете продолжать.

\- А я в основном хочу поблагодарить Флаша за спасение моей жизни, но с тех пор, как он пропал, я не могу сделать этого даже виртуально, - сказал Роб. - Ну... Где бы он ни был, надеюсь, что у него есть, за что можно быть благодарным.

\- Еще раз наши соболезнования по поводу Берри. Мистеру Аллену мы тоже благодарны.

Когда они ушли, Джо заметил:

\- Кажется, одновременная пропажа Флаша и весьма сомнительная смерть Берри были слишком очевидны. Сингхи не первые и не последние, кто провел эту параллель в отделении.

Уже дома, в кровати, Сиско пришла идея.

\- Искусственный разум, который может заменить Берри и любой другой двигатель, должны создавать все. Это должен быть краудсорсинг, причем со всех миров. Нет одного изобретателя. И не может быть.

\- Очень хорошая идея, завтра ей займемся, - буркнул Гаррисон.

\- Почему не сейчас?

\- Потому что мы уже кое-чем занимаемся?

\- Да-да, вот именно об этом я и говорю. Рори спит на кушетке, ты забыл? - прошипел Рамон.

\- Он не будет возражать, - хмыкнул Веллс.

\- Ха-ха... Тройничок?

\- Нет, спасибо, - на автомате отозвался Гаррисон. - Черт. А если кто-нибудь из нас когда-нибудь захочет?

\- Достаточно сказать, что ты, конечно, знаешь отзыв, но... Ты что, хочешь?

\- Что? Нет, я гипотетически. Вот ты наверняка хочешь. Конечно, понимаю, он молодой...

\- Да... С симметричными ушами, - прыснул Сиско.

\- Мы должны свингануться, когда он найдет своего Мадриха.

\- Да, ты уже изъявлял желание свингануть меня на более умудренного опытом.

\- Это просто желание состариться вместе, - отмахнулся Веллс.

\- Будешь дальше изъявлять направо и налево желания свингануть меня на кого попало, я тебе обещаю, что твое желание состариться вместе не осуществится, - предупредил его Рамон.

\- Покажи мне тот вайб опять, где мы оба старые. А то мне нужен стимул, чтобы вынести твою юную гиперактивную задницу.

\- Эй, не я сегодня такой гиперактивный, что не могу потерпеть до завтра.

\- Старый, матерый веллс чувствует угрозу от молодого, затаившегося рядом веллса, поэтому не может не переусердствовать, показывая свою потенцию своей молодой привередливой паре, - тоном Дэвида Аттенборо прокомментировал Гаррисон.

Сиско покатился со смеху.

\- Нет, серьезно, пошли сегодня ко мне, - сказал Веллс. - Только никаких проектов и игр, и уж точно никаких гостей. Только мы.

\- Окей. Кстати, - остановил встающего Гаррисона Сиско и свалил его обратно на себя. - Это будет идеальным тестовым полигоном для моего нового трюка. Он опустил руку на кровать и пробил брешь прямо под ними, при этом отделив кровать от себя и приземлившись точно на кровати в спальне Гаррисона на Земле-2 так, что тот заметил, что они переместились, только оглянувшись вокруг. Ну, и еще, когда кровать под ними захрустела.

\- Упс, - закрыл свой улыбающийся рот Сиско обеими руками. - Я забыл, что у тебя все законсервировано.

\- Арр, - прорычал Веллс. - Хауз, расконсервируй мою спальню и подсобные.

Пленка под ними лопнула и расползлась в стороны, исчезнув в щелях между каркасом и матрасом.

\- Кажется, подо мной еще кусок остался, - хихикая, нащупал Рамон пленку под собой.

\- Оставь, пригодится. Ты вечно ворчишь, что приходится вставать менять простынь.

\- Это проблемы третьего мира, тут наверняка это делает сам Хауз. К тому же, я не хожу к тебе домой, чтобы спать на клеенке. У тебя шелковые простыни, и их много, - он вынул кусок плени и запихал в щель, куда исчезла остальная.

\- Мы можем взять пару штук домой, - предложил Веллс.

\- Ты сказал "домой".

\- Мм.

\- Ты сказал "ко мне" про этот дом...

\- Это все еще моя собственность, - пожал плечами Веллс.

\- Но ты считаешь мою квартиру "домом". Мало того, я сейчас вспомнил кое-что. Если мне не изменяет память, ты назвал команду Флаш "нашей" командой, когда вызывал ЭйчАра. "То, что понадобится нашей команде", - сказал ты. Ты вызывал себе замену, но говорил так, как будто сам никуда не уходил.

\- Я никуда и не уходил. Из команды. Расстояние не имеет значения.

\- Черт, я из того таймлайна ловко тебя обработал, да же? До сих пор не могу понять, как это произошло. Я даже завидую.

\- У тебя есть возможность все вспомнить.

\- Я не сказал, что я этого не сделал. И все равно не понимаю. Почему я? В двойном смысле - почему я, Сиско Рамон, и почему конкретно я среди всех моих допельгангеров? Ты вообще видел Синди? Вау. Я бы на твоем месте тут же кинул мою толстую задницу ради нее после того поцелуя.

\- Ты хочешь знать, когда я понял, что ты - тот самый?

\- Ты из того таймлайна, где не было Джесси, сказал, что с первых моих слов. Я перебрал все, включая то, что ты мог подслушать, пока не ушел за пульсовым ружьем, но не знаю, что ты имел в виду.

\- Конечно же, когда ты обозвал меня хером первый раз! - саркастически заметил Веллс.

\- Нет, ты сказал, что не оно.

\- Соврал.

\- Вряд ли. Может, там было слишком много изменений?

\- Окей... Не знаю, что имел в виду я с того таймлайна, но я понял, что ты - тот самый, когда ты рассказал мне про то, за что ты не любишь предыдущего Веллса.

\- Серьезно? По каким признакам? Это поэтому ты рассмеялся?

\- Я понял, что мы два сапога пара. Оценил иронию. Когда Франсиско похитил Джесси, у меня были весьма аналогичные ощущения насчет сердца. Просто в твоем случае это было так... буквально.

\- И при этом ты не сказал этого мне. Что ты меня понимаешь. Я столько на тебя за это злился, за этот смех.

\- Окей, как ты представляешь тот разговор? "Здрасти, мы совсем не знакомы, но твой допельгангер, с которым я неоднократно целовался взасос, похитил мою дочь для Зума, чьей правой рукой он стал, потому что он вайбер".

\- Ну, "взасос" и "вайбер", конечно, можно было и опустить, но... Окей, я понимаю. Хотя я бы так не смог. Я бы тут же всем все выложил.

\- Говорит человек, который не говорил всем целый год, что они живут в петле, и что один из них должен умереть, чтобы оттуда выйти. Я бы так не смог. Помнишь, как быстро я раскололся, когда Зум меня шантажировал?

\- Слабак, - хмыкнул Рамон.

\- Еще насчет твоих первых слов. Дело не в том, что я узнал, что ты пострадал от моего допельгангера, а то, что помимо этого я заметил в тебе все признаки собственной амбивалентности - он убил тебя, но его вкус к музыке был лучше, чем у меня? Серьезно? Я понял, что ты был влюблен в него, гораздо раньше, чем ты сам это осознал.

\- Да, у тебя тогда играло это старье... "Ты нехороший"?

\- Линда Ронштадт, - подтвердил Гаррисон. - Спорю, у тебя в плэйлисте в тот период стоял какой-то хип-хопный эквивалент.

\- "Ты разбил мое сердце" Александры Бурк. Нон-стопом. Погоди... Ты что, только что признался, что главная причина твоей неуемной любви ко мне - та же самая, по которой я так долго бегал от тебя сам? - огорчился Рамон.

\- О черт. Попался, - не моргнув глазом сказал Гаррисон.

\- Нет, серьезно, это нехорошо, - отстранился от него Сиско.

\- Окей. Давай сравним эти самые причины. Почему ты так упорно избегал меня?

\- Потому что то, что мы оба были первоначально влюблены в допельгангеров друг друга, а потом были ими преданы - это плохая основа для отношений.

\- Ага. А я говорю, что эта основа прекрасней некуда. А теперь угадай, кто оказался прав.

\- Ты меня просто измором взял, - отнекался Сиско.

\- Ой ли? Ты сам все время ноешь, насколько мы были бы ближе с самого начала, если бы я рассказал про Франсиско. В первом таймлайне ты буквально набросился на меня сразу, как узнал. У меня хватило терпения пережить твое отторжение только потому что я знаю, через что ты проходишь и - можно подумать, у меня не было собственных подобных периодов, когда я считал, что быть с тобой - чистое безумие именно по этой причине. Сейчас ты гораздо комфортнее чувствуешь себя со мной, зная, что я прошел через все то же самое, что и ты, и понимаю тебя, как никто. Это контр-интуитивно, да, но, если присмотреться ближе, очень логично.

\- Звучит фальшиво, ну да ладно, - проворчал Рамон.

\- Окей, проехали. Но по крайней мере для меня то, что мы вместе, логично. И чувствуется тоже правильно. Разумеется, это отвечает только на вопрос почему ты из всех своих допельгангеров. Почему именно Сиско Рамон как класс... Это сложнее. Но, учитывая, что Франсиско удалось свести меня с ума еще в моей юности в таймлайне без Джесси, должно быть, ответ либо в детстве, либо в какой-нибудь антинаучной фигне вроде судьбы. Прости, я не знаю точного ответа, как не знаешь ответ ты на аналогичный вопрос насчет меня.

\- У меня однозначно в детстве. Ну, отрочестве. У меня вместо порнографических журналов под подушкой была полная стопка научных.

\- Пятый номер 2006 года, - догадался Гаррисон. - На моей Земле, по крайней мере. Та статья была с очень хорошей фотосессией.

\- Это был восьмой номер 2005го. И нет, фотка там была всего одна, зато статья... Если бы я действительно дрочил на твои фотки в юности, я бы это запомнил. Там не в этом дело было.

\- Окей... Как скажешь.

\- 23 декабря, - сказал Сиско неожиданно.

\- М?

\- Дата свадьбы. 23 декабря. Достаточно близко к Рождеству, чтобы никогда не забыть про дату. Но не настолько, чтобы они слились.

\- А можно мы слетаем в Портленд и уже покончим с этим.

\- Куда?

\- Ну, куда у вас сбегают, чтобы тайно или по-быстрому выйти замуж?

\- Лас Вегас.

\- Окей. Можно мы сбежим в Лас Вегас?

\- Тебе еще документы надо сделать. Без них мы даже в Лас Вегасе не сможем.

\- В Портленде можно.

\- Нет. Но ты прав. На твоей Земле нам тоже же надо будет... Но тоже по правилам, а не абы как. Знаешь что, всей этой межмировой бюрократией сейчас занимается Синди, пусть она думает. Окей... Матерый, но глупый веллс все еще чувствует угрозу, поэтому показывает свою потенцию?

\- Нет, он полностью спокоен, поэтому просто хочет заняться неторопливой любовью со своей прекрасной, но ворчливой парой.

\- Окей, но я не обещаю, что не засну, уже почти два часа ночи.

\- Вызов принят.

Сиско так и не понял, что выкинуло его в этот вайб - оргазм или быстрый сон. Гаррисон сам на нем уже пару раз засыпал, старая развалина, так что он не мучился по этому поводу совестью.

Он был в пустынном, но красивом месте. Совсем недалеко стояла палатка, достаточно большая, чтобы в нее можно было войти, не сгибаясь. Рядом на столбах сушилось белье. В другой стороне, на самом горизонте, Сиско разобрал очертания города. Целый он или разрушенный, с такого расстояния было не понять. Ветер, сухой и теплый, бросил ему волосы на глаза, поэтому он повернулся навстречу ему обратно, в сторону палатки. Он был голым, каким был до этого в реальности. Ветер на полностью голой коже принес ощущение легкости и пустоты. Рамон уже забыл даже, когда последний раз был на пляже-то... Когда он полностью высох, и ветер, вместо того, чтобы приятно щекотать, стал сушить, он подошел к развешанному белью и снял с веревки простыню. Обмотавшись в нее, как мог, он попытался постучаться в палатку. По брезенту это было трудной задачей, но он все равно был услышан. Или, скорее, свайбен - полог отвернулся, и Сиско увидел Мадриха.

Мадрих ничем не отличался от своего образа из вайба. Видеть себя пожилым было странно, но не неприятно - даже учитывая явные следы от неблагоприятных условий на лице Мадриха, зрелость ему шла. Сиско всегда опасался, что он будет, как та маленькая собачка, до старости щенок, но возраст придал ему солидности. И, что самое главное, не отнял волосы. У Мадриха была длинная, до пояса, свободная коса цвета мокрого асфальта на правую сторону и почти не было залысин. От щенка все-таки что-то осталось, как выяснилось, когда лицо Мадриха расцвело при виде Рамона.

\- Добро пожаловать, - сказал он, улыбаясь.

\- Это не вайб, - догадался Сиско. - Я действительно тут. Черт, Гарри там сейчас с ума сойдет. Можно как-то... предупредить его о том, где я?

\- Проходи, - пригласил его Мадрих внутрь палатки. - Я тебя ждал. Сейчас что-нибудь сообразим. Напиши ему записку, - подал он ему бумажку с карандашом.

Сиско нацарапал "У Мадриха. Извиняюсь, так получилось, не беспокойся. Вернусь как только так сразу", а Мадрих открыл миниатюрную брешь, куда Сиско сбросил записку.

\- Как ты это делаешь? У горизонта событий нет формы и размера, - спросил Сиско.

\- О, не сложнее, чем то, что сделал только что ты, - усмехнулся Мадрих.

\- Окей... Рори сказал, что он несколько раз почти тебя поймал, и у него сложилось ощущение, что ты знаешь о его преследовании и активно от него убегаешь, - без обвинения бросил Сиско, оглядывая палатку. Было видно, что ее уже давно не передвигали. В ней было много вещей и ощущение уюта.

\- Мы встретимся после твоего визита. Если, конечно, он все еще захочет... - улыбка Мадриха погасла. Он указал на два тюфяка по обе стороны очага и сел в один. Рамон занял второй. Кажется, именно тут в вайбе они с Рори пили чай.

Который Мадрих тут же предложил, сняв с очага.

\- Ты так и не передал ему мой привет, - нарушил молчание, заполненное чаем, Мадрих.

\- Рори? Я рассказал ему о вайбе.

\- Ты до сих пор не знаешь, кто я.

\- Ты Мадрих, мой допельгангер, за которым гоняется Рори. Герой пустынных земель.

Мадрих фыркнул невесело:

\- Герой.

\- Что, это неправда, что ты переправляешь людей из невыносимых условий в хорошие?

\- Нет, правда, - прошелестел Мадрих. - Но также правда, что я делаю это, пытаясь загладить прошлые грехи.

\- Ну, это не умаляет твои заслуги.

\- Хотел бы я в это верить, Сиско. Что тридцать лет этого, - обвел он рукой вокруг, - достаточно. Но решать тебе. Вам. И ему. Не мне.

\- Ты не хотел встречаться с Рори поэтому?

\- Теперь пришло время. Ты наконец знаешь, кто я.

\- Я давно знаю, кто ты, Ты - Мадрих...

\- Ты знаешь меня под другим именем, - перебил Рамона Мадрих.

\- Окей... Под именем Сиско Рамона? - пожал Сиско плечами.

\- Франсиско Рамона, - кивнул Мадрих. - Но не только.

\- Реверб? - наконец догадался Сиско. - Мьерда... Но как? - Мадрих пах чаем, а не тушью для ресниц.

\- У спидстеров есть ремнанты, у вайберов - пронги, - пожал плечами Реверб.

***

Сиско исчез под ним в уже известном ему трюке с брешью прямо в кровати. На сей раз он ушел в нее один. Гаррисон даже не испугался поначалу. Может, он ушел за чем-то домой? Сейчас вернется. Вот сейчас... Сейчас... Сейчас-сейчас... Паника пришла с уходом эндорфинов. Когда к нему наконец пришла записка, выпав прямо перед ним, Веллс уже в ужасе сидел на кровати с подтянутыми к лицу коленками и качался вперед-назад, не отводя глаз от места, откуда исчез Рамон. Последний раз он так себя чувствовал, когда Сиско практически умер после того, как послал себе в прошлое вайб о смерти ЭйчАра. Даже после того как у Сиско вновь заработал мозг, он двое суток не мог сомкнуть глаз и свалился уже только когда Сиско пару раз проснулся и тут же заснул вновь. Сейчас он очень надеялся на то, что Сиско не заставит его опять столько ждать.

С чего вообще была такая срочность, что нужно было уходить посреди секса? Это тот самый знаменитый Мадрих, про которого он столько слышал? Допельгангера Сиско, который был лет на тридцать его старше. Веллс был прав, Рамон в возрасте самого Веллса будет прекрасен. Вопрос только в том, что Гаррисон до него не доживет.

То, что их совместная жизнь ограничивалась максимум двадцатью годами со всего десятью активными для него, было самым большим сожалением разницы в возрасте, но он не мог тут ничего поделать - желать того, чтобы они встретились раньше, чтобы иметь больше времени, было желать стереть Тесс и Джесси. Ревербу уже удалось сделать последнее, и одна мысль об этом приводила его в ярость. Он, кстати, очень удивился, что Гаррисон с того таймлайна был настолько на него похож - ему казалось, что изменения должны быть радикальными. Джесси дала ему столько много, он буквально не знал, кем бы он был без нее. И вообще выжил был он без нее после смерти Тесс...

Но то, что у Сиско после него будет почти полжизни впереди, его беспокоило. Нет, не в этом смысле! Он хотел, чтобы тот после него жил, без сомнения. И он хотел, чтобы тот жил самой полной жизнью, какая возможна. Но он знал на собственном опыте, что такое быть вдовцом, и не хотел, чтобы Сиско проходил через это. Ну, возможно, с Сиско произойдет тоже самое чудо, что с самим Веллсом, и он встретит кого-то, кто потом так же передаст эту эстафету дальше...

Так, за думами о собственной смертности, Рамон и застал Гаррисона, все еще на кровати, все еще с поджатыми к подбородку коленками, все еще раскачивающимся вперед-назад.

\- Прости, я тебя напугал? - спросил Сиско. - До тебя дошла записка?

Гаррисон кивнул. Сиско обнял его, расслабляя сведенные мышцы.

\- Я не специально, - оправдался Рамон. - Наверное, это должен был быть вайб, обычный в таких случаях, но... Во-первых, ты прав, я все еще не умею вайбить в других мирах без очков, во-вторых разговор был там однозначно тет-а-тет. Как-то он меня туда вызвал. Или я сам себя вызвал... Не знаю...

\- Мадрих?

\- Мм. Тебе привет от Мадриха.

\- Взаимно.

\- Тебе привет от Реверба... - медленно произнес последнее слово Сиско.

\- Конечно, - простонал Гаррисон. - Мадрих - это Франсиско! Он ведь остался тридцать лет назад, именно настолько Мадрих старше тебя. Но как он был там до того, как вы пустили его по этому пути?

\- Очевидно, что все вайберы находятся в состоянии кота. Мы все - коты Шредера.

\- Шредингера, - автоматически поправил Рамона Веллс.

\- Это внутренняя шутка, Гарри. Из-за ЭйчАра, не спрашивай. Короче мы находимся в квантовой суперпозиции. Обычно любое наше крупное решение просто отпочковывает очередную Землю, как и любое крупное решение, но когда причинно-следственность распределена по времени в обратную сторону и по уже имеющимся другим мирам, как здесь, обе развилки могут переплетаться.

Гаррисон присвистнул и, почувствовав, как трясет Сиско, завернул его в одеяло и приказал Хаузу распаковать зал и развести огонь в камине.

\- Да, прикинь, перспективка, - пожаловался Рамон. - Меня в любой момент может развести в стороны на пронги. Как будто мне не хватает всего остального. У меня до сих пор в голове пронг Реверба сидит, между прочим, и то, что мы отправили его по другому пути, не означает, что он стал меньшей угрозой у меня в голове. Пока у меня вроде никаких симптомов раздвоения личности, но... Сдается мне, эта прогулка, к примеру, была его рук делом. И, подозреваю, желание его простить тоже.

\- Ну и что он хочет? - спросил Веллс, кода они уже лежали перед камином.

\- Собственно его, прощения.

\- Мм.

\- Не только за то, что он сделал и пытался сделать с нами, но и...

\- Вполне очевидно, что замороженный во времени Кистоун Сити и потерявший годы Рори - ситуации одного происхождения, - перебил его Гаррисон.

\- Да, он сам не знает, что там произошло, но его возвращение во времени по пути, оставленному машиной Мыслителя, вызвало аномалию, в совершенно случайном месте, хотя тут слишком много совпадений, чтобы не подозревать какую-то связь. Рори попал под заморозку. Ревербу пришел вайб про него, практически сразу, как он ушел от нас с Волли. Потом еще и еще - за тридцать лет он успел узнать все о своем случайном узнике и, что не удивительно, влюбился. Он пытался его освободить - совершенно безуспешно. Потом, все больше узнавая о пустынных мирах через эти вайбы, проникся тем, через что проходят эти люди, и в результате стал предлагать им помощь. Самой эффективной помощью оказалась переправка людей в безопасные миры, за что он и стал знаменит. Главным его делом стало перезаселение центра пустого кластера. Он собрал всех людей, которых нашел в кластере, в его центр, пытаясь таким образом воскресить весь кластер.

\- И теперь, когда Рори наконец вышел из заморозки, он его хочет, - ухмыльнулся Веллс. - Но тот уже успел познакомиться с тобой... Почему он не выловил его до этого?

\- Он дожидался, пока его развилка осуществится. Потому что хотел оставить решение за нами. Разумеется, он все расскажет Рори при первой же встрече, но мы имеем право рассказать Рори все с нашей точки зрения, выказав мнение, должен он с ним встречаться вообще или нет. Я не чувствую себя... Учитывая, что я съел и переварил одного Реверба, я не знаю, насколько мое решение имеет силу, поэтому я оставляю это право за тобой.

\- Ты все равно будешь их потом мониторить, даже если они сойдутся?

\- Без сомнения.

\- Тогда я не имею никаких возражений против их встречи. Нам, разумеется, надо будет рассказать Рори основные моменты, чтобы дать ему представление о том, что происходит, но я не буду пропагандировать против Франсиско. В нашей с ним истории я тоже не идеально себя вел. И неизвестно, было бы что сейчас прощать, если бы не Зум. Франсиско - такая же жертва, как и пол Централ Сити на обоих Землях.

\- Окей. Тогда... Дадим ему поспать? Утром?

\- Мм. Давай тоже спать.

\- В кровати было бы удобней, - сонно пробормотал Сиско и перенес их на кровать в своей квартире.

Утром, когда Рори проснулся, они зажали его на кушетке с обоих сторон и рассказали ему грустную историю Франсиско Рамона с Земли-2.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Ты думаешь о том же мире, что и я? - спросил я мужа, перепеленывая малышку, которую я уже начал мыленно называть Дори.

\- Было бы логичным принять предложение Джуффина.

\- Но ты боишься, что там я буду успешней тебя? Я не хочу быть успешным. Научиться тем же трюкам у того же Рамона - над этим я подумаю, было бы неплохо уметь защищать ее своими силами. Но я серьезно не хочу больше быть в Сопротивлении и... Я не хочу, чтобы мы от них зависели тоже. Нам нужно думать о Дори.

\- Дори?

\- Слишком?

\- Да нет, мне нравится. Дори. Да, хорошо. От Дороти. "Дар богов". Ей идет. Но Сопротивление - это... Именно так я думаю о ней. О ее будущем. Ты-то можешь научиться трюкам, а у меня кроме них ничего нет.

\- Пока нужно думать о ее подгузниках, - выкинул я грязный.

\- В чем смысл, если у нее не будет будущего? Если Ктулхи загонят человечество в собственное видение будущего, в котором ей не будет места? Я уже сбегал один раз. Я не... Я не смогу уйти из Сопротивления вторично.

\- Я и не прошу. Ты можешь бегать на свои задания и из Ехо.

\- О. Окей, - сдулся Арн.

\- Это называется компромисс. Но больше никаких побоищ. И ты должен будешь продумать все так, чтобы никакие Ктулхи даже не подумали посмотреть в нашу сторону из-за этого. Не ставь меня в положение, как у этого Рамона. Если ее у меня заберут... - я задохнулся от страха.

\- Мы должны вернуть Джесси Рамону.

\- Не уверен, чем мы с тобой можем помочь, - отрезал я.

Арнольд покачал головой.

\- Дело не в том, чтобы не ставить себя в подобное положение. Дело в том, чтобы знать, что, если это произойдет, кто-то сделает для тебя все, чтобы вывести тебя из этого положения. Это то, что Лора мне как-то сказала. Я никогда не понимал этого. До сих пор. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы никогда не попадали в такое положение, и я тебя понимаю, мне тоже бы не хотелось. Но... Я бы хотел, чтобы, если это произойдет, а гарантии того, что это не произойдет, даже если мы полностью отрежем себя от Сопротивления, нет, кто-нибудь бы нам помог. А для этого нужно самим быть тем кем-то, мы сначала должны кому-то помочь. Это работат только так. Поэтому мы освободим Джесси Рамона. Это не просьба, это приказ, милладо. Это будет вклад в будущее Дори, и то, что ты этого не видишь, меня, мягко скажем, бесит.

\- Какой вклад в ее будущее будет, если кто-то из нас погибнет во время этого? - спросил я хлопнувший полог, потому что муж уже сбежал, решив, что его слово последнее.

\- Завтра мы идем вместе с остальными за Джесси. Включая Джесси. Закари присмотрит за Дори, пока нас не будет, - вернулся Арнольд под вечер. - Не бойся, он не будет ставить на ней опыты. Тесты - возможно, но это не повредит. Она уникальна, нам нужно знать все про нее, чтобы успешно вырастить, и Смит прав - он единственный эксперт, что мы знаем. И я ему доверяю - он мне должен. Видишь, как это удобно. Когда кто-то тебе должен.

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы мы не были должны никому, - проворчал я. - Этой ночью встаешь только ты, тебя не было весь день.

\- Мы обсуждали стратегию.

\- Конечно. Это важнее собственной дочери.

\- То, что мы по-разному о ней заботимся, не означает, что я забочусь о ней меньше.

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы мы заботились о ней по разному оба, так, чтобы половина ежедневных проблем была на тебе.

\- Ты сам уткнулся носом в ежедневные проблемы вместо перспективы, я тоже бы хотел, чтобы ты разделил со мной перспективу. Я готов заботиться о ней и так, я никогда не говорил, что не буду. Вопрос был не во мне, вопрос в том, что ты отказался заботиться о ней в перспективе.

\- Единственное, что ей нужно - в перспективе - это чтобы ее оставили в покое, именно этого я и добиваюсь. Начать нужно с того, чтобы оставили в покое нас. Но нет, ты готов нажить новых врагов...

\- Друзей! Я наживаю... Тьфу ты, приобретаю друзей! То, что в нашей семье обычно делаешь ты! Я не понимаю, почему внезапно для тебя это так трудно понять! Или единственный способ, который ты знаешь - это напиться с кем-нибудь? Это не приносит друзей, это приносит собутыльников! Которые не помогут нам в кризис.

\- Мне так страшно, - сломался я. Слезы полились ручьем, я согнулся напополам, мне не хватало воздуха. Ни разу после двух наборов близнецов я не чувствовал себя так.

\- Как думаешь, я себя чувствую! - закричал Арнольд и тоже заревел. Дори залилась следом за нами.

Когда мы наконец все успокоились - в уютном гнезде в постели, все втроем, - я согласился:

\- Хорошо, я пойду. Я правда не знаю, чем я смогу помочь, но... Я знаю, что чувствует Рамон. Но после этого мы уходим.

\- Я уже попросил деда, чтобы он связался с Джуффином. У того, кстати, открылась вакансия... Мой долбанутый кузен куда-то самоустранился. Ох уж эти вершители... Так что... Возможно, я даже не буду никуда бегать из Ехо, а буду бегать по Ехо... Хотя, разумеется, я Джуффину не нужен, ему нужен ты...

\- Посмотрим, - сказал я.

Планета с оборотом в 33 часа, на которой был главный штаб Ктулхов, была во вселенной, в которой была вполне приличная Земля. Сопротивление тоже предпочитало останавливаться на других планетах, но обычно там, где Земли и человечества уже не существовало. Например, один из основных лагерей, по которым мы прыгали эти полгода, находился в нашем родном мире. Мы даже возможно как-то пролетали мимо...

Помимо штаба, напомнившего больше дворцовый комплекс, нежели город, на этой планете не было ничего. Рамон не знал ни координат планеты, чтобы прыгнуть на нее (для этого ему нужен был непосредственный контакт с кем-то, кто там был, одних вайбов, как он называл мысленный контакт, было недостаточно), ни о том, что и кто там находится, помимо его женского двойника Синди, которой он передавал сведения. У него не было даже гарантии, что Джесси именно там. Поначалу они пытались с Синди  поддерживать связь, но их быстро вычислили и запретили обмениваться любой информаций помимо координат. Поэтому теперь было так легко скрыть их приход - от Рамона не ожидали отчета. Все, что он успел узнать за те пару недель в начале, когда они еще смели вайбить друг друга, было то, что на ту же планету перевели Джесси и коматозного доктора Веллса. Что с тех пор могло измениться.

Для того, чтобы найти штаб, мы сначала вычислили планету, по 33-часовому циклу, потом мир по тому, что именно там находится мой параллельный двойник - то, что мы знали наверняка.

Прилетели мы на Диком Огне, просканировали поверхность планеты, высадились на достаточном расстоянии от штаба.

\- В комплексе совсем мало народа, будет довольно трудно туда попасть незамеченным, - сказал Алекс, показывая нам скан комплекса. Спутник-шпион, который мы запустили, теперь висел над самым дворцом, и мы могли наблюдать ежедневную жизнь штаба довольно близко. К сожалению, ни Джесси, ни Синди мы не увидели снаружи, они могли оказаться любым красным пятном в помещениях.

\- Ничего незаметней прислуги нет, - заметил Арнольд, обращая наше внимание на то, что, в отличие от редких жителей и посетителей, которых останавливали на каждом углу, прислуга действительно ходила по всему комплексу практически беспрепятственно.

\- Подозреваю, что охрана знает их всех в лицо, - возразил я.

\- В любом случае стоит попытаться, - решила королева.

Рамон открыл портал прямо перед двумя уборщиками, и Джесси принесла их к нам.

\- Заодно проверили, нет ли у них противобрешевой системы и системы оповещения о несанкционированных брешах, - сказал Рамон. - Судя по тишине, нет. По крайней мере здесь.

Было решено послать в разведку Рамона и меня, потому как пойманные нами слуги были латиносом и черным. Не то чтобы мы были на них похожи, но... После карманного мира стоило рассчитывать на то, что мы были все на одно лицо для охранников, которые были по большей части белые, по крайней мере те, что мы видели снаружи. Переодевшись в их форму, мы допросили их о том, что они знают о нахождении Джесси и Синди, и выяснили, что тех держат в левом крыле. Мы высадились через портал в том же месте, откуда мы взяли уборщиков. Ближе мы не могли по двум причинам - мы не хотели рисковать, попав в зону с системой оповещения, если она тут была; и кто-то мог заметить, что уборщики, за которых мы себя выдавали, перепрыгнули с места на место.

Маскировка, как ни странно, сработала, мы без проблем дошли до указанного крыла. Но тут мы встретили того, кто знал Рамона в лицо...

\- Доктор Веллс? - воскликнул Сиско. - Как?

Гаррисон тоже удивился, потом сказал, как бы констатируя:

\- Сиско Рамон.

\- Да, это я! Вы вышли из комы? - кинулся к нему Рамон.

\- Но... Да, я понимаю. Конечно... - мы поздно поняли, что он разговаривает не с нами, а с кем-то по коммуникатору у себя в ухе. - Мне так жаль, - прошептал он уже Сиско и вонзил в него свою руку по локоть. Я не успел понять, что происходит, Рамон выставил свою собственную руку, открыв портал у меня за спиной, из него вылетел вихрь, Рамон оказался в стороне, невредимый, Гаррисон, удивленный, стоял с размытой рукой, которая только что была в груди Рамона.

Я показал Джесси на его ухо, на свое, и попытался передать без слов, что устройство нужно вынуть и уничтожить. Я не успел закончить жестикулировать, как передатчик уже был размозжен каблуком ее сапога.

\- Джесси? - еще больше удивился Веллс, когда та остановилась, и ее стало видно. - Спидстер? Ты не моя Джесси, да же?

\- Нет, к сожалению. Папа? Не Эобард Тоун в его маске? - потрепала Джесси того за щеки, как будто действительно ожидала, что сможет снять маску.

\- Нет, это я.

\- Почему тогда ты пытался убить Сиско?

\- Джесси. Моя Джесси. Он держит ее в заложниках. Они... Я... Вы пришли нас спасти? Тогда мы все пропали... Простите... Если только... - он повернулся ко мне. - Вы тоже? - я кивнул. - Вы обладаете какими-нибудь способностями? Не вайбер и не спидстер. Там, где держат Джесси и Синди, все анти-спидстеровское и анти-вайберовское. Поэтому мы до сих пор не сбежали.

\- Эм... Нет...

\- Тогда мы...

Сиско открыл портал еще раз, и из него вышли все остальные.

\- Думаю, тут кто-нибудь найдется полезный, - выдохнул он.

\- О! - обрадовался Гаррисон. - Объясняю задачу - вся анти-вайберовская и анти-спидстеровская система, которую нужно уничтожит, находится там, где я не могу ее достать - практически в воздухе. Я, конечно, разрабатываю систему доставки и саму бомбу, но она пока не готова, а нам нужно спешить. Он слышал, что тут ты, - повернулся он к Сиско, - и подозревает, что я не исполнил его приказ... Прости, кстати...

\- Ничего, я понимаю, - отмахнулся Сиско.

\- Нам нужно спешить.

\- У нас есть оружие, - кивнул Алекс, показывая на базуку, которую принес Арни.

\- Надеюсь, оно сработает, - уже пошел Гаррисон, приглашая всех остальных. - Думаете, мне понадобилось полгода на то, чтобы собрать бомбу, потому что я дурак? Помимо анти-вайберовского и анти-спидстеровского поля генератор излучает еще и очень частый EMP. Мне пришлось работать с механикой, а это не совсем моя область. Вон он, - показал он на висящий между потолком и крышей встроенного помещения генератор в форме шара.

\- Не работает, - развел руками с базукой Арн. - Магия?

\- Я тоже не могу сконцентрироваться, - попытался кинуть файерболл Алекс.

\- EMP действует и на мозг, - подтвердил Гаррисон. - Мы называем эту область Азкабаном - тут ходишь как дементорами зацелованный, - поморщился он.

\- Вода тут есть? - спросила Ляпис, смотря на пляшущую в воздухе ленту от неработающей базуки Арни. Перидот обнаружила, что внутри "Азкабана" самоцветы не только работают, но и имеют все свои способности.

\- Какая труба? - показала Перидот на трубы под потолком.

\- Вторая.

Трубу прорвало. Вода, не доходя до нас, выгнулась по направлению к шару генератора.

\- Фьюжаном будет легче, - посоветовала Перидот.

\- Ты права, - подала ей Ляпис руку, и они слились после витиеватого пируэта.

Фьюжан покончил с шаром через минуту. Мы пока отбивались от набежавших охранников. Как только шар перестал работать, оба спидстера принялись за работу. Охранники все полегли, помещение было открыто, Джесси и Синди были выведены. отец с дочерью крепко обнялись. После чего Синди поцеловала Гаррисона.

Рамон, нахмурившись на это, создал портал к Дикому Огню. Все направились туда.

\- Что с этим делать? - фьюжан поймал на свои невидимые нити прибежавшего Ктулха-босса.

\- Еще один в коллекцию, - кивнула королева. - Другие тут есть?

\- Они приходят только на совещания, - покачал головой Гаррисон. Если бы мы знали, что вы идете, мы бы сказали вам, чтобы вы подождали до завтра, тогда можно было взять их всех. Ну, или попытаться. Подозреваю, он успел подать сигнал тревоги, так что они знают, что мы его захватили.

\- Сколько их?

\- Еще пять. По крайней мере тех, что ходят сюда.

\- Итить, - выругался Алекс.

Мы упаковались в Дикий Огонь - он опять увеличился в размерах, так что мы вошли все, хотя нам было не слишком удобно, и пришлось сидеть друг у друга на коленках.

\- Конечно, она была с ним, очнувшимся, полгода... - проворчал Сиско, который был у меня на коленках - Арни отказался брать меня на коленки, я давно перерос узкое пространство между ним и консолью, хотя, подозреваю, пространство само сильно уменьшилось... Рамон вполне очевидно ворчал на сидящую на коленках у Гаррисона Синди. - А кто я? Я всего лишь восемь лет приходил к его постели каждый день в надежде, что он очнется.

\- Твой женский двойник куда сексуальней, чем мой, - не слишком помог ему я. - Что не помешало мне по пьяни с ней переспать, - хохотнул я смущенно. Возможно, это был такой дурацкий полусовет на тройничок? - Не обязательно конкурировать с самим собой, - добавил я для ясности.

\- Как она? - был мой первый вопрос, когда в лагере мы зашли в госпиталь за Дори.

\- Великолепно, - довольно улыбнулся Смит.

\- Я не про то, насколько ты доволен тем, сколько тебе тестов удалось провести, я про ее состояние, - я взял малышку осторожно.

\- А я говорю - великолепно.

Я не нашел чего возразить - Дори была суха, покормлена и довольно улыбалась.

\- Вы уходите отсюда? - спросил он Арнольда. - Из лагеря?

\- Не слишком веселое место для младенцев, - пожал тот плечами.

\- Жаль, я бы хотел еще ее понаблюдать. Впрочем... Интереснее всего будет, когда она подрастет и начнет обнаруживать свои способности. К тому времени, думаю, пересечемся...

\- Возможно.

Дома нас ждала Джесси - та, которая спидстер, с предложением присмотреть за Дори, если нам хочется отдохнуть.

Все осташееся время до отъезда мы усиленно пользовались ее услугами, так как организовать переезд тоже отнимало немало времени.

Перед самым днем переезда мы собрались все вместе, обсуждая, пойдет ли Джесси с нами или останется тут. Самой Джесси хотелось и того и другого, но даже спидстер не может разорваться.

\- Пойди с вами было бы круто - еще одна планета, на сей раз полностью обитаемая и с магией! - перечисляла она аргументы. - И расставаться с вами и Дори я тоже еще не хочу. Но Сопротивление тоже очень интересно, и мне хотелось бы побольше узнать о нем. Возможно, я захочу стать агентом. Алекс сказал, у меня большой потенциал.

У Джесси что-то пискнуло. Она вынула уже знакомое нам устройство и тыкнула в него пару раз.

\- Папа, - обрадовалась она.

Перед нами возник портал, такой, какой создают Рамоны, поэтому я сильно труханул. Защищаться было практически нечем, но я все равно схватил первое попавшееся. Но я, конечно, не ниндзя, чтобы уметь причинять телесный вред погремушкой...

\- Все нормально, все нормально, это Волли! - успокоила нас Джесси и кинулась в объятия выбежавшего, на такой же скорости, что и сама Джесси, из портала черного мальчика ее возраста в таком же облегающем костюме, как у нее, только желтого цвета.

\- Джесси! Ты в порядке! - обрадовался тот.

\- Где папа? - спросила Джесси взволнованно.

\- С ним все в порядке, со всеми все в порядке. Он просто послал меня... Не знаю... Привести тебя? Сиско тебя отвайбил, так что мы знали, что ты тут... с ребенком... - завороженно посмотрел он на малышку.

\- Тогда у меня есть время со всеми попрощаться, - она вздохнула. - Но мне столько еще хотелось узнать и увидеть...

\- Тогда ты должна расставить приоритеты, - подсказал ей Арн.

\- Тогда я хочу пойти с вами на Ехо.

\- Ехо - не планета, а всего лишь город, - поправил Арни. - Но тогда тебе лучше начать прощаться со всеми остальными.

Оба спидстера вышли.

Когда наутро за нами пришел Джуффин, Джесси с Волли прибежали, чтобы попращаться с нами - пока они прощались с королевской четой, их обоих завербовали для засады на оставшихся пять Ктулха-боссов. Арн был очень расстроен, что он не участвует в этом, но уговор уговором. Мы попрощались с Джесси и лагерем и вышли за Джуффином на булыжную мостовую Ехо...

 

**Два сантиметра**

***

\- В кои-то веки тихий вечер, - Сиско свалился на кушетку и включил телевизор и приставку, которую он соорудил для просмотра программ с Земли-2. Телевизор повернулся на оси. Было до сих пор непривычно смотреть его в книжном положении, но что не вытерпишь ради сериала, о котором мечтал полжизни. Актеры были не те, что в телефильмах его Земли, и, в случае с Ринсвиндом, к примеру, его это очень даже радовало, и непривычное кадрирование иногда вызывало клаустрофобию, но общее впечатление пока было потрясающим.

\- В далеком и вторичном наборе измерений, сквозь колыхающиеся звездные туманы, Великий А'Туин...

\- Иди, ты пропустишь начало! - позвал Сиско Гарри с кухни.

\- Я уже все видел! - прокричал, ворча, тот. - Я же не сокрушаюсь, когда ты пропускаешь Зену с Гераклом.

\- Объясни еще раз, почему у вас нет ни Зены с Гераклом, ни приличной экранизации Толкиена, ни Зловещих Мертвецов? - спросил Сиско, поставив на паузу.

\- Тайка Вайтити, ты забыл его, у нас еще нет Тайки!

\- Тяжко без Новой Зеландии кино- и телеиндустрии, - вздохнул Сиско.

\- Зато у нас есть Атлантида, хотя кино и телевидение у них отстой, извиняюсь, плохое сравнение... Зато у нас есть Малливуд, во.

\- Это который Африканский Болливуд?

\- Мадагаскарский. В свое время они мало чем отличались друг от друга с Болливудом, но последнее время они специализируются на метадраме, и кое-что очень достойно.

\- Метадраме?

\- Мелодрама с метахьюманами. Окей, окей, мыльная опера с метахьюманами, но...

\- Гарри! Ты смотришь мыльную оперу?

\- С метами! - воскликнул Гарри себе в оправдание, заходя в зал.

\- Да хоть с роботами, это мыльная опера!

\- И что? Там рассматривают довольно жизненные проблемы. К примеру, как обычному человеку жить с метой, - надулся Гарри, устраиваясь на кушетке вместе с лоханкой поп-корна и снимая Плоский Мир с паузы.

\- Потому что это так сложно? - фыркнул Сиско.

\- Гордость - это, конечно, здорово. Но колбаса есть колбаса, - раздался голос Гаспода из прошлой серии.

\- Иногда это целое испытание, - пробормотал Гарри. Сиско нахмурился, но не стал выпытывать подробности, началась серия.

Когда Двацветок объяснял Ринсвинду про "пол-лисы" и "страх-и-в-ванне",  в дверь позвонили.

\- Ты что-то заказывал? - спросили они друг друга одновременно.

\- Я пойду открою, - вздохнул Гарри и пошел к входной двери.

\- Магия - одно, а отраженный-звук-подземных-душ - это другое, - сказал Двацветок, но Гарри его перебил.

\- Рамон!

\- Мьерда, - выругался Сиско и поставил на паузу.

\- Ты точно ничего не заказывал? - спросил Гарри, закрывая стоящего на пороге. - И никого? - шагнул он в сторону, открывая посетителя.

Которым оказался еще один Гаррисон Веллс.

\- Я не могу их чувствовать, как своих, знаешь ли, - проворчал на инсинуацию Сиско, подходя ближе. - И заказывать их - это обычно твоя работа.

\- Думаешь, он по объявлению? - спросил Гарри.

\- Мне сказали прийти по этому адресу, - сунул им под нос бумажку допельгангер, и только тут Сиско заметил, что тот несколько моложе, чем Гарри. Не настолько, как Рори, но довольно заметно.

Рука сама, потянувшись за бумажкой, схватилась за запястье Гаррисона. Вайб нахлынул как цунами. Это была дорожная катастрофа, подстроенная Эобардом, в которой погибла Тесс. Эобард наклонился над Гаррисоном, объясняя, зачем ему понадобился именно он.

\- ...Мне нужно, чтобы это случилось немного раньше, если я хочу попасть обратно. Гораздо раньше, - вынул Эобард устройство... оказавшееся лицевым трансмогрификатором с Земли-19, вместо того, каким воспользовался Эобард в оригинальном таймлайне.

\- Что это? - спросил Гаррисон.

\- Мой путь домой, - щелкнул трансмогрификатором Эобард, отсканировав Гаррисона, и направил голографический луч на себя...

Все было совсем не так, - забормотал Сиско и прыгнул в другой вайб.

...Это было видеозавещание Веллобарда. С тем, чего там до этого не было:

\- ...И да, Гаррисон Веллс жив, как вы уже догадались, мне пришлось оставить его, чтобы у меня был свежий запас его ДНК. Гаттака, - подмигнул Веллобард. - Нет, нет, он не в инвалидном кресле, он в криокапсуле. Вы найдете ее на пятисотом этаже. Сиско наверняка знает, о чем я говорю, да-да, та самая комната, из-за которой ты прозвал меня Синей Бородой, любопытная ты варвара. Ключ к ней - виртуально выражаясь, вы найдете в таймволте...

...Еще один вайб - воронка черной дыры и улетающая в нее криокапсула...

...Отсмотр кандидатов на должность Гаррисона Веллса вместо Гарри. Гарри настивает на том, чтобы они не брали ЭйчАра. Они никого не берут. Гарри все равно уходит на Землю-2...

...Но Рори, Гаррисон Рори Веллс, присоединяется к команде Флаш, а не команде Стрелы...

...Гродд с армией приходит на их Землю с помощью Сиско, а не Джипси, перехватив контроль за ним сразу же после того, как их поймали, и использовав его вместо Гарри. Обноски Рори перестают работать, поглотив ядерный взрыв, - Берри удалось механически остановить ракету, посланную Гроддом на город, но не сам взрыв. Гарри остается на Земле-1, и они вместе работают над воскрешением обносков.

...Сиско знакомится с Синди во время поимки Абра Кадабры. Та тут же раскрывает, что она допельгангер Сиско, потому что сразу чувствует связь...

...Оба Сиско и Гарри понимают, что Гарри придется умереть, чтобы остальным выйти из петли, но Сиско запрещает ему даже думать об этом, запирая на Земле-2 перед самой датой. Гарри, разумеется, не слушает...

...Сиско идет на зов Киллер Фрост, не зная об этом. Когда Савитар приносит страшную весть, Сиско теряет голову и бросается на него. Киллер Фрост отмораживает Сиско правую руку...

Сиско отпустил запястье Гаррисона и посмотрел на стоящего рядом Гарри, который озабоченно смотрел на него в ответ.

Если Гаррисон жив... Таймлайн пойдет совсем иначе. И в результате... Гарри погибнет... Гарри нет. Гарри умер полгода назад...

\- Нет, нет, - бормотал Сиско, смотря, как Гарри исчезает из реальности. Он попытался его схватить, но правая рука Сиско прошла сквозь грудь Гарри... Рука, которой тоже уже не было.

***

\- Гарри. Он занял ее место, - раздраженно сказал Савитар.

\- Гарри! - Сиско проснулся от собственного крика.

Дальнейший ритуал был привычен до автоматизма. Минута всепоглощающей боли во всем теле при каждом движении, и он уже нашел свой вапорайзер. Самым трудным было набить его одной дрожащей рукой, но инженер он или кто - он давно решил эту проблему с помощью автоматического забора, так что теперь достаточно было ткнуть концом трубки в банку с марихуаной, чтобы набить ее. Он глубоко вдохнул пар, когда вода нагрелась до нужной температуры, и задержал дыхание. Все начало постепенно расслабляться. Правую, несуществующую, руку сводило после этого дольше всего, но и она успокоилась. Фантомная боль была главной причиной, по которой ему выписали каннабис. Обычные обезболивающие действовали только на оставшееся тело, но не могли заглушить боль от отсутствия - его правой руки, Гарри... 356-392°F - идеальное соотношение CBD к THC, воздействие и на тело, и на разум...

Звонок в дверь застал его врасплох и напомнил о странном сне - или это был вайб? Там Гарри был жив, потому что Сиско забыл о том, что тот умер - довольно обычный за эти полгода сюжет. Но звонок в дверь во сне заставил его вспомнить о реальности. Кто-то там пришел. Кто пришел? Он не помнил. Кто пришел наяву? Наверняка Трэйси. Савитар не убил ее только потому что ему нужен был кто-то, чтобы отвлекать рэйфов времени. Так что Трэйси побыла в собственной клетке на пару секунд, пока те не поняли, что она всего лишь приманка, нашпигованная устройствами, имитирующими спидстера, которые ей самой же пришлось сделать. Сейчас она была главным инженером команды Флаш и иногда приносила Сиско работу. Он редко выходил из дома, но никогда не отказывался от работы. Он все еще хотел помогать людям, и команда, как бы он теперь не хотел избежать общения с большей половиной ее членов, все еще помогала людям.

За дверью стояла Джесси.

Несуществующая рука опять заныла.

Сиско видел ее совсем недавно, после того, как он исправлял таймлайн после Реверба. Волли тогда выпустил Сиско из трубы - на нем висело подозрение в том, что он пытается слить две Земли, чтобы вернуть Гарри. Зомби-апокалипсис прекратился, когда его посадили в трубу, так что все были уверены, что это он, несмотря на заверения Сиско, что он бы с удовольствием, если бы знал, как. В то время у него была надежда, что у того, кто бы это ни делал, получится. Даже слитый с замороженным где-то Гаррисоном Гарри-зомби был предпочтительней его полного отсутствия.

Волли, во время очередного посещения Джесси на Земле-2, куда та вернулась после смерти отца, выяснил, что ее там не просто нет - ее там никто не помнит. Кто-то стер Джесси Веллс из реальности, и Волли подумал на Сиско. Он дал ему осколок Брамастры, который нашел в руинах брешевой комнаты, которую взорвал Савитар, похищая Трэйси, и приказал вернуть Джесси. Тогда на них и напал Реверб, оказавшийся, неожиданно для всех, кроме Сиско, живым. Сиско выиграл, с помощью Берри, направлявшего его, как когда-то Савитар Алхеми, попутно получив, при слиянии, память Реверба. Включая то, из-за чего того упекли в спидфорс - стирание Джесси было его рук делом.

Поход с Волли в прошлое был болезненным. Реверб винил Сиско в смерти Гарри, поэтому уговорить его оставить таймлайн в покое было сложно. Сиско и сам не мог не поспекулировать над возможностью самому сделать то, что сделал Реверб - соблазнить молодого Гарри и остаться с ним в прошлом, даже если последствия будут такими же, даже если ему придется заменить Реверба в клетке. Оно того стоило...

И теперь Джесси, стоя у него на пороге, напоминала ему о решении, которое он принял. Он выбрал ее вместо ее отца. Потому что не мог иначе. Потому что несмотря на все боль и тьму... Но он серьезно думал тогда хотя бы предупредить молодого Гарри, но о чем? Это же был не несчастный случай, тот пошел на это добровольно. Тот знал, что произойдет, он видел чертов вайб! Сико предупреждал его это не делать миллионы раз, последние месяцы перед Инфантино они только и ругались по этому поводу. Он запер его на Земле-2. Какие еще Гарри нужны были предупреждения? Мужик был упрямей осла.

\- Мы на нашей Земле нашли капсулу с Гаррисоном с вашей Земли, - сказала Джесси серьезно.

Когда до Сиско дошло, что именно она сказала, он закрыл рот рукой - его затошнило. После завещания Веллобарда они облазили каждый квадратный метр СТАРЛабс и близлежащих окрестностей, но не нашли криокапсулу. Судя по тому, что над названной в завещании комнатой зияла дыра, самой популярной теорией было то, что криокапсула улетела сквозь черную дыру, на Землю-2. Но Гарри тоже не удалось ее найти. По крайней мере, он им так сказал...

\- В СТАРЛабс? - спросил Сиско.

Джесси кивнула, подтвердив подозрения.

\- Гарри... - выдохнул Сиско. - Какой же ты все-таки хер...

Он все еще не мог говорить о нем в прошедшем времени.

***

На Землю-2 он взял с собой Альберта. Из всей команды только Джулиана он еще мог называть другом - по крайней мере, тот не участвовал в групповом насилии, когда Сиско заставили сделать вайб о смерти Гарри и послать его самому себе в прошлое - Сиско надеялся, что этот парадокс, если он не пошлет вайб, выведет его из этого кошмара или по крайней мере сотрет его самого из реальности. Но Джей рассказал всем о петле, и они пришли к нему в больницу и давили ему на мозги, пока он этого не сделал.

\- Вот она, Спящая Красавица, - воскликнул Джулиан при виде криокапсулы. Поход на другую Землю был для него волнующим событием, несмотря на то, что они даже еще не вышли из СТАРЛабс.

\- Отец оставил ее на личном складе, мне только удалось его открыть, - сказала Джесси. - Прежде чем ты спросишь, да, противофазирование. Тут каждое третье помещение с защитой от спидстеров. Мы жили в эпоху Зума, что ты хочешь?

\- Он выглядит таким молодым... Не как Рори, конечно, но... - пробормотал Джулиан, разглядывая видимое сквозь стекло капсулы лицо Гаррисона.

\- У нас все готово для разморозки, - сообщил кто-то.

\- Сиско? - спросила Джесси. Сиско кивнул.

\- Приступайте, - приказала Джесси.

Оказалось, что от заморозки на восемнадцать лет отходят долго и бурно. Несколько раз всем казалось, что они потеряют Гаррисона. Но наконец прогнозы стали благоприятными, и его перевели из реанимации.

\- Тебе бы не помешали подобные специалисты, когда ты пытался разморозить руку, да? - неудачно пошутил Джулиан. Его всегда мучила совесть за то, что сделала Кэйтлин, хотя он не имел к этому никакого отношения. Но Сиско понимал - его всегда мучила совесть за каждый случай, когда Гарри вел себя как последний хер. Например, сейчас, за то, что Гарри, найдя капсулу со своим допельгангером, не сказал им о ней.

\- Я останусь, пока он не очнется. Ты найди нам еду и где-нибудь поспать, - попросил Сиско Джулиана. Джесси уже давно убежала по своим делам.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что, очнувшись, он не будет знать, кто ты, - тихо произнес Джулиан.

\- Я знаю. Надо, наверное, пригласить Тину... Но... Это не для него, это для меня. Я хочу здесь быть, когда он очнется. После ухода Рори он единственное, что осталось от Гарри. Не бойся, я не буду к нему приставать, - закатил Сиско глаза на поднятые брови Джулиана.

\- Тесс? - было первым словом Гаррисона, когда он наконец очнулся. Что было, разумеется, ожидаемо, но все равно кольнуло Сиско. Он не Гарри. Он не знает тебя, - который раз повторил про себя Сиско.

\- Все в порядке, не пытайся встать, - уложил Сиско порывающегося встать Гаррисона обратно.

\- С Тесс все в порядке?

\- Прости... Она не выжила, - Сиско, сдерживая слезы, погладил руку Гаррисона, который тут же сжался в позу эмбриона, содрогаясь от рыданий. Не было хорошего способа это сообщить, и ему посоветовали не тянуть. Ложь в такое время может быть хуже, чем правда. Если успокоить человека ложью, то, когда он узнает правду - а ее, разумеется, не получится скрывать долго, - человек начинает себя ненавидеть за то, что он был спокоен, в то время, когда горе уже произошло. Поэтому честность в данном случае лучшая политика. Разумеется, на не заданные вопросы отвечать было не обязательно. Ни то, что прошло восемнадцать лет, ни то, что они находятся в другом мире, Сиско пока не собирался говорить. Гаррисону наверняка пока не до этого.

Он вспомнил, как потерял руку. Как подобное горе стоило ему руки и чуть не стоило Кэйтлин жизни. Гаррисон, по крайней мере, в безопасности. Сиско же не погиб только благодаря Синди, почувствовавшей его боль и пришедшей вместе с Рори. Втроем - Кэйтлин, чуть не убив Сиско, повернулась против Савитара, - они сбежали, и дальнейшее Сиско уже не помнит, от боли он потерял сознание. Ему рассказали, что Савитар после этого похитил Трэйси вместо Сиско, чтобы та модифицировала свою базуку под межпространственный квантумный сплайсер, а та вместо этого сделала то, что должна была сделать с самого начала - базука не сработала, потому что клетка была полной. Им всего лишь нужно было выпустить оттуда Джея в достаточной близи от Савитара, и подождать, пока клетка не засосет того обратно. Или пока он не сотрется из реальности, смотря что придет первым. Победила упрямость Савитара. Он очень не хотел обратно, хотя клетка оградила бы его от исчезновения. Поэтому на место своего ремнанта в клетку пришлось сесть Берри.

Учитывая, что это его ремнант был виной всему, включая смерть Гарри, Сиско считал, что тот еще легко отделался.

Гаррисон не сказал больше ни слова, и Сиско сидел с ним до тех пор, пока тот не уснул. Сам он, отослав Джулиана, провел ночь в кабинете Гарри, где тот сам частенько ночевал в свое время. К сожалению, это уже был кабинет Джесси, и от ее отца там мало что осталось. Сиско не взял марихуану, поэтому очень боялся засыпать, но оказался слишком изможден, чтобы бодрствовать всю ночь. Во сне он опять забыл, что Гарри больше нет, и, проснувшись, не помнил этого почти минуту, придумывая причину, почему он заснул у того в офисе. Обычно они ночевали у Гарри в доме, но, очевидно, в СТАРЛабс-2 было слишком много дел, как и в их близнеце на Земле-1. Там они частенько засиживались в мастерской допоздна, так, что остаться ночевать было предпочтительней, чем тратить время на дорогу. Да и Гарри не любил сочетание сонливости с автомобилями, по вполне понятной причине, а автопилота на Земле-1 пока еще не было.

\- Где я? - спросил Гаррисон на следующий день. Аналитический ум, несмотря на горе, уже заметил странности и требовал ответа. Также Сиско, очнувшись после потери Гарри и руки, потребовал рассказать, чем кончилось дело с Савитаром. Не то чтобы ему не было все равно, он чувствовал себя замороженным, как Гаррисон недавно, и не ощущал эмоции, но ум уже начал выстраивать эту картину за него, по имевшимся у него уликам, и это его раздражало.

\- СТАРЛабс, - просто ответил Сиско.

\- Не может быть.

\- Может. Есть два варианта: это будущее. Или это параллельный мир.

\- Это будущее. Этот... Эо...

\- Эобард Тоун, - подсказал Сиско.

\- Он сказал, что ему нужно, чтобы я... Как это... сделал?

\- Построил СТАРЛабс раньше, - подсказал Сиско. Ему с утра сообщили результаты тестов - у Гаррисона была некоторая деградация речевого центра, но мозг приспособится со временем. - Он стал тобой, чтобы сделать это вместо тебя. Он из будущего. Пытался туда вернуться.

\- Это 2020?

\- 2017.

\- Он преуспел. Неплохое... доктор... ское... помещение?

\- Медицинское крыло. Но не его. От нашего мало что осталось... Вообще-то оба варианта верны. Мы в будущем, но на параллельной Земле, и это местные СТАРЛабс. Которые построили другие Гарри... Гаррисон и Тесс.

\- Тесс?

\- Здесь она тоже погибла. Также, как и Гарри...

\- Есть другие миры?

\- Навалом. Ты хочешь найти тот, в котором есть Тесс, но нет тебя? Я... помогу, - Сиско уже думал об этом. Он не хотел, чтобы этот Гаррисон страдал, как он сам сейчас, хотя сам бы на это не пошел - другой Гаррисон будет уже не Гарри...

\- Почему я здесь, а не... где должен быть...

\- На Земле-1? Это Земля-2, кстати. Мы здесь, я тоже с Земли-1, потому что криокапсула с тобой была тут. Ее выкинуло сюда после того, как между нашими мирами открылся слишком бурный проход... Мы только тебя нашли.

\- Эо...

\- Эобард мертв. Ну, вернее, стерт из реальности.

\- Хорошо.

\- Мы пойдем на нашу Землю, когда ты немного оклемаешься, так что... Отдыхай.

\- Ты не... врач. Без руки, - показал Гаррисон на пустой рукав. - Почему ты... Родственник? - Гаррисон сморщился, демонстрируя неверие и в эту вероятность.

\- Я инженер. И руки лишился недавно, когда Гарри... Я тут, потому что мы с Гарри... твоим допельгангером с этой Земли... были близки. Я знаю, это была не слишком хорошая идея, учитывая, что ты меня даже не знаешь, а я любил твоего допельгангера, который погиб всего полгода назад... Но я единственный, кто может помочь тебе найти Тесс, которая потеряла тебя. У меня... способности. Ты понимаешь, кстати, что она будет не твоей Тесс? Та же внешность, чужой характер.

\- Как я и твой... Гарри?

\- Очевидно.

\- Почему ты не найдешь себе... Более... такого, какой надо? Кто потерял тебя?

\- Я тебя не собирался находить. Я не... - задохнулся Сиско. - Я тут исключительно потому что... Черт, ты прав, я не знаю, почему я тут. Но точно не за тем, что ты подумал. И я в принципе против подобной идеи. Это будет уже не Гарри. Но это только мое мнение. Как я уже сказал - возможность есть.

\- Но это будет уже не Тесс...

\- Предложение остается. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

Гаррисон кивнул.

На следующее утро Сиско стоял в ванной комнате офиса Гарри, и пытался бриться. Он уже сходил домой за вапорайзером, но рука все равно слишком сильно дрожала.

\- Вот ты где, - буднично сказал Гаррисон, входя в ванную. - Планировка - как будто я сам делал. Смотрю, ты не левша. Дай, - протянул он руку за бритвой. Сиско, нахмурившись, протянул бритву. Гаррисон взял ее и нежно - у Сиско перехватило дыхание - взял его за подбородок, начиная сосредоточенно брить.

\- Я часто мечтал, как буду учить сына... бриться и все такое... - сам нашел нужное слово Гаррисон, заканчивая - Сиско не проронил ни слова, завороженный. - Но... Теперь это...

\- У тебя есть дочь, - ляпнул Сиско, не подумав. - У Гарри и Тесс с этой Земли.

\- Я хочу с ней познакомиться, - закрыв глаза, прошептал Гаррисон.

\- Ты ее уже видел - Джесси, девушка, которая была тут вчера вечером.

\- Она мне не сказала... А я спрашивал.

\- Мне тоже не надо было говорить...

\- Как ты потерял руку? - сменил тему Гаррисон.

\- Отморозил.

\- Мм... Прям как я себе мозги, - постукал себе по виску Гаррисон. - Мне кажется, я забыл все слова длиннее двух слогов. Я... привыкаю. Но боюсь, что не помню... науку. Ты сказал, ты инженер. Ты можешь меня... проверить? Вчера... доктора проверяли, но только всякое... ненужное.

\- Конечно.

\- А как погиб Гарри? - выходя из ванной, спросил Гаррисон.

Сиско даже не знал, что ответить на это. "Я его убил, послав себе в прошлое вайб его смерти"? "Его убил ремнант моего бывшего лучшего друга"? "Он заменил собой девушку, чья смерть была узлом петли"? Ничего не имело смысла без дальнейшего объяснения.

\- Не хочешь, не говори, - понял Гаррисон его молчание по-своему. - Это, видимо, странно. Видеть меня. И знать, что я не он. Насколько вы были близки?

\- Если тебя это смущает...

\- Вовсе нет. Я... У меня были... пробы в юности. Я не сужу... Нет... осуждаю.. Я не осуждаю. Но, если я не ошибаюсь, он был еще старше, чем я...

\- Это было не то, что ты думаешь. Если кто был в наших отношениях взрослым, так это я.

\- Мм.

\- Слушай, мне не семнадцать, я знал, что я делаю.

\- Прости, я, кажется, влез не в свое дело. У меня... поднимаются чувства... отца. Я хочу тебя... охранить.

\- Родительский инстинкт. Защитить, - поправил его Сиско, нахмурившись. - Не делай этого. Единственный, кто делает это странным - это ты. Гарри не любил меня как сына. Или как педофил, не знаю, что ты там подумал. Гарри был как ровесник. С теми же интересами, с той же энергией. С другой стороны, если ты хоть на какую-то часть как Веллобард...

\- Велло...бард?

\- Эобард под маской тебя.

\- Ты знал его?

\- Я думал, что он - ты. Пока мы не выяснили, что он злобный спидстер из будущего. Я приписывал все хорошее, что он сделал, тебе. Он построил СТАРЛабс. Нанял меня. Любил меня как сына... Не надо, - покачал Сиско головой. - Хватило мне одного раза, спасибо.

\- Ты подумал, что меня смущает твое... чувства ко мне. Но на самом деле это тебя смущают мои... Прости. Я не... нарочно.

\- Я знаю. Нелинейное уравнение Шредингера.

\- О. Да, - бросился Гаррисон к доске и накарябал правильное уравнение.

\- Вот почерки у вас похожи. На всякий случай - это же "v"?

Гаррисон кивнул.

\- С формулами вроде все нормально. Слова длиннее трех слогов... Кривая, соединяющая две точки на силовом поле, двигаясь по которой, материальная точка пройдет расстояние за кратчайшее время.

\- Брахистохрона. И обычно ее называют просто кривой скорейшего спуска.

\- При том, что силовое поле может быть не только гравитационным на Земле, где "спуск" имеет значение...

\- Хорошо, будь по-твоему, - отмахнулся Гаррисон, закачивая опять-таки правильную формулу вычисления. - Дай что-нибудь сложнее.

\- Окей, гений. Доказательство гипотезы Пуанкаре.

\- Что? Это вопрос на засыпку? О! Ее уже кто-то доказал, пока я валялся на льду?

\- Мм. Ты заметил, что ты перестал заикаться, когда заговорил о физике?

\- Хм... И правда. Черт, мне нужно столько догнать. Мне нужны будут книги по...

\- Я дам тебе интернет.

\- Что?

\- Увидишь.

\- Мм. Они вбили туда библиотеки, - догадался Гаррисон. - Огромная работа.

\- Оцифровали - это легче. Хотя тоже... Сейчас интернет есть почти у каждого, так что это не вопрос. Бесконечно много обезьян и все такое...

\- Как его... не стоит на месте...

\- Прогресс.

\- Машины уже летают?

\- Ты еще спроси, нет ли у нас ракетных ранцев...

\- Что, нет? Ховерборд-то хотя бы есть?

Сиско сморщился и покачал ладонью.

\- Не так чтобы...

\- Будущее не такое, как нам его... обещали, - вздохнул Гаррисон.

\- Ну... Мы всегда можем стащить что-нибудь с другой Земли...

\- Или из будущего еще дальше, чем это?

\- Тоже вариант. Но обычно мы с Гарри справлялись и без этого... Если что-то нужно - мы сами изобретем и построим, - кивнул сам себе Сиско и закрыл глаза, пережидая волну горя.

\- Ты его по-настоящему любил, - констатировал Гаррисон, когда Сиско наконец открыл глаза. - И он тебя тоже... Мы с Тесс... Теперь я понимаю. Тесс умерла раньше?

Сиско кивнул.

\- Намного раньше, чем мы познакомились.

\- Ему повезло. С тобой.

\- Я знаю. Шанс на миллион... - усмехнулся Сиско.

\- Ты только не обижайся, но... Можно, мной пока будет... заниматься кто-то другой? - неожиданно попросил Гаррисон. - Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

 - Ты...

\- Я ошибался, это не родительский инстинкт...

\- О...

\- Слишком рано.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Возможно, мне тоже потом повезет? Через год?

\- Ничего не обещаю.

\- Что правильно.

***

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что он не только задумался о твоих чувствах - на третий день после смерти любимой жены, - но и обнаружил свои к тебе? Звучит так, как будто ему кто-то усиленно тебя рекламировал.

Они с Джулианом сидели в кабинете Гарри и передавали друг другу вапорайзер.

\- Ага, - подтвердил Сиско и обвиняюще уставился на Джулиана.

\- Эй! Это был не я! - возмутился тот. - Я с ним даже почти не разговаривал.

\- Джесси? - догадался Сиско.

\- Мисс Манипуляция? - хмыкнул Джулиан. - Очень на нее похоже. Только я одного не понимаю... Она мне сказала, что она не хочет, чтобы Гаррисон оставался на ее Земле. А именно это он сейчас, походу, и задумал.

\- Возможно, она его недооценила. Но да, я ощутил тот же вайб - в переносном смысле, - что она хочет, чтобы он как можно скорей отсюда ушел. Если бы у нас сейчас были ресурсы или хотя бы Кэйтлин, она бы отдала нам его еще в криокапсуле. Она даже не сказала ему, что дочь его допельгангера. Это я ему случайно проболтался. Полагаю, у них там сейчас интересный разговор насчет этого... Как она это объяснила? Тоже "слишком рано"?

\- Нет, насколько я понял, слишком поздно. Она не хочет, чтобы он здесь был, потому что не хочет, чтобы он совал нос в ее дела. Она гендиректор СТАРЛабс и главный супергерой города, я понимаю. Думаю, если бы Гарри не погиб, она все равно бы устроила эмансипацию - возраст такой. И Гарри не то чтобы был легким в этом отношении...

Сиско усмехнулся.

\- Да, родительский инстинкт Гарри был как у курицы-наседки. Будь его воля, Джесси бы сидела в клетке. Она пережила Зума, подозреваю, только потому что Гарри был ненамного лучше.

\- Когда ты ее вернул... Восстановил таймлайн... Как думаешь, ее таймлайн чем-то теперь отличается от нашего?

\- Это в дополнение к той разнице, что была после Флашпойнта? О, уверен, что одни пустяки. Щаз! - Сиско обнаружил, что имитировать Гарри под хорошей дозой каннабиса было хорошей терапией, потому что он давно так не смеялся.

\- Эм... - прервал их смех Гаррисон, которого они не заметили входящим в офис. - Мне, очевидно, нужно, чтобы меня подбросили до моей Земли.

\- Мм, - не стал спрашивать у того Сиско, как прошел его разговор с параллельной дочерью, и, отдав Джулиану вапорайзер, не вставая, пробил брешь. Гаррисон завороженно уставился в воронку.

\- После вас, - жестом пригласил Джулиан Гаррисона, вставая.

Тот сначала попробовал брешь рукой, и только потом вошел сам. Джулиан нырнул следом. Сиско наконец встал, покачиваясь, нашел баланс - отсутствие руки иногда все еще сбивало его, - и зашел сам, захлопнув брешь за собой.

\- Ну упс, - развел руками, вернее рукой и культей Сиско, встретив осуждающий взгляд Джулиана и непонимающий Гаррисона. Они стояли в квартире Сиско. На дворе была ночь. - Подсознание хотело домой. Я щас, - попытался Сиско сосредоточиться на квартире Джулиана, но вспомнил, что ни разу там не был. - Эм... Джулс, я не рискну пробивать брешь в место, где ни разу не был, в таком состоянии.

\- Марихуана? - возмутился Гаррисон, отобрав у Джулиана и понюхав вапорайзер. - Ты под кайфом?

\- Признаю, он слегка холоднее, чем я привык, потому что я разжигал для Джулиана, и THC там несколько больше моей обычной дозы... - забормотал Сиско. - Так что я бы на вашем месте сказал спасибо, что я вообще попал. Впрочем, достаточно ли я хорошо попал, будет понятно только утром. И... Утро вечера мудренее, - попятился он в свою спальню и закрылся там на защелку.

\- Эй! - постучался Джулиан тут же. - Тут только одна кушетка. Я попробую вызвать Lyft или что...

Сиско тут же открыл дверь.

\- У меня двуспалка. Заходи, - кивнул он Джулиану и кивнул Гаррисону. - А тебе сейчас вынесу... всякое. Для кушетки.

\- Я бы предпочел не... - попытался возразить Джулиан.

\- Ты хочешь меня одного с ним оставить? После того, что он мне сказал? - зловеще прошептал Сиско ему в лицо.

\- У тебя есть защелка, - показал Джулиан.

\- Он инженер! - прошептал Сиско в ужасе.

\- Он физик-теоретик, успокойся, он вряд ли знает, как открывать защелки с другой стороны.

\- Пожа-а-алуйста! - схватив Джулиана за лацкан, проныл Сиско.

\- Окей, - наконец согласился Джулиан. - Но только потому что я сам в стельку.

\- Спасибо, - бросился обнимать Джулиана Сиско.

\- Недолго у тебя был траур, - сказал Гаррисон Сиско, когда тот подавал ему постель, кивая в сторону спальни, в которой скрылся Джулиан.

\- А? - не понял Сиско.

\- Ты и... этот...

\- Джулиан? - поморщился Сиско. - Не... Мы не... О... Ревность? Серьезно? Не долго у тебя был траур, - бросил он обратно обвинение. - У меня по крайней мере было полгода, и ты на него похож! Три дня, и ничего общего, - обвел свое лицо Сиско.

\- Я не... - опешил Гаррисон.

\- Признавайся, что тебе сказала Джесси? - прошипел зло Сиско.

\- Что? Я не...

Гаррисон покраснел и, после недолгого замешательства, ответил:

\- Что мы были вместе в оригинальном таймлайне, до Эобарда, и ты это помнишь. А ее отец был всего лишь... заменой.

\- Мм. Умная девочка. Столько фантазии. Для твоего сведения, я не помню ничего, кроме одного несчастного вайба, который мог быть как с оригинального, так и с Флашпойнта.

\- Но мы там были замужем, друг за другом? Это правда?

\- А ты там был в инвалидной коляске, и что? - парировал Сиско. - Может, это было во Флашпойнте, и ты был заменой Гарри, откуда ты знаешь, если даже я этого не знаю? - ткнул он пальцем в грудь Гаррисону.

\- Эй, брейк, брейк! - оттащил его от Гаррисона Джулиан.

\- Он совсем не похож на то, как я его себя представлял, - пожаловался Сиско уже в кровати Джулиану. - Он еще больший хер, чем Гарри.

\- Ну, с Гарри, помнится, это хорошо сработало. И это может быть побочный эффект от заморозки - из-за травмы мозга у людей, исключая вайберов и спидстеров, бывает широкий спектр последствий. Включая изменение характера. Или это просто тупо горе.

\- Он прав в одном - слишком рано для всего этого, - помотал рукой Сиско. - Если не для него, то для меня. Мне не нужны никакие заменители, особенно те, что мнят себя оригиналами.

\- Ну, в какой-то мере он и есть оригинал - он оригинальный Гаррисон нашей Земли.

\- И это дает ему право на что?

\- Я первый раз за эти полгода вижу тебя таким...

\- Раздраженным?

\- Оживленным. Завтра я, пока тут, посмотрю на чертеж протеза. Ты говорил, у тебя какие-то проблемы с переносом способностей? - сменил тему Джулиан, зевая.

\- Да, я использовал тот же принцип, что и в перчатках, но увеличение мощности, чтобы компенсировать отдаленность от тела, привело к потере точности.

Джулиан уже мягко похрапывал...

***

\- Тебе не мощность надо увеличивать, а фокусировку, - встретил Сиско Джулиан за завтраком. - Ты теряешь фокусировку при увеличении мощности, отсюда проблемы с аккуратностью. А увеличение фокусировки будет служить и как проводник на более дальнее расстояние и, разумеется, для увеличения точности. Ну, она не будет больше, расстояние все равно рассеет фокус, и в конце будет столько же, сколько и в здоровой руке. Без перчатки.

\- О, спасибо. Полагаю, надеть перчатку на протез будет невозможно? - Джулиан покачал головой.

\- Ну, ты давно хотел научиться работать без перчаток.

\- Где хер нумеро уно?

\- В ванной. Буквально. Очевидно, что после заморозки горячая ванна по утрам на два часа - необходимое условие.

\- Гарри ненавидел стоячую воду, - проворчал Сиско.

\- Составляешь список отличий? - хмыкнул Джулиан.

Сиско не ответил, пытаясь решить, хочет ли он есть, или обойдется вапорайзером. За эти полгода он стал тощим как Брейк-данс - его допельгангер с Земли-3, которого сейчас тренировала Синди. Как заметил Джулиан, ему тоже тренировки бы не помешали, но даже перспектива провести пару дней со своим любимым допельгангером - Синди, не Пако - сейчас воспринималась как тяжелая работа. Это всем кажется, что прошло полгода, Сиско половину из них вообще не помнил, обдолбанный обезболивающими. Он даже не был уверен, на какой стадии горя находится, потому что он до сих пор был зол на Гарри за то, что тот добровольно его оставил; и периодически просил нексус, чтобы это все оказалось плохим вайбом; и иногда ему даже казалось, что это именно так и есть, и на самом деле, в его реальности, ничего не произошло; и был в такой депрессии, что даже принять душ было подвигом.

\- Где он будет жить? - спросил Джулиан.

\- Отведу его в СТАРЛабс, узнаю. Я так полагаю, не у тебя?

\- Эй, у меня квартира еще меньше твоей, и я ее арендую. Ладно, мне на работу пора, а то следующим я буду спрашивать, где буду жить я.

\- Кушетка всегда твоя. А может быть, даже кровать, - пожал плечами Сиско.

\- Серьезно?

\- Эй, это не такая плохая идея.

\- Кроме того, что мы не привлекаем друг друга в этом отношении?.. - сморщился Джулиан. - Или ты хочешь мне что-то сказать?

\- Нет, не в этом смысле. Я сегодня первый раз за полгода не видел кошмаров, - признался Сиско.

\- И ты приписываешь это мне, а не... кое-кому? - кивнул Джулиан в сторону ванной комнаты. - Вау. Просто... Вау. Океаны самообмана. Я пошел.

После ухода Джулиана Сиско откопал в шкафу голографическую маску, устройство, которым пользовался Эобард, для того чтобы принимать внешность Гаррисона, а потом Гарри, чтобы скрывать ее, и стал ждать, пока Гаррисон выйдет из ванны.

\- Если он будет занимать по столько ванную каждое утро, он точно не будет жить у меня, - проворчал он себе под нос, когда услышал, что Гаррисон наконец кончил принимать ванну. - И его будет довольно сложно "продать" с такими "необходимыми условиями". А у нас сейчас нет денег даже на то, чтобы снять ему квартиру, мы настолько нищие.

\- Я... Ванная свободна, - сказал Гаррисон, входя на кухню.

\- Завтрак готов, - безэмоционально констатировал Сиско.

Ели они молча.

\- Веллобард сделал твою внешность весьма нежелательной здесь, - наконец нарушил молчание Сиско. - Гарри пользовался этим, чтобы его не пытались застрелить каждые пять минут, - он протянул ему маску.

\- Вы с Гарри это сами изобрели и собрали? - спросил Гаррисон после того, как Сиско показал ему, как пользоваться устройством.

\- Нет, это устройство Эобарда, он пользовался им, чтобы...

\- Выдавать себя за меня, понятно. Значит, из еще более далекого будущего.

\- Используй его, когда мы пойдем в СТАРЛабс.

\- Там ты поручишь меня кому-нибудь другому?

\- "Поручишь"? Я им не босс. Тебе придется самому уговаривать их тебя взять. Я сейчас всех обзвоню, устрою общий сбор... Позвонить Тине? Кристине МакГи? - внезапно осенило Сиско.

\- Да, конечно!

\- Она в курсе всех этих вещей с параллельными мирами и прочим, так что... Кому-то еще?

\- Если только родители Тесс?

\- Они оба умерли, мы проверили.

\- О... Мои умерли еще до... У меня больше никого нет, кроме дальних родственников, но, полагаю, они не в курсе всех этих вещей с параллельными мирами и прочим...

\- Окей, - нахмурился Сиско. Он не ожидал, что оригинальный Гаррисон будет таким же как Гарри в этом отношении - безнадежно асоциальным.

\- Травку? - предложил Сиско вапорайзер Гаррисону, когда обзвонил весь список, и до встречи оставалось время.

\- Серьезно? - хмыкнул тот.

\- Как хочешь, - пожал плечами Сиско. - Но я первое время не мог без нее функционировать, думал, тебе тоже не помешает. Я до сих пор не особо-то без нее... Это полностью легально, если что. Я могу рецепт показать.

\- Легально?

\- Мм. Оказалось, что у нее куча медицинских показаний и ни одного серьезного противопоказания. Кто бы мог подумать, - саркастически хмыкнул Сиско. - Ты догонишь, - заверил он Гаррисона, который выказал не слишком большую веру в его слова.

\- Будущее... Неожиданно, - протянул руку Гаррисон. - Пару затяжек, мне еще уговаривать кучу незнакомых людей. Однополый брак, узаконенная марихуана, что еще произошло за эти восемнадцать лет?

\- Ты только что узнал о том, что можно путешествовать во времени и между мирами, а больше всего тебя удивляет, что в мире стало чуть-чуть меньше гомофобии и расизма? Типичный белый человек.

\- Расизма?

\- О, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты еще не знаешь, почему травка стала незаконной в первую очередь, и что за нее сидят практически одни цветные. Скажи, сколько твоих соседей село за травку?

\- Ни одного. Насколько мне известно, - затянулся Гаррисон.

\- Пять, - показал Сиско на себя. А теперь скажи, только честно, что никто из твоих белых соседей ее не курил. Включая тебя.

\- Я не...

\- Ты узнал запах.

Гаррисон отдал вапорайзер, виновато сопя.

Сиско давно продал свой джип, потому что тот только просил деньги за парковку. Спидстерам и вайберам не нужны средства передвижения, кроме своих двоих. В случае Сиско уже одной...

\- Мы идем на другую Землю? - подозрительно спросил Гаррисон, когда Сиско открыл брешь прямо в гостиной.

\- Нет, я просто не могу водить с одной рукой, - осклабился тот.

\- О... Да... Мои... соболезнования. Насчет Гарри тоже.

\- Мои соболезнования насчет Тесс... - пробормотал Сиско, понимая, что тоже еще не произнес эти слова.

В кортексе уже собрались все. Сиско по телефону уже объяснил им, зачем он их собирает, так что никто не был удивлен.

\- Вот, - буркнул Сиско, пытаясь не встречаться с большинством из них глазами.

\- Тина! - бросился Гаррисон на МакГи, но та отпрянула.

\- Сними маску, Гаррисон, - ткнул того в бок Сиско.

Когда Тина наконец его узнала, она с радостью его обняла.

\- Мне так жаль насчет Тесс - пробормотала она ему в плечо. - Я знаю, что для тебя прошла всего пара дней.

\- Как ты? - отстранился от нее Гаррисон.

\- О, сейчас попробую понять, что изменилось за эти годы... Я глава "Меркюри Лабс", и они процветают, особенно после того, как... - она обвела газами кортекс. - Кончилась конкуренция... Ну и... Собственно, все.

\- Муж, дети?

Тина покачала головой.

\- О...

\- Думаю, вопрос с аккомодацией отпадает? - вставил слово Сиско и обратился к Тине. - Вы же возьмете его к себе? Ну или снимите ему квартиру, пока он не сможет сам ее содержать? Гаррисону нужны знакомые лица.

\- Да, да, конечно! - с энтузиазмом согласилась Тина. Все остальные, кроме Джулиана, изумленно переглянулись.

\- Остался только вопрос трудоустройства, - продолжил Сиско. - Есть два варианта, которые не исключают друг друга. Вы возьмете его в "Меркюри Лабс"? И мы с удовольствием возьмем тебя, - обратился он обратно к Гаррисону, - в команду Кид Флаш.

\- Флаш! - безуспешно поправил Волли.

\- Я не понимаю, почему я не могу работать в СТАРЛабс? - нахмурился Гаррисон.

\- Ну, как бы... Это все, что от него осталось, - обвел кортекс Сиско. - Волли, не мог бы ты... сделать Гаррисону экскурсию - включая показать ему, как это выглядит снаружи... Так, по-быстрому, заодно покажешь, что такое спидстер...

Волли кивнул, и оба исчезли в вихре.

\- Почему ты сам его не... - удивилась Айрис. - Гарри жил у тебя.

\- Он не Гарри, - огрызнулся Сиско. - И он сам не хочет, чтобы я с ним занимался, так что... Вплоть до того, что не рассчитывайте на то, что я буду с ним близко работать или что...

\- Сиско! - воскликнула Трэйси. - Ты же не стал к нему приставать, у него только что жена погибла!

\- Диос мио, я теперь еще и сексуальный маньяк! - воскликнул в ответ Сиско. - В чем вы меня еще не обвиняли?

\- Сиско абсолютно ни при чем, - заступился за него Джулиан. - Это Джесси сказала Гаррисону про вайб с оригинального таймлайна или Флашпойнта, в котором они с Сиско были вместе. Сам Сиско сказал только о Гарри, и он ни к кому не приставал, честное слово, люди!

\- У тебя был вайб с Гаррисоном? - удивилась Айрис.

\- О, я же вам не сказал, простите великодушно, - издевательским тоном прошипел Сиско. - Может потому что это не ваше собачье дело? Или мне сообщать вам о каждом вайбе из сна - недавно я был толстым испанцем на ишаке, который хотел стать губернатором острова, наверняка это вас заинтересует. Или еще у меня вайбы практически каждый раз, когда я кончаю - вам рассказать, в какой позе какой-то мой допельгангер был и с кем, когда я последний раз мастурбировал? Или белый шум, который я вижу каждый раз, когда к кому-то или чему-то прикасаюсь? Мне вам рассказывать о том, что ел на завтрак чувак, чье пальто я задел, вешая свою куртку на вешалку в кафе? Или перечислить всех, кто пользовался перилами до меня? Или рассказывать всем, чем занимались вы, если я вас случайно задену? Кому чужих секретов?

\- Сиско, парень, хватит, все уже все поняли, - успокоил его Джулиан.

Только тут Сиско заметил, что Гаррисон и Волли уже стоят на пороге кортекса.

\- Я здесь закончил, - сглотнул горечь Сиско и открыл брешь домой.

Дома он открыл на планшете Геогессер и на втором же раунде нашел дорогу в лесу. Он надел вязаную шапочку и теплую куртку и пробил туда брешь. Это тоже была терапевтическая традиция. До этого он не особо любил природу, городской ребенок, но бродить из ниоткуда в никуда по безлюдной дороге... Это было успокаивающим. Каждый раз, когда он боялся, что каннабис не справится с его возбуждением, он выходил куда-нибудь в чистое поле. Он уже подумывал завести собаку, чтобы оправдывать эти прогулки.

После часа на пронизывающем ветре стало легче.

Вернувшись домой, он принял горячий душ, чтобы не простудиться. Обычно он бы принял ванну, но ванна теперь ассоциировалась с Гаррисоном, а он только успокоился.

Судя по куску, который он запомнил перед пробуждением, снилось ему опять то, что Гарри жив, и все, что с ним происходило эти полгода, происходило с Гарри под боком. И это меняло события. Запомнил он момент, когда они только обнаружили первых зомби, и с ними были не только Гарри и Джесси, но и Хартли. В качестве члена команды. Он не думал о Хартли целый год. Особенно сомневался в том, что тот может быть в команде. Это Гарри могла прийти идея выпустить его из Айрон Хайтс, потому что он жил в таймлайне, где Хартли был консультантом для команды и так и не попал в тюрьму. Сиско никогда на это не покупался. Но этот сон - вайб? - был таким сильным. Ощущение от присутствия Гарри было успокаивающим. Он не мог вернуть Гарри, но если он вернет Хартли, может, он повторит хотя бы отголосок этого ощущения?

Сиско знал, что это чушь, уже когда вышел из бреши у Айрон Хайтс. Но упрямо направился к входу.

\- Понятия не имею, что тебе надо, это должно быть интересно, - поднял брови Ратавэй, когда их оставили по разные стороны стекла.

\- Я пришел предложить сделку. Я тебя отсюда выпущу, если ты присоединишься к команде.

\- Серьезно?

\- А еще - Гаррисона нашли. Нашего Гаррисона. Возможно, он тоже будет в команде.

\- Еще интересней, - усмехнулся Хартли. - Сегодня мой день. Окей, в чем подвох?

\- Ты попытаешься выманить у родителей деньги на реконструкцию СТАРЛабс. Мы на мели.

\- Так бы сразу и сказал, - засмеялся Ратавэй. - Настолько отчаялись? Продайте их Меркюри Лабс, мой вам совет. Гораздо надежней, чем пытаться выманить деньги у этих гомофобов. Они меня ни разу не навестили. Я конечно согласен, всеми лапами, кто не хочет на свободу? Но я честно предупреждаю. Я попытаюсь, но ничего не гарантирую. Ты меня не упечёшь сюда обратно, если я не смогу достать деньги?

\- Нет, только если ты попытаешься кого-нибудь не того убить.

\- Заметано.

***

Следующие три месяца прошли для Сиско в постоянном возбуждении. Не помогала успокоиться близость к Гаррисону, хотя они довольно редко пересекались. Не помогал и сезон праздников - из дома из-за этого было не выйти, и даже пустынные дороги иногда оказывались внезапно праздничными. И сны-вайбы с Гарри, который выжил, тоже не помогали. Они снились ему теперь практически каждую ночь. В какой-то момент он должен был наконец понять, что это не его фантазии, а предыдущий, затертый кем-то таймлайн. И после особенно болезненного Дня Валентина он наконец сдался. Да, он жил в чьем-то Флашпойнте.

 Гарри не просто остался жив, Сиско видел во сне Айрис, так что кто-то все-таки пошел вместо нее. Он пытался отвайбить Инфантино, но там все было таким же. Умирающий Гарри на руках у Берри. Как он выжил? Два сантиметра, - вспомнил он, насколько Синди изменила траекторию пули, когда спасла своего партнера, ЭйчАра. Возможно, тут тоже счет был на сантиметры? Но он не видел Гарри раненым, и новых шрамов у него тоже не было.

А ему снились шрамы. В реальности разговор о них был до Инфантино, как и весь их короткий, но бурный роман. Во сне они начали встречаться только после. Они были неторопливы, без нависшей над ними угрозы, смаковали друг друга, как им не довелось в этой жизни - в жизни они до кровати-то ни разу не дошли, занимаясь сексом в темных углах СТАРЛабс. Мастурбировать нерабочей рукой было неудобно, и, параллельно с воспоминанием о том вайбе, их первом сексе в том таймлайне, начавшемся как исследование шрамов, он начал невольно продумывать, чем именно покрыть протез, чтобы имитировать кожу для этой деликатной цели - тупо силиконом, используемым для секс-игрушек, или найти рецепт искусственной кожи от японских кибернетиков. Он боялся, что японский кожзаменитель был токсичный, в отличие от проверенных опытом составов секс-индустрии...

Шрам от пули на сердце! Вайб пришел с оргазмом, прошив его спазмами. Когда он дополз до вапорайзера и затянулся, он наконец смог сосредоточиться на только что увиденном вайбе.

Он был с Гарри. В руке была какая-то бумажка... Что-то привлекло в ней его внимание... Отчет судмедэксперта - это на них рисуют человечка с разными опознавательными знаками и ранами. На человечке был шрам в области сердца. Как у Гарри. Почему-то Сиско испугался и стал стягивать с Гарри одежду. Убедившись, что шрам на месте, он попросил сказать Гарри что-то, что знают только они оба - тогда у них еще не было пароля и отзыва. Сиско уже приснилось, что пароль и отзыв того таймлайна были "Тройничок? - Нет, спасибо". Но он был уверен, что это был просто сон, слишком абсурдно это звучало. У него с Гарри в этом таймлайне было "Пу-ти-вит? - Не паникуй".

\- Два сантиметра... Черт. Синди... Это же был Гаррисон, твой Гаррисон. "ЭйчАр" - это "Гаррисон Рори"... - проворчал Сиско и, дождавшись, пока каннабис рассосет судороги, оделся.

Синди была на Земле-3, на тренировке с Брейк-дансом. Хорошо, что она учила его прыгать не по мирам, а всего лишь в пределах одного.

\- Ты почему не сказала, что ЭйчАр - это Гаррисон Веллс с твоей Земли? - бросил он ей, как только вышел из бреши.

\- И тебе здрасти, - фыркнула Синди. Пако свалился между ними из бреши, которую открыл в пяти футах от земли. - Не хотела пугать всей этой фигней насчет того, что мы с ним сходимся во всех мирах и вариантах. Меня в свое время это сильно напрягало.

\- Окей, - опешил Сиско. - Вообще-то очень хорошая причина, спасибо.

\- Но у тебя был вайб, да? С ЭйчАром?

\- Ну...

\- Я знаю, что в предыдущем таймлайне он погиб у вас на Земле. У меня был вайб с похоронами. Почему мы его даже хоронили у вас, не знаю...

\- Окей... Значит, ты знаешь, что кто-то изменил оба наши таймлайна.

\- Мм. Это не означает, что я очень тороплюсь это исправлять... Но, если ты пришел спросить, была ли это я - нет, это была не я. Подозреваю, что это всего лишь случайное изменение, а не цель.

\- Из-за этого изменения погиб Гарри.

\- А ЭйчАр остался в живых, и что? Я понимаю, что ты хочешь вернуть Гарри, и если это измененный таймлайн... Но изменять можно только Флашпойнты, так ведь? Не повторяй моей ошибки, можешь навлечь беду на оба наши мира.

\- Изменение произошло где-то у вас на Девятнадцатой. Было бы легче, если бы ты попробовала его найти, - попросил Сиско.

\- Нет, Сиско. Это не моя проблема.

\- Ты обратно с ним сошлась, да? - догадался Сиско. - С ЭйчАром?

\- Нет. Но мне приятно знать, что он жив. И счастлив. Пусть и не со мной.

\- Мм. Ну... У каждого своя рубашка ближе к телу... - проворчал Сиско и пробил брешь домой.

Дома он набил список всех, кто имел возможность и мотив изменить таймлайн. Все спидстеры и вайберы задействованных миров.

Мысль о том, что это могла быть Джесси, была невыносимой, но, справедливости ради, смерть Гарри действительно могла быть побочным эффектом, а значит, не стоит исключать Джесси из списка подозреваемых только потому что он верил в то, что она не убьет своего отца намеренно.

В итоге вышло семь человек:

Берри, Волли, Джесси, Реверб, Синди, Джей, Брейк-данс.

И только в последний момент он вспомнил, что на Земле-19 есть свой Флаш, Синди его упоминала. Итого, восемь человек. А мотив был только у Синди. Конечно, о Флаше-19 он не знал абсолютно ничего... Кроме того, что он был босс и Синди, и ЭйчАра, а значит, тоже мог иметь мотив. Разумеется, это мог быть кто-нибудь совсем левый, кому просто нравится пакостить людям...

Задав четкий вопрос - "кто последний вызвал изменения в таймлайне?", он затянулся из вапорайзера. Вайб пришел, когда он уже почти заснул.

Это был спидстер, не вайбер. Когда он остановился, он оказался в красном костюме какого-то ретро-пилота, включая большой красный же шарф. Нижнюю половину его лица закрывала белая тряпичная маска.

\- Как он умудряется в этом бегать? - проворчал про себя Сиско, вздыхая от облегчения. Это был либо Флаш-19, которого он никогда не видел, либо какой-то левый спидстер. Первое необходимо было проверить тут же.

Но вайб еще не закончился, нексус решил ответить на вопрос полностью - спидстер снял маску.

\- Я знаю это лицо, - выдохнул Сиско, и вайб сменился воспоминанием из этого таймлайна.

\- Да, я люблю читать инструкции, и что? - ответил Сиско на язвительное замечание Гарри, раскрывая буклет, в котором простым шрифтом, без логотипов и другого оформления, была отпечатана инструкция к голографической маске. - Кто-то долго корпел над ней, и самое меньшее, что я могу сделать, это прочитать ее. Я сам периодически делаю инструкции, и хотел бы, чтобы их читали.

Гарри фыркнул и ткнул на первую же кнопку на похожем на ручку устройстве. Ничего не произошло. Он недовольно покрутил устройство.

\- Гарри! Прекрати юродствовать. Он настроен на твою собственную внешность, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Сейчас мы найдем как...

\- Сканировать чужую внешность? - наставил на него устройство Гарри. Сиско закрыл устройство рукой.

\- Ты хочешь ходить везде в моей шкуре? - возмутился Сико. - Нет уж, спасибо. Нет, сканировать кого-либо с этой Земли будет мало толку. Я надеюсь, там есть какая-нибудь предварительная установка с каким-нибудь рандомным чуваком из будущего. Ну знаешь, как фотография, которая продается вместе с рамкой. Ага, нашел. Нажми это вот так, - показал он Гарри место в инструкции. Гарри подчинился. Вместо него теперь был "рандомный чувак".

\- Правда, похож на дешевую модель из рамки, - посмотрел Гарри в зеркало.

\- Ну, главное, что он того же типажа, что и ты, так удобней. Сейчас только проверим, что он не с этого временного периода, чтобы быть спокойными, что тебя никто не узнает, - щелкнул он камерой в смартфоне и скинул фото в поиск по базам данных.

Пока поиск работал, Сиско снова погрузился в чтение инструкции. Гарри, покривлявшись в зеркало, придвинулся ближе и уставился на Сиско. Тот закрылся от него инструкцией:

\- Не пялься на меня этим лицом.

Гарри рыкнул недовольно, но маска изменяла не только внешность, но и голос, и рык получился неубедительный.

Поиск пискнул, сообщая о том, что ничего не нашел.

\- Ну, можно быть спокойным, - буркнул Сиско и вернулся к инструкции. - Ага! Нашел! Сделай так, - показал он нужное место инструкции Гарри. Тот подчинился, и после яркой вспышки Сиско снова увидел Гарри вместо рандомного чувака. - Вот, теперь можешь пялиться, - убрал он инструкцию между ними. Гарри не преминул сделать именно это, но Сиско вернулся к чтению инструкции. Гарри еще раз недовольно рыкнул, на сей раз своим голосом. - Что? Я сказал, можешь пялиться, я не сказал, что буду смотреть в ответ, - рассеянно заметил Сиско. - Проделаешь ту же манипуляцию с маской для всех остальных, окей? Чтобы они сами тебя не пристрелили ненароком, а то тут какой-то рандомный чувак ходит...

\- Что никого не удивит, с охраной тут почти никак, - проворчал Гарри.

\- Эй! Я уже исправил систему безопасности! - тыкнул Сиско Гарри в грудь.

\- Эй! - заорал Гарри от боли и напомнил: - Ранение!

\- Ой, - виновато погладил Сиско кончиками пальцев повязку, выделявшуюся под футболкой Гарри и сделал щенячьи глаза, которые обычно работали на Кэйтлин, но никогда на Веллобарда, поэтому было забавно видеть, как Гарри потупился.

Сиско до сих пор корил себя за то, что не подумал о голомаске до того, как Гарри подстрелила Пэтти Спивот.

Спидстер, который изменил таймлайн, носил ту же самую голомаску, что и Эобард, - сделал вывод Сиско из вайба и воспоминания. А значит, был из будущего. Или и был Эобардом. Сиско попытался найти Эобарда и не нашел. Нет, он, разумеется всегда был где-то, в прошлом, в будущем, в других таймлайнах, но здесь и сейчас - нет. Что вовсе не исключало то, что это был не он. Эобард что, также, как и Берри, пытался изменить таймлайн, но все равно кончил тем, что Эдди, убив себя, стер его из реальности? Нет, что-то тут не сходится. Если это был Эобард, он бы либо успешно прошел в свое будущее, либо хотя бы не одевался как красный ретро-пилот, его цвет желтый. Нет. Либо это какой-то другой спидстер из будущего, либо предположение, что голомаску Эобард принес из будущего - ложное, и эти голомаски продаются сейчас в каком-то мире на каждом углу, и их может купить любой спидстер или вайбер, если он дойдет до этого мира. И тогда этот след бесполезный.

\- Мне нужна твоя маска на пару минут, - вывалился он в съемной квартире Гаррисона. Тот сидел за столом и ел.

\- Проходи в мой дом, бери что хочешь, - саркастически заметил Гаррисон. - Мы, кажется, договаривались о границах?

\- Мне некогда, - протянул руку Сиско.

\- Тебе для чего? Может, я помогу, - сменил тон Гаррисон.

\- Я не буду в ней ходить, мне нужно всего лишь свайбить с нее кое-что. Я тут же отдам. Если хочешь, я не буду даже уходить, а свайбю прям тут, мне все равно. Дай!

\- Окей, окей, - Гаррисон встал из-за стола, нашел устройство в кармане пальто и протянул его Сиско.

Вайб был на вопрос "происхождение устройства".

Вместо ожидаемого конвейера Сиско увидел мастерскую. "Рандомный чувак" сидел за столом и собирал устройство. Нет, то, что в устройстве дефолтной опцией была внешность его изобретателя, было не удивительно, но его интересовало не это. Он уже хотел переключиться с вайба, как изобретатель задвигался с очень высокой скоростью - он собрал устройство за пять секунд. Вот он, твой конвейер? Спидстер? Но вместо того, чтобы начать собирать другое аналогичное устройство, спидстер взял это и пошел в другую комнату. Это был офис. В окне был знакомый, - насколько знакомой может быть другая планета, - вид из СТАРЛабс.

\- ЭйчАр! - позвал спидстер Гаррисона Веллса, который стоял у окна. ЭйчАр на лет пять был младше Гарри, но не больше - он точно был старше оттаявшего Гаррисона.

\- Рэн! - радостно ответил ЭйчАр.

\- У меня новая игрушка, - помотал устройством Рэн. - Я назвал ее лицевой трансмогрификатор. Смотри. - Он отсканировал ЭйчАра и перенес его внешность на себя.

\- Вау, - отреагировал ЭйчАр.

\- Пригодится? - Рэн выключил устройство и отдал его ЭйчАру.

\- Еще как! - воскликнул тот. - Спасибо!

\- Что угодно, чтобы тебе там было безопасней.

ЭйчАр не стал отвечать, он нажал на те же кнопки, сначала просканировав Рэна, потом перенеся его образ на себя.

\- Как? Красив? - покрутился ЭйчАр. - Красив. И молод. Чему я у вас, спидстеров, завидую, это не скорости, а регенерации. Ты будешь такой еще лет двести после моей смерти.

\- ЭйчАр, - схватил Рэн его за локоть. - Я...

В кабинет зашла Синди, прервав этот, очевидно, по реакции Рэна, быстро отстранившегося от ЭйчАра, интимный момент.

\- Эм... Рэн... - Синди не знала, на кого смотреть. - ...ы. ЭйчАра не видел... и?

ЭйчАр под маской Рэна захихикал.

\- А вот он я! - выключил он устройство и встал в позу та-да.

\- Черт, ЭйчАр! Ты меня перепугал, - подпрыгнула Синди.

\- А. На этот случай есть функция, - сказал Рэн и показал ЭйчАру, что делать. Тот включил устройство обратно, но после яркой вспышки все снова видели ЭйчАра таким, какой он был.

Вайб кончился.

\- Вау, - сказал Сиско, снимая очки.

\- Что-то серьезное? Созвать команду? - забеспокоился Гаррисон.

\- Не думаю, что команда тут поможет, - вздохнул Сиско и отдал лицевой трансмогрификатор Гаррисону.

Потом подумал немного и попросил его обратно.

\- Мне все-таки нужно его взять на время. Никуда без него не выходи.

\- Мне пойти с тобой?

\- Нет.

\- Я серьезно, - Гаррисон взял его за правое плечо. - Ты очевидно идешь куда-то, где опасно, без прикрытия. Если не хочешь взять меня, возьми хотя бы Джулиана. А лучше скажи, что происходит.

\- Если я не вернусь к утру, вернуть трансмогрификатор, позвони Айрис и скажи, чтобы они искали меня либо на Земле-3, либо на Земле-19, но с Девятнадцатой чтобы были осторожней, там смертельно не любят посетителей. И чтоб они никому оттуда не доверяли. И не выходи из дома сам.

\- Сиско, так нельзя. Я понимаю, что команда не раз тебя подводила, но...

\- Но что?

\- Я не хочу тебя подводить, - показал он на себя.

\- Если не забудешь сказать утром Айрис, где меня искать, не подведешь. Я должен сделать это один.

\- Если есть такой вариант, что тебя придется искать...

\- Гарри! Гаррисон, - похлопал Сиско того по руке, которая все еще была у него на плече. - Я не думаю, что до этого дойдет. Это на всякий случай, потому что я не знаю этих людей. Я не знаю, как они себя поведут.

\- Объясни, что происходит. Пожалуйста.

Сиско не знал, что из того, что он уже знает, он может сказать Гаррисону. Особенно, если он собрался вернуть старый таймлайн. Где Гаррисона, скорее всего, нет. Как и ЭйчАра... Два допельгангера Гарри за одного Гарри... Два чужих допельгангера за одного своего... Он наконец знал, как вернуть Гарри, но цена была высока. Когда-то Сиско сказал Гарри, что если тот пожертвует собой, если тот умрет, то Сиско станет монстром почище Савитара. Он тогда не знал, каким именно монстром. Что именно он готов сделать ради того, чтобы вернуть Гарри?

\- Я только с ними поговорю. Это всего лишь разговор, Гаррисон, никакой опасности, кроме гипотетической, - успокоил он того, кого готов был стереть из реальности ради Гарри.

\- Хорошо, - отпустил его Гаррисон.

Синтия была на Земле-19. В местном СТАРЛабс. Он не увидел их в вайбе, но знал, что Рэн и ЭйчАр тоже были там.

\- Ты упрямый, - уважительно сказала ждущая его Синди. Она разумеется почувствовала его приближение.

\- Это был Рэн, да же? Ваш Флаш.

\- Ускоренный Человек. Обычно его так зовут.

\- Он изменил таймлайн. Чтобы ЭйчАр выжил. Чтобы он не ходил на нашу Землю и не приносил себя в жертву.

\- Все это чушь, Сиско. Иди домой. Я понимаю, что тебе очень хочется вернуть своего Гарри, но это не означает, что это правда. Рэн сказал, что ничего не делал, и я ему верю.

\- Мм. Может быть, прошло слишком много времени, и он уже забыл предыдущий таймлайн? Но улики не пропадают, как память. Как насчет этой? - он кинул ей трансмогрификатор.

\- Откуда он у тебя? ЭйчАр потерял его пару месяцев назад.

\- Должно быть, тогда таймлайн и был изменен. Последние вайбы с живым Гарри у меня ноябрьские.

\- То, что он оказался у вас, ничего не доказывает.

\- О, как насчет "оказался у нас восемнадцать лет назад"? Эобард Тоун пользовался этой штукой, когда позиционировал себя в качестве Гаррисона Веллса. Мы всегда думали, что это техника будущего, но, очевидно, ее делали здесь. Лет пять назад? Как она оказалась в руках Эобарда Тоуна?

\- Он ее похитил у нас?

\- Окей, это тоже вариант. Только это штучный экземпляр, да же?  Прототип, который Рэн подарил ЭйчАру.

\- Да, стандартный с совсем иным дизайном.

\- Поэтому же ты сразу не спросила, откуда он у нас - ты была в калибровке, ты никогда не видела Гарри в маске, которую сразу бы узнала как Рэна. Ну ладно. Но это значит, что ЭйчАр потерял его, а Эобард нашел - всего пару месяцев назад. Тогда как Эобард был стерт из реальности почти три года назад.

\- Это мог бы быть ремнант.

\- Окей... - Сиско катастрофически проигрывал. У него не было больше аргументов. Не доказывать же ей, что он нагуглил именно их Флаша.

Из кабинета, в приемной которого они сидели, доносились громкие голоса, но Сиско не мог разобрать слова. Дверь открылась, и до них донеслось голосом ЭйчАра:

\- ...Тоже самое, что Синтия! Какими катастрофами измеряется моя жизнь теперь? - ЭйчАр выбежал из кабинета и бросился к Синди. - Ты хоть ему скажи!

\- Это правда? - удивилась та.

\- Очевидно, что Рэн, после того, как я умер очередной раз, решил изменить таймлайн двум мирам сразу, чтобы предотвратить это. Восемнадцать лет назад!

\- Рэн! - закричала Синди.

\- Но ничего же не случилось! - закричал в ответ Рэн, выходя из кабинета.

\- Гарри погиб, - сообщил ему Сиско. Все замолчали. - Я понимаю, что это не миллиарды людей и уделанный до необитаемости континент, но... Для меня он... - он попытался найти слова и не смог. Весь мир? Мало. Весь мультиверс.

\- Тогда ты должен понять меня, - сказал Сиско Рэн. - У меня погиб ЭйчАр, - он бросил взгляд, полный боли, на кусающего губы ЭйчАра. - Вы даже похоронили его на своей Земле, как будто тут у него не было никого и ничего. Редуцировали его жизнь до той пары месяцев, что он был у вас. Я знаю, я знаю, вся твоя легенда состояла в том, что ты неудачник, - повернулся он к ЭйчАру, - ты хотел, чтобы они не чувствовали себя сильно виноватыми за твою смерть. Но для меня ты тоже...

\- Рэн... - покачал головой ЭйчАр. - Синтия вернула меня в порыве, ею двигала паника. Думаешь, почему ее за это никто не наказал из вортекса? Ты же... Это было продуманное действие. Ты планировал это, вычислял, какое действие в далеком прошлом приведет к нужному результату. Ты изменил не только мою судьбу, но и бесчисленное множество... Ты думал, что тебе это сойдет с рук? Что мы будем жить долго и счастливо после этого? Что за тобой не придут рэйфы?

\- Это тоже было продумано - я действовал в тени Эобарда Тоуна, который знал, как разобраться с рэйфами. Ему ничего не было за убийство Норы Аллен. Он создал стабильный таймлайн. Я всего лишь немного его подкорректировал, заменив его устройство, которое он собирался применить на Гаррисоне, на свое. Этим я, между прочим, спас еще одну жизнь, потому что оно не требует смерти того, чью внешность сканируют. У Тоуна было что-то генетическое, перекачка ДНК.

\- Почему ты не изменил что-нибудь ближе к моей гибели? Неужели нельзя было обойтись двумя сантиметрами, как у Синтии? - простонал ЭйчАр.

\- Чем ближе изменения, тем больше последствий для мира, - констатировал Рэн как факт.

\- Если, я так понял, вы не собираетесь восстанавливать таймлайн, я уже пойду, - покачал головой Сиско. - Тошно мне от ваших семейных разборок. И отдай это, - отобрал он трансмогрификатор у Синди. - Гаррисону он нужнее.

Когда он вернулся в квартиру Гаррисона, тот еще не спал.

\- Я же говорил, что все будет в порядке, - отдал он трансмогрификатор.

\- Погоди, - остановил его Гаррисон, когда Сиско поднял руку для бреши. - Все-таки, что это было?

Сиско так хотелось остаться, раствориться в знакомой - во многом - теплоте. Дома его ждали только вапорайзер и Геогессер. Даже собаку он еще не завел. Гаррисон был почти Гарри. Было так легко забыться...

\- Все уже в порядке, - улыбнулся он Гаррисону, но понял, что улыбка вышла фальшивой. - Не беспокойся.

"Если таймлайн исправят, ты ничего не почувствуешь," - проворчал Сиско про себя. - Только смерть от устройства, которое должен был использовать Эобард. Очень болезненную смерть, судя по выкачиванию ДНК... Черт... Он не мог этого сделать. Гаррисон ни в чем не был виноват. Вернуть его на пару месяцев, чтобы потом обратно затереть? У него же пока даже жизни не было - все эти годы он не жил. Можно было бы возражать, если бы для него эти восемнадцать лет были проведены не в криосне. Тогда можно было бы сказать - хватит, дай пожить Гарри, потому что у Гарри только началась жизнь - с Сиско. Они столько не успели сделать. Дайте больше времени. Того же ЭйчАра было не особенно жалко, да и он сам не хотел вторично быть источником чужих жертв. Но Гаррисон? У Сиско живот подвело от жалости. И нежности.

\- Ты плачешь, - заметил Гаррисон.

\- Рассказать тебе про вайб с тобой?

\- Там, где мы были замужем?

\- Мм.

\- Я был в инвалидной коляске, насколько я понял? Эобард, видимо, взял эту деталь из жизни.

\- Все было гораздо хуже, - Сиско вздохнул и сел в кресло. Гаррисон сел на маленький двуместный диванчик рядом. - После взрыва ускорителя, в котором ты сильно пострадал, ты был... практически овощем. Только я не смирился. Физиотерапия, имплантанты, речевые аппараты... Все, что угодно. Вайб был про половину пути. Ты все еще был парализован, но уже интересовался окружающим, как ребенок. Были планы на дальнейшее обучение и восстановление моторики. Но это был уже другой человек. Новый человек. Я не думаю, что там оставалось хоть сколько от твоих памяти и личности. Я не знаю тебя. Я не вспоминал ничего до взрыва во время вайба - мне там было тяжело думать о том, какой ты был. Я сравнивал только то, каким ты был сразу после взрыва, с прогрессом, которого мы уже достигли, и планировал будущее. Я знал, что я потерял тебя, но я создавал эту новую жизнь в честь тебя. У меня не было никакой гарантии, что я получу что-то взамен. Я был скорее родителем, нежели мужем.

\- И мы поменялись ролями, - закончил за него Гаррисон.

\- Это странно, знать все стороны отношений только от вас двоих с Гарри, быть сыном, бойфрендом, отцом... - закрыл Сиско лицо руками. Рукой, но он чувствовал свою правую, несуществующую, как никогда четко, каждый палец. Ему казалось, что он может ее вернуть одной силой мысли, если сильно захочет.

\- Мужем... - дополнил Гаррисон.

\- Почему-то обручальные кольца у нас были на правых руках, - сказал Сиско, не открывая глаза, щупая несуществующим большим пальцем несуществующее массивное кольцо на несуществующем безымянном.

\- Может, потому что я отказался снимать это? - показал Гаррисон свое обручальное кольцо на левой руке.

\- Зато ты взял мою фамилию.

\- Гаррисон Рамон. Мне нравится, - улыбнулся Гаррисон. - Тесс оставила свою фамилию после свадьбы, но я не догадался взять ее.

\- Гарри бы кондрашка хватила от одного предложения, - усмехнулся Сиско. - Впрочем, обратный вариант тоже был бы забанен - он же тогда не сможет называть меня 'Рамон'.

\- Он называл тебя "Рамон"? - удивился Гаррисон.

\- Мне даже нравилось поначалу, потому что Веллобард называл меня 'Сиско'. Но потом начало выводить из себя. Меня все называют Сиско, один он как последний хер... Но, учитывая, что я называл его "Гарри"...

\- Кстати, почему?

\- Из-за Веллобарда. Никаких "докторов Веллсов", всего лишь какой-то там Гарри. Подозреваю, с ним была та же фигня - как-то же надо было различать меня и Франсиско... Реверб, мой допельгангер с его Земли. У них был... недороман, полагаю.

\- Что произошло с этим... Ревербом?

\- Я его съел.

Гаррисон хохотнул.

\- Нет, серьезно. Мы слились, и я - доминирующий. Ну, первое время мне снилась только его жизнь, но... Чем его воспоминания отличаются от воспоминаний всех остальных моих допельгангеров и меня из других таймлайнов? Мусор. Хотя воспоминания о Гарри... Я всегда могу вспомнить что угодно с такой четкостью как хочу - вайбить собственное прошлое легко. Так что Гарри всегда со мной. Но... Я не могу теперь делать новые воспоминания. У меня ограниченный запас. Поэтому любые воспоминания приветствуются. Даже если они от допельгангера. Но о Гарри. Потом, конечно, появился другой источник воспоминаний... От меня. Из другого таймлайна... Таймлайна, в котором он выжил. А ты нет, - наконец признался Сиско. - Мы живем во Флашпойнте. И скоро настанет момент, когда он станет основным таймлайном. Или... Или мы исправим его, восстановим до того, что был. Затрем. Я не знаю, что делать. Мне хочется разорваться на две половины. Я хочу вернуть Гарри, но... Я не хочу потерять тебя. Второй раз. Эобард отнял тебя у меня, и теперь... Я не могу не думать о том, что, если бы не он, это всегда бы был ты... Но Гарри...

\- Любое решение - вилка, так образуются новые миры, не так ли? Это означает, что какое бы ты решение не принял, и Гарри, и я, оба будем живы. Только в разных мирах.

\- Только и остается на это надеяться... - хмыкнул Сиско.

***

Сиско проснулся от звонка в дверь. Сердце бешено колотилось.

\- Гарри? - спросил он поднимающийся рядом на койке силуэт.

\- Мм?

\- Тройничок?

\- Нет, спасибо. - на автомате ответил Гарри. - Это я, Сиско, я здесь, - чмокнул он его в лоб. - Плохой вайб или просто кошмар?

\- Не знаю...

Гарри попытался встать - в дверь все еще настойчиво звонили, - но Сиско схватил его за руку. Кольца звякнули друг о друга.

\- Не открывай! - попросил он.

\- Что?

\- Не открывай! - повторил Сиско. Он уже почти не помнил ничего из сна, но помнил, что все плохое началось, когда он открыл дверь.

\- Рамон!

\- Пожалуйста! - проныл Сиско. - Иначе ты пропадешь! - вспомнил он эту часть сна.

\- Окей. Твоя квартира, - пожал плечами Гарри.

\- Помнишь, я говорил, что я стану монстром, если ты умрешь? - собравшись с мыслями - сон был еще четким, но детали уже начали теряться, - спросил Сиско, когда звонки прекратились. - Ты считал, что отвайбить этого монстра было бы действенней, чем стареньких нас. Так вот я этот монстр. Сейчас.

\- Что произошло?

\- Я изменил таймлайн обратно, чтобы ты жил, и попутно стер двух твоих допельгангеров, ЭйчАра и оригинального Гаррисона, которые оба остались живы в том таймлайне. За одного тебя.

\- Это то, что тебе приснилось?

\- Это не сон. Я это сделал. Рэн изменил таймлайн, чтобы спасти ЭйчАра...

\- Рэндольф Морган?

\- Да.

\- Интересно. Как он это сделал?

\- Он спидстер. Он Флаш Девятнадцатой, но они называют его Ускоренный Человек.

\- Ускоренный Человек? Ты уверен, что это вайб? По-моему, это просто дурацкий сон.

\- Я был такого же мнения там о вайбе с нашими паролем и отзывом. Всякое бывает.

\- Окей... Тесс-спидстер, это я могу себе представить. Дальше что?

\- Он заменил устройство, которым воспользовался Эобард, чтобы стать Гаррисоном, на свой лицевой трансмогрификатор.

\- И оставил Гаррисона в живых, - догадался Гарри. - Чтобы был свежий источник биологического материала.

\- Да, - подтвердил Сиско.

\- И как Рэн узнал о том, что все это приведет к тому, что вместо ЭйчАра Айрис заменю я? Ведь именно это произошло? Ребут Стар Трека. При чем здесь Нерон? Нет, я прекрасно знаю, что бывают случайные последствия изменения таймлайна, не касающиеся его напрямую, но в том-то и дело, что они случайные, и их невозможно предугадать. Он не мог это вычислить.

\- Ну... Он, возможно, не отдал ему расшифровку твоего послания, и ЭйчАр не сбежал к нам.

\- Хм... То есть все, что ему на самом деле надо было сделать, чтобы спасти ЭйчАра - не передавать ему расшифровку. Но вместо того, чтобы напрямую изменить это, он вернулся на восемнадцать лет назад и умудрился не просто украсть что-то у Реверс Флаша, но и подкинуть ему взамен что-то другое? И он надеялся, что тот этим воспользуется, и это потом непременно приведет к тому, что сам Рэндольф решит не передавать расшифровку... Еще раз - при чем тут Нерон-то? Что именно повлияло на его решение?

\- Ну не знаю...

\- Сиско, я тебя люблю, конечно, но ты иногда идиот. Это не был вайб измененного тобой таймлайна. Ты никогда не вайбишь таймлайн за одну ночь весь сразу. Знаешь, что тебе может присниться за одну ночь? Другая Земля. Жизнь твоего допельгангера.

\- Но это было так похоже на мою... Откуда там другой Гарри, другая Синди, другой Рэн?

\- Возможно, они были другие, ничем не похожие на нас, с какой-нибудь тысячной Земли, но твой мозг увидел какие-то схожести с сюжетом, и подставил вместо них нас. Это сон, а не настоящий, полноценный вайб. Еще, я думаю, то, что мы пересматривали вчера Гаттаку, повлияло.

\- Там было совсем по-другому... Гаррисон был в криокапсуле...

\- Ты сказал, что Джером, катающийся по своему дому в инвалидном кресле, напоминает тебе Веллобарда. Мне иногда хватает и меньших ассоциаций, чтобы мне приснился кошмар.

\- Тебе снятся кошмары о Веллобарде? - удивился Сиско. Он почти успокоился, у Гарри были хорошие аргументы, да и воспоминания о последних месяцах, а главное свадьбе, доказывали, что он не был где-то в альтернативных таймлайнах в это время. Но вина за смерть не только ЭйчАра, но теперь еще и Гаррисона снова открылась рваной раной, и, зная по предыдущему разу, уляжется она не скоро.

\- Мм. Но мои кошмары - всего лишь кошмары, я не вайбер, - сказал Гарри. - К твоим всегда нужно прислушиваться. Как думаешь, Синди устроит нам встречу с Рэном?

\- Заодно узнаем, не Ускоренный ли он Человек...

\- Ты успокоишься, если он окажется не спидстером?

\- Мм. Мы похоронили ЭйчАра на нашей Земле. Даже Синди не предложила... Возможно, мы могли его кремировать, и она бы забрала часть праха... Почему никто не подумал о Рэне, даже она? Каково ему? Каково Рэндольфу?

\- Давай убедимся в том, что ему не приходит в голову изменить таймлайн из-за этого.

Сиско кивнул.

Рэндольфу не приходило в голову изменить таймлайн. Уже одиннадцать лет ему ничего не приходило в голову.

\- Я думала, ЭйчАр вам сказал, что тот умер, - сказала им Синди.

\- Он нам сказал, что Рэндольф принес ему расшифровку нашего объявления... - пробормотал Сиско.

\- Не знаю, кто расшифровал ваше объявление, но Рэндольф Морган погиб в ДТП еще до того, как я познакомилась с ЭйчАром.

Гарри хохотнул.

\- Это на нее похоже, - объяснил он Сиско.

\- Не обращай на него внимание, с ним бывает, - извинился за Гарри Сиско. - А кто у вас Флаш?

\- Эй, я не собираюсь открывать вам, кто наш Флаш.

\- Ты знаешь, кто наш, - обиделся Сиско. - Все наши спидстеры...  Ты знаешь всех спидстеров с первых трех миров. Давай, развязывай язык. Это Берри? Я его видел мельком. Это может быть Берри.

\- Рамон, кончай! - остановил его Гарри. - Достаточно того, что Рэндольфа уже нет, значит это не может быть он. Успокойся, и пошли домой.

\- У вашего Флаша же есть еще какое-то имя. Если не хочешь сказать настоящее, скажи кличку. Берри, например, у нас Малиновый спидстер, или Стрик.

\- Рамон! - прикрикнул на него Гарри.

\- Ускоренный Человек, - сказала Синди.

Гарри зажмурился. Сиско всего передернуло.

\- Сиско... - взял Гарри Сиско за плечи. - Ты должно быть где-то это услышал, но не помнишь. Возможно, Синтия сказала, и вы оба не обратили на это внимания, или ты услышал или увидел, когда был на Девятнадцатой. Рэн умер. Его нет. Никто не изменит и не менял таймлайн. Ты не монстр. Окей. Знаешь, как я знаю, что того таймлайна не было? Потому что ты здесь. Ты никогда бы не вышел из того таймлайна. Ты бы не смог их убить. Ты лучше сам сдохнешь, - Сиско кивнул. - Я никогда не верил в то, что ты сможешь стать монстром. Это я монстр. Я не заменил ЭйчАра не потому что боялся, что ты станешь монстром, я в это никогда не верил, а потому что я просто не хотел умирать.

\- Гарри... - вздохнул Сиско, но вышел из ступора. - Ты не монстр. Может быть ты не избавил меня от превращения в монстра, но от очень несчастной жизни - это точно.

\- Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что происходит? - нахмурилась Синди.

\- У меня был очень странный сон-вайб, который, видимо, выясняется, был не такой уж и вайб. В нем Рэн был вашим Флашем и создал свой Флашпойнт, в котором ЭйчАр остался в живых.

\- Да, только он сделал это очень окольным путем - сменив устройство Эобарда на ваш лицевой трансмогрификатор, - дополнил Гарри. - Что оставило в живых Гаррисона, не возражаю, прямая связь, но как это могло спасти ЭйчАра, я не понимаю.

\- Окей. Понятно. Ну, иногда сон - это просто сон, и все такое, - пробормотала Синди.

***

\- Они купились на мою "смерть"? - спросил Рэн, когда Синди выпрыгнула из бреши в СТАРЛабс на Девятнадцатой Земле.

\- Да-да, купились. Объясните мне еще раз, как это получилось? - спросила она всех четырех. Оба Гаррисона заговорили одновременно, но она шикнула на них. - Кто-нибудь один!

\- Ты же слышала о пронгах? - показал новеньким протезом букву "V" Сиско, когда все четверо выбрали его спикером.

***

Гарри был в кортексе один, возясь с очередным проектом допоздна. Обычно Сиско остался бы с ним, но их новый дом тоже нуждался во внимании, так как купили они форменную развалюшку, и ремонт делали сами, после смены, по очереди, потому что делов в СТАРЛабс тоже всегда было выше крыши. В одиночку все шло вяленько, и они думали о том, чтобы сменить расписание и делать все вместе, день там, день там, но дела команды Флаш не признавали выходных, и в итоге дом будет наверняка заброшен, а им уже надоело жить в постоянном ремонте - на чемоданах и в грязи.

Уткнувшись в монитор, на котором он рассчитывал очередной паттерн очередного метазлодея, Гаррисон услышал "Привет, красавчик" собственным голосом. Подняв глаза, он увидел своего допельгангера. Который подозрительно походил на ЭйчАра. Сквозь него прошла импульсная помеха, и Гаррисон нашел взглядом межпространственный голопроектор, который сделал для Джесси, потому что она решила хоть иногда жить на Земле-2.

\- Нет, я не запись, - сказала голограмма его допельгангера, улыбаясь так раздражавшей Гарри улыбкой. - Я вживую. В обоих смыслах.

\- Сиско это не приснилось?

\- Нет.

\- Оригинальный Гаррисон с Земли-1 тоже жив?

\- Да.

\- Пронги?

\- Не только красив, но и умен, - похвалил его ЭйчАр искренне. - Но обещай, что не расскажешь про это своему Франческо.

\- Синди соврала насчет Рэна.

\- Мы решили, что для Франческо это будет слишком тяжело. Франческо и решил, и мы должны подчиняться, он главный специалист по предмету Франсиско Рамона, в конце концов.

\- Но почему? - непонимающе нахмурился Гаррисон.

\- Потому что то, что произошла вилка, ничего для него не меняет - он пронг, который нас убил. Монстр! Франческо боится, что то, что мы живы, не пересилит того факта, что он нас убил. Так что... Ему лучше думать, что ему все приснилось.

\- Но вам нужно было сказать об этом мне. Опять-таки, почему? - удивился Гаррисон.

\- Потому что мы с Гаррисоном главные специалисты по предмету Гаррисона Веллса, и твоей совести тут мало что угрожает. Любимый человек стер ради тебя двух твоих допельгангеров - великолепно! Дайте еще. Настолько любимым ты еще никогда себя не чувствовал, блаженство.

\- Ну... Да, ты прав, - не стал отрицать Гаррисон.

\- Но зато это лечит другую болячку, от которой ты тайно страдаешь, и тут совесть оказалась не настолько хорошо приручаемой. Ты позволил мне умереть вместо себя. И тут рационализация не работает - то, что это всегда должен был быть я, причем добровольно, что Сиско было бы без тебя плохо, что ты бы только все испортил, и так далее... Ты знаешь, что на самом деле ты сделал это по единственной причине - потому что хотел жить. И это тебя гложет.

Гаррисон пожал плечами. Это ело его настолько, что он признался в этом Сиско, но легче ему не стало.

\- Поэтому, - продолжил ЭйчАр, - мы решили, что тебе не помешает знание о том, что, когда варианта со мной у тебя не было, ты сделал все как требовалось, не моргнув и глазом. Ты не трус.

\- Как он? - после паузы спросил Гаррисон.

\- Страдает, как еще. Но с ним все будет в порядке.

\- Полагаю, теперь у тебя задача описать его состояние как достаточно серьезное, иначе я буду думать, что и мой пронг настолько же равнодушен, но недостаточно для того, чтобы я ломанулся его спасать. Он же не собирается сюда?

\- Они с Гаррисоном собрались поселиться на какой-нибудь Земле, которая в них нуждается, подальше отсюда, в другом кластере.

\- Значит, он и Гаррисон... - скрипнул зубами Гаррисон.

\- О, нет, не в этом смысле, - спохватился ЭйчАр.

\- Мм, - не поверил ему Гаррисон, но промолчал.

\- Мы с Рэном будем на Девятнадцатой, так что ты звони, если что...

\- Ты остаешься с ним?

\- Он стер ради меня моего допельгангера, ты меня осуждаешь?

\- Великолепно, дайте еще, блаженство... - безэмоционально процитировал Гаррисон.

\- Вот именно. Я и не подозревал, что он до сих пор так меня любит, - смущенно покрутил носком кеда ЭйчАр.

\- Поздравляю.

\- Веселая встреча, веселое расставание и веселая встреча снова! - попрощался ЭйчАр.

\- Мм, - кивнул Гарри.

С этим голограмма мигнула и погасла.

\- Невообразимо, - вздохнул Гаррисон и продолжил работать.


End file.
